Across The Firelight
by Eltas Aldaron 31
Summary: Explores romance between F Cousland and Morrigan and all its complexities during DAOrigins. Amara Cousland is injured after the battle of Ostagar and is recovering in Flemeth's hut with Morrigan's help. Morrigan finds herself drawn closer to the gifted warden as they journey together to end the Blight. Amara's past is slowly revealed during chapters.
1. Chapter 1 Witch of The Wilds

**Notes: This is my first Fanfic I've ever attempted to write. I don't have a beta reader so please excuse my grammar and spelling, I do go back to each chapter occasionally and fix up any errors I find. Also my aim is to flesh out the characters, not write them word for word. It is my hope to explore Morrigan's personality beyond what we see in the game. I love all the little moments where we see her soften especially when she interacts with the Warden. Hope you enjoy and fall in love even more. I'd appreciate and love hearing your thoughts so please leave a review when you feel like it.**

**Disclaimer (just in case): Everything you recognise from the game ie concepts, charcters, story, history, conversations is owned by Bioware. Everything else you don't recognise, come from my active imagination :)**

**...**

**1. Witch of The Wilds**

Pup! Pup, wake up…

"No father, surely it is not sunrise yet. My eyes want to remain closed. I bet Caleb is still sleeping… wake him first."

Pup!

_Knock Knock Knock!_

Amara's sweaty brow creased… why did everything hurt? Slowly her eyes opened a small crack. The room was dim except for a small brazier in the corner. This was not her room. The gentle light played across her face as she slowly open her amber eyes to her surroundings. It was a small room with windows on three walls and a door on another. Still confused she wondered if she had been injured while hunting and was now in a trapper's hut. There were similar furnishings, except for the some small plants in the corner, books on the table… books? She closed her eyes for one moment trying to gather her thoughts.

_Tap Tap Tap!_

Her eyes snapped open again and she swang her gaze to the darkest corner of the room. A figure stood, her head bent over a wooden bowl. In one hand she held a pestle and was grinding away at the bowl's contents. Judiciously her brow creased and she placed a pinch of something in the mixture. Amara tried to speak, her mouth so dry it came out in a croak. The woman swivelled her head to the sound. She looked so familiar but Amara's mind was so foggy she couldn't quite grasp the memory. Gracefully the woman straightened up from her chore. She wore a deep plum coloured robe with a cowl that seductively scooped down across her breasts. The purple cloth hugged her waist closely, leaving the tops of her hips bare. Amara found very pleasant to look at and loved how it clung to that body in all the right places while leaving the other areas bare with little room for the imagination. Tresses of black cloth and leather swung from her swaying hips as she slowly walked towards the Warden on the bed. Small hands with long fingers where wiped on a dish cloth. Her arms were bare except for an arm band that rode high near her shoulders. Amara's eyes slowly travelled the curve of her shoulders and along the slope of her graceful neck. Raven black tresses met her moving eyes followed by a delicate jaw and deep, dark red lips. Her eyes paused at those lips for a moment till they made a noise.

"Ahem… you are awake. Finally." Amara's eyes were torn from those sensual lips into a deep golden pool.

Ah! Yes, now she remembers - those beautiful eyes just as unusual as her own. Morrigan came to the side of the bed. She tentatively placed a cool hand on Amara's forehead and cheek.

"Your fever has abated but you are still too warm to be well. Amara swallowed hard, creasing her brow as a sharp pain shot up in her throat.

"Where and when am I? My mind… I can't place anything except you… Morrigan, right?" The woman inclined her head towards her and a small smile played with the corners of her mouth.

"Yes, and you must be thirsty from the sound of you. Here." One hand reached for a wooden tumbler and the other went around and beneath Amara's neck, cradling her head. Morrigan brought the tumbler to her mouth, her own mouth parting slightly has she directed the liquid within Amara's lips. Slowly she sipped like new born sucking the liquid and coughing slightly as the coolness soothe her throat. Morrigan nodded in encouragement as she took the tumbler away and laid her head back down.

"Do you remember anything at all?" Morrigan's voice was deep and soft.

"Pain, panic… I think. A battle? I'm hurt aren't I? My stomach and sides…" Amara looked down at herself for the first time. Soft sable fur draped over her body. Slowly she lifted the covers. Bruises covered her, the side of her lower abdomen begged for the most attention. A wadded cloth was placed against it. Her eye widened at the sight and she began to sit up. Pain, wracked her body making her gasp, shortening her breaths. A cool hand lay on her smooth bruised shoulder.

"I do not advise that movement Warden." The witch's tone was firm as her hand arrested her movement.

"Warden? Ostagar!" her brow creased with pain as her memory slowly trickled back. She did as Morrigan bid and laid back down, though she wanted to jump up out of bed and pace around the room. The pain was definitely less when she was still.

"T'was lucky that my mother and I got to you in time."

"What happened?" her brow creased as panic raced through her mind. "Alistair! Where…?" stupidly she made another move to get up. Pain in her abdomen lanced her again.

"He is fine! He is fine… safe and well. Better than you are faring…" Morrigan's answer was quick, her words bringing an instant relief. Amara's eyes began to sag shut again. She fought it with all her might. "You need to rest. Mother has healed you as best she could but your wounds were deep and many." Amara nodded, her eyes closing more. "You will have answers soon." Slowly Amara's window to the outside world was closing as sleep began to claim her again.

"Your voice is beautiful…" She says as her eyes shut completely. She heard a small chuckle from her nurse. The sound made her smile as she lapsed into oblivion.

Morrigan watched the sleeping Warden. That silly smile, her brows now un-creased. She looked almost peaceful. She hoped the draught was strong enough to allow a longer sleep. T'was the best healer after all. She covered her body with the furs again and walked back to her mixture.

Flemeth walked into the hut. Morrigan's eyes lifted from her work, interrupting her musings of the Warden's words. Flemeth looked at her as smile crooked the corner of her mouth.

"Daughter. And how is our poor injured Warden fairing?" her eyebrow quirked up perceptively as she spoke.

Morrigan quickly cast her eyes down from her and looked back at the bowl. _Those damned keen eyes and ears. Always hearing… Always knowing._ She felt a slight blush touch her cheeks. Instantly she fought it down.

"Mother. You are back. How goes the scene in the valley below." Her voice was impassive as she regained her composure.

"Much quieter now, Daughter. There are less humans left. Most are dead and others being dragged off into the dark." Morrigan's eyes flit to the sleeping warden.

"Then I take it, the battle is over."

Flemeth chuckled, low. "No my dear, the battle was over before it began. Nearly half of the army retreated as the fire was lit." Flemeth walked over to the Warden's form and lifted the covers, inspecting her wound. "I suspect treachery." She pulled the covers back down. "This will need changing soon. I take it you are up for the task Daughter." Morrigan sighed and nodded. "Good. I shall keep watch tonight least stragglers find this place."

"The Warden, asked of the other. How is he?"

"Alistair? Well the boy seems to have lost everything he's ever held dear. He is morose and despondent. He will not die from it." Flemeth turned to walk out again. "Tell your Warden that when she next wakes."

Morrigan sighed and continued her work. "I will mother."

...

...

_Sunlight touched her closed eyes. Amara stood in the middle of the clearing, waiting. A snap of a twig to her right had her swing her weapon in that direction. She was rewarded with a dull thump._

"_Ow!" She opened her eyes and was met with the sight of her brother Caleb, vigorously rubbing his arm. She laughed at his expression._

"_I win again." She smiled as she sheathe her sword._

"_You are getting much too good at this game sister." He was tall, built like a warrior where she was lithe and strong. His blond curls to her dark long waves. Their faces were similar in look, their jaws strong, their noses narrow. Only their eyes differed much. But then her eyes differed from everyone._

"_C'mon, father comes soon as do the Dalish delegates." Caleb smiled as he walked to the stream and laved his hands arms and face with the cool water, washing away dust and sweat._

_Amara looked at her brother and laughed. "Trying to look decent for someone are we?" _

_Caleb looked up at her, one eye closed squinting from the sting of the water. "What!?" _

_Amara chuckled and shook her head. "Oh, come on brother! You don't fool me. You've had your eye on The First for a long time now. Since Father proposed this negotiation." Despite her brother's discomfort just now she came down to the stream and wash as he did. Her father had worked all his life to broker this peace between his house and the Dalish Elves. She was not going to meet them looking like savage. _

_Washed, they walked back up to camp. Gregor on watch waved to them in greeting and pointed down the path. Blue heralds met their eyes. Their father was on his way._

"_Time grows near, let us meet him brother." Amara mounted her horse alongside Caleb and trotted to their father._

"_Caleb, Pup! How goes our wait for our friends?" Amara pulled up beside her father's horse and leaned her head to his shoulder in greeting._

"_Well father. They should be here at any moment." Caleb stated as they rode back into camp together._

_Amara dismounted and patting her steed affectionately. "I'm going to wait for them by the clearing and will bring word as soon as they show themselves." Her father nodded and she turned away and walked back go the clearing where they were playing a moment ago. She stood to towards the centre closed her eyes once again. Eventually that familiar feeling came back. Hair on the back of her neck stood, though not in an unpleasant way. It was more like excitement, like a hum thrumming through her body. She opened her eyes and found the Keeper across the way from her. Why were elves always so beautiful? She smiled in greeting and bowed slightly. As the elf lady came to her she placed her hand on her heart deepening her bow then bringing her hand to her lips as she straightened up. "Welcome dear Lady." Her greeting always as warm whenever they met._

"_It is good to see you Lethallan." They clasped hands and walked toward a small shaded area._

"_Pardon me Lady, I must let my father know you have arrived." She left the Keeper seated on a log in the customary place they used whenever they discuss their relations. She returned to camp quickly to bring her father and brother news. She came upon them talking; her father smiled as her brother hung his head and sighed. No doubt it was about the courtship again. She dragged her feet slightly to make a noise and give her brother time to compose himself. She fought the smile that came to her face when she announced that the delegates had arrived._

"_It is time then. Come Caleb, Amara. I need you both to attend this with care." The siblings nodded and walked to the clearing with their father._

_..._

_..._

Amara opened her eyes. Sunlight trickled in from the window, weak and washed out. It must be a foggy morning. She stirred in the covers gingerly expecting immense pain but her sides and abdomen only emitted a dull ache. "How long have I been out?" she wondered out loud.

"T'is been two nights and two days, if you count today." That voice again. Amara scanned the room and found Morrigan once more walking towards her. She had the tumbler in her hand again. Warily Amara sat up and scooted her tired frame away from the oncoming witch. She shook her head quickly. "No, I need no Valerian root today, Lady." She cautiously watched Morrigan smile as she handed her the tumbler.

"T'is but water Warden. Your fever has well and truly broken and I see you are able to sit up without assistance."

Amara took a careful sip from the tumbler and noticed no bitterness or honey in the brew. She relaxed and drank the rest down thirstily. She looked up at Morrigan who was ready to refill the cup with a pitcher of water.

"I'm sorry for my caution Morrigan, I hope I did not offend." She quickly said as her eyes flitted back to the witch. "My mind is still trying to cope with it all."

Morrigan chuckled again a small smile crawling on her lips. "Amazing how you would know what I gave you that night. You could barely remember your name." Amara handed her back the cup. Morrigan turned and walked away to place the objects back on the wooden table at the centre of the room. Amara's eyes couldn't help but wonder down the witch's back and her hips and lower. Her gaze snapped up to Morrigan's face just in time as the witch turned back around to face her. Softly Amara cleared her throat as it caught inside. Morrigan walked back to her, a bandage in one hand. A smile on her face. She had felt Amara's eyes on her and it pleased her much to ellicit such attention from the Warden.

"I need to change your dressings. Will you lift your shirt for me?" She began to unroll the ends of the bandages as Amara swallowed hard, lifting her shirt slowly. She felt a blush come up to her cheeks as the witch's fingers and eyes inspected her wound. "Hmm, t'is certainly much better today." Amara flinched a little as her cool fingers smeared ointment on her belly. She looked down as Morrigan spread the medicine on her. It's pungent smell reaching her nose making her eyes water a little. The wound was the worst she'd had yet. Jagged skin and flesh knitted closed by magic. An angry red could be seen underneath the new shiny skin. Amara gasp and looked away.

Morrigan caught this. "It will heal better, do not let it upset you. My mother's magic is strong and my ointments are good. It won't always look this bad." Morrigan began wrapping the wound again. She finished by tucking the end into the previous layers. She placed her hand on Amara's bandaged wound caressing it gently before remembering that the girl was awake and watching her intently. Quickly she pulled her hand away and feeling embarrassed looked at the ground at her feet. Amara smiled, small and secret. _Interesting…_ she thought to herself. Morrigan stood from her side and went to the table again. She sat across the girl and waited for her questions.

"Thank you Morrigan, I appreciate your healing and words." Morrigan inclined her head to her and played with a knot on the table's surface. Silence ensued for a minute or two. Amara shifted in the bed and chewed on the corners of her thumbnail. She still couldn't quite piece everything together. She looked at Morrigan again, her raven hair in a bun, a small amount pulled to one side framing part of her face. Golden eyes danced in the morning light. almost like a wolf's. Amara's mouth opened to form words but the first few didn't come out. She tried again. "What happened to me?"

Morrigan's eyes looked up at her and blinked. She recounted the scene she saw from her mother's back. "You and the boy, Alistair were up at the beacon. Fire blazing in front of you. You both looked confused as you watch for help that never came. Darkspawn found you." She cleared her throat and looked to the side. "You fought them off well but there were too many. You fell as Flemeth flew us past you. Her wings drove them off as her talons plucked you both from there. And here you are. Commandeering my bed for a few days." Morrigan smiled as Amara looked at the covers.

"I'm sorry and I thank you." Her voice small as she locked eyes with Morrigan. "You must be tired with not having a bed to sleep on. Constantly nursing me back to health." Morrigan scoffed and shook her head. "What is it?" Amara asked curious.

"No dear Warden, I haven't spent every waking hour with you. Deep in the night after changing your bandages I roam the woods, usually in animal form and I den in a small hollow, the ground so thick with debris and undergrowth I'd say I was in some noble's feather bed." She smiled and swallowed hard. "I was quite comfortable."

Amara looked aside and remembered her feathered bed. Unbidden an image of Morrigan lay on it. She started to feel heat on her face again. She cleared her throat and pushed the covers away. Morrigan's eyes went wide momentarily as she watched the girl. "What are you doing?" Hearing her voice catch and covered it with a small cough. How she hated when that happened.

Amara swung her legs to the side of the bed and attempted to stand. It was a slow process. She saw Morrigan stand suddenly, imagining perhaps she backed away a little. "Well someday dear sorceress I will repay you." She managed to stand on her feet if a little hunched. She took a small step towards the witch who watched her intently before becoming impatient with the Warden's slow progress and decided to offer her arm to her. Amara felt Morrigan's cool arm wrap around her waist as Morrigan ducked under her arm to support her weight. Their faces were close. Those golden eyes locked on to hers again as she whispered her thanks. She smiled still looking at the witch. "Apparently today is not the day." Morrigan's eyes lit up as her smile reached them. The witch chuckled low and lead the warden to the door.

Outside the air was brisk and the light brighter than when she first woke. She squinted them, allowing them time to adjust. A few steps to the side of the house and they found Alistair sitting on the log, staring at a small fire. Her slow shuffling made a noise which made Alistair snap to attention. He turn around and walked to her side.

"Maker! You're awake!" He took her from Morrigan's arms and guide her down onto the log. He looked at her intently noticing her pallor. He shook his head at the sight of her. "You look terrible my friend."

"I'll be ok. I'm healing well, Morrigan has reassured me that she has taken the greatest care to ensure that." Her eyes flit to Morrigan and smiled. Morrigan rolled her eyes and turned away.

"There are things I must do. I'll leave you in this boy's care. For now." As she walked away she called back. "Nothing too strenuous today you hear." Her steady foot falls receded leaving the two wardens alone.

"How have you been Alistair?" Amara stared into those craven eyes.

"The battle, everyone dead or taken." He began to breathe fast and hard. "The Old witch told me she saw the Teyrn turn his men the other way as we lit the beacon." He pounded is fist on the log they were sitting on. Amara closed her eyes as she felt the jolt. "I… I'm so sorry! Are you ok?" Amara nodded and told him to go on. "I'm just so angry, I failed them. I should have been there. Fighting by Duncan's side. By the King's side. This was my duty." His breath short as he closed his eyes. "I think he fell with Darkspawn all around him. Duncan. Oh!" Alistair covered his eyes as his breath went ragged. When he took his hand away they glistened as they stared into the fire again.

"Loghain will pay for his treachery." Amara said softly next to him. "We two are still alive, we will avenge our brothers and sisters and Duncan. And damn it! We will end this Blight if it's the last thing we do!" Alistair stared at her in wonder. Saw the strength in her though she was broken. He could see her doing all those things. He could see himself following her for the rest of his life. They would fight side by side, for vengeance and for justice. Maybe this was why Duncan had travelled so far to recruit her.

"What did you want to do now?"

"I need a couple more days I think. By then I should be fit enough to walk the roads unaided." A smiled crossed her lips as she stared into the fire. "Morrigan, she's mended me well."

At this Alistair quirked a brow at her. "Oh, I see."

Amara gave him a side long look and cleared her throat. "Ending this blight and bringing Loghain to justice is going to take a lot more than two grey wardens. Perhaps we can find more who survived or ask the nobles for help. Damn, my family would help if they were still…" She sighed. Pain lanced through her heart. She fell quiet for a few moments.

"Of course, you are right! The treaties we have them. It allows us to ask for aid from anywhere in the kingdom during a Blight. Elves, Men, Dwarves, even Mages. They must all honour it." Alistair stood and paced around the fire. Finally he had a direction to start in.

Amara thought and nodded. It did sound like a good plan. "Then soon as I've recovered enough we shall leave shortly. We need supplies. It's not going to be an easy road my friend." Amara's hand wondered to her side. They would be on the move soon. She hoped Morrigan was right.

...


	2. Chapter 2 That Touch

**2 That Touch**

_The treaty was signed and witnessed by both the Keeper and her First. Caleb and Amara also beared witness. There was to be a great celebration that night. Cousland House was thrown open to both the Dalish tribe and the surrounding nobles. _

_Amara and Caleb rode back towards home ahead of their father. They spoke excitedly together at their father's accomplishment. This was indeed a good day. Amara glanced at her brother as they rode. "Hmm… did you speak to her then brother?"_

_Caleb gave her a sidelong glance. "Yes. I asked her if she was coming tonight. She said yes."_

"_OOH, how romantic, you and Lady Andriel at a party. Will it be your first official date?" How she loved needling him about his slow and careful progress with the elf. Caleb took a swing at her arm and made it numb. "Ow!"_

"_You deserved it you rascal." Caleb shook his head. He had spoken to Andriel a few times since they first met. Each time falling deeper in love. The last few meetings resulting in his request to court her officially._

"_Well brother, I think tonight is the night." Amara chuckled and rode ahead of him to avoid another dead arm. "Don't worry dear. I'll be there. I'll make sure you two are alone together at some point." She looked back at his furious glance._

"_Maker help me if you start something you'll regret it dear sister." They spurred their horses on. They only had half a day to make everything ready._

_Amara wore a velvet jacket, in a deep blue. Silver buttons laced the front of it. It was cut well for her shape, accentuating her waistline. Black leather leggings were all the rage of course and tall boots that came up to her knees. She looked in the mirror and admired herself. Maybe one day there will be a she elf for her. If all goes well as father hoped, their house would be joined both in marriage and land. The wildest portion of their land was being ceded back to the Dalish. It was the first such a treaty ever made. She was immensely proud of her father. As she looked at the mirror she noticed her mother's face in the behind her. She smiled._

"_You look handsome my daughter." Her mother looked at her with pride and straightened her collar. "Hmm… someday I'm sure there will be girl that will catch you." Amara caught a gleam in her mother's eyes._

"_Mother!" she shook her head and rested in on top of her mother's shoulder. Though she was taller than her she always seemed to find a way to feel little around her again._

"_You look much like your father in those clothes." _

_Amara smiled. "Thank you mother."_

"_Now, go see your brother. I believe he is pacing around in his quarters. Amara rolled her eyes. "Promise me you'll help him tonight. He gets so nervous around his lady." Her mother kissed her cheek and left her room. Amara walked to her mantle and took down her sword. She buckled it on as was customary for the heirs to always be at the ready. She closed the door to her chambers and walked down the hall to her brother's room. She knocked twice and was admitted. _

_She looked all around him. The room was in disarray but at least he was dressed and was fussing with his collar. Like her he wore a velvet jacket but longer and thicker. The blue darker than hers as befitting of his birth. Silver embroidery ran in intricate elvish patterns across his left breast. He sighed as she came to him and helped with his collar. His mantle held his sword and his hat. She placed his hat on his head and tucked the stray curls behind his ears as he buckled his sword to his hip. He looked up and she smiled at him. "Brother! I believe you will do well tonight." A mischievous smile came to her lips. "The lady will not be able to resist you."_

"_Oh! And sister, who are you trying to impress tonight? I saw quite a few elf maidens blush as you strode past them." They both looked at their reflection together in the mirror. Amara nudged him. _

"_I didn't see anyone fawning over me. Perhaps you can do me a courtesy and point them out tonight, hmm?" _

"_Oh, I can do that right now. T'was the Keeper whose eyes you caught." Caleb laughed and laughed at his sister's shocked face. "Finally! She shuts up." Amara closed her mouth and turned away from the mirror. "Oh, now who's got the big girly crush!" Caleb nudged her shoulder. _

_Amara's mind was racing. "Oh Maker, this will be an interesting night!" She thought._

_The dining room was well lit by candles overhead. There was a hearth fire on either side of the room, driving the chill from the air. Amara wrung her hands nervously. They were clammy. The Keeper? Really? She had always admired the elf maiden from a far never dreaming she would feel the same way. She thought of those quiet walks as she escorted the lady safely into the manor and back to the wilds. The many times that the Keeper watched her ride ahead to ensure the way was clear. It brought to question the Keeper's many request that Amara study her books with her under the great tree as she chaperoned Andriel's and Caleb's courtship. The way her body thrummed when the lady was close by. Amara shook her head in wonder. She was concentrating so much on helping her brother she didn't notice she was being pursued. _

_Both her brother and she stood with her father as he discussed events of the day. They all looked up as the horn blew. The manor gates were raised as the Dalish under escort of her father's personal guard was welcomed into the court. Caleb took his place on their fathers right she took her place on her mother's left. Together as a family they came down the steps of their home and warmly greeted their new allies and kin. After exchanging pleasantries their father nodded to Caleb who escorted Lady Andriel to the dining hall. Amara squeezed her mother's hand and inclined her head to Lady Elise, the tribe's Keeper. Taking her meaning, she whispered gently in her husband's ear. He quirked and eye brow and a smile graced his lips. He nodded to Amara his permission. As formally and as confidently as she could muster, she walked towards the Keeper and offered her arm. Lady Elise's eyes locked with hers and shone bright. A redness began to suffuse Amara's cheeks as the Keeper placed a warm hand on her arm. Somewhere she heard murmuring from the other guests. She was seldom seen to be partnered with anyone other than her mother at gatherings. This was going to illicit some gossip throughout the night. Eyes still locked they turned together towards the dining hall followed by her mother and father arm in arm. She could feel her mother's eyes on them. Lady Elise was so close to her as they walked to end of the great hall. _

"_Lethallan, this is a beautiful home." Lady Elise tilted her head up to look at Amara who swallowed and found it hard to find her voice to answer._

"_Yes, my Lady. I've enjoyed living here very much. But I now find that I'm looking forward to visiting you more often, now with the treaty in place between our kin." Amara smiled. She wasn't new to the flirtation game. At times she found it quite easy letting her naturally mischievous personality shine. This time though, she felt she was nothing more than a student reading a book she barely understood. She'd never been this nervous around Elise before. They took their place at her mother's side and stood waiting as everyone found their seats. She saw her father nod to his guests and extend his hand in welcome. Gently Amara pulled the seat out for the lady as she stepped in to take it. Pushing it forwards slightly again as she sat. "Thank you Lethallan."_

"_You're welcome my lady." Amara took her own seat. She relaxed somewhat now that formalities had been observed. Elise noticed this._

"_Do you feel better now that that was over?" She gave Amara a wink with those green eyes as a smile spread across her lips. Amara laughed, loud enough for her brother to look at her. She relaxed even more and all nervousness passed from her mind and body. Elise and her spoke of many things throughout the dinner, just as they normally did when they travelled together. Often both their eyes would stray towards Caleb and Andriel. Both seem to be doing well. Amara was relieved that her brother didn't look stiff and nervous. He actually looked quite relaxed as he enjoyed his lady's company. Many speeches were made that night. About the treaty and both clans hopes. Arl Howe made an endearing speech celebrating and praising the treaty's success. Delilah had accompanied him this night. Amara gave her head a slight bow as their eyes met across the table. They had dallied together once but neither was inclined to try it again. It was all just puppy curiosity after all. _

_Minstrels struck up a song that had everyone clapping in time. Slowly but surely, nobles and Dalish began to dance in the space near the musicians. "Well, it's now or never." Amara thought. She touched Elise on the arm a gesture that had her thrumming. She leaned close to her ear and asked if she wanted to dance. The Keeper smiled and placed her hand in hers as Amara lead up from her seat on to the floor. The first few couple of songs were loud and fast. People cheering as their bodies moved to the beat. Elise laughed as her partner spun her around. Caleb and Andriel graced the floor, dancing quite close to one another. The minstrel seeing this they slowed their tune. Amara smiled. She saw Caleb listen to the tune in wonder. He awkwardly placed his hands lower on Andriel's hips as she rested her head on his shoulder. As they turned slowly Caleb caught his sister's smile. His eyes became wide. He mouth an accusation at her. "You! You did this!" He sent a quick glare in her direction and she smiled and mouthed back. "You're welcome!" Amara's eyes left his brother's face as he returned his gaze to his beloved and smiled. Elise was watching her closely now with a smile in her eyes. _

"_You orchestrated this didn't you? You little minx!" Amara looked down at her as she watched the keeper steal a glance at her brother and her First. Amara shrugged one shoulder and smiled back._

"_I don't know what you are talking about my Lady." Her eyes twinkled as they locked with the Keeper's. _

"_Well seeing as the music has changed pace I have one request of you."_

"_Oh?"_

"_Hold me closer." At those words Amara's mouth went dry. Her tongue gone to leather as she swallowed hard. Slowly she ran her hands towards up the Keeper's shoulders and let them rest there a moment as she stared into those green eyes. Elise had a smirk on her face challenging her to be bolder. Slowly, gently she caressed her back and sides as her hands slid to the Keepers waist and settled on her hips. Her whole body hummed as the song lingered in the background. Her eyes never leaving the Keeper's. She felt Elise's hands travel up her back and shoulders and along her neck. Interlocking her fingers as she cradled her head. Amara's eyes closed a little and her heartbeat quickened as Elise drew her into an intimate embrace. Maybe one or two songs of the same pace passed them as they danced. She wasn't sure anymore. She was mesmerized, staring deeply into those green eyes. It wasn't till she noticed that the dance floor was quite bare around them that she looked up at the room again. The other guests were off to the side watching them dance, her brother with a big smile on his face was already seated with Andriel and their father. Her father looked at them with an amused smile on his face. And her mother she could tell, was fighting that smirk down. _

_Amara looked down at her elven lady and smiled. "I think we've attracted quite an audience." Elise's eyes went wide as she glanced about the room._

"_What do we do now? How does one graciously leave these eyes?" She asked a bit bewildered._

"_Follow me?" Elise nodded. "Ok, here goes my lady…" Gently Amara leaned in close to her face. Their eyes locked on each other's. Slowly she moved her head to the side and kissed Elise on her cheek. Her skin there was warm, matching her burning lips. The other guests cooed at them. Gently she parted from Elise's form holding her hands in a wide circle. Softly she spoke. "Now we bow." Elise dipped her head and gave a curtsey while Amara placed her arm across her the front of her belly and bowed deeply for her lady. As they straightened the music became lively again and Amara held the Keeper's hand as they walked from the floor. They reached the edge and let out a relieved sigh and giggled together. When this subsided both were flushed from their ordeal. Amara noted this and invited Elise for a stroll in the gardens. Fresh air would do them good. Elise walked beside her out the door not relinquishing her hand for a moment. _

_..._

After spending much of the day discussing their plans, Amara stood up gingerly. She had sat in the cold too long and stomach and sides hurt. She carefully wondered back into the hut and crawled into Morrigan's bed once more. She closed her eyes, willing her body to heal. She had a lot to do. She supposed she slept for when she next opened them, darkness filled the hut and a familiar warmth and soft light emanated from the brazier. Her eyes scanned the room. She found Morrigan's frame bent over a book on the table. She shifted in the covers and wondered how long she had slept. She was hungry. She watched Morrigan a little longer, seeing her eye brows crease as she studied. A faint blue glow began to shine from the witch's hands. She made a noise at the wondrous sight, surprising the sorceress who hurled the ball of light by her head. Morrigan gasped in surprise as Amara shrieked. How she hated shrieking. The wall to the side of her face plastered with a frozen sheet.

"Amara!" Morrigan stood and ran to the poor girl's side. Her cool hands held the sides of her face, her eyes wide. "Are you ok? I'm so sorry!" Amara visibly gulped and panted. Her fright was quite apparent.

"I'm ok, I'm ok. I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt." Her warm hands moved to the witch's cool ones and held them. She could still feel power from them. She squeezed them gently.

"I… oh, that could have been bad. Yes, well done Morrigan! You killed Ferelden's only hope!" Amara smiled as the witch berated herself. She squeezed her hands again and gently moved them down from her face to her neck, just below her jaw.

"It's ok my dear." Her heart still hammered as her soft voice reached Morrigan's ears. Morrigan looked at her then her eyes travelled to where their hands met. The warden's warm hands cupped her own and held them firmly but gently. A sudden blush came to Morrigan's cheeks reddening every bit of her skin. She gasped softly and tore her eyes away from the warden. Amara smiled, gently allowing the witch to retreat, her hands slowly slipping out of hers. Her voice was husky as she reassured Morrigan once more. "No harm done."

Morrigan looked down at her feet. "Is there anything you need Warden?" Her eyes flitting back as she waited.

"I'm a little hungry, but I can go…"

"No, I'll get it! I insist." Sensing the witch's need to collect herself she nodded her thanks. She left through the door to the fire outside. "Damnation!" Amara heard her cursing at herself.

"What's that all about?" Alistair's query could be heard through the walls as was the furious clanking of metal on wood as Morrigan ladled the stew into a bowl.

"None of your business nosy! And yes your warden is just fine." Morrigan huffed and strode back into the hut. She shut the door hard behind her and leaned her back to it, closing her eyes. A moment lapsed and her eyes snapped open again as she remembered she wasn't alone in the room. "Oh for f…" she strode across the room and handed Amara the bowl and spoon. "Here, dear warden. I… must leave you for the moment, the woods they call me on a night like this." With that she turned and left the hut. Through the walls Amara heard, "No, not one word Alistair or I really will turn you into a frog!" Her angry foot falls receded. Amara sat with her stew and began to eat. She couldn't help the smile that played on her lips as she chewed ravenously. There was a moment there. They both felt it, she was sure.

Morrigan huffed away from her hut and across the clearing. In the darkness she turned back and watched the fire glow within the hut. She looked at her hands and rubbed her fingers together. That was not good. None of it. Not the mishap with the ice, not their hands touching. Not that look that melted her. No! This will not do. She whirled into the darkness transforming into a wolf as she reached the edge of the clearing. She ran for miles that night, shaking her great wolf head to herself. From atop a tree Flemeth watched her daughter and smiled.

Morning came slowly for Amara. She waited up for a while and hoped for Morrigan's return. She couldn't get the witch out of her head. Not those yellow eyes that stared into her, those lips as they spoke, not her warm heat arising to her face. She thought of their touch as Amara held her hands in hers. How slowly they left her own, so reluctant to part. She fell asleep again eventually with her hands to her lips, breathing in the witch's scent.


	3. Chapter 3 The Wolf at The Stream

**3 The Wolf at The Stream**

In the half light of the early morning Morrigan padded up to her home. She saw Alistair asleep in his bedroll by the fire. She thought of how irrational she would have seemed last night and shook her head as her form reverted back into her human shape. She walked past him and placed a hand on the door to enter the hut.

"You like this Warden, daughter." She heard Flemeth's voice from the side of hut. There was no question in her tone. Involuntarily Morrigan sighed and closed her eyes. She removed her hand from the door and walked to her mother's side.

"We get along well enough. Hello mother." Her eyes cast down. This was too much, she didn't even know herself what she was feeling.

"She will need you to help her. You know what's coming, we've seen signs for years. If you and I were to survive, she must succeed in the task before her." Flemeth was crouched down on the ground gathering small petals of a violet weed. "She won't you know. Not without your help."

"Mother! What are you saying?" Morrigan crouched down to her mother's side a hand unbidden going to her mother's shoulder. Flemeth sighed and straightened up to kneel on her knees. She shook the dirt from her hands and looked into Morrigan's eyes.

"The Wardens will be leaving shortly, on this quest to save us all." She watched Morrigan's golden eyes darting from side to side as her mind processed her words. "You will go with them, my daughter." At this Morrigan gasped, her breaths becoming quick as she shook her head wildly.

"No!" she stood up and backed away. "I can't leave mother, you'd be alone here. I'm not ready for this."

"You are, my daughter. You have wanted to leave the wilds for years. To see the world, feel and taste every bit of it." Flemeth's mouth became a flat line. "I have only held you back waiting for the right moment. And this is the right time." Morrigan's eyes cast down to the dirt at her feet. She did want this. Always wanted this, but now that it came to it she was frightened. Afraid and excited for everything new she would experience. Afraid for all the dangers they would face. Afraid of this feeling she had for the Warden, turning her stomach into knots.

"Have I no say in this at all." She breaths out a sigh and turned towards the hut.

It wasn't a question but her mother answered anyway. "No."

Morrigan paused at the door briefly before entering. Her eyes were met with Amara's sleeping form under the covers. She walked to the brazier and placed more coals inside it. She sat at the table her eyes roving the room. The hut felt small now, knowing she would soon be free to wonder the world. She sat some more as her mind raced, coming to terms with what lay before her. Her mind wondered back to last night, to the Warden and her. Unthinking she had rushed to her side, holding her, worried and protective of her and that was just from a small spell misdirected. She closed her eyes and a breath caught in her chest as she remembered staring into those amber eyes, the Warden's warm hand holding her own. How close she held them to her, how fast her heart was beating as Amara held her. Some part of her ached - ached so much she could die a little.

Amara heard the witch enter. There was something about her this morning. She seemed upset or excited, or maybe agitated. She couldn't quite put a finger on it. She kept her eyes closed listening to Morrigan move about the hut. She felt her eyes on here and she fought down twitch that came to her lips. She heard a sharp intake of Morrigan's breath. _Was she crying?_ She thought. Slowly she opened her eyes. It was barely dawn outside. Her eyes quickly found Morrigan who looked at her briefly before looking down on the table again.

"You're awake."

"Yes." She cleared her throat and swallowed.

"And have you been for some time?" The witch's voice was cool today.

"No." She quickly said and instantly regretted her lie. She rubbed her face from sleep and sat up throwing the covers off her. She looked down at her injury and slowly, tentatively flexed her side. The knitted flesh pulled a little as she moved, it amazed her that there was so little pain. She laughed to herself and looked up to find Morrigan's eyes watching her intently.

"Feeling better are we?" A small smile crooked the corner of Morrigan's mouth, despite her current predicament.

"Much! " Amara smiled at her. "You're amazing!"

"What?!" Morrigan was shocked at her words.

"Your magic, your ointments! It is as you say, they are good." The Warden excitedly felt at her wound. It was not sore to the touch at all.

"I'm pretty sure it was my mother's magic and my ointments I mentioned that night." Morrigan shook her head as she watched Amara move about testing herself. This we the most she'd seen her move in days. The best she had looked in days.

The Warden crossed the floor and sat next to her companionably. "I saw your magic last night dear lady. And wow!" Amara's smile reached her wide eyes. It made Morrigan feel warm inside. Not the heat that suffused her skin when they touched but a quiet glow of pride within. Maybe she can be useful to her after all. Maybe she can do this. She already felt protective over her and she certainly cared for the girl. She just needed to rein in certain emotions and she'll be functional and useful, maybe even pivotal. Her mother definitely thought so.

"My mother wants to see you when you are ready. You have much to discuss and she intends to know what you will do next."

"Ok, let me get cleaned up and I'll see her." This was going well she thought. Amara was afraid their conversations would be awkward. Thinking back, she was quite forward last night, holding Morrigan's hands tightly with her own. She stood up and placed a cloak over her shoulders. She walked out and looked back at the witch once and closed the door behind her.

"Hey Alistair!" She found her fellow Warden in his bed roll, hair all sticking up at the sides. "The stream, which way?" Alistair cracked open an eye and pointed west. I grumbled and buried his face into the bedroll some more. Amara walked the direction of the stream. None of her injuries hurt at all. Would that she could always get healing like this after a battle. She grabbed a hand full of soapwort as she walk along a stream looking for a small bank. There, she laid out her cloak and removed her clothing. It has been a while since she had bathe. Though she could mostly smell the ointment, her nose did pick up more unpleasant tones. Slowly she unwrapped the bandage from her side. She dreaded to see it, when the last of the bandaging finally fell away she was amazed that her skin had completely regrown. The red muscle underneath was no more than a slight blush. There was still jagged skin here and there around the outside of the wound but nowhere near the awful sight that turned her stomach when she first looked upon it. She walked gingerly into the cold water, her skin standing up in goose bumps as she waded to her thighs. There she laved her the rest of her with vigorous splashes, quickly breathing in and out. The soap and the reed leaves worked together well and abraded her tired skin. When she was done scrubbing she steeled herself for the inevitable. She walked further out till the water touched her waist, she gasped as she took herself down under the water line. The cold water washing away the dirt and reeds. She shrieked loudly as she came up and laughed. Quickly she soaped her dark waves and ducked under again rinsing them as she came up, water streaming down her form. She felt eyes on her. She looked around the bank and saw a wolf in between the reeds, watching her intently. She stared at it back and walked towards it, conscious she was naked and unarmed. As she got closer and the water level lowered she saw something familiar about the creature. Its eyes were bright, golden in the sun's light. The wolf still watched her approach.

"Morrigan?" A snapping twigs off to the sides, made them both look in that direction. Alistair was running hard. Running towards the stream. Amara straightened and looked back towards the bank. The wolf was gone. Alistair blazed on the scene, sword in hand looking all around. Tunic untucked and flapping about in the breeze.

"Amara!" He yelled looking all about. Amara called out to him to explain what was going on. Alistair's eyes snapped to her, instant relief in them at her sight. "We heard shrieking. Morrigan and I came as quickly as we could. We're you attacked?"

A low laugh came from her lips as it dawned on her. Her shriek from the cold water had brought her companions down on her thinking she was in need of aid. She doubled over as her laughter continued watching Alistair's complete confusion. Despite her nakedness she walked out of the water to her cloak on the bank. She whirled her cloak around her shoulders to gain some resemblance of modesty. As she dried herself off she glanced at Alistair again. He was still confused. "Turn around you! I am naked here." She chuckled as he quickly averted his eyes.

"Sorry! I wasn't thinking… Ahem." After a moment of silence he spoke again. "Was that you shrieking?"

Amara rolled her eyes as she pulled the tunic over her wet hair and down her chest. "Yes, it happens sometimes. How I hate it." She took the damp cloak and placed it around her shoulders again. "The water was cold Alistair, I doubt you would have stayed quiet if you ducked yourself in."

"Oh…" Complete realisation dawned on his face. He laughed suddenly at what he would have looked like sword in hand, bed hair, running like a mad thing. "I'm sorry when we heard you, we bolted. Just ran in your direction. I think Morrigan got here before me though. Funny, I don't see her anywhere." He looked all around. "Do you think she's ok?"

Amara smiled, thinking of the wolf at the bank. _I knew it! _She thought to herself_. _ "I'm sure she's fine Alistair. She probably realized all was well and turned back." She slung her long hair to one side and gave it a squeeze. "Flemeth wants to speak to us. I suspect she knows we are leaving soon. My wound feels better than I could have hoped for." Alistair nodded sheathing his sword on his hip. Amara turned to march back to the hut. She called out as she walked. "You know Alistair, I'm not the only one that needs a ducking. Please avail yourself of the stream. And no shrieking!" she chucked as she trudged back, barely hearing his retort.

Morrigan left the sight, seeing that all was well. It unnerved her slightly as her wolf ears heard Amara call out her name. It unnerved her even more that the Warden had unabashedly walked towards her naked. She thanked the gods that her human eyes didn't see, she could have fainted at that beautiful sight. She trotted back to the hut and reformed back onto two feet. Her face was flushed still from remembering what she saw. She smiled to herself. The Warden knew it was her. Those eyes that locked on to hers could see her very soul despite her form.

...

_**Note: Hope you're enjoying the story so far. **_


	4. Chapter 4 Apostate Witch Maleficar

**4 **_**Apostate, Witch, Maleficar**_

Morrigan seated herself by the fire's side just outside the door. Amara's injuries were just about completely healed. They would be leaving soon. _She_ would be leaving soon, possibly today. As her mind wondered back to Amara's naked body she felt a tremble go through her. Annoyed she stood up, shook her head and walked back into the hut. Dimness and warmth welcomed her. She closed her eyes as she stood still in the darkened room. She noted all the different smells of home and etched it into her memory. She opened her eyes and touched the worn surface of the table. Many lessons were learnt while sitting at it. She wondered over to her bed and touched the soft sable covers. She remembered how her mother would tuck the covers close about her neck as she sang her to sleep as a child. T'was an old ballad that told of a woman and a man who loved each other very much. Then came an evil lord, whose desired her with envious eyes. The lord killed her love and claimed her for himself. The woman distraught and broken by her loss swore vengeance. With the help of gods she amassed power beyond reckoning and slew the lord and his entire house. The woman then vowed that love would never touch her again and she turned her heart to stone. Morrigan gasp as a sudden tear fell down her cheek. She wiped it away along with the memory of her earliest lesson of love.

She crouched down and pulled a small chest from under her bed. From inside she took out one fingerless bracer and slipped them on. They were her mother's and she felt the enchantment magnify her power. She found long pair of gloves that slipped all the way up her arm, unfurling in a cluster of black feathers as it got to her shoulder. Her whole arm thrummed with power. Her mother had given her these, to use against the day that Morrigan would leave her protection. She slid the chest back under the bed and felt around the floor towards the wall. Her fingers reeled in shock as she first touched the wood. Hesitantly she grabbed the staff and pulled it from its hiding place. It hummed in her hands as she gave it a small twirl. She sighed and with the staff in hand she walked to the other wall across the room. She removed a light cloth hanging from the wall and revealed a tarnished looking glass. Morrigan stared at herself as the world would see her: _Apostate, Witch, Maleficar..._ They would fear her, hunt her and if she was careless, destroy her. But beyond that she saw power there and strength. They would be right to fear her. She smiled to herself as she covered the looking glass once more. She placed her staff on the bed and gathered some supplies that may be useful on the road. She thought about the Warden again and for the first time remembered how she threw herself against a wall of Darkspawn, hacking away relentlessly with little regard for the injuries she sustained. Morrigan mused. That was really when all _these_ feelings started. Watching her fight for her life. The sight of her power, strength, bravery and command had aroused her. Morrigan closed her eyes and a smile came across her face. This time she didn't fight the feelings that came. She let it suffuse her whole being making her whole body tremble and her stomach twist into knots. With a long breath she opened her eyes and wisely began packing extra bandages and pots of ointment into her rucksack. From the window dried herbs that relieved pain and swelling went in as well. She drew the bag's opening shut, and tossed it to the foot of the bed. She sat on top of the covers and brought her feet up as she laid down. She closed her eyes, her head resting on the pillow that now held the Warden's scent. She breathe deeply and fell asleep.

Some time had passed and Morrigan heard voices as she stirred from sleep. "Understand this Warden. As your need is so great I'm giving you that which I hold most dear." Her mother's voice slightly muffled by the walls reached her ears. Morrigan opened her eyes and listened intently.

"You have my word lady, I will protect her to my outmost ability." Amara's voice came across strong and sincere. Morrigan's breath caught as she realized what was going on. She bolted straight up and ran outside the door.

"What?!" Her eyes wide as they met sight of the two Wardens in full armour standing by her mother.

"The Wardens leave shortly and you my dear will go with them." Her mother's voice was firm.

"But Mother!" One look from Flemeth silenced her once more. Morrigan looked to the side. Amara noticed this and stepped closer to her. She looked into Morrigan's face until her anxious eyes met hers. Reflexively she reached out a hand to her arm but caught the motion in time to stop.

"You have a choice Morrigan. I won't force you to come if it is not your wish." Morrigan's brow creased. Her heart raced at the Warden's earnest gaze. She looked away from it.

"I will come. You will need my help." Briefly her eyes flit back to the Warden. "My mother is right." Amara nodded and silence lapsed momentarily.

"It is settled then." Amara turned away from her and walked back to the log and fire. She rubbed her hands in front of it more by habit than the need for warmth. "We will leave within the hour."

Morrigan walked back into the hut. "Let me get my things."

...


	5. Chapter 5 The Garden

**5 The Garden**

_Note: The Story of Amara's past continues. Rating M takes into effect._

_The night air was cool compared to the hall. Amara and the Elise wondered into the garden hand in hand. As the Keeper stepped on to the grass Elise closed her eyes and tilted her head towards the starlit sky. Amara watched her from the side. She was taller than most elves she had met but a head shorter than herself. Her deep red crushed velvet dress draped her shoulders gracefully and hugged her waist. At the top of her hips the cloth flowed enchantingly to her feet swaying gently as Elise moved. Amara's eyes travelled the beautiful line of her neck tracing her delicate profile in the darkness. Her chin was small and round, her lips full and slightly parted as she took in the feel of nature all around her. A small delicate nose met by a smooth brow. Elise's hair was light brown in colour. Wisps of it framed her gentle face. Amara swallowed hard as she admired the Keeper before her. Her hands had gone clammy again and she hoped that Elise didn't notice. _

_Elise opened her eyes and stared at the stars above them. "It's a beautiful night." She turned her gaze back towards Amara._

_"You are beautiful..." she spoke out loud in wonderment, not intending the words to come out. Her eyes widened as she realized what she had done. Quickly Amara cast her eyes down to her feet and stuttered. "I... I apologize my lady, for being so forward... I was simply caught up in the moment." Amara blushed profusely and thanked the Maker that the night was deep around them. _

_She felt a soft hand on her jaw as Elise turned her face back towards her. "It's ok.. you've done nothing wrong. You did not offend me." Her voice soft and gentle. "I..." The Keeper's face was closer now as she stepped towards Amara. "I am quite flattered that you think me beautiful." Amara swallowed hard as Elise took her hands and placed them about her waist. They stepped together closer still, Amara's heart thundered in her chest as the Keeper continued. "I've been hoping for weeks that you would notice me. She leaned her face close to Amara's now, their eyes locked on each other's gaze. Their lips drawing together ever nearer. Elise softy speaking "I... Amara..."_

_"Elise..." Amara's voice just as soft as she felt Elise's mouth cover hers. Their lips and tongue caressed each others in a delicious dance. Elise's hands travelled up along her neck and to the side of her face as their kiss deepened. Amara softly moaned into Elise's mouth as she felt that thrum go all over her body. She pulled Elise's hips close to hers as one of Elise's hands tangled in her hair. Their kissing lingered long as their hands roved over each other's body. Amara gently squeezed the Keeper's hips as she pulled her in even closer. She felt Elise tremble as her nimble fingers began to unfasten Amara's jacket. She broke the kiss as she fumbled with the second button, Amara's breath bellowing in the still air between them as she waited. When the button came undone, Elise's hands caressed the top of her chest through her linen shirt. They travelled across to both well muscled shoulders before coming back to the exposed skin on her collar bone. Amara placed her warm hands on the Keeper's jaw and ran her thumb across the Keeper's burning soft lips. She placed her lips on the Keepers neck kissing as she made her way up and claimed Elise's lips with her own once more. _

_Their kiss was hungrier now. Elise's tongue slipped into Amara's mouth and slid along her tongue. Amara opened her mouth more as her lips caught Elise's tongue. Their passion grew like a roaring fire between them, Amara's hand caressed Elise's knees slowly travelling up her smooth bare thigh. Elise moaned, her eyes going wide. She broke the kiss and swallowed hard. "Oh, my dear... we can't. The party..."_

_"What about it..." Amara answered thickly, her face buried in Elise's neck._

_"If we keep going, I won't be able to stop." Her breathing was hard, her voice deep. She tilted Amara's face towards hers and gave her a gentle kiss. She searched Amara's amber eyes and found much desire there, she felt her resolve begin to melt. How she wanted this. To make love to this young warrior before her. Reluctantly she drew herself a little away from Amara's body, their foreheads and hands still touching. "I want you so much... though I'm not sure it is a wise thing we do at this time." Elise turned her body and leaned into Amara's embrace. Somehow they had found themselves seated on a stone bench in the far corner of the garden. Amara wrapped her arms around Elise's waist, her heart still racing against her chest. Amara's lips caressed her delicate ear._

_"Time has passed strangely while we were...kissing." Amara nuzzled her neck once more._

_"I feel that too." Elise turned her face slightly to look into her eyes. She smiled coyly. "Your kisses are extraordinary." Amara closed her eyes and leaned in for another kiss. This one quite chaste compared to the rest. She sighed a little and opened her eyes. They were met with the sight of the Keeper smiling at her. A blush reddened Elise's cheeks as her hands travelled back to refastened the buttons on Amara's jacket. Amara held her hands briefly and kissed them before standing up again. She offered her hand to Elise and pulled her up from the bench. She wrapped Elise's arm around hers as she placed her warm hand on top of her forearm. There it rested as they walked back towards the manor, heads bent close together. _

_They climbed half a dozen steps from garden's edge to under the manor's expansive eaves. As they did so, Amara caught Elise steal a quick glance to the stone bench and blush. Amara leaned her head towards her for one last kiss. A more passionate kiss than she had ever given or received back. Elise's body trembled close to hers. As their lips parted they stared at each other's hungry eyes. _

_Amara cleared her throat and swallowed thickly. "I'll wait... We can wait... Yes?"_

_Elise let out a pent breath... "Gods... just a little more... time. I think we can wait... can't we?" Drunk on desire they made their way back to the great hall. The closer they got the slower their pace became. Five strides away from the main doors, Amara turned Elise aside from their path and pushed her back firmly against the wall, her mouth claiming hers once more. Elise moaned softly sending shivers up and down Amara's body. Elise broke the kiss and placed her hands to the sides of Amara's face. "I don't think I can wait! But by the god's our presence has been missed already." She looked desperately at the glow of the hall and back to Amara's eyes. "We need to show courtesy a moment longer. Will you come to my chambers tonight?" At this Amara's hungry eyes lit up, her smile wickedly attractive. She pushed her body against the Keeper gently has their foreheads touched again._

_"Yes... I will come to you tonight." Both let out a pent breath and reluctantly parted. Amara's smiled and let out a long sigh taking her position by the Keepers side once more. They walked the last few steps and entered the hall, glancing at each other as they did so._

_The room as still as lively as they had left it. Amara escorted Elise back to her mother's side. Caleb looked across the way from her his brow subtly quirking up. Amara blushed when he saw Caleb's chest rise as he stifled a laugh. She turned back towards Elise and sat herself down. Momentarily their eyes locked. Elise's eyes were a deep green, she cheeks flushed slightly. Discretely Amara moved the back of her hand next to Elise's hand, gently caressing her soft skin. She saw Elise's eyes close a little as they touched._

_"Did you enjoy the gardens, Lady Elise?" Her mother's voiced reached her ears. The query was warm and genuine._

_"I did indeed." Elise cleared her throat a little. "You have such beautiful flowers growing and their fragrance exquisite."_

_The hair on Amara's neck rose a little as she thought about their brief absence from the hall. She took a rather large sip from her goblet, the wine catching in her throat a little. She listened quietly to Elise and her mother converse, her mind and heart racing as she thought of Elise's invitation._


	6. Chapter 6 Road to Lothering

**6 Road to Lothering**

It was just before dusk when Morrigan said her final goodbye to her mother. Her mother had surprised her by pressing a small closed tome into her hands. She whispered in her daughter's ear and Morrigan nodded. She touched her daughter's cheek. "Be well my daughter." Morrigan looked at the tome in her hand. She felt the enchantment emitting from it and carefully placed it in her pack. She turned her steps towards Amara.

"I can give you suggestions on where to go from here. I know of a small village just past the edges of the wilds. You can find supplies and equipment from the merchants there. Or if you prefer, I can be your silent guide."

Amara smiled at her apparent misery. "Please dear lady, I would prefer that you speak your mind." She heard a small chuckle from Flemeth as she turned to retreat back to the hut, shaking her head. Morrigan rolled her eyes and preceded the Wardens down a small trail.

They walked in silence for a while as they made their way out of the swamp. Amara watched Morrigan's careful but confident steps as she picked a way through for them. Her eyes often wondered down the to the witch's swaying hips making her heart thunder. This was an interesting outcome to say the least. Despite their earlier awkward interactions or perhaps because of them Amara found herself looking forward to getting to know Morrigan more. A smile played across her lips as she thought of last night's unguarded moment.

"So... Morrigan. Tell me of this village you speak of." Alistair's voice interrupted Amara's thoughts.

Morrigan continued walking, sidestepping a low branch as she answered. "Oh, it's a place called Lothering. There's a tavern and shops, as I mentioned you can get your supplies from there. It even boasts a Chantry, filled with apostate hating Templars no doubt. Mind this." Morrigan released a low branch that flicked back and hit Alistair square in the chest. She heard Amara give a soft chuckle which made her smile.

"Have you spent much time there?" Morrigan's heart skipped a little as she heard Amara's voice. It had been quite some time since she had spoken to her.

"I've been to the tavern a few times when life in the wilds got a bit too lonely."

"Oh?" Alistair's voice picked up a notch. His curiosity getting the better of him.

"I came to have a drink and some conversations, like normal humans have. Sometimes though, these visits didn't turn out the best. I've been hunted a few times but I've always proved too swift and cunning for those fools." At this Amara's brow creased. She pushed past Alistair and walked by Morrigan's side.

"Will you be recognised coming back into Lothering?" Having Amara suddenly next to her and showing genuine concern for her safety caught Morrigan off guard.

"I... No." Morrigan glanced at her from the side. "I don't think so. The town has a constant ebb and flow of folk and it has been some time since I was last there. " Morrigan swallowed as she looked at the Warden next to her.

"Good." Amara nodded. "But just in case, stay close to me?" Morrigan nodded and cleared her throat a little. As they continued to walk their path slowly widened. It lead to a long stone bridge crossing a great ravine. The sun was just touching the hillsides around them. Seemingly abandoned belongings littered the length of the bridge haphazardly.

"This doesn't look good." Alistair voice suddenly on guard. "Looks like someone left in a hurry."

Amara's hand strayed towards her sword as they continued across the bridge. At the far end three figures could be seen loitering about, picking through creates and up turned wagons. As they walked closer one looked up at them, thumping one of their companions on the arm as they walked towards Morrigan and the Wardens.

"Well look what we have here. More travellers." The man's voice carried across to Amara's ears making her hair stand up on end.

"Looks like bandits. And preying on those fleeing the Darkspawn, no doubt." Alistair's voice disgusted as he shifted his shield in his hand.

"Our path takes us straight to Lothering from here. These fools are in our way - I'd say teach them a lesson." Amara nodded to Morrigan's suggestion. She placed her hand on the hilt of her sword as they came closer.

One large man sounding a little slow of wit turned to his companion. "They don't look much like other travellers. Maybe we should just let them through."

The smaller man smiled at them. "10 Silvers will let you through. Think of it as a toll. Or we could just take it from your broken bodies. It's your choice." At this Amara's eyes narrowed.

"Oh, now you've done it." Alistair's voice amused as he readied his sword. A look of fear crossed the highway man's face. Amara unsheathe her sword quicker than a flash of lighting and pointed the sharp end at the man's chest.

"We are Grey Wardens. We have no time for this foolishness. You will surrender every coin you've taken or I will take it from your hacked bodies. That is your choice." She advanced a step closer to the man as she felt Morrigan's magic hum behind her. One bandit leapt at Amara with a crude club, her metal bracer catching it as it came down her arm. Her sword slashed at the man's torso as she side stepped the blow. The large one managed to charge her as she was off balance, knocking her to the side of a crate. The side of her head bounced against it. Alistair charged at the behemoth shield and all, forcing him against the wall of the bridge. As they grappled, their leader stepped towards a slightly dazed Amara. Morrigan stepped in, her staff and hands glowing with lightning-like sparks.

"A-ah... I wouldn't advice that." Slowly Amara got to her feet, blood streaming down the side of her face.

"I would listen to the lady were I you."

"Apostate!" The man spat at Morrigan's feet. Anger rose from Amara like a bonfire , she pushed past Morrigan to grip the man by the throat. She squeezed, seeing the man's mouth struggle for breath, his hands clawing at hers as his eyes began to sag shut.

"That was rude." With one swift stab she ran him through with her blade. Throwing his body to the side as rivulets of blood leaked out of him. There was a final groan then silence. Amara leaned on her sword before slipping on to her knees. Morrigan took her arm and asked how she was. Her voice seemed concerned, but farther away. Darkness threatened the edges of Amara's vision. She fought to stay conscious. Golden eyes stared at her, she focussed on them. She felt Morrigan's fingers opening her lips. Something cold and hard slipped between them. Morrigan's voice insistent now but still far off. "... to drink. Amara! Drink damn it! Good. Now swallow it dear Warden. That's it." The bitter liquid coursed down her throat making Amara gag at the taste. She felt Morrigan's hand on her lips now, firmly pressed against them. As the liquid raced through her she could hear Morrigan's quick breath. Her ears felt like they popped and she could hear everything clearly again. Pain on her temple abated to a dull throb. She blinked the dark spots in front of her away. She groaned, she felt like she was going to vomit and held her sides. She saw Alistair hand Morrigan a roll of bandage. The witch chewed and spat something into her hand. She pressed this on Amara's head firmly. Amara couldn't help but flinch at the sting.

"Ow!" She looked up at the mage bandaging her temple. Morrigan looked down at her and smiled. Her golden eyes piercing right through her. Amara touched her hand as she finished applying the bandage. Morrigan allowed this touch for a moment before returning Amara's hand to her side. Morrigan looked at her for a moment longer before clearing her throat and glancing at Alistair who, was inadvertently gawking at them. Morrigan's faced closed in on Amara's whose heart was now pounding in her chest. She leaned her head towards the Warden's ears, her lips ever so slightly brushing them.

"Maybe you should stay close to me hmm?" Her breath tickled Amara's ear as she giggled and stood up.

A wild heat suffused Amara's skin, reddening her face. She smiled up at Morrigan who proffered her arm to help her stand. "I'll keep that in mind, my lady." The world spun a little as she got to her feet. She sheathe her sword once more and walked to the prone body on the road. She patted around till she found his purse, a quick tug freed it. She tossed this to Alistair and asked him to count it. She felt around the body some more and found a silver ring and a gold medallion. Both looked well made and would fetch a good price.

"Thirty Silvers and this gem." Alistair placed the purse on his hip.

"What did the other one have?" Amara straightened from the body and walked towards Alistair.

"Not much I'm afraid" Alistair toed at the body with his boot. "The third might have gone over the wall." He looked at Amara slightly chagrined.

"We'll give that purse back to the Chantry. See that it gets back to those that need it. I'll trade these and that gem. Maybe we can at least get a tent for it. Amara lifted her eyes to find Morrigan pulling a bed roll from a wagon. She seemed very pleased with her find as she hitched it across her pack. Morrigan looked up to find her staring. She held her gaze for a moment before glancing away. Sunset was coming on strong as the three of them entered the village.

"Who goes there?" A templar in full plate armour stopped them from going further.

"We are the Grey Wardens. We needs supplies from this village."

"The Grey Wardens have been branded as traitors by the Teyrn. You'd best turn around and find your supplies elsewhere." Amara stood her ground staring at the guard. "Look, not everyone believes the rumours or accusations but there are many that do. I just thought I'd give you fair warning, if you intend on coming in. This place is not as hospitable as it used to be."

"This is the only village for miles, ser. We intend to come in."

"Fine, fine. This place has been overrun with refugees fleeing the horde, has been for weeks now. You may enter, but I suggest you keep your head down." Amara nodded her appreciation as she walked past him.

...


	7. Chapter 7 The Sister

**7 The Sister**

The streets had an air of desperation about them. Many homes had boarded up windows and doors. Merchants were still trading despite the gathering dark. Amara came up to Alistair and asked him to trade for equipment they could use for their travel. Still feeling the effects of the blow, she sat herself down by the Chantry steps. Morrigan stood next to her, arms crossed as she read the Chantry notice board. She snorted at what she found there and turned to face Amara. "This village is in dire straits. We shouldn't linger."

Amara was looking at the ground by her feet, toeing at a small rock next to her boot. "Thank you Morrigan." Her voice quiet .

"Hmm?" Morrigan turned her eyes to her and tilted her head.

"For before... I thought I was going to lose consciousness but your quick thinking kept me from that." Amara swallowed.

"Well, you'll just a have to be a little more careful next time dear Warden. You certainly have a zeal for battle." She gave Amara as soft laugh as she continued, "I can tell you're going to keep me quite busy." Amara gave her a smirk.

Alistair made his way back to them, bedrolls and a tent in tow. "I also found small stewing pot." He turned to Morrigan suddenly with them in his hands. "Can you cook?"

"Yes. I _can _cook. Doesn't mean I will." She turned to him with a steely glare.

Amara stood up and shouldered the tent. "You don't have to cook Morrigan." She gave her wink as she turned towards the tavern. "Let's see what we can find out in there. I could use a drink too."

They walked in to a well lit hall. The place was packed with people. Bedrolls were all over the floor, people huddled by them. Amara quirked an eye brow at Alistair as they made their way to man at the bar. "I'm sorry but we are all full up. There's simply no room left for you three tonight."

"We're just here for a drink and whatever news you can give us." Amara tilted her head, looked at Alistair and indicated to the barkeep. Alistair pulled out some coppers and gave it over to him.

"We have plenty of that, at least." The barkeep poured placed three cups of ale in front of them. "As for news, it's as you see. Everyone fleeing the Darkspawn coming into town for any kind of protection they can find. Best speak to Ser Bryant in the Chantry if you want more information." Amara nodded her thanks and drank deeply from her cup.

"Oh! Look what we have here!" A voice called out from behind them.

"Loghain's men. This isn't good." Alistair suddenly uneasy as they looked at two well armed men.

"It's the very same people we've been asking about all day. It seems everyone in this village has been lying to us." Amara's hand strayed toward her blade. "You're wanted for treason by order of the Teyrn."

"Gentlemen! There's no need for this." A melodic voice cut through the tension in the room. "Surely these are just poor souls seeking shelter for the night." Amara watched as a woman in Chantry robes walked towards them. She noted she had a soft orlesian accent almost hidden in the Ferelden tones.

"These are Grey Wardens Sister. They betrayed the King to his death. Stay out of our way or suffer the same fate."

The woman continued to approach. Her typical Chantry robes hid a gracefulness in her movement. Amara recognised those steps. The sister had a warrior's confidence and bearing. Amara noted the long sword strapped to her back. Her red hair was cut to her jaw line leaving the nape of her neck exposed. There was something more about this sister and Amara couldn't wait to find out what.

Amara turned back to the Captain narrowing her eyes. Fearlessly she approached him with her hands on her hips. "We did no such thing. Loghain abandoned our King, turned his men away and left him to die."

"I was at Ostagar! The Teyrn pulled us out just in time to save our lives. Your Order convinced the King that he could win that losing battle. No! The Teyrn saved as much lives as he could."

"Is that what you say to yourself so you can sleep well at night?" Amara incensed, her blood beginning to boil. The red headed sister placed a firm hand on her chest plate. She had come over and stood between her and the Captain.

"Enough!" The Captain bellowed. "Take the Wardens into custody, kill this sister and anyone else who interferes.

"That's no way to treat a Sister of the Chantry." Amara's voice a low growl. Quick as a flash the Sister and Amara drew their swords together. The Captain and his sergeant barely had time to parry their blows. The fighting was close as bystanders rushed to avoid their clashing blades. Amara and the Captain exchanged slashes and parries, their blades crossing many times. The Captain was fast for his size but Amara was faster. She dealt him a flurry of swings and jabs, finding flesh as her blade bit through the guard on his forearm and then followed through to cut his thigh. Blood splattered everywhere as the Captain sagged back against the bar. Amara stared him down her blade pointed at his throat. She pushed the tip of the blade against his skin, drawing blood with its bite. The Captain held up his hand in surrender. She held him there, her sword pointed at him.

From the corner of her eyes she watched the Sister fight. She was fast. The sergeant struggled to turn her onslaught. His cry pierced the room as the Sister's blade found its way into his shoulder. He dropped his sword and fell to his knees. "I surrender! I give. Please!" He scrabbled away from his sword. Amara turned her full attention to the captain once more and narrowed her eyes at him. He too dropped his sword and nodded his full surrender, his free hand clasping his thigh tightly. Amara stepped clear of him and walked to the Sister.

"Good! They've learned their lesson and we can all stop fighting." That accent again. It intrigued Amara's ears to hear it. Amara sheathe her sword and addressed the Captain once more.

"Get up!" The Captain struggled to his feet. "Get yourself to the Chantry and I want you to beg them to heal you. Then I want you to take a message to Loghain. Tell him the Wardens know the truth of his betrayal and we will come for him." At this the Captain gathered his sword and staggered outside followed closely by his hunched over sergeant clutching his shoulder. Slowly breath came back to the tavern. The hum of folk resumed as the tension left the hall.

Amara looked at the Sister and quirked a brow. "You have quite a skill with the blade for a Sister of the Chantry."

"I'm sorry, forgive my interference but I just couldn't sit by and watch." She offered her hand in greeting. Amara clasped it. It was warm and calloused by bow and blade. "I'm Leliana. Lay Sister of the Chantry. Or was." Her head tilted slightly to the side as she spoke. "Like many, I've lead a colourful life before finding the Maker."

"Was?" Amara queried her words. Alistair and Morrigan now come to her side once more.

"Yes, oh how can I put this..." Leliana paused for a moment considering. "You are Grey Wardens. You've come to stop the Blight and that's why I'm coming with you."

"What?" Amara shocked at her words.

"I had a dream. A vision! I'm sure the Maker has led me to you so I can help you. You've a long struggle ahead and you'll need all the help you can get."

"Oh look, more crazy. And here I thought we were full up." Amara watched the Sister as Alistair's comment went by her. She didn't seem perturbed by it at all. Her striking blue eyes searched hers. Pleading.

"Fine. I will not turn away help that is freely given. Gather your things and meet us outside the Chantry in an hour."

Leliana smiled well pleased with her answer. "Thank you! I won't let you down."

Morrigan crossed her arms and turned her head towards Amara. "I think you've cracked your skull worse than I thought." Amara snorted, her mouth twisting into a smile.


	8. Chapter 8 Delicious Invitation

Notes: Another glimpse at Amara's past as she accepts the Keeper's invitation and spends a night with her. _**Rated M. **Version update and refined 2/18_

_**8 Delicious Invitation**_

_Amara paced about in her quarters nervously, excitement thrumming through her as she thought of the Keeper's invitation. This wasn't just a ordinary late night meeting filled with talk over wine, supper and games. They had parted ways after dinner with both their intentions clear and anticipated with longing. Amara had changed from her dinner clothes into several sets of shirts till she finally settled on a soft homespun tunic of blue. Her pants went from leather to linen, to cotton, to silk then back to linen again. Her hair she wore in a long queue down her back with the ends of it perfumed with a light scent that hinted of apples, vanilla and teak. She walked to the window again and gazed at the moon. It was time. Amara fussed with her appearance one more time and whirled her cloak about her shoulders. Carefully she tucked a scroll down her tunic and gently closed the door behind her as she left her room._

_As calmly and as casually as she could manage she made her way to Elise's quarters, her steps near breaking into to a run as she wended the way through empty halls and parlours before slowing once again when she approached the castle's guest wing. As she drew near the Keeper's door she saw Andriel leaving the Keeper's chambers. Their eyes met as the First turned toward her own room._

_"Lady Amara." She smiled warmly in greeting, a knowing look flashing across her face._

_"My Lady Andriel." Amara smiled and bowed, redness flushing her cheeks. _

_Andriel inclined her head towards Elise's door as she entered her own chambers. "She waits for you." She smiled and she retreated closing her door. Amara swallowed hard, her hands gone clammy again. She took a couple of steadying breaths and tapped on the Keeper's door. She heard soft foot falls come towards her making her heart thunder as they came near._

_"Who is it?" Elise's soft voice sounded from within._

_Amara swallowed hard and cleared her throat as her nerves threatened to render her speechless. "Lady Elise, it's me Amara." Elise gently opened the door and met her with a coy smile._

_"Please come inside my lady." Her eyes twinkled as she invited Amara in. Amara smiled and slipped past Elise's warm body stepping into the soft light of her chambers. Elise closed the door behind her leaning her back to it seductively, her eyes fixed on Amara. She wore a light silken robe that shimmered in the firelight. Her hair was loosed and cascaded down past her shoulders. Amara felt herself tremble as she took a careful step towards the Keeper. Both of them breathe harder the closer they drew together. Amara slowly released a pent breath as she dared to gently caress the Keeper's face with the back of her fingers, slowly trailing them down her delicate cheek and along her jaw before coming to rest on her small beautiful chin. Elise closed her eyes as she moistened her lips, feeling Amara's gentle breath so close to them. Amara leaned her head towards Elise, delighting in the first soft touches of their lips together as they began to kiss, their warm mouths dancing together passionately. Elise's hands ran along the sides of Amara's face as Amara held her about the waist. She could feel Amara's desire for her in her __fevered__ touch. Elise gently bit Amara's bottom lip as she broke the kiss briefly to unfasten her cloak. As it came away and fell to her feet Amara smiled and lifted Elise off the ground, and gently pressed her against the door. Elise gasped, grabbing onto Amara's shoulders and neck for support as she wrapped her legs around her waist. Amara felt the back of Elise's firm legs through the soft robe. The material that was cool to touch at first quickly warmed in her hands. She kissed all the way up Elise's neck then claimed her lips once again. Their kiss was now deep and fevered. Elise's hands hurriedly grabbed at Amara's tunic pulling it up and over her head then discarding them to the side. The scroll fell between them at their feet. Her warm hands caressed the smooth skin of Amara's shoulders, gently squeezing the muscles there. Amara's hands pushed the soft silk past her hips and gathered them about the Keeper's waist. She pushed her hips gently toward Elise's form making Elise gasp as she felt Amara's body between her legs. _

_Amara stared deeply into her eyes. Amber meeting green. Their mouths parted as their breath came hard and fast._

_"Oh Amara... I want you so much." Elise's voice was deliciously rich, Amara pushed against her once more delighting at the soft moan that escaped the Keeper's mouth._

_"Elise..."_

_"Hmm?" Elise swallowed hard, her eyes closing as she trembled with anticipation._

_"Hold tight." Amara's voice was thick with desire. She placed one had around the Keeper's waist and the other under her legs and lifted her away from the door. Taking her full weight Amara carried her towards the bed and laid her down gently on upon the soft covers. Amara stood by the side of the bed letting Elise look at her hungrily. _

_Elise's eyes travelled down her soft neck, across both shoulders and down to Amara's firm breasts. Her eyes widened at the sight of them. Amara bit her bottom lip as she slipped both thumbs into the waistband of her pants and eased them down. She stood there, completely naked. The firelight dancing across her skin. She heard Elise's breath catch as she continued to take in her sight. Amara knelt on the bed by Elise's side. The Keeper's trembling hands touched her thighs roving up to her hips before coming back down and caressing the sensitive skin next to her mound, her eyes wide with excitement. Amara swallowed hard as she gently lifted Elise's robe past her belly, exposing her breasts as it came free over her head. Amara let out a soft breath of awe as she stared at the treasure it revealed. Elise's breast were full, her pink nipples were hard and erect. Her belly rounded slightly leading Amara's eyes to a perfect triangle of soft brown hair. Amara's hand touched the Keeper's breasts. Her thumb gently rubbing Elise's nipple. The Keeper arched her back at Amara's touch. _

_Her eyes and other hand travelled down Elise's body, stopping between her legs. A soft moan escaped Elise's mouth as Amara's finger gently caressed her soft wet folds. Elise quickly pulled at Amara's neck and claimed her lips hungrily. Their eyes locked as Amara's fingers parted her soft flesh. Elise broke the kiss, her brows creasing as she guided Amara's finger into her. Amara swallowed hard as she felt Elise's wetness envelop her finger, squeezing her. She felt Elise's hand mirror her movement inside her making her let out a trembling breath. _

_Amara straddled one of the Keeper's thighs as she pushed deeper inside. Both of them gasped in unison as their rhythm built, eyes constantly locking when they weren't closed. Elise thrust her hips up meeting Amara's hand, her body quivering at her lover's deep touch. Amara cried out with a soft moan as the Keeper slowly drove her finger inside her body, delighting at the sensation she felt. _

_As their bodies moved together sweat began to trickle down Amara's sides. Their rhythm became faster, their lips coming together deliciously in between moans. Desire building ever closer to that beautiful release. Elise's hand glided over Amara's breasts, then across her shoulders and tantalizingly dragging her short nails down Amara's back. _

_Amara stared at her in wonder as she felt Elise body tremble beneath her. She watched Elise's back arching up in slow undulating waves. She watched as her brows would crease at each thrust, her soft lips opening as beautiful sounds escaped her mouth. Amara felt her pleasure rising and coming nearer as their bodies moved together. Elise's eyes met hers, pleading. Faster and faster they moved together some more, the walls around them resonating with sound. Pleasure and heat building with each deep thrust._

_"Amara... " Elise bit her bottom lip as Amara answered her with a thrust. That beautiful sound of wet flesh making her whole body shudder and gasp. "Amara...I think... hmmm" Elise's words were interrupted by a whimper._

_"Yes? " Amara bit her own lip as she watched Elise's face beneath her. Her forehead touching hers._

_The Keeper's free hand gripped her back. "Oh Gods! Amara, I am..." She whimpered breathing hard and fast._

_"Me too..." Amara let out a long moan by Elise's ear as pleasure began to take her body over. "Oh Elise... are you...hmmm."_

_"Oh Amara I am!" Elise's eyes rolled back, they cried out loudly as pleasure exploded between them. Their bodies shuddered together in ecstasy, Amara kissed Elise deeply gently withdrawing her finger from inside her. Elise was breathing hard and fast. Her eyes still closed. Sweat misted her brow as the lines of her face began to relax. Amara smiled at the beauty beneath her, kissing her eyelids, nose and mouth._

_Elise smiled and slowly opened her eyes. Amara saw a look in them. Deeper than desire or need. She wondered if her own expression mirrored it. Softly she gave Elise a long deep kiss, the Keeper's hand caressing her jaw. Carefully Amara eased herself on to the bed next Elise pulling some covers over them both. Elise placed her head in the crook of Amara's neck as Amara held her close, their breaths slowly calming. Amara closed her eyes breathing in Elise's scent. Sweet and soft like the flowers in a meadow. She felt the Keeper's fingers caress her lips. She smiled and opened her eyes, finding the Keeper staring at her. 'There's that look again,' she wondered. Amara kissed her forehead, gently push a stray lock back behind Elise's delicate ear._

_Amara swallowed, clearing her throat. Her mind and heart raced. She thought if there was ever a time to lay her heart on the line it was now. "My Love..." Elise's eyes widened at her words. Her breath catching in her chest. "I've fallen in love with you." Amara's heart thundered as she waited for an reaction._

_Elise's face brightened like the sun. Looking up at Amara she smiled. "Oh my heart, I love you too." Gently their lips came together again. Amara held her love even closer, a smile spreading across her lips. For some time they stayed in each other's arms, eventually succumbing to sleep._

_..._

**Note: This is the first love scene I've written, had a little trouble with it, rewriting it often. I welcome any comments and suggestions on how to improve it.**


	9. Chapter 9 Just Leliana

**9 Just Leliana**

Morrigan and the two Wardens headed back towards the Chantry. They had a heated discussion regarding the Qunari prisoner they met at the stocks. Alistair mistrusted him completely arguing that he was dangerous and unpredictable, as all Qunari were. Morrigan on the other hand agreed with Amara. A warrior that strong will definitely help their cause.

"That's if we can even get the Revered Mother to release him to us." Alistair shaking his head in disapproval as they neared the Chantry steps.

"We'll just have to see won't we? I guess fate will decide for us." Amara answered looking at the ground as she walked. Morrigan had already offered her opinion and was not going to be dragged into the debate once more.

"Whoa!" Alistair's voice made Amara look up. The Chantry steps were lit by a single lamp post. Amara followed Alistair's intent gaze. A woman with short red hair was walking towards them. She was in a full leather battledress. Her skirt moved about her bare thighs as her hips swayed confidently, almost seductively. Amara's eyes widened at the sight of the Sister coming down to meet them. A noise caught in her throat as she gasped, her mouth dropping open.

She heard Morrigan scoff next to her. _"Typical warriors."_ Amara broke from her awe and cleared her throat. From the corner of her eye she saw Morrigan cross her arms to her chest and shake her head. Amara swallowed hard and walked toward the Sister.

Leliana had seen the Wardens as she came out of the Chantry. She felt a little nervous as she came down to meet them. It pleased her that her armour from long ago still fit her and was in good condition. She hoped her skills were still up to scratch. As she neared them she straightened up and put her shoulders back. Her hips gently rocked from side to side as she made her way down the steps.

_At least I still remember how to walk in this._ She thought to herself. Alistair spotted her, his head snapping to attention. Amara's gaze found her. Her eyes going wide and... _is that... her mouth is open!_ Leliana smiled to herself as she watched Amara's face. The Warden clearly liked what she saw.

As she came toward them Amara met her halfway up the steps, her eyes twinkling. Her hand offered to Leliana and she gladly took it as she stepped down. She was pleasantly surprised that the Warden did not relinquish her hand as she got to the bottom of the steps. Amara kept hold of it, her amber eyes meeting hers before roving down the length of her body and up again.

"Sister?" Amara's voice sounded thick.

Leliana giggled at her apparent surprise. "Please, call me just Leliana." She smiled as Amara withdrew her touch.

"You look amazing!" Amara swallowed, as her eyes took in the blue leather. Leliana's boots came up to her knees leaving her thighs bare. The pleats of her skirt flowed from her hips. Her waist and bust was hugged tight by an intricately woven bodice of leather, secured by straps to her shoulders. This was certainly a big change from the Sister's Chantry robes.

"Well now that we are all here, let's turn around, right back to the Chantry." Morrigan's voice was cool, snapping Amara out of her reverie.

She cleared her throat and looked at Leliana's face. "We need to petition the Revered Mother to release the Qunari to us." At this Leliana nodded and turned her steps back to the Chantry doors.

"She will be in her study at this hour. Follow me." Amara followed close fighting the urge to look down at her swaying hips. Alistair was still speechless, his shock completely apparent. Amara could imagine Morrigan's eyes rolling up as she walked behind them.

They entered and was met by a Templar Knight in full armour. Leliana greeted him and he introduced himself. "I am Ser Bryant. I command the Revered Mother's knights in this region."

"Amara, Alistair and Morrigan. We are..."

"Grey Wardens, yes. I've seen your handy work. Two men came in here injured, one spouting off about damned traitors."

"We didn't betray the King." Amara's voice was cool.

"I believe you. The Grey Wardens are of the highest order. I do not think them callous enough for such actions. You'll find no quarrel with me."

Leliana watched as the Warden and knight conversed. She noted how close she stood to Morrigan, almost protective. She wondered then if there was something between them.

"And what pray tell, would you do ser knight, if you happen across one of these apostates?" Morrigan's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Well our magic does much to negate their outlawed powers, but as you can see from around you dear lady... the only danger to this village is Darkspawn." Leliana saw Amara shift her stance.

"If you are in need of the mages I suggest to go to the tower. I've heard a passing report that the Order has called for the Right of Annulment and that can't be good. Something terrible must have happened for this to come to pass."

"Amara, we need those mages! We have to get to the tower before that order is carried out." Alistair was extremely agitated. "The Right of Annulment will destroy every single mage in that tower."

Amara nodded at his words. "Then we will go to the tower first."

"I wish you the best of luck then. You'll find the Revered Mother in her study." Amara inclined her head in a small bow and made her way to the study.

"Ah, Sister Leliana. I thought you were leaving."

"We are my Lady but the Grey Wardens requests to speak to you before we go."

"Good Evening Revered Mother." Amara placed her hand on her chest as bowed. "I ask a boon that is essential to our quest." The Revered Mother's brow raised at her formal words.

"The Qunari. I ask that you release him into my custody."

"Absolutely not! That man is a confessed murderer of a family just at the edges of town." The lady crossed her arms, her lips flattened to a firm line. "He is to pay for his crimes come the morning."

"As a Warden I must look in the most unlikely places for recruits that will serve our cause. He will be in my company and at my command. I will take full responsibility for all his actions." Amara pleaded her case. Leliana's eyes wondered often to Amara as she spoke. "Our life, our quest will not be easy. I assure you he will suffer, as must we. He is strong and for while he is in my custody I can use that strength to help end this Blight. He can be of great use before death comes to claim him."

Leliana watched between the Warden and the Revered Mother. She saw the mother shift her stance as she considered the Warden's words.

"Fine. I will give him over to you. But mark my words Warden. You are now responsible for every innocent life he harms." The Mother walked to her desk and wrote out the release papers. She handed these to the Warden along with a steel key.

"Thank you Revered Mother." Amara bowed as she took them.

"May the Maker bless you child. For all our sakes, I hope you succeed in your quest."

As Amara left the room, her companions followed her. Leliana felt a swell of pride as she watched Amara walk in front of her. She was noble and a great leader. Good with words and reasoning as well as her blade. She couldn't help but admire what she saw.

They left the Chantry and walked across the village to the stocks. The Qunari was quiet as Amara spoke to him. Alistair watched him closely as Amara released him from the cage. He expected him to lash out but was surprised when the great warrior differed to the young Warden, pledging his debt of service to her.

"We'll leave this place tonight. There's a grove just outside of town before we came to the bridge. Morrigan, did you see it?"

"I know it. T'is a good place to camp for the night. I'd like to be away from this village as soon as possible." Amara nodded at her words.

"Me too." Their eyes meeting in the darkness.

...


	10. Chapter 10 First Watch

**10 First Watch**

Despite just recently coming together as a group, camp was set up quite efficiently. A small fire was made in the centre and the tent erected near it. Amara allocated the watches for the night, taking the first watch with Morrigan. Leliana gladly placed her bed roll in the tent along with Morrigan's and Amara's. For a while before sleep claimed her she looked up at the tent's apex, running the events of the day in her mind. She listened to Amara's soft laugh as she shared a joke with Morrigan. _Those two definitely have a rapport._ She thought. It intrigued her. She smiled as she burrowed deeper in her bedroll and she thought of Amara's eyes as she fell asleep.

"And how is that wound, dear Warden?" Morrigan smiled as she sat across from Amara. Her hands rummaging through her rucksack. Amara's hand reflexively went to her temple.

"I feel fine. I was a little giddy for a while though." A soft chuckle left Morrigan's lips. "What's so funny? " Amara's eyes narrowing slightly till her own smile reached them.

"Oh, that's because all the blood to your brain rushed off in the other direction as soon as you and Alistair saw the girl in her full armour." Golden eyes pierced her. "Yes, I caught that... little reaction."

"Oh, stop it!" Amara tossed a twig in her direction and laughed softly, her cheeks burning.

Morrigan pulled out the pot of ointment from her pack. As she opened it Amara recognised the stinging smell. Reluctantly she stood and made her way to Morrigan. She sat next to her on the log. Morrigan smiled shaking her head as she undid the bandage. Her cool hands touched Amara's temple as she inspected her wound.

"Hmm... You heal remarkably well Warden." Her soft fingers spread a thin layer of the mixture onto Amara's wound. "Now this will scab over. Try not to pick at it." A soft laugh escaped left Amara's lips as she nodded. Suddenly being so close to Morrigan, she didn't want to go back to her log across the fire. Morrigan's heart thundered a little as the Warden stayed by her.

They spoke softly through their watch, their eyes often meeting briefly before glancing away into the infinite darkness around them. Twice in the night a noise caught Amara's attention. Her whole body readying for a fight in an instant. Morrigan smiled secretly watching Amara's muscles bunch as she gripped her sword. When Amara relaxed again for the second time Morrigan met her eyes once more.

"Can you sense them yet? The Darkspawn?" Amara shrugged a shoulder.

"Sometimes I think I can. When we were at the beacon, I think I felt something just before the first Darkspawn came into view." She played with a blade of grass in her hand as she spoke. "Alistair says I'll be able to sense them more and more."

"How fascinating." Morrigan's eyes looked intrigued. Amara nodded.

"I haven't felt anything since before we came to your Wilds." Amara cleared her throat as she ripped apart the grass in her hand.

Silence reigned a few moments before Amara spoke again. "We're you ever lonely growing up in the Wilds?"

Morrigan glanced at her. "At times perhaps. A world full of people and buildings and things was all very foreign to me." A small smile came to the witch's lips. "If I wished companionship I ran with the wolves or flew with the birds. If I spoke, t'was to the trees."

Amara closed her eyes. She thought of the woods close to her home where the Keeper lived. "Sounds wonderful."

"For a time. One can only remain a child for so long." Morrigan continued. "I recall the first time I crept beyond the edge of the Wilds. I did so in animal form, remaining in the shadows and watching these strange townsfolk from afar. I happened upon a noble woman by her carriage, adorned in sparkling garments, the likes of which I had never seen." Morrigan's eyes lit up as she recounted her tale.

"I was dazzled!" She watched Amara's wrapt expression. "I stole a hand mirror while her back was turned. It was encrusted in gold and crystalline gemstones and I sped off back into the Wilds with my prize. "

"What happened then?" Amara drew close to her.

"When I got home, Flemeth was furious! I had risked discovery for the sake of a pretty bauble." Amara noticed a coldness crept onto the her features. "To teach me a lesson Flemeth took the mirror and smashed it upon the ground." Morrigan took a deep breath. "I was heartbroken."

Amara shook her head. "But you were just a child."

Morrigan scoffed at her words. "And a foolish one. Flemeth was right to break me of my fascination. Beauty and love are fleeting and have no meaning. Survival has meaning. Power has meaning." At her words, Amara looked at the ground at her feet. Morrigan watched her intently. "I wouldn't have been here today without those lessons. As difficult as they may have been."

"It's a harsh lesson for a child. You were raised very differently to me." Silence ensued as Amara thought. She cleared her throat. "Do you miss the Wilds and your - "

"What, my mother?" Morrigan scoffed. "No dear Warden. Our relationship was never such that it would allow us to miss each other."

"I guess your life has changed now. You now travel with me and this motley crew I seem to be putting together." A small smile played across Morrigan's lips as she looked at the Warden.

"You're not so bad. I find you tolerable enough." At this Amara scoffed and nudged her on the arm. Morrigan tilted her head to the side "I can't say the same for your fellow Warden though." They both stifled a laugh that had Alistair stirring in his sleep.

"Shh..." Morrigan's eyes still laughing. "You'll wake him and I'll get very irritable."

Amara clamped her hand on her own mouth as more laughter burst forward. She slapped at Morrigan's knee as she doubled over in hysterics. "Stop it! You're making it worse!" Their eyes twinkling in mirth as they attempted to regain composure.

Deep in the night Leliana felt a draught in the tent. She smelt the campfire smoke on Amara as she tiptoed in. From beneath her blanket Leliana watched as she made her way to the bedroll beside her. _Their watch must be done. My turn now._

From half closed eyes in the darkness, she watched the Warden briefly look at her before turning away and removing her chest plate. It revealed a leather tunic underneath. Leliana held her breath as she watched Amara pull off her tunic, exposing her naked back. The Warden looked over at her again as she pulled a soft shirt from her pack and donned it on. Leliana quickly shut her eyes as Amara crawled over to her. Gently Amara placed her hand on Leliana's shoulder as she shook her from sleep.

"Leliana?" Amara waited. Her heart skipping a beat as she felt Leliana's name on her tongue. She swallowed and tried it again delighting at the sound in her ears. "Leliana wake up."

"Hmm..." Leliana answered her sleepily. She opened her eyes and rubbed the sleepiness from her face. "My turn..." Amara smiled and nodded as she looked down at the Sister's face. "I'm up." Leliana smiled at her, patting her hand. "You get some sleep ok."

Amara shouldered deep into her bedroll as Leliana toed her boots on and crawled out of the tent. Her eyes met Morrigan nudging a sleeping Alistair with her foot.

"Oh, for crying out loud!" Morrigan was clearly annoyed by him. Leliana smiled as she approached.

"Morrigan..."

"Oh, hello Leliana." Her golden gaze followed Leliana like prey. Leliana felt a slight shiver run up her back.

"I'll wake him. Please take this opportunity to rest." Morrigan glanced at her, tilting her head to the side like a raven.

"Hmm. I sensible suggestion." She took her boot off Alistair's side. "Thank you and good night." Slowly she walked towards the tent. From the corner of her eyes, Leliana noted that Morrigan paused outside the tent for a moment before hesitantly entering. Leliana turned back to the sleeping Warden.

"Allllistair..." Her melodic voice dragged out his name. "Hmmm..." Leliana crouched down.

"Time to get up for your watch." Nothing. Leliana nudged at him and was rewarded with a grumble.

"Don't make me make you..." Her voice in a singsong tone. "Ok, if you persist." Leliana placed a finger in her mouth and then wiggled it about in his ear.

"Ah! Hey!" Leliana laughed as she scrabbled away from him. He looked all around and glared as his eyes found her.

"It's our watch dear Alistair."

"Oh, thank you very much for that rude awakening!" Said Alistair rubbing his ear on his shoulder.

"You're welcome. " Leliana smiled as she walked toward the logs by the fire.

Morrigan entered the tent. She stood still a moment, letting her eyes adjust to the dimness within. Her eyes found Amara's sleeping form next to her bedroll. Carefully she stepped over her legs as she found her way to her bed. In the dark she removed her hood and cowl and placed them together with her staff. She unrolled the long gloves from her arm and stepped into her bed. Amara listened as she wiggled herself in.

"Morrigan..." Amara lifted her head and looked toward Morrigan's way.

"Hmm?" Her golden eyes found Amara in the dark.

"Good night."

A sigh left Morrigan's lips. "Good night, Amara."


	11. Chapter 11 The Playful Warden

**11 The Playful Warden**

Amara woke to the sound of water birds calling. Slowly she opened her eyes and stared at the tent's ceiling. She turned her head and found Morrigan's sleeping face next to hers. This was the first time she'd seen her sleeping. Amara stared for some moments, her eyes following the details of her face. She thought about last night's watch. They had sat together companionably, laughing and talking. It was the most relaxed they had been in each other's company. Amara smiled as Morrigan stirred in her sleep. It took every bit of self control to keep from touching her face. She turned back towards the ceiling, sighed and resigned herself to the day's travel ahead.

Crawling to her armour she removed her soft shirt and folded them away in her pack. Her bare skin stood up in goose bumps. Softly she donned on her inner tunic then fastened her plates over the top of it. The clinking metal woke Morrigan from sleep.

"Hello, dear Warden." She smiled at Amara as she rubbed her eyes.

Feeling a bit playful Amara crawled her way back to over to her. She lay beside the witch's bedroll, her head leaning on her arm. "Well, hello my lady."

Morrigan gasped when she opened her eyes to find Amara's smiling face just inches from hers. Sensing her humour she laughed softly and pushed Amara's face away from her gently with her warm hands. Amara laughed in turn and gave her a wink before returning to her armour once again. "You're in a good mood this morning." Morrigan's voice was light. Amara shrugged a shoulder as she refastened the bracer to her arm.

"I slept well. Amazing what that can do." She stood up and went to the tent's flap. "See you out there." She smiled as she left Morrigan to get dressed.

The morning air was cool and the sun's first light was just touching the horizon. She found Alistair stirring something in the stew pot. She smelled barley and oats cooking. She nodded to him in greeting and stood by the fire to warm her hands. Leliana sat on the log looking over the tree line.

"Good morning Leliana." Amara greeted the Sister as she came over and sat next to her.

Leliana looked at her with clear blue eyes. "Hello. Did you sleep well?" Amara smiled and nodded. She took her sword leaning on the log and sheathed it at her hip.

"Anything of concern from last night?"

Leliana shook her head. "Very quiet. Just the occasional rustling from small animals nearby."

"Hmm." Amara sat in silence for a few moments considering her next words. Leliana looked at the ground at her feet, wiggling her toes inside her boots. "Leliana, I noticed that your hands are quite familiar with the strings of a bow."

Leliana quirked a smile at her, tilting her head slightly to the side. "I also play instruments. A lyre or lute are my favourites. But yes, your observation is correct. I do know how to shoot. Though I haven't done so in a while."

"You play music?" Amara's interest suddenly piqued. Her eyes going wide with delight.

"Yes, in Orlais I'm what you would consider as a bard and here in Ferelden too, I suppose."

"Hmm... It's been a while since I've heard any music. Our halls used to be filled with them most evenings." Amara's eyes closed slightly as she mused.

"Ah, I thought you seemed quite familiar with the courtier's ways, as I listened to you speak with Ser Bryant and the Revered Mother. Nothing less would have swayed her to your side." Amara smiled at Leliana's words. She stood up and stretched.

"We'll I'm not always so polished. But I suppose in that particular instance it served me well. We've gained a strong warrior for our cause."

"This is just about ready." Alistair called out from stirring the gruel. Amara patted Leliana's shoulder and went to his side. "Would be great if we had some meat. This doesn't look the most appetizing." Both he and Amara stared at the grey mess in the pot.

"Hmm. Well the morning is still young. I could try tickling for fish."

"Oh, would you?!" Alistair's tone suddenly excited.

"Leliana..." Amara walked towards the bard. "Would you mind joining me for a morning hunt?" Leliana nodded. She stood up dusting her fingers of debris and leaves.

Together they walked to the woods edge, following a small embankment. It led to a small stream that undercut the bank. Amara stood by the edge and closed her eyes. Leliana watched her face closely wondering what she was doing. When she opened them she walked to a slight bend in the stream's edge and flattened herself to the ground. Leliana crouched beside her watching intently. Amara placed her hands in the water, her gaze turning inwards as she waited. She chuckled as she quickly pulled a fish from the stream. It was a good size. Leliana's eyes widened in surprise.

"How did you do that?"

"I'll show you." Amara smiled. "Just a moment." She closed her eyes again. Leliana watched her eyes moving under her eyelids. Amara's eyes snapped open again and quickly walked further upstream. She beckoned Leliana to follow. As Leliana came to her side she pointed at an overgrowth of reeds in the water. "Here's good. Now place your hands in the water very slowly. Leliana flattened herself to the ground just as the Warden had. Slowly her hands slipped into the water amongst the reeds. "Now gently wiggle your fingers like a worm." Leliana did so, feeling intently for fish. Amara watched her breathing hard as she waited. Suddenly her eyes widened and she squealed quickly pulling her hands out of the water. The fish spooked, thrashed away from the bank. Amara laughed and laughed at her surprise.

"Oh, Maker!" Leliana placed a wet hand to her chest. As Leliana calmed Amara asked her if she wanted to try again. She nodded.

"Ok, this time let the fish clamp on to your hand before you pull it out. Leliana nodded lowering her hands down once more. Amara watched her face closely. Leliana closed her eyes and waited. A smile crossed Amara's face as she gently lowered her own hand under the water. She waited a moment before grabbing Leliana's hand. Leliana screamed as she frantically drew her hands out. Amara doubled over in laughter next to her as she held on to the bard's hand.

"Amara!" Leliana's eyes were wide with fright.

"I'm sorry. It's just me! I couldn't help myself." Amara confessed in between fits of laughter. Leliana scooped up a handful of water and splashed it on to the laughing Warden.

"I can't believe you did that!" She slapped at Amara's arm and stood up.

"Wanna try again?" Amara's lips twisted into a smile.

"No thank you! I'll just watch if you don't mind." Amara chuckled and closed her eyes again. Curiosity got the better of her and Leliana broke the silence. "What do you do just now?"

Amara opened her eyes and found the bard staring at her. "Oh, it's just an old trick I know. It helps me sense where the fish are."

"You can feel where they are?"

Amara smiled weakly and nodded. No one had seen this side of her since she left home. "In a way, yes. I can sense pulsing in the water. I guess that's the best I can describe it."

Leliana nodded, mulling over her words. "So, do you sense other beings as well?"

Amara nodded slowly and walked a little further upstream. She caught another fish and turned back to find the first. She felt Leliana's silent presence as she gutted both fish. She knew the conclusion her mind was coming to. The bard was quick witted. Amara waited for her to speak again, half dreading her pulling away from her. Instead Leliana nudged her arm.

"That's some gift, my friend." Her blue eyes meeting hers.

Amara chuckled. They'd get along well enough. "Oh, you don't know the half of it!" Amara winked as she turned her steps towards camp.

"Oh?" The bards curiosity piqued and Amara laughed as her questions came pouring out.

"I'll tell you someday. I have to keep some mystery, yes?"

"Hmm, I suppose." Leliana smiled companionably taking her arm as they walked. As they entered the clearing Leliana released the Warden's arm and waved to Alistair holding up the fish as she walked towards him. Amara's steps slowed and she turned back towards the edges of the woods.

Morrigan saw Amara and the girl walking back arm in arm. She scoffed at the sight. She felt a strange possessiveness come up in her chest. Followed closely by annoyance. She shook her head to herself as she thought, "Don't be stupid Morrigan. It's not like you've laid any claims." Then with a detachment that would make Flemeth proud, she put aside her feelings and walked towards the fire. She admired the catch, remembering she was quite ravenous this morning. The red head was recounting how Amara was tickling for fish. Morrigan smiled thinking of the Warden's fingers. She found her gaze going to Amara who was standing by the edge of camp. She looked like she was listening intently for something. She left the fire and walked over to the Warden who seemed lost in her thoughts. Her eyes were closed, her head tilted to the side. As she felt Morrigan approach Amara opened her eyes and pretended to yawn.

"Warden, is something the matter?" Morrigan's deep voice reached her ears. Amara's amber eyes locked with hers for a moment before looking out over the woods again.

"I feel strange. Something is tugging at my consciousness." Amara knew it was pointless to hide her thoughts from Morrigan at this instant.

"Is it Darkspawn?" Morrigan looked out at the tree line. Amara felt her power quicken beside her.

"No, I don't think so or Alistair would feel it too." Amara shook her head. "No this... It feels familiar to me." She felt Morrigan's magic ebb a little. She turned and met Morrigan's golden eyes. "It's probably nothing." Amara inclined her head toward the fire and Morrigan walked by her side.

Breakfast was devoured as they spoke of the way they would take to get to the Tower. Sten the Qunari graced them all with his silent presence. He took a small portion of fish and ate it as they listened to Alistair map out their route. Camp was struck down just as efficiently as it was put up the night before. They struck a road that would lead them past Lothering and towards the mages tower.


	12. Chapter 12 The Gift - Part 1

**12 The Gift - Part 1**

As they walked for a couple of hours, Amara's mind kept wondering back to the strange feeling she was sensing. It was like thunder rolling, so familiar yet she couldn't place it. Throughout the morning she found herself joined by either Morrigan or Leliana. Their arm bumping into hers companionably as they walked.

By mid afternoon, she knew Morrigan was concerned. She could feel the tension in her body as they spoke. They rested under a lee of trees when she asked to look at her head wound. They sat apart from the others as Morrigan inspected the cut. Amara felt Morrigan's cool hand gently stroked the side of her face as she felt for fever. Amara took her hand down slowly. "See I'm fine. It's just a feeling I can't shake today." Morrigan looked at their touching hand before drawing hers back and crossing her arms to her chest. Alistair's heavy foot falls came towards them. Morrigan sighed and moved away from the Warden as he came up to Amara.

"Ooh, have I interrupted a quarrel?" Morrigan's eyes glared at him as she stalked off to join the others. "I don't think she likes me very much."

Amara looked up at him, her eyes squinting against the dappled sunlight. "I think it's your smell."

"Oh ha-ha. Very funny." Amara smiled. "Listen Amara. I can tell you've been a little distracted for a few hours. Hear me out." He held up his hand as he interrupted her saying that she was fine. "I know you're fine but maybe what you need is a little distraction to get your mind to focus."

"Huh?"

"Oh, you know what I mean. You need something to take your mind off, whatever your mind is currently thinking of... which clearly isn't the task at hand... so..." Amara chuckled as Alistair got flustered by his own logic.

"So a distraction from my distraction?"

"Yes! Oh, how in the maker do you do that!" Alistair shook his head at himself.

"So, what did you have in mind?" At this Alistair sat himself down next to her. "Leliana and I got to talking while your head was, Maker only knows where. And she mentioned that it had been quite some time since she had a really good fight. Well minus the incident in the tavern." Alistair crossed his arm to his chest as he continued. "Well anyway, she's a little concerned over how sharp her skills currently are."

"She fought pretty well to me." Amara looked at the red head talking to Morrigan.

"That's what I said to her but I also suggested, you know... You giving her a little go."

"What!?" Amara glared at Alistair.

"No. I mean... I mean sparring."

"Oh!" Amara rubbed her head getting ointment on her fingers.

"What were you thinking?"

Amara cleared her throat and ignored his question. "I suppose I could use the practice. And I am quite interested in seeing the Sis... Leliana's skills. It could help us form a strategy in case we run into trouble."

"Great!" Alistair jumped up and thumped Amara on the back. "I'll let our little red head know!" He made his way to the others. Amara closed her eyes resting them for a few moments before rejoining her companions.

They continued walking the rest of the afternoon. Amara's mind often turning to Leliana. It irked her curiosity wondering at how the bard fought well at the tavern. She found herself looking forward to their sparring. She watched Leliana walk in front of her. She walked lightly, her steps confident and well balanced. Amara found her eyes wondering to her toned thighs. Her torso was strong and arms well muscled in a feminine way. They were of height but she suspected Leliana would be faster when they fought. _This will be an interesting match_. A small smile curved her lips as she thought to herself.

As the sun started setting Amara felt lighter, the strange sensation dulling into the back of her mind. They followed a small game trail that led to ground sparsely covered with trees.

"Looks like a good spot to stop for the night." Amara surveyed the clearing and nodded at Alistair's words. They came together from making camp as Morrigan lit a fire in the centre.

"Same watch as last night?" Alistair asked. Amara nodded but as she did so Morrigan stood up from tending the flames.

"I think Warden, I should take first watch with Sten this night." Amara glanced at her chewing the inside of her lip. Feeling a little disappointed.

"That's fine, I suppose I haven't been much good today."

Morrigan glanced at her uncomfortably. "I only meant that given you've had a lot on your mind today, you should take this opportunity for a few hours rest."

"Well you're probably right." Amara sat by the fire and stared. "Wake me and Leliana up for our watch." Morrigan nodded. Amara saw tension in the set of the witch's jaw. "I'm going hunting. Perhaps I'll come across a hare or two." She turned her head to Leliana. "If you're not too tired Leliana, would you join me?" Leliana smiled at her and nodded. "Good." Amara stood up and went inside the tent.


	13. Chapter 13 The Gift - Part 2

**13 The Gift - Part 2**

Amara came back out of the tent without her plates, dressed only in her leather tunic. She carried a sack in her hand and sat back down next to the bard. She noticed Alistair was already cooking up more oats. Morrigan sat next to him as they chatted away about wild vegetables that grew in the Korcari Wilds. She found Leliana looking at her and the sack in her hand. Amara noticed that her eyes often wondered to the dark leather she wore. She smiled to herself as she unhitched the knots on the sack. Slowly it revealed a polished bow folded in half. She heard Leliana draw a breath as she straightened the bow back into its original position, locking it in place with a click. She held it out in front of the bard and watched her hands caress its smooth curve.

"This is beautiful!" Leliana's eyes were wide as she inspected the weapon.

"This is for you." Amara smiled offering the bow to her.

"I cannot take this!" Leliana's hand went to her lips as she sat surprised at Amara's words.

"Sure you can. Didn't you tell me you could shoot?"

"Yes I can, but a weapon this fine is surely special to you."

Amara laughed softly at her awe. "It is. And in your capable hands it will probably save my life." She proffered the bow again. "Please, take it." She watched Leliana's face as she reached for the bow. She turned it in her hands, testing the grip and string. "Let's go get dinner." Amara stood up and sheathe two daggers at her hips. She handed Leliana the quiver and watched her strap it and the bow to her back.

"It's so light!" Leliana smiled. They walked towards the edge of the clearing Amara calling out to the others that they wouldn't be long. She felt Morrigan's eyes follow her as they walked into the woods.

They walked a small game trail together, Leliana's fingers set to the string. An arrow loosely nocked. Quietly they searched the ground ahead of them and under the trees as they walked in the fading light. Amara's steps slowed as they came toward a slight bend in the trail. Crouching Leliana brought the arrow to her cheek as she readied for a shot, her eyes briefly glancing up at Amara's closed eyes as she waited. Amara opened her eyes and crouched down next to the bard. The softest whisper reached her ears.

"Where?" Amara pointed at a small bush by the bend and Leliana trained her bow to it.

"There. A hare, do you see it?"

"Yes." Leliana gently pulled the string back her breath soft as she aimed. Amara heard her soft exhale followed by the twang of the bow as the arrow released hitting it's mark.

"Oh, I got it!" Leliana's voice was soft. Her breathing quick as she quietly expressed her excitement. "This is beautiful!" She glanced up finding Amara's face beaming with a smile. They stood up, collected their prize and continued walking. They hunted well together, taking two more hares.

Amara skinned and gutted them by a small trickling brook, as Leliana continued to admire her bow.

"This is Dalish, isn't it?" Amara looked up from washing her hands and nodded.

"It's exquisite."

"I've enjoyed hunting with it as a youth."

"It's a gift then, from someone close to you?" Amara sheathe her daggers and placed the hares in small sack. She cleared her throat before she answered.

"Yes. The Keeper of a tribe north of our home. My father have fostered a close bond with them since I was born." Amara glanced down and felt her throat tighten. She covered it with a sniff. "She, noticed how I liked to hunt and had her hunters craft it for me." Amara stood back up. "Shall we go back?" Leliana nodded at her words, strapping the bow to her back.

As they walked in the gathering silence Leliana tilted her head to the side. "Was she special to you?"

Amara couldn't help but laugh at her directness.

"Yes." Amara breathe deeply. She stared at the trail ahead.

"Your... lover?"

Amara smiled. She felt a slight sting in the corners of her eyes. She swallowed hard and nodded in the dark. "My lover." Her voice was thick as her throat closed up again. Silence resumed as they continued walking.

As the camp fire became visible, Leliana slowed her steps. Her hand went to Amara's shoulder and gently turned her. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry." Amara met her eyes and patted her hand.

"It's ok, don't be sorry. I didn't mind." She gave Leliana a small smile as she turned back towards camp.

She found Morrigan sitting by the fire, her head turning towards her as they approached.

"Good hunting?"

"Yes." Amara held up the bag and tossed it to Alistair.

"Oh yummy!" Alistair laid out the hares on a bed of coals. Amara sat down next to Morrigan, her heart hammered as she felt her close by. Slowly, gently she leaned her head on her shoulder. She felt Morrigan's breath catch in her chest. Her body stiffening momentarily before nudging her companionably. Morrigan glanced down at her, her lips pursed in a smile. Amara closed her eyes as she heard a low chuckle from her throat.

"Tired, are we?" Morrigan watched her intently. Amara nodded and stifled a yawn.

It wasn't long before the smell of cooking meat brought everyone together for a meal. As they ate, Amara stole a glance at the bard who ate quietly, deep in thought. After sharing the meal everyone dispersed to their own space. Alistair pulled out his bed roll by the fire and shouldered into it. Leliana stood up, bow in hand and entered the tent. Amara went to follow, briefly pausing next to Morrigan.

"Please wake me in a couple of hours." Morrigan nodded and inclined her head towards the tent. Amara sighed, her eyes lingering a moment longer on the mage.

As Amara entered the tent, the sight of Leliana's soft shirt falling down her back greeted her. Their eyes met in the dimness as Leliana gave her a small smile. Amara walked to the corner of the tent across from her and began unfastening her leather guards. She felt Leliana watch her as her armour came off. She fought the urge to smile as she crouched half naked with her back turned to the bard. She found her night shirt and drew it over her head. A soft chuckle reached her ears.

"What is it?" she turned smiling as she looked at Leliana sitting in her bed roll.

"Hmm..." Leliana's eyes fluttered a little, a smile playing on her lips. "You're not shy, are you?"

Amara laughed softly at her words as she wiggled into her bed roll. "There's not much room for shyness in this tent." She swallowed hard. "Does it bother you?"

"No not at all. I like that you are comfortable around me."

"Good." Amara laid down and closed her eyes. She felt Leliana's hand on top of hers. It made her heart skip a beat.

"Is this ok?" Her soft voice reached her ears. Amara chuckled a little nervously and nodded.

"Hmm... Good night Amara." Amara's heart thundered in her chest as her mind raced. Her body delighted in the comfort that Leliana's touch gave her. She breathe deeply and slept.

**Note: This chapter is a continuation from the previous chapter - Chapter 12 The Gift Part 1, I posted it one after the other so perhaps most people jump on to this before chapter 12.**


	14. Chapter 14 The Proposal

_**Note: Another glimpse into Amara's past: Falling deeply in love with the Keeper has her asking herself and Elise a question. Continues on from 'Delicious Invitation' Rated M**_

**14 The Proposal**

_Amara stirred from the edges of sleep. She felt a soft hand on her cheek. She smiled opening her eyes. Elise rested her head on the pillow next to hers, staring lovingly at her face._

_"Good morning, my love." Elise voice gentle as she kissed her forehead._

_Amara smiled and turned her body to face the Keeper. Her hand came up and caressed Elise's cheek, moving them down slowly to her jaw. "Good morning my dear." She leaned in close and kissed the Keeper's mouth, smiling as they parted. She gathered Elise's warm body close to hers and sighed._

_Elise listened to the thunder of her lover's heart. "Hmm... Last night was beautiful. I'll never forget it." Her voice soft._

_Amara buried her lips in her generous locks. "Nor will I." She kissed the top of Elise's head as her hand traced the curve of her shoulder. Elise pressed her body closer to Amara's, her thighs still moist from their lovemaking._

_"Elise..." Amara's heart thundered faster._

_"Hmm?" Elise held her hand, their fingers interlocking together._

_"I don't want this to end." Amara's voice soft. She felt a breath catch in the Keeper's chest. _

_Elise tilted her head up looking at Amara, her eyes filled with love. "Me neither." Amara scooped her into an embrace and they kissed long and hard. She felt Elise's body tremble in her arms. "What should we do?" Elise's brow creased a little as she stared at Amara's face._

_Amara's breath went ragged as she breathe out. "I want to go to my Father and ask if I can..."_

_"Yes?" Elise's eyes curious at her words, she leaned up on her elbow looking at Amara._

_"That is if you feel the same..." Amara swallowed hard. She was nervous. This was sudden but found she could not sway herself to do otherwise._

_Elise's heart hammered in her chest. "Amara... What are you saying?"_

_"As one of his heirs, I need his consent." As Amara continued she felt a thrum go through her body. Her heart and mind raced in unison at what felt so right. She cleared her throat watching Elise's face. "But before I go to him, I want to ask you first."_

_"What do you want to ask me?" Elise's voice soft and breathless. Amara was saying so many different things, it was hard for her to keep up. Her heart thundered inside her chest._

_"Will you consent..." Amara took the Keeper's hands in hers and kissed them, their eyes locking. "...to marry me?" Her question lingered between them for a moment, before Elise's smile broke forth._

_"Amara... Oh, I do!" Elise's eyes misted as she smiled and kissed her lover repeatedly._

_"You do?" Amara smiled in between kisses. _

_Elise kissed her deeply. Her tears smearing against Amara's cheek. "Yes, I do." Amara's hand trembled as she caressed Elise's back. Their warm bodies entwined under the covers. Elise hitched herself on top of Amara, their pelvis meeting as she kissed her love hungrily. Amara sat up lifting Elise slightly and wrapped the Keeper's legs around her waist as she pushed her body against her. Their flesh slid deliciously against each other. Elise's eyes closed as she felt Amara's body make full contact beneath hers, gasping as Amara gave her a long, slow thrust. Amara's brow creased as a soft sound escaped her lips, their eyes locking together as their bodies moved._

_Panting Elise ran her fingers through Amara's tousled locks, their mouths clashing in deep, passionate kisses. As their rhythm built once more, Amara felt her lover's body quiver in her arms. Facing her, she held her waist tightly with one hand, the other cradling the back of her neck. Elise let out a long moan as her pleasure came closer. Amara's eyes never leaving the Keeper's face as she continued to buck under her. Her mouth open in quick gasps as they both came close to the brink._

_"Elise... Oh... My love." Amara moaned loudly as their bodies clashed together. She looked at her lover's closed eyes in front of her. Their hips rolling against each other beneath them._

_"Amara... Ah... Hmmm..." Elise trembled as their bliss began to arrive. Her hands gripped Amara's shoulders. Amara held her closely._

_"Oh, Elise... I'm coming..." Elise gasped as she felt Amara's fingers tighten her grip. Her breathing hard, her lips trembling in soft whimpers. Her hips bucked hard against her lover some more._

_"Me too... Amara!" Elise screamed out her name as their pleasure broke forth, their bodies shuddering in completion. She felt Amara's hot, wet flesh pulse against hers. Her body quivering in Amara's arms as their movements began to slow. Her heart raced as Amara held her close, kissing her neck. Breathing hard, Elise looked down at her love, her eyes glazed. In the distance they heard the watch call in the sunrise. Elise pulled up the covers around them and laid her warm body down against Amara's side. They dozed for some time. _

_Amara woke with the sun's light touching her face and Elise's body sleeping next to hers. She stared for a few moments at her peaceful face, smiling as she remembered the Keeper's answer. She was blissfully happy. She kissed her lover's cheek as she gently eased herself out of the covers. She walked across the room and poked at the fire in the hearth. She smiled at seeing her clothing strewn across the floor. Amara went to her crumpled cloak and retrieved the scroll near it. _

_Gently she sat back on the bed, her movements woke Elise from slumber. Amara scooted up beside her smiling. Elise reached a hand to her face. She looked at the scroll in Amara's hand._

_"What is it?" she asked as she sat up._

_"It's something I found in our Library." Amara offered her the rolled parchment. Elise unrolled it, her eyes widening as she read._

_"This... This is old. It's Dalish!"_

_"Yes, I know your people have lost much of their lore throughout the past generations." Amara swallowed as she watched Elise reading the text excitedly. "I found this last night. I intended it as a gift but now that I think about it, I think it belongs to you in the first place."_

_Elise smiled. The delight in her eyes apparent. "This was lost to us. It pertains to a ritual on the eve of a full moon." Elise held the parchment to her chest. "Amara, it means the world to have this back." Tears stung her eyes. "Thank you!" She leaned in close and kissed Amara's lips._

_"I have Gress scouring the rest of the library for more. He will make copies for us while the original writings will go to you." _

_Elise held Amara close. "Oh the gods bless me doubly this day." Amara laughed softly and kissed her forehead._

_She stared at the Keeper's face her brow creasing slightly. "We need to arise, though I don't want to."_

_Elise nodded at her words. "Will you be escorting us back?"_

_"Yes, with my father's guard." Amara touched her lover's hand gently._

_Elise sighed. "I don't want to be parted from you but I understand that some protocol must be followed."_

_"I know, I'll speak to my father as soon as I get back." Amara smiled as Elise held her hand, her eyes closing as her thoughts came back to their night together._


	15. Chapter 15 Stolen Comfort

**Thanks for following and commenting... hope you enjoy the following chapter. This one is back to 'present day' and continues on from the gift chapters.**

**15 Stolen Comfort**

Morrigan entered the tent to wake the next watch. She found Amara's sleeping form facing the bard next to her. Her arm sleepily draped across Leliana's waist. Hurt and anger rose up inside her. She cleared her throat loudly, waking the Warden up.

"It's your turn." Her voice icy as she turned to leave the tent.

Amara opened her eyes finding her arm on Leliana's sleeping body on the bed roll next to hers. Quickly she withdrew her hand rubbing her head. "Oh shit." she gasped. Quickly she donned on her cloak and crawled out of the tent. She found Morrigan by the edge of the clearing, her back to her and arms crossed to her chest. Amara neared her and heard her gasp as Morrigan strode away from her quickly.

"Morrigan wait. Please." Amara pleaded as she caught up with her.

Morrigan turned around her eyes golden hiding a fierceness behind them. "I don't need you to say anything." Her voice cold and calm.

"Nothing happened." Amara's hand reached up to the witch's arm. Morrigan looked at it and slapped it away.

"T'is not my business what you do or don't do with the bard!" She scoffed and turned away. "We have nothing between us."

"Clearly there is if this upsets you so." Amara reasoned.

Morrigan turned and glared at her. "No. I am merely uncomfortable with displays of affection, within the group."

Amara sighed and stepped closer. Softly she asked, "What are we Morrigan?"

Annoyed Morrigan turned to walk away from her. "As I said, we are nothing. Do what you will, but don't touch me again Warden." Her voice chill.

"Wait." Amara groaned and caught at her arm. Blue light shimmered around the witch's body.

"Leave me alone!" She whirled away transforming into a wolf. Her great head snapping back at Amara's hand as she fled.

Amara stared after her in shock, her hand running with blood. She gripped it tight, hugged it close to her chest and stalked back into camp. She heard Sten snort as she walked past.

Back in the tent she found Leliana stirring from sleep. _Shit_. She thought to herself as she fumbled about in Morrigan's pack for bandages. In the dark she furiously bound her hand. The bard sat up behind her rubbing her sleepy eyes.

"Hey, what's going on?"

Amara sighed as she secured the bandage with a knot. "It's nothing." She answered, how she hated when her voice trembled. Her eyes stung in the dimness of the tent. "We're nothing..." she mumbled under her breath.

"Amara?" Leliana sounded concerned.

The Warden heaved a sigh, willing her emotions to calm. She turned to face Leliana and tilted her head to the side. "It's our watch. See you out there." As she walked past she patted Leliana's shoulder, glancing away from her confused stare.

Amara sat herself down by the fire and rocked. "What are you doing Amara?!" She berated herself. It wasn't long before she noticed Alistair staring at her.

"I'm up if you want to go after her." His voice was soft.

For one wild moment Amara's heart raced as she grappled with the decision. Amara then shook her head. "I don't think it's what she wants right now." She looked away and stared at the fire, reining her emotions back.

"How bad is it?" Alistair indicated to her hand.

Amara looked up seeing Leliana walking towards them. "Alistair don't..." Her eyes pleading as Leliana neared. Alistair laid back on his bed with a sigh.

Leliana sat next to her, eyes going wide as she saw Amara's hand. "Amara, what happened?"

Amara laughed, surprising herself that she could do so. She tucked her hand under her other arm and shook her head. "It's nothing. Just a she-wolf I got too close to."

Leliana breathe to say something but she stopped herself before the words came out. She poked at the fire instead. Amara shut her eyes momentarily at the resulting brightness then looked over to the tree line.

She was quiet for the rest of her watch and as the morning light crept back through the trees, she saw Morrigan cross the clearing towards the tent. Amara caught her eyes before she entered. There was regret in them as their gaze met.

Alistair sat up from his bed. He looked at a dejected Amara and Leliana quiet beside her.

"Well, I'm going hunting." He declared as he stood up and stretched. "Leliana, will you come with your bow?" Leliana blinked and stared at him. She looked at Amara then nodded standing up and strapping her bow to her back.

"Morrigan's back. I think you should have her see to your hand." Alistair's voice was soft as he walked towards the woods. Leliana followed, looking back at Amara by the fire.

Morrigan sat on her bed roll and closed her eyes. When she opened them she saw the drops of blood on her pack. Guilt assaulted her. There was a lot of blood there. Morrigan sighed as she hugged her knees. "Morrigan you foolish girl, what have you done..." She shook her head as she berated herself. "Why does she make me crazy?" Exasperated she snatched up her pack and found the ointment. She turned it in her hand wondering what to do.

"Morrigan?" Amara's voice was soft outside the tent. "Can I come in?"

Morrigan sniffed and quickly dried her eyes. Her heart hammered as she weighed her words. "Yes Warden." Slowly Amara poked her head inside and sat next to the mage. Morrigan looked at the floor. "How bad is it?" Morrigan's voice was barely audible.

Amara sighed and took her hand out from under her arm. "I don't think I can use it." Her voice was just as soft. Morrigan took her hand and began unfastening the bandage. As she peeled more layers away the cloth got stickier with blood. The last loop came away and she saw four deep puncture wounds on top of Amara's hand. Her breath caught inside her. Gently she turned Amara's swollen hand and found two more wounds on her palm. Morrigan's breath went ragged.

She bit her bottom lip as she cleaned the wounds. "I'm sorry Amara." Her eyes shot Amara a quick glance before drawing her gaze back to her hand. "I was upset." Morrigan breathe deeply. "I can't always control my emotions in wolf form." She started spreading a thick layer of ointment on each wound. Amara's eyes closed at her touch.

"Do you treat all your women so?"

Morrigan gasped at Amara's words, looking up suddenly. "I..." Her eyes moved quickly as she searched Amara's face. "You're not my woman." Her voice shook as she said the words. She looked down at the ground by her feet. She heard Amara sigh. She felt her fingers under her chin as Amara brought her gaze back up to meet hers.

Amara smiled wanly. "There's six holes in my hand that say otherwise."

"Amara..." She searched within her as Amara leaned in close to kiss her. Her heart hammered in her chest as she felt the Warden's breath so close to her lips, their eyes locking for the longest time.

Morrigan gasped. "Amara... I can't." Morrigan took a deep breath and drew her eyes away back to the Warden's hand. She started applying a bandage to it.

Amara let out a deep sigh. "Ok. Ok, I can respect that." Morrigan looked at her and nodded. She sighed as she fastened the bandage securely. In silence she went back to her pack and pulled out a blue vile.

"Please drink this. It will take time to heal but this will help speed it."

Amara nodded as she unstoppered the bottle. Quickly she drank the bitter liquid down making as face as it coursed down her throat. She handed the empty vile back to Morrigan and stood up to leave the tent. Amara smiled back at her as she exited the tent flaps. Morrigan hugged herself once more and closed her eyes.

Alistair and Leliana managed to take one hare. The Warden at her side was particularly quiet this morning. Leliana cleared her throat as she broke the silence.

"What happened last night Alistair?"

Alistair looked at her from the side. He felt nervous, wondering how to answer. "I don't know exactly." He stared at the ground as he walked.

"What do you know?" Leliana persisted.

"Well, I saw Amara leave the tent in a hurry, trying to find Morrigan I guess." He cleared his throat looking uncomfortable. He continued uneasily. "I know they had words. Morrigan was upset telling Amara to leave her alone and that was that. Amara came back to the tent to wake you."

"She didn't wake me Alistair. She was rummaging through the packs looking for something." Leliana pierced him with her blue gaze, waiting.

"Ok fine! Morrigan may have turned into a wolf and bit her." Alistair was quite flustered. "There, happy? Stop grilling me already!" Alistair quickened his steps toward camp.

Leliana stood in the same spot for a moment processing his words. "She-wolf?" She resumed her steps and caught up with Alistair. "Hey Alistair, wait! Amara and Morrigan, are they...?"

"I honestly don't know Leliana." Alistair met her eyes. "You'll have to ask Amara that. If she even knows."

Amara was cooking oats as Alistair and Leliana came into view. "Any luck?" She called out to them.

"Not so well this morning." Leliana's voice carried to her ears. Amara smiled getting a bed of coal ready. Alistair tossed her the bag. The hare was tiny, but it was better than nothing.

"How's your hand?" Leliana asked as she placed a hand on her shoulder, sitting down next to her.

"Better. Morrigan treated it when she came back this morning."

"That's good." Leliana smiled and sat in silence for a while.

"Hmm. I think I can take you on in a day or two." Amara glanced at Leliana.

"Oh yes, I'd appreciate the practice." Leliana smiled and nudged her arm. "I'm looking forward to it."

Amara smiled at her then glanced across the camp at Alistair noting he was out of earshot. "Leliana, thanks for last night." Amara looked down at the hare turning it slowly. She cleared her throat. "It's nice to be close to someone again."

Leliana tilted her head to the side giving Amara a sidelong glance as she remembered last night. "Oh, that's ok. Nothing hard about holding a friend's hand as she slept." She smiled, then her brow creased followed by her eyes going wide. "Oh Maker! " Her hand went to Amara's shoulder. "Is that... what caused you and Morrigan to argue?" Amara sighed and looked towards Alistair. Leliana fidgeted uneasily next to her.

"No, it's ok. You didn't do anything wrong. I..." Amara sighed. "Morrigan and I are complicated, I think... " Amara closed her eyes and thought of Morrigan's words. "But we are not together that way." Leliana nodded next to her. Amara let out a soft laugh. "It's me actually." She glanced at Leliana briefly before turning her eyes back to her cooking. "It seemed I helped myself to more of your comfort during the night." Heat suffused Amara's cheeks. Leliana's eyes went wide. "Morrigan came to wake me and..." She paused for a moment trying to find the right words. "She found me with my arm wrapped around you." Amara's face twisted as she met Leliana's gaze. Leliana looked at her speechless for a moment.

"Oh." Leliana glanced down.

"Yeah." Amara looked away scratching her neck.

"Hmm..." Leliana shook her head and chuckled softly. At this Amara looked back at her. "Is that why I slept so well." Leliana continued as a blush suffused her cheeks. She glanced away from Amara as a smirk twisted her mouth. Amara caught it and shook her head, nudging her affectionately before looking back at her cooking.


	16. Chapter 16 The Darkness Ahead

**16 The Darkness Ahead**

Soon after they ate, they struck down camp once more. Following the same road they expected to see the Tower in three days. Alistair was confident that they would get there a day before the Order. For the rest of the morning as they walked Amara tried to put the night's events behind her. She walked at the rear of the group preceded by Morrigan and Leliana. Alistair and Sten headed the front. Her hand healed quickly, the swelling was down by early afternoon. It amazed her how well Morrigan's ointments and antidotes worked. She stole a glance at the women in front of her. They spoke to each other occasionally. She didn't sense any animosity between them, which she thanked the Maker for. "_Then of course, Morrigan was angry at me. Not Leliana."_ She thought to herself with a sigh.

Leliana dropped back for a while checking on how she was. They spoke softly of the Maker and her vision. And of course how she came to be at the cloister in Lothering. Amara felt there was something more to what she was saying but didn't want to pry. Their friendship had grown since they had joined company and she hoped soon when she felt ready, Leliana would tell her more. They were giggling about Alistair hunting when Morrigan came up beside them.

"Alistair and Sten have elected to let us rest for a few moments." Amara nodded to this and found a place to sit by the side of the road. Leliana went ahead of them to talk to Alistair leaving Amara alone with Morrigan. They hadn't spoken alone for some time and Amara looked at her feet restlessly shifting them. She felt Morrigan watching her making her shift about some more.

"I'd like to check your hand, if that's ok." Amara nodded as Morrigan sat next to her. Amara chewed the inside of her cheek nervously as Morrigan removed the bandage. She turned her hand in hers, inspecting each wound and applying more ointment. "Well, the swelling has gone down." Morrigan glanced at her.

"Yes, I can move it more and more as the day's wore on." Amara looked at it as Morrigan reapplied the bandage.

"You'll be swinging your sword by tomorrow from the look of it." Morrigan cleared her throat. "You know they're all talking about it." Her voice light as she secured the bandage.

"Oh?" Amara's curiosity piqued. This was the most they had come to a normal conversation since yesterday.

"Your little sparring contest." Morrigan gave her a sidelong glance.

"Oh, it's just a little practice. Leliana wants to assess her skills." Amara looked at her hand as Morrigan released it.

"That's not what it's sounding like to me." Morrigan gave her an unguarded smile. Amara's heart leapt at the sight of it. How she missed that smile. "The bard is quite confident that she can beat you."

"Oh." Amara's brow raised.

"Ah huh. I stand to make five silvers when you win." Morrigan pursed her lips in a smile. Amara let out a soft laugh, her heart lightening a little.

"Well I guess I should thank you for your vote of confidence." Together they stood up and made their way back to the others.

Amara walked straight up to Leliana and casually crossed her arms to her chest. "Interesting game you have running." She looked at the bard with a smirk. "Mind if I join in?"

Leliana smiled, tilting her head to the side. "Sure. What will you give me when you lose?"

Amara's hand rubbed her chin as she thought. "I'll give you five silvers and one request of your choosing."

Leliana quirked a brow. "Any request?" She stared at the Warden.

Amara smiled back, confident. "I would imagine I get the same in return if I win." She gave Leliana a challenging look. Leliana met her stare and extended her hand. Amara clasped it sealing the bargain. Alistair and the Qunari cheered. Morrigan shook her head smiling.

They continued walking the rest of the afternoon, slowly nearing the tower. Amara noticed Alistair was a little quiet as she walked next to him.

"Something on your mind Alistair?" Hesitantly she broached the silence between them.

"Oh, I'm just worried I guess." He kept his eyes on the road ahead.

"About the Tower?" Amara waited.

"No." He sighed and glanced at her. "About the Arl."

"Eamon?"

"Hmm." He nodded.

"He's dear to you?"

Alistair chuckled low, his eyes closed momentarily. "Like a father. Well, closest I have to one."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." Amara looked at the road ahead.

"It sounds dire, what Ser Bryant was saying." Alistair kicked a small rock and watched it skittle across the ground.

Amara placed a hand on his shoulder. "I promise you Alistair, we'll make our way to Redcliff as soon as we are done with the Tower."

"I know. I know, we need the mages and the mages need us." A look of frustration crossed his face. "Being a Warden means giving up your life for the cause. I was told that going in. It's just..." He shook his head at himself.

"What is it?" Amara gazed at her troubled companion.

"Well I'm only realizing now that it can mean choosing what's best for the mission over someone you love."

Amara's breath caught in her chest. She cleared her throat. "I know. It's difficult." Amara let out a long sigh and looked ahead.

"Well, you're now probably the only other person in Ferelden, who knows exactly how I feel." Alistair kicked another rock, hard. His fists turned to knots at his side. "Damn this Blight!"

Amara let silence lapse between them for a moment. "Well you know how I get through it?"

"How?" Alistair looked into her eyes.

"Well, I guess I think to myself - If I don't succeed, then everyone I love will suffer for it." Amara shook her head. "And I can't and won't let that happen." Tears stung the corners of her eyes. Mercifully Alistair looked away. Amara took another deep breath to calm her emotions.

Alistair's hand went to his fellow Warden's shoulder. "You're right Amara. We can't let that happen." To her surprise, Alistair's voice was firm and determined. He took heart from her and she from him. They walked in silence both thinking deeply.

"Amara?"

"Hmm?"

"I've never asked you..."

Amara gave him a sidelong glance. "Asked me what?"

Alistair bit his lip as he continued. "When Duncan recruited you, did you go willingly?"

"Alistair..." Amara weighed her words. "This was something I needed to do, I did not want it. But it was necessary." Her eyes closed momentarily.

Alistair nodded at her words, then instantly he froze. The hair on the back of his neck stood. He grabbed Amara by the arm and pulled her to the side of the road. Amara felt the chill in the air. Something felt so wrong inside her. She looked all around and found dread emitting from the road ahead.

"Darkspawn!" Alistair cried out to the others. His pupils shot with grey.

"Leliana, Morrigan. Stay at the rear!" Amara griped her sword with her injured and unsheathed it. Alistair readied his blade and shield.

"Amara, your hand!"

"I know, we have no choice! I can fight."

"I know, but the heaviest fighting will come from the front. Amara! You need to take the flank!"

Amara grunted in frustration. "Sten!" she called out. The Qunari was already striding towards them with a great sword readied in both hands. "Hold the front with Alistair. I'll circle wide." Sten nodded at her command. "No one gets through to Morrigan and Leliana!"

Alistair looked her way briefly before looking back at the road. "Go! They're coming!"

Amara crashed through the trees and waited as the gruesome creatures came into view.

Sten and Alistair engaged and cut down the first two that reached them. More followed. Leliana took down three easily with her bow. Morrigan froze one, allowing Alistair to shatter it. Amara watched as five more Darkspawn came up the road. She made her way through the trees towards them. One carried a crossbow. She ran quickly as her eyes found their mark. As the creature brought the bow up to his cheek she reached it and slashed through its body. Her momentum sent her crashing bodily into the Hurlock next to it. She grappled it to the ground, straddling it. She took her sword in both hands and plunged it into its chest. The creature let out a blood curdling scream as she twisted her sword free.

Morrigan saw Amara making her way to her feet. She ran towards her in fear, watching as third Hurlock struck the Warden with a club. The club connected hard with Amara's back knocking her to the ground. Amara scrabbled away from the creature as it missed with its second swing. She saw its murderous eyes as it stood over her. She reached for her sword with her injured hand but the Hurlock stamped it down. Amara screamed as her hand was crushed to the ground. She heard it laugh as it brought its club up over his head for a final blow. Pinned, all Amara could to was shield her head with her free arm. As the club came down a sudden blue light spread throughout the creatures body, freezing it with ice. She turned toward Morrigan and smiled. She wriggled herself from under it before bringing her foot up and smashing it against the Hurlock's face. Its head snapped from its frozen body with her kick. Amara looked around and found Sten and Alistair finishing off the creatures that remained.

Morrigan got to her. Her eyes were wide as she held her and help her to her feet.

"Thanks my dear! That was close." She breathe as their eyes locked. Suddenly her injured hand screamed. Amara clutched it to her chest groaning. The pain dropped her to her knees. Vaguely she could see the others gathering around her. Morrigan pulled out a red vile from her pack. She placed an arm around her shoulder holding the vile to her lips. Amara drank it, feeling the sweet liquid coursed through her body. Everything went numb as she sagged to the ground.

"I'm sorry, there was no time to warn you." Amara felt her consciousness slipping as she listened to Morrigan's voice. "This is strong, don't fight it. Please... Amara..." The world went black, she was out.

Morrigan worked fast removing the bandage. Amara's hand was purple with swelling, two fingers were dislocated at the knuckles. Blood oozed from the puncture wounds. Morrigan held her breath as she firmly tugged the fingers back into place with a click. She smeared ointment over Amara's entire hand. Quickly she began bandaging it once more. The draught Amara drank worked fast to free the body from pain. It allowed urgent ministrations on severe injuries without the patient experiencing discomfort but it also faded fast. Morrigan held Amara's hand to her chest. Blue light glowed from her fingers as a thin layer of ice covered Amara's hand. Morrigan placed the bandaged hand on Amara's chest. She hoped it was enough to take the swelling down quickly.

Around them Sten and Alistair piled the bodies by the side of the road. Leliana gathered debris and wood around them. Morrigan waited by Amara's side, her arm protectively on the sleeping Warden. She waited. Leliana straightened from arranging the wood and set them alight. She looked over to Morrigan sitting by the unconscious Warden and sighed. She waited by the side of the road as Alistair and Sten gathered up the useful items they found from the bodies.

Amara opened her eyes and found she was on her back. Slowly feeling crawled back into her limbs. Her shoulder ached but her injured hand felt numb and cold. She found Morrigan sitting by her. Her turned back warm against her hip. She watched the witch, her head buried in her arms as she hugged her knees close.

"Morrigan?" She saw the mage's chest rise at the sound of her name.

"You're back with us dear Warden." Morrigan turned her gaze to the Warden on the ground and smiled. Amara noticed something behind those golden eyes but couldn't discern what. Slowly Amara sat up, her body leaning against the witch's for a moment as she struggled to stay upright.

"You saved my life..." Morrigan smiled at her words. "Again." Slowly the mage pulled away and stood up. Amara keenly missed her warmth.

She looked to the others and found them cleaning their blades by the side of the road. Behind them a black smoke rose from the burning carcasses. Slowly she got to her feet feeling every bit of the bruise on her back. She found her sword and sheathed it. She walked to her friends asking if any of them were injured. All shook their heads.

"How are you feeling, Amara?" Alistair asked.

"Better than I was, after the fight." She smiled at him. She looked down at herself and found Darkspawn blood all over her armour. Alistair and Sten likewise. "We need to find a stream."

Alistair nodded at her words. "There's should be one further up the road. We can make camp near it." Alistair stood up and led the way with Sten vigilant at his side.

Leliana fell into place beside her. Amara turned her head and smiled. "How was the bow?"

"It was amazing!" Leliana's eyes lighting up. "I took down three!" She jumped a little as she walked.

"I saw." Amara nudged her arm.

"I haven't seen this much action in years! It's invigorating!"

"Oh?" Amara quirked a smile at her.

"Ah huh... I didn't realize I missed it." Leliana all but giggled as she spoke excitedly. "And you! You were spectacular to watch." Her hand went to Amara's arm. "The way you just crashed through that second Hurlock!" Amara laughed softly at her praise.

"I came off second best in that last scrap though."

"How's your shoulder?"

"Bruised, I think." She felt Leliana's eyes go to her back.

"Not many would have stayed conscious from that blow. Your armour is dented."

"Just another day on the road." Amara smiled as they continued walking. Twice she glanced back at Morrigan. She found her eyes far away, deep in thought.

**Note: Love a little action :) I may be posting the next chapter earlier than usual on account of all the Christmas shopping I need to do tomorrow. Hope you enjoy!**


	17. Chapter 17 Forbidden - Part 1

**17 Forbidden - Part 1**

They came to a small grove of trees deep in the woods and set up camp. The sun had gone down and twilight filtered through the air. Alistair and Sten volunteered for the first watch. Morrigan and Amara took the second, leaving Leliana to get a full nights rest.

"The stream is just a way passed those trees." Alistair informed them as he returned from cleaning his armour.

"Amara, please don't get that hand wet." Morrigan called out to her as she entered the tent. Amara nodded and looked at her hand. It was still cool from the ice. The swelling had gone down but it was still difficult to move.

Leliana guessed at her thoughts. "I'll help you my friend." She placed a hand on her shoulder as she walked toward the stream. "I have to wash these arrows clean anyway." Amara nodded and followed.

Through the trees, they could hear the rush of water as they neared the stream. It was large, almost a small river. Leliana dropped her quiver on the ground and crouched beside it. Carefully she separated the unclean arrows from the rest and rinsed them off. When she was done she came upon Amara leaning on a boulder.

"Your turn." Leliana smiled mischievously.

"I think I'm going to take a dip." Amara sighed.

"Sounds good, you are covered in Hurlock blood." Leliana came to her side and began unfastening her plates. Amara looked ahead at the stream and cleared her throat. She couldn't help her smile as Leliana's nimble fingers worked the knots. Dark was growing around them. As the last knot came off, Leliana eased her armour to the ground.

"That was harder than I thought. We should have brought a light." Amara shivered a little as Leliana stepped behind her. "Arms up." Amara slowly drew her arms up over her head. Her heart hammered a little as she felt her tunic ease upwards.

Nervously she laughed. "Looks like you've done this before." Amara smiled, as Leliana removed her armour.

Leliana gave her a soft laugh. "Oh yes, countless times."

Amara crossed her arms to her chest and smiled. "Countless times?" She turned her head to the bard, quirking a brow.

Leliana bit her lip. "I led a very different life before I came to the Chantry."

"Oh, so not just an innocent Sister!" Amara exclaimed. Leliana let out a soft chuckle at her words. "So what was someone like you doing in a Lothering cloister?"

"What do you mean someone like me?" Leliana stepped beside her.

"You know, a beautiful, charming woman like yourself." Amara smiled as she waited.

"And there were no beautiful, charming women in the cloister, you think?" Leliana's brow raised as she spoke. "Oh, you would be wrong." Leliana tilted her head and placed the tunic on the ground. "There were many lovely young initiates in the Lothering cloister, all of them chaste and virtuous." She laughed softly at Amara's expression. "Ah, it added to their mystique, because then they would be forbidden. And forbidden fruit is the sweeter, no?"

Amara smiled and tilted her head to the side. Her gaze following the bard as Leliana stepped in front of her. "What about your fruit? Is it forbidden?"

Leliana's eyes went wide, her cheeks blushing at the Warden's question. "My fruit! Well it is not technically forbidden. But it's not just freely given either!" Amara smiled as she watched the bard squirm under her gaze. "Not everyone gets a bite." Leliana cleared her throat and laughed nervously. "I can't believe we are having this conversation... Ahem. But no, I did not take vows."

"Oh..." Amara raise a brow and smiled. In the dark she saw Leliana continue to blush.

"Hmm... this part is interesting." Leliana pursed her lips and looked down at Amara's pants. Amara felt Leliana's hands go to her hips. She drew a breath and looked down at Leliana's hands.

"Umm... Leliana?" Gently the bard's fingers found the leather thongs on her pants. Amara shifted nervously. Their eyes locked as Leliana smiled.

"I thought you weren't shy." She said coyly.

"Umm..." Amara watched as Leliana closed her eyes. Slowly she unfastened the lacing at the front of her pants.

"I won't look, I promise." Gently she eased Amara's pants down. The leather bunching up at her knees. Amara looked down uneasily. "You'll need to step out of them." Leliana tilted her head upwards, her eyes still closed. Amara gently held on to her shoulder for balance as she stepped clear of them. She cleared her throat. She was naked in the woods, with a beautiful woman.

Leliana inclined her head to the stream behind her. "Go on."

"Thanks Leliana." Amara leaned down and kissed her cheek. Leliana gave soft laugh as they touched.

"Careful with that bandage!" She called out as she heard Amara step into the water. She waited a moment before she opened her eyes. In the dimness she watched Amara submerge her body to her chest, one arm resting on her head. She picked up the leather and laid them out on the boulder. They were still warm from Amara's body. She took clumps of leaves and grass and carefully washed the blood from the steel plates. They felt heavy in her hands. She watched Amara a little longer admiring the line of her strong shoulders. Her wet dark locks covered them as she came up from ducking her head under. Leliana thought she could see her skin shining till the clouds stole over the moon dimming the scene.

Amara stayed in the water for some time, its coolness easing her back. She thought about her conversation with Leliana and smiled shaking her head. She closed her eyes and felt her presence on the bank. It was like the warmth of the sun on her face.


	18. Chapter 18 Forbidden - Part 2

**18 Forbidden - Part 2**

Deep under the cover of trees Morrigan watched the bard watching the Warden in the stream. Leliana was indeed beautiful, in that sweet, sensual way, she thought. She could see why Amara reacted to her so. Leliana and Amara had a connection. Morrigan could see it in the way they acted whenever they were together. The way they flirted often when they spoke. That strange possessiveness came up again. Morrigan held her breath, shaking her head to herself as she fought it down. Unbidden images of Leliana making love to Amara came to her mind. She gasped and crossed her arms to her chest. _Why should I care,_ _if the Warden was to bed the bard? _She thought. _Those two would go well together as a couple, making things less complicated between the Warden and me._

Morrigan tortured herself some more. Could it be that hard watching Amara show affection for another woman? Could she stand it if she saw them kiss? Would she welcome it if Amara looked at another the way she looked at her during an unguarded glance? That look that always melted her, making her heart race.

In the darkness her hand glowed as she thought of the bard's arms wrapped around the Warden's shoulders. Flames ignited from her fingers as she imagined the bard's legs wrapping around Amara's waist. Morrigan's heart thundered as she imagined the Warden's lips all over the bard's neck as she pressed her body against her. A ball of fire flared up in her hand as she imagined Amara calling out Leliana's name. Morrigan gasped at the power in her hand. Instantly she closed her fingers around the flames quenching them out. She drew a shaky breath and closed her eyes. She frowned in the dark fighting the weakness affecting her. She shook her head once more, she will just have to endure it. _T'was for the best_.

Leliana heard the snap of a twig to her right. Quickly she turned her head and unsheathe a dagger from her hip.

"Just me, Leliana." Leliana visibly relaxed as Morrigan came into view. "How is she?" Morrigan's eyes looked to the Warden in the water.

"A little bruised, I think." Both women's eyes strayed to Amara's form.

Morrigan cleared her throat uneasily. "Would you mind Leliana, if I could have sometime alone with her. To talk?"

"No I don't mind." Leliana gathered her quiver and Amara's plates then turned towards the camp. As Leliana's foot falls receded Morrigan watched Amara some more. It was full dark all around them with the moon hiding behind the clouds. Morrigan wrestled with the decision inside her. She closed her eyes and took several steadying breaths.

Amara felt Leliana's presence recede completely. She closed her eyes again trying to sense her. She found her body now thrummed, like she always felt when she stared at a beautiful full moon in Highever. That same feeling quickened her heart and made her feel alive. As she closed her eyes savouring it, a smile came to her lips.

Amara waited in the water as the sensation lingered, almost engulfing her. A few more moments went by and still she could feel her. Slowly she turned her steps to the bank. It was empty, not a soul in sight. Naked she walked to her leather armour on the boulder. She closed her eyes and felt the presence once more. Awe and life flowing through her veins. She sighed, eyes still closed. She turned her head to the trees on her right. "Hello Morrigan."

Morrigan started under her breath. She stepped into the bank's clearing. Amara opened her eyes as she stood naked in front of the witch. "How did you know I was here?" Morrigan secretly trembled in the dark as she looked upon Amara's body.

Amara smiled as she picked up her pants slipping them on. "I always know when you're near." Amara cocked her head to the side. "My eyes aren't the only thing different about me."

Slowly Morrigan stepped towards her as Amara fumbled with the lacing at the front of her trousers. "Here, let me." The witch's fingers picked up the leather thongs that hung from her waist and tied them into a bow. Morrigan met her eyes as Amara stood half naked in front of her. The witch's brow raised. "And is there anything else you'd care to share about you right now?"

Amara scoffed at her words, suddenly annoyed. "No dear lady. I'm afraid I've shared enough of my feelings today." Her change in tone caught Morrigan by surprise. She thought of Amara offering her a kiss in the tent that morning. An offer she declined. Her brows furrowed into a frown. She watched as Amara pulled the tunic over her head.

Amara sighed as Morrigan came to her side and loosely fastened the armour to her. "I feel something for you." Amara's voice was cool. "I know you feel something for me." At her honest words Morrigan held her breath.

"Such feelings have no place between us. It is..." Morrigan searched for the words.

"A weakness." Amara finished her sentence.

"Yes. And it will help neither of us in what must be done." Morrigan looked away to the stream. "It cannot be Warden."

Amara shook her head in the dark. She clicked her tongue in her mouth. "Well, that's a pity." Morrigan looked her way once more, her eyes shining in the dark. "I'm great in bed, so I've been told." Amara turned her steps toward camp leaving the witch with a shocked expression on her face. Amara glanced back at her and winked, then continued walking. In the dark Morrigan crossed her arms to her chest and took a shuddering breath.

Amara walked back towards camp shaking her head. She was still annoyed. _How can someone be that stubborn!_ She thought to herself. In the darkness the glow of the firelight became visible. Amara stopped in her tracks, she sighed and placed her hands on her hips. She looked back at the way she came and thought in the dark. Maybe Morrigan is right, maybe feelings or love had no place in their reality. She thought of thought of Elise, it seemed so long ago now since they'd been together. Love was so easy with her but leaving was the hardest thing she'd ever done. She thought of Morrigan's words. True, love didn't help when she had to leave for duty but she couldn't bring herself to regret a single moment she shared with Elise. Amara closed her eyes as a tears gathered there threatening to spill. The only thing she regretted was they didn't have more time.

Her emotions clashed against each other, she shook her head wildly to clear it. "I'm going mad with this!" She mumbled to herself and continued toward the light. _Morrigan doesn't want this, just let her be._ She thought to herself. Resolutely she put Morrigan out of her mind. She will just have to face the fact that the witch was not interested in pursuing anything other than friendship with her.

Alistair and Sten were on watch. Leliana was already sleeping. "There's dinner in the pot if you are hungry. Everyone else has eaten." Amara nodded her thanks at Alistair as he informed her. He turned his back and gazed toward the woods. Amara sat by the fire. Wild river greens and barley warmed by the fire's edge. A small portion of pheasant rested on leaves next to it. Amara descended on the food, quite ravenous. After the meal her eyes went toward the trees as she felt Morrigan approach. She walked past Amara silently and inclined her head in greeting before continuing into the tent. Amara stared into the fire and let out a pent breath. "Maker help me, she's gorgeous!" She sighed out the words and stood up. She called out to Alistair and Sten that she was retiring.

Slowly she entered the tent. She found Leliana's sleeping body first, stepping over her carefully to get to her bedroll. She sighed and tugged her tunic off discarding it to the side, suddenly moving seemed too much trouble. Half naked she slipped into her bed gathering up soft covers about her shoulders. Within seconds her eyes sagged shut and she lapsed into a deep sleep.


	19. Chapter 19 Those Opposed

**NOTE: Another glimpse into Amara's past - continues on from The Proposal**

**...**

**19 Those Opposed **

_In the courtyard Amara waited by her steed. Her father's guard formed up in front and behind the Dalish carriages. The sun was nearing its highest in the sky when her father and Caleb emerged with the Keeper and her First. Amara watched as her father bid the Keeper farewell, likewise Caleb did the same. He then turned to his love and held her around the waist. Caleb kissed Andriel deeply their eyes lingering on each other as he escorted her to the carriage. Amara held Elise's hand as she entered the carriage after her First. She saw a faint blush on her cheeks as Amara withdrew her touch._

_The gates were raised and Amara mounted her steed taking her position at the front. She led them making their way through the cobbled main road as children of Highever ran alongside the passing carriages. Amara felt Blade's presence as her Mabari came trotting up beside her. "Hello boy!" She said warmly looking down from her horse. Blade was solidly built and well muscled, his stride easily keeping up with her. _

_Within the hour they left the village and entered the plains. Amara's mind wondered often to Elise. They had spent a wonderful night together and her heart raced at the thought of what their life together would be like. She sat back with the gentle rocking of her horse and breathe deeply taking in the land around her. The plains were green this time of year, gentle and undulating. The air was cool despite the sun making the journey pleasant. Blade busily made his way back and forth through the line, greeting the guards as he went by them. By mid afternoon her lieutenant rode up to her to relieve her post. Gratefully Amara inclined her head in a small bow as she wheeled her horse around. _

_"Gress, stay vigilant. We near the wilds." Gress nodded at her. She dropped her horse back alongside the Keepers carriage and bowed as she warmly greeted the Keeper and her First. Elise leaned towards the window, her heart racing as she saw Amara's smile._

_"Is there anything you need, my lady?" Amara's eyes twinkled. She placed her arm on the carriage window frame as she rode alongside it. _

_Elise cleared her throat softly as she placed a warm hand of top of her lover's hand. "Yes, but I think it can wait." Amara smiled and squeezed her hand gently. Their eyes locked for a few moments as they rode side by side._

_"We enter the woods. I'll be staying close by till we enter the borders of your camp." Elise nodded at Amara's words, her desire swelling for the young Captain. They spoke quietly together as they always have when they travelled together. Amara spoke of the quietness of the woods, the peace she found walking amongst the trees. The thrill of the chase as she hunted. Elise spoke of Dalish lore she knew, carefully passed down from generations before. She loved how Amara always showed interest in what she had to say. Occasionally their hands would touch, letting silence grow between them comfortably._

_By late afternoon they were deep in the woods, the road becoming narrower with just enough room for Amara to stay by the Keeper's side. Sunlight filtered through the branches of the trees. Blade often trotted in front of Amara's horse looking back at his master whenever she laughed. As they neared Dalish border he stood stock still in front of her, his ears going forward._

_"Blade?" Amara's voice was uneasy. She looked all about. No birds called out. All was eerily quiet except for the thudding of horses hooves on dirt. She felt a foreboding in the trees and squeezed Elise's hand placing them in the carriage. "My love, stay well away from the windows." Amara's voice was worried. Elise nodded at her words and sat back deeper within the carriage. Andriel scooted closer beside her and did the same. Amara drew her sword and wheeled her horse around to face the trees at the side. Blade was watchful next to her._

_"Form up! Defensive positions." Amara's voice rang out in the silence. Her guard gathered around the carriages, swords drawn. Elise heart raced as she watched her love searching the woods around her. Blade gave a low growl to Amara's right. Amara turned her head just in time to see the glint of a bow as an arrow thudded into the carriage past her head._

_"Shields!" Amara yelled. "Protect the carriages!" Her guard brought up their shields as several arrows pelted down on them. One arrow struck Amara's chest plate, glancing off. Another bit through to her shoulder as it got past her armour. She groaned at the pain. "Blade, sic." She commanded her Mabari through gritted teeth. Blade surged forwards finding a mark and savaging a bowman to the ground. Several men in leather armour burst through the trees on Amara's side. She thrust her sword into the first two that reached her. She reined in her horse toward the carriage crushing a third against it. The guard at her side defended their charges ferociously against the onslaught. Two assailants approached Amara warily, staying well clear of her sword's reach. They worked well together to find holes in her defences. Her shoulder screamed as she parried their thrusts. One got too close with a jab, her plate stopping his blade. Amara grabbed his sword arm and pulled him towards her. She stuck her sword into his chest as he struggled to get free. The other got past her and reached into the carriage window blade in hand. Amara saw a bright flash from within. The man cried out holding his hands to his face. She leapt from her horse and threw herself bodily against the blinded man winding him. She tore him from the carriage window and wrestled him to the ground. As she grappled with him he pulled a dagger from his side and plunged it into Amara's hip. She cried out in pain and anger. She pinned him down and pummelled his face thrice with a gauntleted fist. She heard a sickening crack as her fourth struck. He went out cold. Gasping Amara heaved herself off him. She looked around her and saw a handful of transgressors retreating deep into the woods. Blade gave chase, his growl frightening. _

_"Captain! Should we go after them?" She heard Gress' voice through the pounding of her heart._

_"No let them go." Amara struggled to her feet, her hand slick from the blood of her wounds. She took up her sword once more. "Gress check our charges. Let me know if any are harmed." Amara scrabbled on to the Keeper's window leaning heavily on its frame. _

_Elise gasped as she saw her bloodied hand. "Amara!" She quickly went to the window , her eyes going wide at the sight of her love._

_"My love, are you hurt?" Amara's breath was quick. The wound on her hip and shoulder searing. _

_"No, we're both ok." Elise grabbed on to her arm. "Andriel, help me get her inside." The First nodded her face pale as they opened the carriage door and dragged Amara in. Elise's warm hand cradled Amara's face. "Oh my love, you're hurt." Amara felt her gentle hands go to her wounds. They glowed as magic flowed from them. "I can stop the bleeding for now and dull the pain but we need to get you back to our camp and heal you properly."_

_Amara looked at her and smiled through the pain. "We are close to your home my lady." As the magic flowed from the Keeper's hands Amara felt the pain subside considerably. Amara let out a slow breath and sat up. Gently she touched the Keeper's face and leaned in to kiss her. Elise's lips trembled on hers as their kiss deepened, their eyes lingered on each other as they parted once more._

_"Captain." Gress cleared his throat as he called from outside the carriage. Amara gave Elise an apologetic smile as she let go of her cheek. She straightened up, holding her hand close to her body and stepped out of the carriage again._

_"How did you go?" Amara asked him as she made her way to her horse. _

_"None hurt my lady but our men took the worst of it. We have three injured plus yourself."_

_"Can the wounded ride?" Amara asked her lieutenant as she took her horse's reins with bloody hands. Blade crashed through the scrub and waited by her side, his maw bloodied and his brindle coat smeared with their attacker's blood. Amara looked down at him fondly. "You ok boy?" She reached down and patted between his ears. "You sure love a good fight, hey." He panted as his tail joyously wagged at the sound of his master's praise._

_Amara turned back to her lieutenant. "Get the injured into the carriages. She walked over to the last man she took down. "This one's alive. Bind his hands and hitch him to the back of a carriage." Gress nodded and approached the man on the ground. "I have questions for him." Amara mounted her horse and moved to the head of the line. Warily they resumed their march and crossed over to Dalish land by sunset._


	20. Chapter 20 Coldness

**20 Coldness**

_In the darkness Amara twitched, fire and ruin all around her. A cold, bone chilling voice spoke to her, demanding that she kill everything in her path. In the shadows Amara clamped at her ears tightly with her hands, trying desperately not to listen. She felt a deep oppressive entity pressing on her mind, weighing her down. Claws caught at her dragging her against her will into the dark. She heard an ear piercing scream as the voice commanded her. The scream was hers and she thrashed about wildly to get free._

Morrigan woke to the sound of Amara thrashing in her sleep. Her sleeping face contorted with fear and pain. Quickly she crawled over to her and shook her hard to wake her. Amara's face and mouth twisted into a silent scream. Panic struck Morrigan, she touched Amara's face and recoiled at the coldness of her skin. She called out her name, imploring her to awaken.

The panic in her voice stirred the bard from her sleep. "Morrigan, what's going on!?"

Morrigan met her eyes with concern. "She's dreaming and I can't wake her up."

Leliana crawled to Amara's side and held her hand. She gasped. "She's like ice!" Leliana rubbed her friend's hand vigorously. Amara's brow creased as she whimpered in her sleep. Her breath bellowing out like she walked in the snow.

"She's so cold!" Morrigan laid down next to her wrapping her arms around her, rubbing everything she could touch. She felt Amara tremble, her teeth visibly chattering. The heavy steps of Alistair's boots sounded as he pushed his head through the tent flaps. "Alistair! She won't wake up!"

"I know, I feel it. It's the Archdemon. It's calling everyone tonight."

"What do you mean?" Leliana's voice was confused.

"It's her first contact with it and she not having an easy time of it."

"Alistair, tell me what to do!" Morrigan's voice raised in a panic as she held the Warden in her arms.

"It will pass. There's nothing you can do but let it pass. Keep her as warm as you can. She'll awaken soon. I'll build the fire up, bring her to it when she's ready." Morrigan nodded and Alistair exited the tent. Amara was like ice to touch, her breathing ragged. Leliana watched her horrified.

"Leliana, the covers." At this Leliana drew both empty bedrolls over the shaking Warden. Morrigan quickly unfastened her pants and striped down to her small clothes.

"What are you doing?" Leliana's eyes were wide as Morrigan slipped into the bedroll right up against Amara.

"T'is the quickest way to warm her." She winced as her bare legs touched Amara's body. Leliana watched anxiously. "Leliana I need you to help me." Amara shook violently. Leliana nodded and likewise quickly removed her clothes. The bard gasped as she lay herself down in front of the Warden. "That's good. Now hold her tight." Morrigan's voice was encouraging as the bard held Amara's arms about her covering them with her own. "This might feel a little uncomfortable for you." Morrigan grasped Leliana's shoulder. She gasped at the witch's iron grip and she watched as Morrigan's hand began to glow. Heat radiated from it. It's spread through the bard's body like hot blood. Leliana shut her eyes as the heat spread through the three of them.

Slowly the Warden's shaking subsided. Amara's breathing was still hard and quick. Leliana felt Morrigan's power lessen along with her grip. The bard felt Amara's tears fall on her naked back. She held Amara's uninjured hand close to her lips as warmth returned to them.

Morrigan felt Amara's breathing begin to slow. She held the Warden tightly. Eyes closed her face rested on the back of Amara's neck. Her lips gently brushing her skin as she quietly whispered _Come back dear Warden... Come back to me..._ over and over again.

_Amara was alone. Her mind grew clear and the darkness abated. Green returned to the trees around her. Weak sunlight filtered through the haze. Relief washed over her as her heart began to lighten. A soft voice in the distance called her. So familiar yet not in this tone had she heard it before. Slowly she followed it._

Amara opened her eyes. She found her face wet with tears. Slowly she came around, seeing the familiar tent around her. She felt Morrigan's breath on her neck. She whispered, her voice so soft she couldn't make out the words. In front of her she saw Leliana's smooth neck and the curve of one shoulder. Morrigan's hand gripped it tightly. Amara glanced down and found the bard's warm body pressed against her. Leliana held her hand. Amara could feel her steady breath on them. Slowly the memory of the dream came back to her. Amara closed her eyes tightly and sobbed. She heard Leliana and Morrigan gasp in unison at the sound she made. Morrigan let go of Leliana's shoulder and held Amara tightly across her chest, whispering that all was ok and that she was safe. Morrigan rock her gently as she held onto her. Leliana drew her hand to her lips, pressing her warm mouth on her skin. They both laid there with her for some time as she trembled between them. Their warm embrace comforted her more than she had ever been comforted before. Gratitude filled her heart.

Amara took a shaky breath as tension left her body. Gently she turned her face toward Morrigan and kissed her cheek. "Thank you." The mage's golden eyes closed slightly as her lips touched her skin. She turned back to Leliana and held her close. "I'm so grateful, to both of you." She whispered by her ear. Leliana glanced back at her and gently caressed her face. Amara closed her eyes as she calmed some more. She frowned placing her a hand over her closed lids. "Hmm... Bad dream..." Her voice cracked as she spoke. Gently Leliana released her hand and rolled over to face her. Softly she touched Amara's wet cheek and gave her a smile.

"I'll get you some water." Leliana slipped out of the bedroll and found her clothes. In the dimness Amara watched as Leliana got dressed and left the tent.

Alone, Amara held Morrigan's arms tightly about her. Morrigan lifted herself slightly and looked into the Warden's eyes. "I couldn't wake you."

"I heard you calling me." Morrigan looked to the side and drew a deep breath. Amara turned her body to face her. Amara curled up into a ball in the witch's embrace feeling the steady beating of her heart on her cheek. "I don't think I can sleep again."

Morrigan held her close. "You don't have to. Just rest."

"Is it our watch soon?" Amara felt Morrigan nod as the mage gently stroked her hair.

Leliana came back into the tent with a canteen in her hand. The warden sat up and took it gratefully, drinking most of the cool liquid down. Leliana went to her pack and found her a shirt to wear.

"I'm sorry to have woken you." She turned her head to the bard as she drew the shirt on, their eyes meeting.

Leliana patted her arm. "It's ok." She smiled.

Amara closed her eyes as she felt Leliana's presence engulf her. "Will you be able to get back to sleep?" Her voice soft as she asked Leliana.

"I think so but I can take your watch if you want to go back..." At this Amara shook her head wildly. Leliana gripped her arm. "Ok."

Amara gave her a weak smile. Beside her Morrigan stirred from the covers. She crawled to find her clothes and put them back on as Leliana laid back down with a sigh. Amara watched as Morrigan stood over her refastening her pants. Morrigan's lips twitched into a small smile. She offered her hand and helped Amara up her arm going around the Warden's waist as they walked out of the tent.


	21. Chapter 21 Revelations

**Note: I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I hope you enjoy reading it. As it's quite essential to the Warden's character, I'd love to know your thoughts on it.**

…

**21 Revelations**

The fire was blazing tonight. Alistair watched them come towards him, raising a hand in greeting as Amara came to the light. She rubbed her hands to warm them, her eyes staring deep into the flames.

"Was that the Archdemon?" Her voice barely reached Alistair's ear.

"Yes." Alistair looked at the fire. "It called me too, but it's much worse when you're asleep." Amara stayed quiet. Morrigan rubbed her back gently. Alistair continued. "The first time I dreamt it. I thought I was going crazy. I felt it pull me under, into darkness." Amara shut her eyes as Alistair spoke. Quickly she turned and walked to the edge of camp and threw up. Shakily she washed her mouth out with the rest of the water from the canteen and returned to the fireside. Morrigan looked at her with concern.

Alistair continued. "It gets easier with each contact. Eventually we may even be able to understand what it's saying."

"I can understand it. It wanted me to kill everything." Amara cleared her throat. "Alistair, it's mustering its forces."

"What!?" Alistair's eyes went wide at her words. "You understood it the first time?"

Amara nodded. She sat a moment wondering if she should continue. "When I was born, my mother was sick. Really sick. Father brought her to the elves as she laboured to birth me." Morrigan looked at her intently. "There was a ritual to save her life and mine."

Amara hugged herself as she continued. "It required the blood of a Halla, their most sacred beast. The blood was placed on my mother's belly as I was born. Then on her breast, before I suckled." Amara closed her eyes against the fire's light. "The blood made me strong, among other things." She heard Morrigan's intake of breath. "I had been through one blood ritual before the joining. Duncan knew this. He told me he didn't know what would happen at the joining." Amara sniffed. A small laugh came from her lips. "I guess this is one of the effects."

Alistair was speechless. Morrigan shifted to closer to her. "Alistair." Her fellow Warden looked at her in shock. "I don't think it will get easier for me." A small tear fell from her eye. Quickly she wiped it away and cleared her throat. Amara smiled at her fellow Warden. "Rest now brother. I'll take my watch. I don't think I can go back to bed." Alistair silently nodded and handed Amara his sword. He went to his bedroll leaving both women by the fire.

Silence grew as Amara waited. Morrigan looked at her. "Your eyes?" Amara nodded.

"Your strength?" Morrigan continued. Amara nodded again. Morrigan's mind raced, she shook her head to herself. Hesitantly she asked. "The way you know when I'm near?"

"Yes." Amara met her stare. "I... feel you... sense your presence."

"You can feel me?" Morrigan cleared her throat.

"Yes, I can feel all creatures."

"What do you feel?" Morrigan stared at her intently and waited for the Warden to answer.

"Fish, pulse. Hare are like small sparks." Amara looked at the fire before her.

"Alistair?" Morrigan continued. Amara closed her eyes.

"A big rock." At this Morrigan laughed softly. She looked at the Warden next to her.

"Sten?" She watched as Amara close her eyes again.

"A deep river." Amara took a deep breath. She waited.

Morrigan crossed her arms about her waist. She hesitated to ask. The Warden glanced at her from the side. "And Leliana?"

Amara blinked and took a breath. "Leliana..." She breathes out the bard's name. "She's like warm sunlight on my face." Silence followed.

"Oh..." Morrigan's voice caught in her throat. She gave the warden a sidelong glance once more. Amara saw her swallow. "And me?"

"You Morrigan." Amara breathe deeply. "You're like staring at a full moon. You are like awe and wonder flowing through my veins." Amara smiled and closed her eyes feeling the witch's presence surround her as she continued. "You are the wild hunt, the rush that quickens my heart." She opened her eyes and met the witch's golden stare. "I want to howl down the moon when you're near."

Morrigan's breath was quick. "Oh! All that for me?"

"To me, all that is you."

Morrigan smiled. She took the Warden's hands in her own and held them tight. "I didn't know..." Amara gave her a smile.

Amara placed her forehead on Morrigan's shoulder. "I wanted to tell you." She drew a ragged breath. "But I was afraid you'd pull away. I didn't want to lose you before I even had a chance to know you." Morrigan caressed her face. "And now that I know you I feel really stupid fearing all those things. I'm sorry; I should have told you earlier."

Morrigan placed her arm about Amara's shoulder. "Hush, it's ok." Morrigan stroked her long hair way from her face. Morrigan's heart quickened in pace as she tilted Amara's head towards her and stared into those amber eyes. Slowly she brought her lips closer towards her and kissed her so deeply. Amara leaned into that kiss, her body pressing against the witch. Morrigan's mind and heart raced as she felt Amara's warm lips dancing with hers. She trembled as she felt the Warden's body so close to her, warmth suffused them. Her cheeks reddened as she remembered their conversation by the stream. Quickly she broke the kiss, her body burned with desire for the Warden. She took a shuddering breath and smiled. Amara's amber eyes locked with hers. Morrigan found desire there mirroring her own, their breaths quick between them.

Morrigan tore her eyes back toward the flames. "This doesn't change my decision." She spoke quietly in the night.

"I know, but it changes mine." Heart hammering, Amara looked at her intently till the mage looked back. "I know it's going to be a hard journey, fraught with danger and pain. I'll respect your decision and I won't pursue you so... ardently." Amara took a deep breath. "But I'm not giving you up." At this Morrigan's breath caught in her chest. She closed her eyes and turned her head back to the light.

"This will hurt you." She opened her eyes again and shook her head slowly.

"Maybe. But I won't regret a single moment of it." Amara hugged her knees and stared into the flames. She then drew her eyes to the tree line and cleared her throat. "Morrigan..."

Morrigan looked her way once more. "Yes Warden?"

"There's something else about me and that ritual." She shifted uncomfortably. "I want to show you but I can't tonight." She stared at the witch for a moment. "It will leave us too vulnerable."

Morrigan nodded. "When you feel the time is right, that will be enough for me."


	22. Chapter 22 Rest and Healing

**Notes: Back to Amara's past - continues on from Those Opposed, Rated M**

…

**22 Rest and Healing**

_By night fall the convoy had arrived to the centre of Dalish camp. Their charges disembarked shaken and glad to be home. A tent was prepared for the injured, the Dalish seeing to their healing. Amara was checking on her men when the Keeper found her. _

_Elise took her hand and led her toward her aravel. "We need to fix you up my love." Elise said softly beside her as they walked. Amara drew a big sigh as she entered the Keeper's home. It was warmly lit. Scrolls and books were scattered on a small table. Elise sat her down on a cushion and proceeded to carefully remove her armour. Her inner tunic was soaked with blood as was one side of her pants. Slowly Elise unfastened the leather and gently peeled it away from her skin. Amara gritted her teeth as the blood stuck the leather in places. Elise gasped at the sight of her blood down her chest and arm. Gently as she could she washed Amara's wound. Her love sat still beside her naked to the waist, her breath quickening as the cloth dragged across her skin._

_"Keeper, may I enter?" Andriel's voice called out from outside the door._

_"Yes Andriel, please do come in." Elise's voice shook a little as she replied. At this Amara's brow creased. She looked at Elise's face and found her eyes glistening with tears. Gently she touched the Keeper's cheek. "Hey, it's ok my love." Elise trembled at her touch. "My wounds aren't too bad. They are painful but they'll heal." She took the Keeper's hand and brought them to her lips, kissing them tenderly. Elise took a steadying breath and nodded. _

_Andriel came to her side and handed Elise a wooden bowl filled with a viscous fluid. Elise saw Amara's eyes studying it. "It's sap from one of the trees. We use it to seal wounds shut for a couple of days till the body heals itself." Amara nodded as she watched Elise stir it with a smooth flat stick. "This will sting a little." Amara drew breath through gritted teeth as the Keeper applied the liquid to her arrow wound. Gently Elise drew her flesh together as the liquid fused her skin and held._

_"That's amazing!" Amara's eyes were wide with awe. The Keeper gave her a small smile._

_"Andriel, could you please get Amara some broth from the fire?" Andriel smiled and left them once more. Slowly Elise wrapped Amara's wound with a bandage. "There's much I'd like to show you that I think can benefit your people." Elise put the bowl back on the table and knelt beside her lover._

_"I'd like that my love." Amara smiled looking down at the keeper as she gently eased her pants down from Amara's hip. As Elise cleaned the blood away, she revealed a jagged slash across Amara's flesh. It wasn't deep but it looked angry. Amara looked down at it and grimaced. "Looks like the blade had a serrated edge to it. Amara spoke lightly as she saw Elise pale at the sight. A small noise caught in the Keeper's throat as she held back tears. Amara handed her the bowl from the table. Once again she felt the sting as Elise applied it to her wound. Elise kept silent as she bandaged Amara's hip. She looked down at her bloodied fingers._

_"Elise?" Amara broke the growing silence between them. She saw the Keeper frown once more. Saw her chest rise as she took a shuddering breath. "Elise, are you angry with me?" _

_At this Elise's eyes met hers in shock. "No my love."_

_"Then what is it?" Amara's voice was soft as she asked._

_"I'm angry at myself." Elise looked away, her eyes glassy with tears._

_"Yourself? Why?" Amara reached out and touched her cheek._

_"You got hurt Amara." Elise took a ragged breath. "You got hurt because of me." The Keeper's voice caught in her throat. She placed her forehead on Amara's knee. A ragged breath shook her._

_"No... Elise no." Amara's arms wrapped around her lover's shoulders. "Oh, it was a fight and I fought as I always have." Headless of her wounds Amara gathered Elise into an embrace. "This isn't your fault." Gently she kissed the Keepers neck as she held her. Elise turned her head and found Amara's lips with hers. They kissed deeply, passionately. Amara's hand caressed the Keeper's face then gently down her neck as she kissed along the curve of it. Elise's breathing went quick as Amara continued kissing down to her shoulder. She stared into Amara's eyes. Desire filled them. Gently Elise kissed Amara's neck as the Captain's trembling hands slowly unfastened the first couple of buttons on her shirt. Elise gasped as she felt Amara's hands caress her bare skin. Their lips met again kissing desperately._

_"Oh! Sorry!" Andriel's voice came through the doorway. Guiltily Amara and Elise sprang apart. Andriel's eyes fixed on the bowl she held as the Keeper hastily refastened the buttons on her blouse. _

_Amara saw the First fighting a smile as she handed her the bowl of broth. She chuckled low as she took it. "Thank you my lady." Amara fought the smirk that came to her own lips as she looked aside._

_"Umm... yes thank you Andriel." The Keeper's voice with thick, she cleared her throat._

_"If you are in need of anything please let me know. I'll retire to my own tent for a while." Andriel bid them both good night and left. Elise smiled, her eyes twinkling as she shook her head. Amara sat back down on the cushion with small laugh. Amara placed the bowl of soup on the table and extended her hands towards Elise. Lovingly she stepped into Amara's embrace. Her heart raced as she kissed Amara's forehead._

_"I should let you rest." She sighed, looking down at her love. _

_Amara's hands moved low on the Keeper's body pulling her closer. "Or, we could go back to doing what we were doing..." Amara looked up at her and smiled._

_"No my love..." Elise smiled back shaking her head. "You need to rest." She took the bowl of broth from table and gently brought it to Amara's lips. Amara smiled and sipped obediently her eyes still filled with desire. Elise's lips seductively lifted into a smile. "That's good Captain."_

_Amara's brow raised at her words. "Captain?" She took the bowl from Elise's hand and placed it back on the table. Elise laughed as Amara grabbed her about the waist pulling her down on top of her lap. Her fingers gently caressed the side of Amara's face. "You are quite intriguing to watch as you fight." Elise blushed and looked to the side._

_"Oh? You were intrigued watching me?" Amara watched her closely. She saw Elise swallow hard. Their eyes locked as their lips drew closer together. Amara's heart raced. "And did you like what you saw?" Amara's voice was low and soft. Elise's eyes closed momentarily as she moistened her lips and nodded. The Keeper breathe hard, a lump caught in her throat as their lips drew closer nearly brushing. Elise caressed her chest, her fingers lingering across her skin. Amara trembled under her touch. "Were you..." Amara continued, their lips tantalizingly so close. "Were you aroused?" Her voice was soft as she asked. A soft sound came out of Elise's mouth as she nodded. Hungrily she pulled Amara close to her as their lips clashed in a passionate kiss. Elise tongue slipped into Amara's mouth entangling with hers. They drew apart, eyes locked, their breaths quick. A thrum went through Amara's body as she burned with desire._

_Elise swallowed hard. "Come with me." Amara took her hand and stood up following her to her bed. Elise parted the soft curtains and sat Amara down. She moved to Amara's feet, removing her boots. Her hands ran up Amara's legs as her lover watched her. Elise's hands rested at the top of her leather pants. She looked into Amara's eyes, her smile mischievous. Amara's lips pursed as she waited. Slowly she eased Amara's pants down and off her toned legs. Amara sat on the bed smiling, completely naked apart from her bandages. Elise ran her finger tips up Amara's thighs slowly as she straightened watching Amara's skin react in anticipation. Her hands left Amara's skin and went to the buttons on her blouse undoing each one slowly. Amara watched as her shirt parted revealing Elise's breasts to her. Her pink nipples were hard with excitement. Amara caressed them with her thumbs as her hands held her breasts gently. A soft moan came from Elise's mouth as her lover sucked them, her tongue slowly flicking against their hardness. Amara's hand travelled down to Elise's waist, then further to her hips. She eased the Keeper's skirt past them and let them fall to the ground. Elise stepped out of them, discarding her shirt at the same time. She stood before her lover naked savouring Amara's touch, her breath quickening as Amara's hands found many sensitive places._

_Amara held the Keeper's hips and pulled her close. Mindful of her bandages Elise knelt near the edge of the bed her legs straddling the Captain beneath her. Amara tilted her head up as Elise kissed her hungrily once more, her mouth so warm against hers. Elise moaned softly feeling Amara's hand travel between her legs. She rolled her hips slowly, pressing her sensitive clit on Amara's fingers. Amara's breath came quicker now as she watched Elise move in front of her. Gently her finger slipped between Elise's wet folds eliciting a gasp from the Keeper's mouth. Amara smiled at the delightful sound as she pushed in deeper. Elise's lips trembled as she lowered her hips down sending Amara's finger even deeper inside her. She kissed her lover passionately as her rhythm built faster. One arm held onto the back of Amara's neck as her free hand slipped in between the Captain's legs. Quickly she found Amara's sensitive button in her wet flesh and slid her finger slowly against it at first then faster and faster as they moved together. Amara groaned at the sensation, kissing Elise hard. Elise moaned deeply as Amara's finger slipped in and out of her. Hearts racing, breaths quick they took each other close to ecstasy. Hips bucked wildly and lips clashed as their pleasure came so close to them. _

_"Elise... Oh..." Amara broke the kiss, her desire building. "I'm so close."_

_"Amara, oh my love... me too." Elise gasped by her ear. Heat built between them as their bodies moved their breaths quick and hard. Amara held her tight about the waist as Elise moved up and down in front of her._

_"Hmm... Elise!" Amara bucked her hips wildly as Elise touched her faster. Soft sounds escaped her lips. The Keeper stared into her eyes, her lips parting as she gasped quick breaths._

_"Oh Amara... I'm...Oh!" Elise's breath was ragged as she drove her hips down towards Amara's finger. "Hmm... I love you!" Elise whimpered at the aching sensation running through her. Her skin stood in goose bumps, heat flushing the skin on her neck. Her eyes glistened as she bit down her bottom lip._

_"Oh Elise! I'm... Ah... I'm coming!" Panting, Amara rolled her hips meeting Elise's hand, her own hand moving fast against the Keeper's flesh._

_"Ah! Amara... Oh Gods!" The Keeper threw her head back, a deep moan escaped her throat, her body shuddered as she found ecstasy. Likewise Amara's pleasure arrived hard and fast. Gasping Elise leaned her head on her lover's shoulder as their quivering bodies slowed._

_"Elise..." Amara's voice was soft and tender. "I love you." She closed her eyes and listened to Elise's breath by her ear. Elise lifted the covers inviting Amara to lie down. She then lay her body next to her lover pulling the covers over them. Elise watched as Amara's eyes closed. Amara smiled as she felt Elise watching her._

_"Rest now my love." Elise stroked her dark, long locks as Amara held her close. The Captain felt sleep take over._


	23. Chapter 23 The Wild Hunt

_**Note: Thanks for reading for the past couple of weeks, thanks for the reviews and the emails as well, it is very motivating to know that this story is being enjoyed. It's Christmas for me tomorrow so I wish you all a good one. I may not be able to post a chapter for the next couple of days due to the holiday craziness but I hope you really enjoy this one. Cheers!**_

…

**23 The Wild Hunt**

Morrigan watched as the Warden beside her dozed fitfully. The sky was just lightening around them. Gently she wrapped an arm around Amara's shoulders. The Warden breathes deeply calming in her embrace. A series of conflicting emotions rose up in her chest. Emotions she had never felt before. It frightened her how deeply she felt for the Warden. It annoyed her that though she had promised not to push her feelings for her, she also promised not to let her go. Morrigan shook her head. _How can someone be that stubborn!_ She took a ragged breath as she thought to herself. _It's just desire Morrigan. Nothing more._ _ It is fleeting and it will pass. _Morrigan took a shaky breath.

Amara stirred from sleep, her amber eyes darted about till they found Morrigan. "I'm sorry, I must have dozed off."

Morrigan looked down at her with a small smile. "It's quite alright. All was quiet and you only slept for a few minutes." Amara closed her eyes at the sound of her voice. It always made her heart race. She breathe deeply taking in the Morrigan's scent. _Sandalwood and jasmine. How does she always smell so good?_ Amara opened her eyes and reluctantly pulled herself away from the mage's arm. She stood up and stretched. Gently she tested her hand. A smile came to her lips as she flexed it. There was no pain or swelling. Morrigan gave her a soft chuckle, shaking her head to herself.

Amara smiled. Her heart hammered with excitement. "The others will stir soon. I think Sten is already awake." Amara looked across camp at the Qunari. He sat on his knees, eyes closed. He breathed deeply. Amara looked down at Morrigan again. "Morrigan, will you come with me?"

Morrigan cocked her head to one side, her curiosity rising. "And where dear Warden, will we go?" Her brow rose.

"I'd like us to hunt and I want to show you something."

"Oh? And wouldn't Leliana be more suited to such activities?" Morrigan's eyes were playful but there was a challenge in them.

Amara placed her hands on her hips and smiled. "Not for this kind of hunting dear lady."

Morrigan's interest piqued. "Oh very well. I will join you; though I think we will go hungry this morning." Languidly Morrigan stretched her arms and got to her feet. Amara smiled and just about bounded to Sten like a puppy.

"Morrigan and I are hunting, just past the stream. Will you tell Alistair when he rises?" A low grunt passed from the Qunari's throat as he nodded, his eyes closing again in meditation. Amara bounced back to Morrigan and inclined her head toward the stream.

"What, no bow?" Amara smiled and shook her head. They made their way through the trees and on to the stream's bank. Amara crouched down beside it and drank deeply.

"Please don't tell me you've reduced my abilities to tickling for trout." Amara looked up at her, chin dripping with water. She smiled and shook her head.

She continued upstream and found a shallow bed. There by the water's edge she began unfastening her cloak. Morrigan held a pent breath as she watched Amara's fingers go to her pants. "What are you doing?" She looked at the Warden in shock, her voice a low growl.

Amara chuckled. "This will be the last thing you'd expect. Do you trust me?" Her hands were at the lacing of her pants.

Morrigan looked at her warily. "You know I do, with my life. Though that seems like a foolish sentiment at the moment."

"Then don't be afraid." Amara winked at her as she striped completely naked in front of the witch. Morrigan's eyes shot to her feet. Her breathing fast as her heart raced.

"And do you expect me to be naked as well?" The mage swallowed hard.

Amara was enjoying her discomfiture. "I don't think so." Amara's brow rose as she tilted her head to the side. "But if you want to be naked, I won't mind at all." Morrigan shifted nervously. Amara chuckled. "Ok, at some point you'll need to look at me or you'll miss the point of it."

Slowly Morrigan raised her head and stared at Amara standing before her completely naked. Her mind raced. She had seen her naked before but never in her human form, in the clear light of the morning. Amara nodded and smiled, her eyes locking with Morrigan's golden stare.

Morrigan watched as Amara's amber eyes glowed before her. Amara reached behind and unbound her hair. To the witch's surprise it grew long past her shoulders. The muscles there rippled hard and grew too. "Don't be afraid." Amara's voice sounded deeper to her ears. She continued staring in wonder as Amara's limbs thickened and darkened. Amara grunted as she fell on her hands and knees. Her sides quivered as her ribcage stretched and cracked with expansion. Dark hair covered her as her hands and feet turned into claws. Morrigan gasped audibly as Amara's mouth widened into a wolfish grin. A strong tail swished behind her.

Amara in wolf form met the witch's awe struck eyes. She was large and well-muscled; a healthy wild creature. Morrigan sank to the ground in shock. The wolf stared at her with Amara's amber eyes as she stood proudly on all fours in front of her. The wolf bowed and stretched before her. Morrigan's hand went to her lips. Amara shook herself and slunk her wolf body to her side.

"How…" Morrigan warily extended her hand stroking the wolf's fur. The wolf met her eyes with an intense stare.

"Can… you hear… me?" A hesitant query touched Morrigan's mind. She gasped and scrabbled away. She heard the wolf whine with her ears. Her heart raced as she nodded.

"This may… be a little… uncomfortable, talking like… this. At least for… the first time… I'll try and be… as gentle as I can." Morrigan's hands reflexively went to her ears cupping them.

"Amara… how is this possible?" Amara's wolf ears flicked at the sound of the mage's voice. She lowered her great body to the ground, visibly heaving a sigh.

"The elf gods… have blessed me… with many gifts." Slowly Morrigan's mind grew accustomed to Amara's voice in her head. "It's part of… my taint… the original one." Morrigan nodded. Heart racing she crawled back over to the wolf before her. Her hand roved through the wolf's rough. She touched the side of her neck, holding her great head in both hands. Softly she silked Amara's soft ears through her fingers. The wolf panted at her touch, her amber eyes closing for a moment.

Morrigan chuckled in delight. "This is amazing!"

"I don't know if you'll still be able to hear me… once you're in wolf form… but I assume our bodies will know how to read each other." Morrigan nodded at her words excitedly. "The sun rises… shall we hunt… my… dear?" At this Morrigan smiled. Golden light shimmered through her body as she shape shifted into her wolf form. Amara's tail swished excitedly. Morrigan as a wolf was rangier to her solid build, her fur much lighter. Amara bounded up to her clashing with her flank as they both revelled puppyishly. Amara's wolf inclined her head toward the stream. Morrigan swished her tail in acceptance of the invitation. She watched momentarily as Amara's wolf bounded across the water from her. Her great strides making big splashes. Morrigan ran. She ran after her beautiful Warden as she crossed the clearing on the other side of the stream. Joyously they disappeared into the trees.

Morrigan watched, shaking her head as the Warden in front of her sniffed out a trail to follow. Closely, confidently their sleek bodies wended their way through the underbush. Amara's tail flicked, her ears going back as she lowered herself to the ground. Morrigan snuffed the air and waited as a deer came into view. Belly low she made her way to the Warden's side. The Warden licked her lips, her eyes briefly meeting Morrigan's golden stare. She looked at the deer once more and watched it lower its head grazing. Morrigan circled wide to its left. Amara admired how well she moved and stayed hidden. She watched as Morrigan picked a spot to wait, deep under the cover of bushes.

Amara carefully crawled low towards the unwary prey. She got within three feet of it before it sensed the danger. With a burst of speed Morrigan had never seen she watched the Warden drive the deer towards her. Excitement filled her. This Warden hunted well. With the deer within reach Morrigan sprang forward clamping her jaws around the creature's throat. It thrashed wildly as it tried to get away. Amara came upon them, both her paws grabbing the deer's hind legs and forcing its body to the ground. Amara's teeth found the back of the creature's neck, her great jaws crunching down on the bones there. Blood splattered both their faces as the deer stayed its struggle. The dead prey dangled between them. Amber eyes locked with golden ones, their stares wild and ferocious.

Morrigan dropped the deer licking her lips. Amara dragged it into the shade of trees and sat next to it panting as she watched Morrigan's face. Morrigan came to her and lay her hot body against her side. There they rested, bodies slowly cooling with each pant. Amara gave her a sidelong glance affectionately leaning on the wolf beside her. Morrigan heaved a sigh and rested her head between her paws. Her eyes rolled as she watched Amara's wolfish grin. Amara stayed watchful as the Morrigan rested beside her. She thought to herself, would that things be always this simple she could be happy the rest of her life. Unbeknownst to her Morrigan thought the same.

The sun's light crept through the trees stronger, dappling the ground around them. Amara flicked her tail and stirred Morrigan from her rest. She went to the deer, her strong jaws clamped down on it as she picked it up. Morrigan rose and they made their way back to the stream. They crossed to the camp side bank and Amara dropped the deer on the ground. She looked to Morrigan beside her and gently rubbed her great head on the rough of the mage wolf's neck. As they drew apart Amara's amber eyes glowed. Her body shook and lightened as her limbs lengthened once more back into her human form. Naked and bloodied she crouched on the ground. Her eyes found Morrigan's body shimmering next to her. Her beautiful wild body transforming back into her beautiful human self.

Amara smiled as their eyes met. Morrigan laughed excitedly. "That was certainly the last thing I ever expected." Amara laughed. Blood streaked down her neck.

"Thank you for trusting me." She stared at Morrigan, eyes still smiling.

"Thank you for sharing that with me." Morrigan's eyes met Amara's earnest stare. Her whole body wanted to kiss her again but her mind refrained. Her eyes went to the ground. "No one's ever shared that much of themselves with me."

"Well I guess that's what friends do."

"Oh… I wouldn't really know." Amara sensed her discomfort.

"Would you like it?" Amara looked at the ground. "If we were friends?"

"Hmm... you know I think I'd like it. Very much."

Amara nudged her arm playfully. "Good, then that's what we'll be." She smiled and walked into the water. Carefully she cleaned the blood from her body and face. Morrigan joined her and did the same.

"So how do you keep all your clothes on?"

Morrigan laughed softly at her question. "My robes are enchanted."

"Oh!" Amara looked at her naked self. "Could you try enchanting mine?"

Morrigan chuckled. "Yes, but the ingredients are hard to come by. Though I think I have enough for your cloak." Morrigan's eyes openly stared at Amara's naked body. "It will at least give you some form of modesty." Amara gave her a smirk. Amara donned her clothes back on. She picked up the deer and slung it on her shoulder. Morrigan watched her walk, admiring her strength even more.

They cleared the trees and walked back to the fire. Alistair's jaw dropped as Amara placed the deer at his feet. Leliana was visibly surprised while Sten grunted in approval.

"Well there goes my silver for the week." Alistair shook his head and tossed a coin to the bard and the Qunari. Amara shook her head and laughed. Morrigan smiled proudly next to her. The others admired the carcass. Leliana saw the bite at its throat. She expected as much. She also noted the second set of teeth marks at the back of its neck. These were wider apart, made by a larger beast. It intrigued her much.

"A fine kill." The Qunari observed. "I'd like the honour of butchering it."

Alistair handed him his dagger. "All yours my friend." He shook his head. "How are we going to dry this in time?"

Amara inclined her head toward Morrigan. "We do have a powerful mage with us, who happens to have a penchant for freezing things." Morrigan snorted, crossing her arms to her chest. Inside her heart swelled with the compliment.


	24. Chapter 24 Interrogation

**Note: ****And I'm back **** Hope you all had a great holiday! This chapter comes back to Amara's past, it continues on from Rest And Healing.**

…

**24 Interrogation**

_Elise woke early before dawn. She kissed Amara's cheek as she slipped out from the covers. Quietly she got dressed and left the aravel. Her people were already busy at their duties and they greeted her warmly as she walked past. Her steps led her to the healer's yurt, outside the head healer and her spoke. The injured Cousland guards were all recovering well. The Keeper was relieved to hear this and thanked the healer for her ministrations._

_"It would not bode well my friend if our new allies were to die days within of the agreement." Doth gave her a sidelong smile. "And how is the Captain? Did you manage to heal her wounds?"_

_Elise nodded. "She sleeps now, though it took some convincing." The Keeper blushed slightly._

_Doth chuckled at her words. "I have no doubt of that. I've know that Cousland since she was a child. She has grown to be a fine woman. Her skills and determination have ever improved." The old healer smiled as she spoke. "She is a good match for you Lethallan." Doth patted the Keeper's shoulder as she turned her steps back into the tent. Elise smiled to herself. 'Nothing much got past that one.' She thought as she watched the healer disappear within._

_Elise went next to Andriel's tent. She called out and was admitted. Affectionately they clasped hands. "My friend, are you alright from yesterday's events?" Elise's brow furrowed as she watched Andriel making tea for them._

_"I was frightened Keeper. If Lady Amara hadn't been so close, who knows how badly things could have turned out." Andriel took a shuddering breath as she handed Elise a cup and sat herself down across from her. "It makes me tremble to think of it."_

_"We were fortunate to have someone so vigilant on the journey." Elise carefully sipped at her tea._

_"What do you think those men wanted?" Andriel shook visibly as she spoke._

_"I'm not sure. We were in fine carriages with a guard. Perhaps they hoped to rob us, mistaking us for nobles." Elise warmed her hands around the cup as she thought._

_"That's possible." The First was quiet as she thought. "Keeper, what if these humans were opposed to the agreement?" Andriel looked at her intently._

_"The thought has crossed my mind." Elise gave her a sidelong glance. "We've had opposition before, all throughout the dealings with the Couslands. Never in my wildest dreams did I think this agreement would succeed. I think it would have been the same for those who opposed it." The Keeper sipped her tea, she sighed. "Now that it has succeeded perhaps they have now taken matters more seriously."_

_"Lady Amara has taken one alive. Will she be questioning him?" The Keeper nodded her head in answer. "Then perhaps we can prepare a potion for her. To extract the truth?"_

_Elise drank the rest of tea. She looked at her First proudly. "My dear, you have given me much to think about." She smiled at her First. "When my mind is troubled I find that talking things out with you makes everything clearer. I think the Couslands have won themselves a most valuable addition to their house." Elise looked at Andriel warmly. "I will miss you when you leave for your new home and husband." She reached across the table and clasped Andriel's hand._

_"Keeper, I will miss being here. Much of my life will change when I go to be with Caleb. It both frightens me and excites me."_

_Elise smiled. "He is a good man. I'm sure you will be very happy together."_

_"I am happy, thank you." Andriel smiled as she thought of her love. "And you Keeper... It seems Lady Amara is quite taken with you."_

_The Keeper blushed at Andriel's words. She looked down at the table and smiled. "I'm quite taken with her my friend. Elise cleared her throat. She held her breath for a moment. "Andriel... She's asked me to marry her."_

_At this Andriel gasped, her eyes going wide. She grabbed the Keeper's hand excitedly. "Truly? That's wonderful news! Oh Elise, I'm so happy for you!"_

_" I'm so happy. I don't remember ever feeling this good with anyone. Andriel, she makes my head spin!" Elise blushed._

_"She is certainly quite amorous. Not many would have felt that way after being pierced by an arrow and a dagger." Andriel giggled as Elise laughed and reddened some more._

_"Well, on that note I must be going. She'll be waking soon." Elise smiled at Andriel warmly. "Thank you again my friend, for your company." _

_Andriel placed her hand on her chest and bowed. "I'll come by later and help you with the potion." A smirk twisted her lips. "I'll remember to knock this time." Elise chuckled as she left Andriel's tent._

_Amara woke to the sound of Elise walking about the room. She watched her lover from behind the drawn curtains around the bed and smiled as she waited for her to notice she was awake. The Keeper moved about with grace, her green skirt swaying about her hips. A sky blue bodice hugged her waist. She had her hair loose and tucked behind her delicate ears. Amara sat up on her elbow as she continued to watch her potter about her home. Elise caught Amara smiling from the corner of her eye. She gasped audibly in surprise making Amara laugh._

_"Good morning my love." Amara took a breath sleepily purring out her words as she greeted the Keeper making her way to her. Elise sat on the bed and gave her a long kiss. She sighed contently as their lips parted._

_"Are you hungry?" The Keeper's voice was soft by her ear. Amara nodded. Elise stood up and went outside to get food from the fire. Amara rose, she found her leather pants and slipped them on taking care of her bandaged hip. She looked for the rest of her armour but couldn't find it. She went to Elise's dresser and found a soft linen shirt. Her arrow wound pulled as she drew it over her head. Elise came back and placed a tray laden with food on the table as Amara was binding her hair back in a queue. The Keeper smiled at seeing her shirt on her lover. Amara sat down at the table next to her querying her smile. _

_Elise caressed her arm through the soft cloth. "I like seeing you in my clothes." Elise smiled as Amara started eating. "I suppose we should talk about how we are going to do this." She looked to Amara as she ate. Amara reached out and grasped her hand._

_"My father will give his consent in this. Are you worried?" Amara placed the piece of bread back down on her plate. At her invitation Elise sat on her waiting lap._

_"No but I do wonder how we are going to live our lives." Elise held her close._

_"We have time to work it out. Protocol dictates that my brother will marry first, then his child must be born before we can marry. It protects the line of succession. Though I think given we are both women we won't have to wait till his heir is born." _

_Elise placed her head on Amara's shoulder as a sigh escaped her lips. "I cannot leave my people."_

_Amara kissed her forehead. "I know and I could not ask you to do that." She held Elise tight. "I could stay here?" Amara hedged._

_At this Elise gasped and stared into her eyes searching them. "You would do that for me?"_

_Amara nodded. "If the tribe doesn't mind."_

_Elise smiled. "You've been somewhat part of us since you were born. Doth and I were just speaking of you this morning. She remembers you fondly." Elise took her lovers hand up to her lips and kissed it._

_"I will need to stay at Highever on occasions but the rest of the time I would be with you." Amara leaned in close and kissed Elise, feeling her body melt into her embrace._

_"I'd like that very much." Elise met her amber eyes. Reluctantly she drew herself away letting Amara resume eating. "Will you be able to stay longer?"_

_Amara frowned. "I'm afraid I must go as soon as possible. The attack must be investigated quickly and my father will want to hear of this soon."_

_Elise nodded at her words. "You suspect this was retaliation for the treaty?"_

_"Possibly. And if so that faction must be dealt with swiftly." Amara met her eyes with concern. "Please post more watchers by your borders. I don't want anything to happen here." _

_Elise nodded in agreement. "Would that the treaty could dissolve the hatred between our kinds but sadly it is not the world we live in." She shook her head. "Andriel has an idea about dealing with your prisoner. She has suggested a truth potion."_

_Amara smiled. "That will certainly help. Please let me know as soon as it's ready." She stood from the table and wrapped her cloak about her shoulders. "I'll see to my injured." She kissed Elise before she left the aravel._

_The sun was bright through the trees. She had slept in later than she thought. Gress found her and gave her a full report. "Those men wore the same armour and carried weapons of similar sort. My lady, it looks as if it was provided for them." Amara nodded at her lieutenant's observations. "What do you intend to do?"_

_Amara took a breath. "We'll leave five men here, your most trusted. The rest of us will return to the manor with haste. I will question the prisoner sometime today and we will bring him with us to receive what fitting punishment my father will give."_

"_I am glad you saw them in time Captain. It took away much of their advantage."'_

_Amara smiled at his words. "I think we have Blade to thank for that." At hearing his name Blade trotted up to Amara's side. She leant down and patted him affectionately._

_Amara spent much of the day reassuring the delegates that a full investigation will be carried out to unmask their attackers. She saw to her injured guards and found they were recovering well. They would be ready to ride by the time she was through with the prisoner. By noon Elise had given her the vile. She took Gress and a young sergeant to where the prisoner was held. The prisoner had a swollen face; his hands were leashed to a peg in the centre of the tent deeply embedded in the ground._

"_Come to finish the rest of your handy work?" The prisoner got to his feet as Amara approached._

_Her eyes narrowed. "I've come for information. We can do this the hard way or the easy way. The choice is yours."_

"_You broke my nose you bitch!" The man spat at her feet._

"_I let you live." Amara said coolly. "Something your employer would remedy quickly if they knew of it." The man looked away from her, his eyes shifting about as he thought. Amara continued. "Who sent you?"_

_The man's eyes darted back at her. "I'll tell you nothing!"_

"_Oh, come now. It's an easy question. Don't make this hard on yourself." Amara waited._

"_You can beat me all you want, I'll say nothing." The man shifted away from her. Amara smiled. She walked towards him and held up the vile in her hand for him to see._

"_I don't intend on beating you but you will tell me everything you know. I'm simply giving you the opportunity to do so willingly." The man shook his head wildly and backed away as far as his binds would let him._

"_They'll kill me if I talk."_

"_They'll kill you anyway, as soon as they see you. You've been in my custody for a day. They won't take the time to find out if you've held your tongue." Amara unstoppered the vile in front of him. "Last chance, tell me now and we will conceal you as we travel back to Highever. There you can be judged fairly for your crime. Refuse and I will hitch you to the back of the carriage for your employer to see." The man went quiet. He shook his head. _

_Amara sighed. "Lieutenant." The men at her side held the prisoner down as he thrashed about wildly. Amara advanced on him, vile in hand._

"_Wait! Wait, please!" She held on to his jaw. "I don't know them!" Amara paused. "I've never met them before. They hired a group of us, put swords in our hands and provided the equipment."_

"_Why?" Amara waited patiently._

"_They said the elves had no business taking Ferelden soil." The man swallowed hard. "They said the treaty would start an uprising. It would change everything for the worse."_

"_They? Tell me more."_

"_They were well armed. Noble born – they didn't speak like the common man. But I swear I know nothing more." Amara's eyes narrowed. She looked at the vile in her hand. The man saw her and thrashed about against his captors. "Please no! They paid us half. It was more gold than I've ever seen in my life." The man looked at her eyes desperately. "Kill the Dalish they said. Make an example of them and the agreement would fail. That's it, I swear!" The man shook in fear. _

_Amara stoppered the vile once more. She looked at Gress. "Lieutenant, take him to the healer." Amara sighed. "We'll leave for the manor in an hour." She exited the tent and walked toward Elise._


	25. Chapter 25 All The Touching

**24 All The Touching **

…

The party ate well that morning, lingering at camp till the deer was butchered and frozen into manageable pieces. Before the sun was high they struck out again. Amara and Morrigan headed the front, the witch staying close by the Warden as they spoke softly. Alistair and Leliana walked behind them. Leliana smiled as she heard Amara's laugh. Alistair looked their way, his brow quirking up. "Well those two seem to be getting along better today."

Leliana nodded beside him. "Hunting seems to form a bond." She looked at the ground as she walked. Alistair gave her a sidelong glance. Worry pricked the back of his mind. Alistair sighed and scratched his head as Leliana watched the Warden in front of her again.

Silence stretched. Alistair cleared his throat. "She is remarkable."

Leliana gave him a small smile and nodded. "I was quite frightened for her last night."

"I think we all were." Alistair looked at the ground. "She seems much better this morning."

"How often does it call you?" Leliana asked the Warden next to her, watching him intently.

"I've only heard it twice before last night. Each time it was incomprehensible to me." He looked at Amara in front of him. "Amara understood it. I think that was why she had a difficult time with the contact."

Leliana gasped beside him. "You mean she knows what it said?"

Alistair nodded. "She said it was calling its forces, riling them up for action." Alistair shook his head. "This Blight is further along than the Grey Wardens ever thought." Leliana crossed her arms to her chest as she walked. A sharp shiver went through her.

…

Amara glanced at the mage beside her. How she loved seeing her smile. Morrigan spoke of a game Flemeth and she would play whenever they were being hunted. "I would act the terrified child and go running off into the woods where Mother would be waiting with her trap."

"You always had fun? Were you ever frightened?" Amara asked the mage beside her, her face a picture as she tried to understand how a mother could use her child as bait.

"Not at all dear Warden, Flemeth had turned it into a good game. One that has taught me many valuable lessons." As they walked a small white flower caught Morrigan's eye. She walked to it and gently plucked it from the ground. She walked back towards Amara with it.

"Oh, for me! You shouldn't have!" Amara fluttered her eyelashes at the witch clasping her hands together like a damsel.

Morrigan laughed at the sight. "That is the strangest expression I have ever seen you wear!" Morrigan smirked as Amara laughed beside her. She looked ahead and pursed her lips in a smile. "This is in fact, for you."

"I knew it!" Amara nudged her playfully.

"Don't get any ideas. It's for your cloak." A smile crept along Morrigan's lips. "That reminds me. I hope you won't take it a miss that I will be acquiring my own tent when we get into the next town."

"Oh?" Amara gave her a sidelong glance, her heart twisting a little inside her chest.

"You have somewhat drained my supplies and I will need to replenish them. The mixing of potions and rituals require much concentration and I must be free from distractions. I would prefer to do this in the comfort and safety of a tent rather than out in the woods." Morrigan took great pains to explain her reasons to the Warden and though Amara felt disappointed that the witch would not be close by as she slept it warmed heart at the care she took to tell her the reasons.

"Well that makes sense to me." Amara gave her a small smile.

"Good." Morrigan nodded next to her.

Amara chuckled and made Morrigan quirk a brow at the sound. "I will miss your snoring." A cheeky smile flitted across the Warden's lips.

Morrigan was aghast. "I do not snore!" Amara laughed at her incensed expression.

"Well how would you know?" Amara's eyes twinkled with mirth as she teased the witch.

"Well… I would…" Morrigan searched for the words. "It would wake me, I'm sure of it!"

Amara smirked, tilting her head. "Not if it's one of those cute buzzy ones."

"Oh stop it!" Morrigan solidly thumped the Warden's arm. "Now I definitely know you are teasing me!"

"I am." Amara laughed. "It's so fun; I don't know why I hadn't done so earlier."

Leliana watched Morrigan and Amara laughing in front of her. Her heart squeezed a little at the sight. She had grown fond of the Warden, recalling the times they had spent together the last couple of days. She felt fascinated by her, relishing the attention Amara paid to her. With a sudden pang she wanted Amara to turn around and look at her. She took a shuddering breath as she watched Amara's confident stride. She loved how the Warden would throw her head back as she laughed heartily. She thought of those beautiful amber eyes, piercing right through her when the spoke. This was a feeling she hadn't felt for a long time.

Amara walked beside Morrigan listening to her speak of the folly of men. Of how they always assumed two things about a woman – how they were weak and helpless and how they always assumed she found them attractive. Amara watched in rapt attention as Morrigan recounted the tale of how a man had accused her of being an apostate, calling the guards down on her. She acted the terrified woman in front of the guard cowering behind him. Amara watched as Morrigan laughed as she told of the guard who had unknowingly aided her by arresting her accuser. The Warden smiled to herself feeling hard pressed to find she would act any different from the guard. The mage certainly knew how to use her charms. She took a steadying breath vainly trying to fight down the attraction she felt.

…

As they walked well past morning Amara felt a familiar sensation welling up inside her. Reflexively she searched it out, her head cocking to the side as she tried to discern what it was. Morrigan gave her a sidelong glance. Leliana and Alistair slowed their steps warily as Amara looked about. Amara turned looking directly at them. Leliana's breath caught in her chest. Self-consciousness filled her as she remembered the last thought she had of the Warden. Her heart thundered. _Surely not._ She thought as Amara came and stood in front of her. Leliana's heart hammered in her chest and she bit her lip with worry. Amara noticed the concern in her eyes. She looked at the bard, smiled and gently touched Leliana's hand, holding it briefly before letting it go. Leliana quivered from the Warden's caress. Amara's eyes left her and went to the road they had just come down from. She closed her eyes and felt thunder rolling in the distance searching her out. The feeling waned then faded. She opened her eyes, looked at Leliana next to her and took a steady breath. "It's ok my dear, just that familiar feeling again." Amara's hand went to the small of Leliana's back as she gently turned their steps forward once more. She tilted her head at the bard giving Leliana a gentle stare. "I'm sorry - I didn't mean to worry you so."

Leliana swallowed hard. "It's ok." Amara nodded and took up her place beside Morrigan once more. They resumed walking.

Throughout the rest of the early afternoon Amara walked with a distracted air. Her companions began to worry, each taking their turn at her side trying to get her to focus. Leliana went to walk beside Amara as Morrigan and Alistair discussed their leader's state. At the worst of times Amara barely heard a word or paid attention to the friend at her side, apologizing when clarity returned to her. During such a time Leliana came to her side. The Warden barely acknowledged her as she walked beside her. She spoke mostly of Orlais, of how grand and fashionable it was. She asked Amara if she had ever worn pretty dresses and shoes before she came to the Order. Amara smiled and distractedly shook her head. Leliana's concern grew. With the Warden more distracted than ever she wondered how well she was going fight if the need called for it. She looked at the companions behind her; both Alistair and Morrigan were frowning as they discussed what to do.

She turned back and found Amara smiling at her. Her heart quickened. Slowly, gently she reached for the Warden's hand clasping it in her own as they walked. Amara felt her head clear as she felt Leliana's presence override everything else. She drew a breath and looked down at their hands. She held the bard's hand tighter in her own. Leliana gasped at the response, relief washing over her. She kept hold of the Warden's hands resting her head gently on Amara's shoulder. Amara took another steadying breath. "I'm sorry Leliana, I've been so rude. I didn't mean to ignore you all this time." Leliana squeezed her hand. Amara felt her presence tether her to the ground, centring her.

Leliana brushed her cheek on the Warden's shoulder. "Hmm… That's the most you've spoken all afternoon." Amara chuckled and closed her eyes, feeling Leliana's body next to her. Her presence so warm it filled her heart. Amara swallowed and cleared her throat.

"You know how I can sense living creatures?" Leliana nodded her head against her shoulder. "I can sense something seeking me out. It feels so familiar that my very being wants to find it too. I think that's why I'm so distracted… I keep looking for it." Leliana's eyes were wide as she listened. "I know it's close by… closer than before, I think."

Leliana felt Amara's thumb caress the top of her hand. "You seem less distracted now, has it faded away?"

Amara smiled and met her blue eyes. "No, it's still there. But since you've held my hand I can… feel you more." Amara's cheeks reddened and she looked away to the side of the road. She heard a soft laugh from her companion.

"Oh!" Leliana looked at how the Warden's neck flushed all the way to her ears. "Hmm… So, skin to skin contact intensifies it?"

Amara smiled and cleared her throat. "It does." She swallowed hard. It amazed her how the bard could strip little secrets from her so easily. She looked at Leliana once more and found her regarding her with a curious look on her face.

"Hmm… Well in that case… and all in the interest of safety…" Leliana's other hand reached up and gently caressed the side of the Warden' s neck, trailing her fingers down to her throat. Amara closed her eyes feeling Leliana's warmth envelop her. Her heart thundered as she felt it suffuse her very centre. She smiled and from half closed eyes she looked at the bard next to her. Gently she placed her free hand over the bard's hand at her neck and held her. Heat built between their touch as she held on to both of Leliana's hands.

She swallowed hard as she watched the bard's intent stare. "You little vixen." Amara said with a husky voice and a smile. Leliana pursed her lips seductively and shrugged one shoulder.

Morrigan watched with surprise as the Warden in front of her reacted to Leliana's touch. She shook her head and huffed to Alistair next to her. "What is it with humans and all the touching!"

Alistair swallowed hard noting the mage's discomfiture. "Well, it's a very human thing to do… All the touching." He cocked his head to one sided as he watched the redness suffuse Amara's neck. "It doesn't look like bad touching to me." He chuckled as Morrigan glared at him. "Hey, at least she's with us again." Morrigan's lips flattened in a firm line. She took a steadying breath and crossed her arms to her chest as she walked.

They continued walking for sometime with Amara completely cognizant. "And bards in Orlais are different to the ones in Ferelden?"

Leliana nodded at Amara's question. "Uh huh. Bards in Orlais are more than just minstrels performing a song or telling a tale. We are trained to gather information, create diversions or hunt and kill if it was required." Amara looked at her intently as she continued. "We can seduce our mark." Leliana gave her a sidelong glance. "If that was what it required to play the game."

"The game?" Amara's brow quirked up. Leliana nodded.

"The nobles in Orlais are quite ruthless. They plot and scheme to gather influence and power. Of course they cannot do this openly, so they enlist the services of a bard master who pulls all the strings to achieve their goals for them."

Amara's mind raced. "And you've killed many, while playing the game?" Never in her wildest dreams did she ever expect a Sister of the Chantry to admit such things.

"Hmm… I always tried to use nonviolent means." Leliana looked at the road ahead. "You'll be surprised what a kind word or a smile can achieve. The trick was finding out what the mark desired then becoming that."

"Oh…" Amara frowned. "So you lied to them. Make them feel then once you have what you want you discard them or kill them?"

Leliana held a pent breath. "Well if you put it that way you make it sound so terrible." She felt uneasy and conscious of having revealed too much to the Warden next to her. "Tell me, isn't it better to die in the arms of a beautiful seductress than covered by gore on the battlefield?" Leliana's eyes went to her feet. She regretted the coldness that crept into her tone.

Amara squeezed her hand. She had offended the bard with her callous remark. She watched her face as Leliana looked ahead, her eyes distant. Warily she reached up to her cheek and turned the bard's gaze back to her. She moistened her lips as her throat tightened a little. "Leliana, I'm sure it would be better if the seductress was you." She felt heat suffuse her cheeks as she saw Leliana's eyes go wide at her words.

Leliana smiled as she looked away and cleared her throat. "Ahem… Well, it seems I have said too much." Her lips twisted as she fought a smile down. "Well that was long ago. And it's not me anymore." She let out a long breath. "Hmm… I think Morrigan wants to speak to you. I can feel her eyes glaring at me."

Leliana turned away. Amara kept hold of her hand. "Please, you don't need to go."

Leliana gave her a small smile. "I won't be far." Slowly she walked away from Amara. The Warden heaved a heavy sigh. Leliana walked to Morrigan and Alistair. She met Morrigan's cold stare. "Hold her hand. It keeps her here." Morrigan's brow arched as she walked away towards Amara.

The witch stared straight ahead as she walked beside her. "We are making camp soon." Morrigan crossed her arms as she walked.

"It's a little early for camp isn't it?" Amara tilted her head at the witch.

"Alistair seems to think we will reach the lake by midday tomorrow. From there it's just a matter of crossing it to the tower." Morrigan watched the Warden's eyes go distant. Amara nodded slowly at her words. "We don't know what we'll find there so a good rest will be useful." Amara was silent. Morrigan sighed. Her heart hammered in her chest. She hated the awkwardness she was feeling. Annoyed she uncrossed her arms and took a steadying breath. Hesitantly she brushed the back of her hand against Amara's fingers. She saw the Warden beside her blink. Slowly she curled her fingers around Amara's hand. She let out a breath as the Warden grasped it. Amara swallowed hard and looked at the mage with her amber gaze. Alistair giggled behind them and the witch quickly shot him a murderous glare.


	26. Chapter 26 Attraction

**26 Attraction**

The sun was still high above the horizon when they made their camp. Amara with constant touch stayed quite aware of her surroundings. As much as she enjoyed the constant contact from Leliana and Morrigan the impracticality of it frustrated her. She sat on a log Sten had brought over to the fire. Leliana sat beside her, her bare leg touched the side of her hand as she polished her bow.

"It went away the first time; surely you'll get some reprieve tonight." The bard's voice was light as she watched Amara beside her.

"Yes, I hope so." Amara nodded with a small smile. To her surprise Sten had dragged over a second log and sat upon it. He stared at her intently. "What is it?" Amara asked, a little uneasy with his silent attention.

"I have seen you fight and I find you are exceptional for a human." He cleared his gruff voice as he continued. "There is a technique I can show you that may help." Amara stared at him in shock. This was the most he had spoken since he joined them.

"I'm listening." Amara leaned forward, her hand breaking contact with Leliana's leg. The bard noticed and quickly shifted her body closer. She watched as Amara's eyes closed slightly at the touch.

"Take up your sword." The Qunari leaned his elbow on his knee as he watched Amara draw her blade. "Now to us, our blade is our soul. Our body and mind control where it goes and so we master ourselves." Sten stood up and drew his sword. "Follow me."

Amara followed him to the edge of a grassy clearing. The thunder in her mind tugged at her consciousness once more. She shook her head to clear it.

"Now do as I do." The Qunari held his with two hands before him. He closed his eyes and took a centering breath. His feet danced a series of steps as he swung his blade in a simple pattern of sweeps, thrusts and blocks. The blade whispered as it cut through the air, his movements were graceful and controlled. Amara recognised it as a technique he used when he fought alongside her.

Slowly and awkwardly at first she followed his movements. The sensation calling her fogged her mind making her stumble the steps. She groaned in frustration as she started again from the beginning. Once again she followed his movement. She felt the tugging in her mind as her body moved.

"Concentrate Warden. Command yourself and your blade." Amara took another centering breath and worked her way through the pattern. As her body learnt the steps her mind found a degree of focus. The feeling still sought her out but she found could now prevent herself from seeking it back. After several more tries she managed to get through the whole pattern without distraction, her movements fluid and graceful, like a slow dance. After her feet found the last position she looked up and found her companions gathered about watching. Sweat misted her brow but her mind was much more focussed. Sten gave her a sidelong glance and grunted his approval. She inclined her head in thanks as he walked across camp once more taking his customary place of solitude.

Amara's eyes found Morrigan by chance. The witch leant against a tree as she watched her across the way. Their eyes lingered in each other's stare before she drew her golden gaze away and walked deeper into the trees. Amara's heart wanted to follow her, but she held back. She drew a ragged breath as she watched the witch walk. "Just friends Amara." She mumbled. She was definitely feeling like her old self again. She shook her head to herself and walked back to Leliana by the fire.

Leliana smiled at her as she sat down. "You are amazing to watch."

Amara laughed softly at her praise. "He made that look easy but it took me quite a few tries to get it right." Amara gave Leliana a sidelong glance. "Thank you for today." She played with a blade grass in her hands as she watched the bard. "I don't know how you do it but you always seem to know exactly what I need."

Leliana reddened and gave Amara a soft laugh. "I know we haven't known each other for long but I feel like I've known you for longer. I feel comfortable around you."

Amara gave her a gentle nudge. "I feel the same." She smiled and looked at the bard some more. Her mind wondered back to their comfortable touch as they walked and the warmth that surrounded her whenever she was close by. Her eyes followed the line of the bard's profile next to her, starting at her graceful neck, leading to a small round chin. Amara looked at her lips and found they were full and soft. She felt a thrum go through her as she followed the line of a straight nose leading up to Leliana's clear blue eyes. Her perfect brows leading to a smooth forehead. Amara swallowed hard as she stared while appreciating the beauty next to her.

She watched as Leliana's face drew close, her hand coming up to gently caress her cheek. "Are you alright?" Amara blinked, remembering herself. Leliana's melodic voice snapped her out of her gawking.

Embarrassed she flushed, her eyes shot to the dirt at her feet. "Uh huh." She nodded.

"Is it calling you again?"

At this a chuckle burst from Amara's lips, her embarrassment faded as she mastered her emotions. "No my dear, quite a completely different distraction." She smiled and gave Leliana little a wink as she looked ahead once more.

Leliana's breath caught in her chest. She swallowed. "Oh!"

Amara leaned on her playfully and laughed some more. "Where's a cold shower when you need one." She mumbled under her smile.

Leliana slapped at her arm. "Amara!" They both burst out giggling.

Morrigan walked through the trees as her eyes scanned the ground for useful plants. She shook her head trying to clear the Amara's graceful movements from her mind, the fluidity of her body and the stillness of her face as she focused. Her heart hammered and she drew a shuddering breath as she looked about her. The reprieve from the constant walking on the road helped her appreciate just being able to walk amongst the trees again. She closed her eyes and tilted her head toward the sky feeling the soft whispering of the wind on her face. Naturally she thought of Amara again. _The wild hunt_, she had called her. A smiled crept to the witch's face. _Hmm… she certainly knew how to make me feel good_. She entertained her thoughts a little longer. She thought of that kiss she gave the Warden, _quite bold_, she mused to herself. She wondered what it would be like to make love to her. A thrill went through her body, making her lips tremble and the flesh between her legs hum with warmth. The feeling surprised her and she scoffed at herself shaking her head out of her reverie. She rubbed her hands on her face as she blushed, thanking the gods that the Warden wasn't near. Friend or no, she didn't think she could resist that charm at the moment.

…

Amara hesitantly made her way to Sten. Despite his tutelage earlier she knew he preferred to be alone. At her approach his head slowly turned to her then stared out once more. Amara stopped two feet short away from him, her foot resting on a small rock, her arms crossed to her chest. Silence lingered for a moment before she spoke.

"You said something earlier that caught my attention."

"What of it?" He refused to look at her.

"Your sword. You spoke as though it was a part of you."

Sten looked at his blade by his side. "This." He drew it and stared at it. "This is just an empty tool." He sheathe it once more and shook his head. "My true blade I've carried with me since I came to the Beresaad. I lost it after falling to Darkspawn. Were I to return to my people without it I would be killed on sight. They would see me as a soulless thing."

"Where did you last see it?" Amara crouched on the ground clasping her hands together to stop them shaking. Despite his quiet and aloof nature she was wary.

"Somewhere near Lake Calenhad, where I fell along with my brothers. Farmers found me and when they said they hadn't seen it I flew into a rage and panic killing them with my bare hands. They didn't have it."

Amara looked at him intently. "That's why you were imprisoned?"

The Qunari nodded. "I was in despair. I can never go back to my people like this."

Silence stretched between them. Amara heaved a sigh. "We will see the lake tomorrow. I will take a look around." Amara stood up and gave him sidelong glance. "We will find it."

"Those maybe empty words but I appreciate them." Amara nodded and turned back toward the fire.


	27. Chapter 27 Dance of The Seductress

**27 Dance of The Seductress**

Amara sat by the fire once more. The sensation had dulled in intensity but she could still feel it close by. She wondered at how she was going to sleep between fear of the call and the tugging in her brain. She stared at flames before her, restless and listless. She considered hunting but the venison in their packs was more than enough to last days. Looking up she found Morrigan coming towards her. She smiled in greeting.

"How are you feeling Warden?" Her gold gaze smiled down at her.

"Better but I'm restless."

"Oh?" Amara's eyes searched her face. There was something about the witch at the moment and the Warden couldn't figure out what. She thought of their kiss, so long and deep. Amara's heart thundered and she felt heat rise to her cheeks. Morrigan pursed her lips in a smile and looked away.

"Come run with me." Amara blurted out the words before she could stop herself. Morrigan took a sudden breath and blinked a couple of times. She thought of the state of her resolve and blushed shaking her head.

"As much as I want to I don't think it's a good idea right now." She blushed, her heart racing she stared at those amber eyes. She felt the warmth between her legs again.

"Oh?" Amara smiled at seeing the redness of her cheeks.

"I…" Morrigan started backing away. "I have just found many ingredients and… I…" Quickly she was retreating from the Warden's open stare. "I need to work on the potions, while they're fresh." She turned away all flushed and just about bumped into Leliana walking towards them. "I'm sure Leliana can keep you company."

She stormed away grunting in frustration and cursing her words and awkward behaviour. _Really Morrigan, why don't you just shove them in a tent together! Arrgh_! She shook her head to herself as she huffed away retreating inside the tent. Amara smiled guessing at her uncharacteristic behaviour.

Leliana watched curiously as Morrigan past her by. She turned back toward Amara sitting on the log. "What was that about?" Her eyes bewildered.

"Mmm… I don't quite know." Amara smiled. She cocked her head to the side as she looked at the bard before her. "She gave me a good idea though, if you're up for it." Amara smiled excitedly.

"Ok, what did you have in mind?" She looked at Amara sitting on the log while drumming her fingers on her knees.

"How about a little fun before bed?"

"What?" Leliana's face was a picture of shock. Amara chuckled and stood up. She knew what the bard was thinking and decided to play along a little. Teasingly slow she began unfastening her armour at the sides. She watched as Leliana swallowed hard, her eyes going wider as she stared at Amara's fingers working the knots. Seductively slow she removed her plates from her chest and arms and discarded them to the ground. She chuckled low as she watched Leliana's face redden.

"Um… Amara, right now?" Amara nodded. Leliana swallowed again. Amara burst out laughing and walked to her side. She took Leliana's arm and leaned on her affectionately.

"Relax Leli. I don't mean that." Her eyes smiling as she watched the red head beside her.

"Oh! You! Ahem…" Leliana cleared her throat then slapped Amara's arm soundly. "You are such a tease!" Amara giggled at her expression. Leliana shoved her away from her side. "What did you really mean?" She watched the bard regain her composure.

"I'm a little restless and I was thinking we could have a little practice round before the big match."

"Oh ok." Leliana had recovered from her earlier discomfiture. She tilted her head to the side and gave Amara a scrutinizing stare. "A little worried, are we?"

"Pfft no! It's just to burn a little energy so I can sleep." Amara pulled out her dagger and her sword from her side. "Pick your poison." She looked at the bard challengingly.

Seductively Leliana side stepped both blades and stepped into the circle of her arms. She stood close, her face just inches from the Warden's lips. Staring into Amara's amber eyes she raised one eyebrow. Amara's heart thundered in her chest as she felt Leliana's breath on her lips. The bard in front of her wrapped her hands around both her wrists. She felt her thumbs gently caress the inside of them. Amara swallowed hard as Leliana's fingers lingered on her skin. In the background Alistair stared with his mouth open. Leliana tilted her head to the side, her lips lightly brushing Amara's cheek. "Hmm…" she purred. "I like hands." With a quick press and twist of both thumbs she unlocked Amara's grip on both blades dropping them to the ground. Leliana turned around and slowly walked toward the clearing. She looked back once at the Warden. "You're going to regret teasing me." Stunned and in awe Amara laughed and shook her head. She followed the bard's lead. _I don't regret it so far. _She thought to herself with a smile.

Leliana waited for Amara to come to her. Feet planted apart, hands on her hips. Her clear blue eyes watched as Amara made her way to the clearing still smiling. Alistair and Sten watched from a safe distance. Amara stepped onto the circle of grass meeting Leliana's eyes. She raised a brow at the delicious challenge that she held in that gaze. Slowly, warily they circled each other; eyes locked patiently waiting for the other to make the first move. Leliana's eyes narrowed. Amara saw it as she dodged the first strike. A joyous laugh burst from her lips as she eyed the bard cautiously. Leliana advanced, a small smile lighting her eyes as she threw a swing causing Amara to block with her forearms, then in a quick turn of her body she twisted around and thrust an elbow across Amara's back. As the Warden fell forward she quickly regained her balance and turned around just in time to duck under Leliana's swing. She weaved her body around giving Leliana a tap on the stomach with her fist. She got a little greedy and went in for a second jab. Leliana blocked it and caught at her wrist. With a quick turn she twisted Amara's arm opening her up to a strike on the chest. Leliana brought her knee up towards her. Amara blocked it and hooked her arm under Leliana's thigh heaving the bard off her feet. In surprise Leliana let go of her twisted arm and held on to Amara's shoulder. They fell to the ground together with the Warden landing on top of her. Both grunted at the impact. The bard smiled up at Amara dissipating the worry she felt at being too rough. Amara smiled back, their eyes locking as she lay on top of the bard. One hand was locked between Leliana's legs, her own weight pinning it down.

Leliana read her predicament and smiled. "What are you going to do now Warden?" Her breath quick against Amara's face. Leliana bucked under her bringing a hand up against her chest. Amara grabbed it and pinned it above her head.

She breathe hard. "I think I have you right where I want you." Amara stared down at her cockily. Leliana smiled. Slowly she shook her head. Amara's eyes widened. The strike was a rouse and she fell for it. With both her hands occupied it left her open to Leliana's free hand. She watched as the bards hand quickly shot up, her finger finding the hollow of her neck. Leliana smiled, she pushed there causing Amara to move back involuntarily and choke as she steadily heaved Amara's body off her with one finger.

She rolled a choking Amara on to her back, strong thighs pinned her legs. Leliana grabbed both her wrists and pinned it to the ground above her head. Amara bucked under her strongly without much luck. Leliana looked down at her gasping. She smiled. "My, my Warden. I think you're well and truly pinned." In the background she heard Alistair and Sten cheer.

They went two more rounds both resulting in Amara flat on her back pinned by the seductress on top of her. On the third pin Leliana's eyes locked with hers as they breathe quickly between them. "Do you give yet?"

Amara smiled up at her quite tired from exertion. "You know one of these days I will get past your wily ways and then we'll see who's on their back." She bucked under her once more nearly heaving the bard off her.

Leliana leaned on her some more, her stare softening seductively. "If you wanted me on my back all you had to do was ask." At this Amara blushed profusely. Once again Leliana hitched herself up on top of her. "Do you give?"

Amara chuckled, shaking her head to herself. "Ok, I give." Leliana smiled and let go of her wrists. She pushed against her shoulders as she heaved herself of the Warden. She got to her feet and took a bow in front of Sten and Alistair's cheers.

Amara sat up and brushed the dirt and grass off her leathers. She caught her breath as Leliana walked to her side offering her a hand up. Gladly she took it and got to her feet. "I did not expect that outcome." She smiled at the bard before her.

Leliana shrugged one shoulder and smiled. "I think you'll sleep well tonight."

...

**Note: Aim 1 - Write a good sparring scene **

**Aim 2 - Write a sexy sparring scene **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter**


	28. Chapter 28 Desires

**28 Desires**

True to her word Morrigan prepared new potions for their travel. Her concentration strained as she tried to block out the grunts from the two women sparring outside. Through loud cheers and clapping she said the words to strengthen the batch. Twice she had gone to the tent flaps and found Amara gracefully avoiding the bard's attacks. Once she saw her trying to grapple Leliana beneath her. She stopped watching after that concentrating more on the task at hand. She stoppered the last vile when Amara crawled into the tent still catching her breath. Their gazes met briefly before Morrigan's eyes travelled to Amara's heaving chest. A lump formed in her throat as she tore her eyes back to the vile in her hand. Her mind raced as she wondered why she found it hard to be around the Warden physically.

Lightly she spoke. "And did you enjoy that little wrestle?"

Amara chuckled at the implication she heard. "Yes, quite. She's one tough opponent." She looked at the witch's back as she busily packed away the supplies.

"Oh really." Morrigan glanced back at her. "Well it looks like she's definitely spent you for the night."

Amara mused for a moment. Long enough for Morrigan to turn around and meet her gaze. The witch was jealous. Amara casually shrugged a shoulder. "I still have more in reserve." Golden eyes pierced her. She saw the witch take a shuddering breath.

_Morrigan's body hummed with desire, her very centre throbbed with it. Quick as a flash she dropped the vile from her hand and crawled to the Warden in front of her. Eyes locked, their breaths quick, Morrigan grabbed Amara's shoulder. One hand roved the back of her neck as she pulled the Warden into a deep, hungry kiss. Their mouths clashed hotly, Morrigan's tongue sliding into Amara's open mouth. Amara held her about the waist and pulled her on top of her body roughly. Morrigan gasped as she felt the Warden's hands on her naked back as they slipped inside her robe. Amara kissed the curve of her neck, her lips and tongue caressing Morrigan's skin. Morrigan's eager fingers tore the leather armour over the Warden's head discarding it to the side. Her hands glided across her smooth skin, feeling the hot muscles underneath. Morrigan gasped as Amara laid her on her back, her hands quickly pulling her pants down past her knees. With her legs parted she moaned as she felt the Warden's body press against hers, her leather pants sliding against her wet flesh. Heat and desire built between the both of them. Amara moaned, whispering her name._

"Morrigan?... Morrigan?" The witch's eyes snapped open at the Warden's querying voice. Amara looked at her from a cross the tent curiously. Morrigan trembled as heat flushed her skin. She gasped as she looked at the vile in her hand.

"Oh creators!" She exclaimed as she drew a shuddering breath.

Amara quite worried crawled towards her. Morrigan quickly scrabbled away, lightning sparks running through her body. Amara ceased her advance holding her hands up reassuringly. "Hey, it's ok." Her was voice soft but wary. Morrigan closed her eyes and slowed her thundering heart. The sparks abated. She could feel Amara's worry.

"Are you ok?" Eyes closed Morrigan nodded quickly. Her body still hummed with arousal. She opened her eyes. Amara sat pensively across from her wondering what was going on.

"I'm fine Warden but I have to go for a moment." Morrigan placed the vile on the ground. She circled wide of the Warden as she made for the exit. "I have to go."

"Morrigan?" The concern in the Warden's voice stopped her.

She turned around with glistening eyes and met Amara's stare. "You said we were friends." Her voice was soft and vulnerable to Amara's ears.

"We are." Amara's voice was just as soft.

"Then please don't ask me what just happened. Let me go… just for a moment."

"Ok." Amara's heart raced as she watched the witch leave. Her mind worked desperately trying to figure out what was going on. She knew there was something about Morrigan today. Her concern grew.

Morrigan exited the tent, her hurried steps taking her deep into the woods. Under the cover of trees she shape shifted into a raven. She soared high over the tree line searching. The glimmer of water caught her sharp eyes. Gracefully she landed by the waterhole's bank, shifting back on two feet as she reached the ground. Hurriedly she removed her clothes leaving them on the water's edge. She walked into the water all the way up to her waist. She took a steady breath and gently lowered her whole body into its cool depths. A moment or two went by before she sprang back up breathing in gasps. She rubbed the water from eyes and face shaking her head to herself. Feeling her desires finally under control she walked back to her clothes shaking. She squeezed the water from her hair and donned her robes back on. The sky was turning orange around her with the setting of the sun. She took a steadying breath and shook her head to herself once more. Her attraction to the Warden was getting harder to ignore. Her little daydream proved that. "How am I going to get through this?" She wondered out loud rubbing the back of her neck. She sighed and took flight once more.

Morrigan approached the camp. She saw her companions gathered against the fire as they ate. She saw Amara's back straighten, her head tilting to one side as she approached. Morrigan smiled to herself trying ineffectively not to think of her fantasy earlier. As she got closer Amara swivelled her head around and smiled at her. She smiled back and gently held on to her shoulder as she stepped over the log and sat next to her. Affectionately Amara leaned on her, much like she did when they had hunted. Morrigan's eyes closed a little at the contact and memory of it. She felt Amara sigh next to her.

"You're back." Morrigan saw a smile creep onto the Warden's lips. Morrigan nodded. For her ears alone Amara asked her if she was ok.

"Yes, thank you for asking." A smile twisted her mouth. "I'm feeling much better."

"Good." Amara gently tapped her knee. "Are you hungry?"

As she nodded Amara placed her own portion of food into her hands. It was a Warden sized portion. Morrigan looked at it and chuckled. "I can't eat all this."

Amara glanced back and smiled as she helped herself to more food. "I'll eat what you don't."

"Do they always make Wardens with healthy appetites?" Morrigan chuckled some more, relieved that there was no awkwardness between them. Amara inclined her head towards Alistair who was shovelling large spoonfuls of food into his mouth. His plate heaped as much as Amara's. Morrigan and Amara burst out giggling. "I guess so." Morrigan concluded, her eyes twinkling with laughter.

The evening passed with Amara comfortably leaning on Morrigan as they ate. They spoke of small inconsequential things from their past before Alistair turned their conversation to tomorrow's plans.

"We will see the lake by midday, then I'm hopeful that we can arrange a crossing to the tower from the small outpost there. The crossing is normally smooth but the lake is large and the wind will play a part as we cross. Amara nodded to this. She had been on ships before as her father had sometimes let her accompany him on various negotiations with their neighbours. Her heart squeezed a little at his memory. They discussed the night's watch roster with everyone but Amara agreeing that she get a full night's rest, arguing that since they were going to be encountering mages then Morrigan was the wiser choice to spell. Inside she doubted she could sleep easily still dreading her dream from the previous night. Morrigan guessed at her thoughts. Gently she leaned her body against Amara, her lips by her ear. "I'll be close by till my watch. You don't need to worry tonight." Amara gave her a weak smile and finally nodded her agreement.

Darkness had gathered around them when Alistair sought his bedroll. Leliana had come out with her bow and sat on the log. Sten paced the perimeter of their camp. Amara had just finished sharpening and cleaning her blade when Morrigan's hand squeezed her arm. She sheathe the blade as she followed the witch into the tent. Throughout the evening Morrigan had seemed more relaxed around her.

In the dimness of the tent Amara removed her armour. She felt Morrigan's eyes on her as she found her shirt and drew it on. She met the witch's open stare and smiled tilting her head to one side. She watched as Morrigan removed her hood. The witch smiled coyly as she removed her robe. Amara's heart thundered in her chest as she watched Morrigan slip into a bedroll and settled in. Likewise she did the same lying back with a sigh and a smile. Since they had hunted something was different about them. Amara still couldn't quite put a finger on it. Despite her decision Morrigan seemed more receptive towards her. She lay on the bed musing as she waited for sleep to come to her.

She tossed and turned a few times listening to the steady breathing of the witch beside her. When she tossed and turned again she heard Morrigan sigh. In the darkness she heard the rustle of a bedroll as Morrigan placed it against hers. In wonder she watched Morrigan slide up against her body taking her arm and placing it about her warm waist. In the dimness Amara saw her eyes looking at hers. Morrigan smiled. "Sleep Warden." Amara gave her a smirk before placing her head on Morrigan's shoulder. She heard the thunder of the witch's heart as she pulled her body closer against hers. Amara heaved a sigh and relaxed. Her eyes closed as she found the sleep that had eluded her.

Morrigan's mind raced as she felt the Warden's weight beside her. Her embrace was warm and gentle. Better than anything she had imagined it to feel. She lay for some moments wondering what had come over her. She had craved the Warden's touch ever since they kissed. A small buzzing snore escaped the Warden beside her. Morrigan smiled then chuckled softly in the dark. She closed her eyes and savoured the Amara's comforting touch. She too slept and she slept well.

…

**Note: Just a little taste! I hope you enjoyed it. My postings have well and truly caught up with my writing. I'm hoping I will still be able to post new chapters at a reasonable rate, though it may not be everyday like it has been. I'm aiming for every couple of days.**


	29. Chapter 29 Glances

**29 Glances**

Late in the night Morrigan woke for her watch. She lingered a few moments in Amara's warm embrace. Gently so as not to wake her she caressed the Warden's face. Something about the motion made her heart swell. Slowly she eased herself from her arms tucking the covers around Amara well. She wore her robe and hood once more, picked up her staff and quietly exited the tent. Leliana met her eyes as she walked toward the fire. The bard inclined her head in greeting and stood up.

"How is she?" Leliana asked as she picked up her bow.

"She is sleeping. It took her some time though." Morrigan warmed her hands by the fire as the wind blew around them. The bard watched Alistair make his way out of his bed roll and smiled as she remembered their first watch together.

She looked back to Morrigan once more. "I'll take my leave then."

"Good night Leliana." Morrigan gave her an unexpected smile. _The witch is happy tonight_. Leliana thought to herself. Leliana was quiet as she slipped into her bed roll. The Warden beside her slept deeply. She thanked the Maker there was no sign of dreams tonight. She watched Amara's face for some moments before finally sleeping.

…

Amara woke to the howl of the wind. The tent's ceiling was gloomy. Feeling well rested, she smiled as she remembered Morrigan's embrace. She crawled of the bedroll and began changing back into her armour. The bard stirred awake, her hair tousled and her eyes sleepy. Amara glanced at her and smiled. "Good morning my dear."

"Hello, did you sleep well?" Leliana asked, her blue eyes blinking the sleep away.

"Uh huh, thanks for tiring me out yesterday." Amara gave her a smirk.

Leliana chuckled and rubbed her face. "I beat you good and proper." Leliana sat up as Amara was toeing her boots on. She listened to the wind outside and frowned. "I hope this wind dies down before we cross the lake."

"Me too." Amara buckled her sword to her hip. "We have no choice, wind or no, we have to cross. Time is against us." She gave Leliana's shoulder a squeeze as she left the tent.

Her eyes found Morrigan and Alistair warming their hands by the fire. The heavens were dark this morning, the clouds heavy with the promise of a storm. Amara gathered her cloak about herself and made her way to her companions. Morrigan met her eyes, a small smile coming to her lips. Amara came to her side stretching her hands in front of the flames. Affectionately she brushed against the witch's arm, smiling as she nudged her in greeting.

Breaking up the camp was a miserable affair as the clouds showered them with cold rain. They struck out following the road once more and by an hour's march all but Morrigan looked like drowned rats. The mage constantly propelled the water away from her with a cushion of air around her body. Alistair and Sten were at the rear while Leliana headed the front with her bow. Amara watched the witch in wonder completely fascinated by her power.

"And do you not get tired from constantly driving that air around you?"

Morrigan gave her a smile. "This is as easy as breathing for me. It drains my power very little."

Curiously Amara reached a hand into the circle of air and giggled in delight. "It's warm. And it tickles." Morrigan laughed at her awe. In front of them Leliana sneezed as she walked with her arms around herself. Amara glanced at Morrigan. "I'll be back."

She walked to the bard. "Hello." Amara smiled as the rain pelted down on them both.

Leliana shivered and smiled back. "This rain is terrible."

Amara frowned and touched her cheek. "You're very cold." Quickly she unclasped her cloak and whirled it around Leliana's shoulders as the bard protested.

"Please Amara, there's no need…"

"Hush." Amara winked and smiled. "I insist." Gratefully Leliana hugged the cloak about herself. Her eyes closed at the welcomed warmth. "Better?"

Leliana nodded, a smile coming to her lips. "It's still warm…" Amara chuckled at her delight. "What about you?" Leliana looked at her from behind wet strands of red hair. Gently the Warden pushed them back from her eyes. She looked down at herself as the rain sprayed her armour. She smiled.

"I'm covered in plates my lady, the worst thing I can catch is rust." She rubbed at the bard's arms vigorously as Leliana laughed.

"My Lady? Are you always this noble?" Leliana tilted her head to the side.

Amara smiled at her cheekily. "You haven't seen my wild side." She smirked.

Leliana laughed some more. "Oh, you'll have to show me one day. I'd be very interested in seeing it."

"Mmm… Maybe I will, _my lady_." The Warden bowed formally in the rain. Leliana giggled and shoved her away.

Snickering she returned to Morrigan's side. The witch gave her a sidelong glance and shook her head. "The two of you flirt outrageously it sickens me a little."

Amara gave her a grin. "Why my dear, I think you're jealous." A blush suffused the witch's cheeks. She glanced at Amara and casually drove rain on to her face with smooth wave of her hand, laughing at her startled expression. Amara opened one eye against the stinging water. She glared at the witch with it before suddenly pulling her body against her and scooping her up. The laughing witch lost concentration and got drenched by the pouring rain.

"Hey, put me down!" She laughed and thumped at Amara's chest plate.

"A-uh." Amara refused, a big grin plastered on her face. She shifted the witch's weight around as she protested. "Turn it back on. I want to be dry and warm too."

Morrigan looked at her and placed a hand on her chest. "Only if you put me back down." Amara looked at the witch in her arms. She smiled and relented, placing her back on her feet. Morrigan smiled and with a casual turn of her hand the air around them swirled and propelled the rain away from them. Morrigan pursed her lips and gave the Warden a sidelong glance. Amara met her eyes, her throat tightened a little as she caught a certain look cross the witch's face. She walked closer to Morrigan her arm bumping with hers fondly.

Sure enough they came upon a hill overlooking the lake by midday. The outpost was small, only consisting of an inn and a couple of outlaying buildings. They descended the hill, Alistair staring at the lake's choppy grey waters as they came down. He shook his head. "It's not going to be an easy crossing."

Amara grimaced at his words. "Hmm… Let's get out of this weather for a moment." They made their way into the Spoiled Princess. The inn was small, nearly deserted. The barkeep greeted them as Alistair and Amara bought a round of ale. They gathered at a table near the hearth welcoming the warmth of the blazing fire. Amara drank her mug down thirstily in one long draw, going back for a second along with a wedge of cheese and bread for the group. She saw Leliana's eyes light up at the sight. Eagerly the bard helped herself to a generous portion. Alistair snorted next to her as he sipped his ale. "Hmph… Orlesians and their cheese." Amara smiled as Leliana shrugged off his comment and continued eating with enjoyment. "Well, at least this one is not stinky." Alistair smirked as he drained his mug. "Well, I'm going to see about a boat."

"I'd like to take a look around myself." Amara stood up with him and they walked out the door, leaving the others to enjoy the warmth for a little longer.

Outside, the rain had finally stopped, though wind still howled around them as the two Wardens made their way toward the lake. Alistair gave Amara a sidelong glance. "So…" He hedged. "I see you and Morrigan are doing much better."

Amara smiled and arched a brow. "Are you after juicy gossip my friend?"

Alistair chuckled. "No, nothing like that - but I was just wondering if you two are… you know…" He scratched his head uncomfortably. Amara stared at him intently not knowing whether to laugh or glare at him.

"Are you asking me if we've been intimate?"

Alistair held up both hands defensively. "No, no! Nothing that bold of a question. It's just I've noticed she's different around you. She looks at everyone with disdain, especially me. But when it comes to you she's… I don't know… Softer."

Amara chuckled at his words. "We are just friends Alistair."

"But you have feelings for her… Don't you?"

Amara smiled at herself and took a steadying breath. "I do. But she wants nothing more than friendship." Her eyes went distant. "She knows how I feel. I guess it's up to her to figure out how she feels." Silence grew between them as they approached the lake's edge.

Alistair thumped her on the back. "She'll come around. I don't think she'd be able to resist you for long." Amara smiled at his encouragement. They parted there with Alistair finding the ferryman and Amara talking to a scavenger by a thick mess of reeds. The man had told her of another scavenger making his way to Orzammar with what may be a Qunari blade. She tucked the knowledge away for Sten. She stared at the lake a little longer hoping the wind would die down. In answer the wind gusted around her, spraying her face with a fine mist. She turned her steps back to the inn.

Alistair met her at the inn's door with a worried look. "The Templars have commandeered the boat; no one has been able to get in and out of the tower for days."

Amara nodded to his words. "Let's gather the others. We're about to find out what those treaties are worth."


	30. Chapter 30 Crossings

**30 Crossings**

As a group they made their way to the dock. As expected the Templar had stopped them. Amara and he went around in circles as the Warden tried to negotiate the crossing. "I have strict orders not to let anyone pass. You'll have to turn back." The Templar shooed them away. "Go now, go." It wore down Amara's patience. Her hand casually gripped the hilt of her sword.

"I would hate for this to come to violence but you are leaving me little choice. We need assistance from the mages and your blatant disregard for the treaty is not helping the matter." Amara pressed him toward the boat. "There must be something we can work out."

"Well…" The Templar's eyes travelled to Morrigan beside her. "What about the dark haired temptress, over there? Surely the tower would be too dull for her. She can stay with me and keep me company while the rest of you go across." The Templar smiled and gave the witch a wink. Amara's eyes narrowed. She seethed inside. She tightened the grip on her sword and went to draw it. A cool hand arrested hers. Morrigan languidly rested her chin on the Wardens shoulder, her hand coming across her chest plate possessively. She gave the Templar a smouldering look.

"Oh excellent. I have been hoping for new prey." She purred out the words.

"Prey?" The Templar was unnerved.

Amara looked at the witch beside her, her eyes locked with the witch's golden stare. Her face just inches away from hers. Alluringly she caressed the Amara's cheek with her fingers. "It will take but a moment. Perhaps you should go aboard the vessel to prepare it while we are away." She looked at the Templar again intently. "We must take ourselves across. I fear the lad will no longer have the use of his limbs… or his eyes, once I'm done with him."

The Templar shifted nervously, he started turning toward the boat. "Well, maybe I should just, take you all across."

"Wonderful! I can sense his terror." Morrigan gasped excitedly. "Oh, that will make the loving all the sweeter." Her lips pursed into a ravenous smile. The Templar all but ran across to the lines, unhitching them as quickly as he could. Amara looked at the witch on leaning on her shoulder with admiration, being absolutely enthralled by her. The witch grabbed on to her sword hand and led her up the gangplank. Morrigan looked back at the Warden following closely behind her and smiled. Amara shook her head in amazement.

The ferry was large enough to fit a dozen Templars in full plates. Amara's eyes travelled the new wood on the railings. The ferry had been modified recently and extensively. She stepped on to the rolling deck beneath her, her feet finding their balance as she got used to the rocking. Both Alistair and Leliana paced about comfortably. Alistair looked around himself. "I remember this being much smaller."

Sten sat on a bench by the front, his arms crossed to his chest. Morrigan was a little unsteady on her feet as she clung to Amara's arm. The Warden looked at her pensive face and held her closer to steady her. "Have you travelled on water before?" Morrigan quickly shook her head. Gently she led the witch to a bench behind Sten and sat her down. "You'll get used to the rocking when we are on the way. Keep your eyes ahead as much as you can." She left the witch sitting and went to Alistair.

"How long will it take us to cross?" Amara leant on railing next to him.

"Well, it usually takes three hours, but with the wind and the larger boat it will probably take longer." Alistair inclined his head to the Templar busy bundling the ropes and securing them away. "This will take more than just one rower. I'll help him out." Amara nodded and looked toward the lakes centre. She could just make out the tower's outline in the swirling spray.

The vessel lurched beneath them as Alistair and the Templar rowed. Amara returned to Morrigan's side. "It will be at least three hours before we see the Tower." Amara looked ahead as the boat bobbed up and down.

"This will be an interesting experience." Amara heard a note of uneasiness in witch's voice.

"I thought you liked interesting experiences." Amara leaned on her gently, thinking of Morrigan's delight as they hunted.

"The ones that drag you down to a watery grave despite all the resistance you put up to be free of it? No - not so much." Morrigan gave her a sidelong smile.

"Water has its beauty. She envelops you, can make you feel weightless and free, if you know how to trust her." Amara looked ahead again. "I wish I could have shown you the coast, near my home. It was a glittering azure field when last I set eyes upon it. My father had taken me with him along the coast roads to visit a distant cousin. The Waking Sea, they called it. She is beautiful." Amara sighed. Morrigan smiled as she watched the Warden's face. Her long dark locks bound in warriors queue. Little wavy strands had become unbound and framed the side of her face. Morrigan watched her luscious soft lips as she spoke, admiring their attractive shape.

"Men from the inns told many tales while I sat there in rapt attention and wonder. They spoke of fierce storms and monsters of the depths unlike anything ever seen on land. They spoke of great sea battles lost or narrowly escaped against the Felicisima Armada, fearsome raiders of the Waking Sea." Amara's eyes widened with excitement as she spoke. "And with great enthusiasm they told of the Pirate Queen, how she commanded the waves with her ship, along with the attention of a hundred men... or women, depending on who was telling the tale." Amara looked at Morrigan with a smirk. "She was my favorite story." Morrigan smiled and rolled her eyes at the Warden's keen stare. She looked at the witch next to her and smiled. "The sea stretched out before me and promised danger and adventure. All very exciting for a young, sheltered noble."

Morrigan chuckled beside the Warden. "Not so different from the life you lead now."

Amara snorted and laughed. "No, I suppose you're right. I have my adventures and plenty of danger." She tilted her head to one side. "I don't have my Pirate Queen though." Morrigan took a pent breath at the invitation she heard. She wanted to say the words, more than anything. Slowly she let her breath out into the silence between them. Amara gave her a gentle bump. The Warden stood up and paced toward the railing once more. She stared at the grey waters swirling beneath.

The vessel heaved high then low as she rode the current. Amara stayed at the railing for quite a while, thinking of her family and all she had lost. Sadness and anger welled up in her chest. She gripped the wood tightly and closed her eyes. She felt Leliana's approach. Her eyes opened, desperately blinking the unshed tears away. A warm hand touched hers. Amara took a calming breath and looked at the friend at her side.

"Are you ok?" Leliana's sincere voice was warm and concerned. Amara placed her other hand on top of hers and held hers gently between both hands.

"Just thinking my dear." Amara gave her a small smile. "Is there anything you need?" Leliana smiled and shook her head. Amara looked out over the water once more. "Do you ever miss Orlais?"

"Sometimes I do. My mother was from Denerim but I was born in Orlais, I consider myself Ferelden though, I did not set foot here till much later… My mother worked for an Orlesian noble and when she left to go back to Orlais she took my mother with her." Amara turned around and leaned on the railing; Leliana met her eyes with a smile and continued talking. "She was always telling me stories of her homeland. She liked Orlais well enough, I loved it though." Leliana absently tucked a stray lock behind her ear as she spoke. Amara smiled at the gesture and continued listening to her voice. The bard's accent always fascinated her and made her heart skip. "Val Royeaux was so vibrant and colourful. My mother died when I was young. Lady Cecilia kept me, I had no one else." A sadness stole across her features that Amara had never seen on her before. It made her heart ache for the woman beside her. She reached out and held the bard's hand once more. Leliana gave her a sidelong smile and leaned against her arm. "Strangely all I really remember of Mother was her scent. She kept dried flowers with her clothes. Small, white flowers with a sweet fragrance." Leliana smiled, her eyes closing a little. "Andraste's Grace, she called them." Amara recognized the name and knew which flower she spoke of.

The wind around them still blew, hard enough to sway the boat. Leliana stayed a little longer by the Warden's side, comfortably leaning on her as they both looked over the water. Eventually Leliana squeezed her hand and sat back down with the packs on the deck. They had been travelling for a while when Amara found her way back to Morrigan. The witch smiled at her weakly as the Warden sat back down next to her.

"My dear, are you ok?" Amara looked at her pallor. Sweat glistened on her brow. Worriedly Amara took up her hands, they were clammy. "You don't look too well."

"I think I feel sick." Morrigan paled a little more as she said the words.

Amara nodded and held her about the waist. Gently she helped Morrigan to her feet. "Come to the side of the boat, you'll feel much better afterwards, I promise." Morrigan nodded and held on to Amara's shoulder as she walked. Amara kept her steady against the rolling boat beneath them. As they got to the railing the witch miserably leaned over the side and heaved out her lunch. Leliana handed Amara a canteen of water as she steadied the witch in front of her.

Morrigan shakily she rinsed her mouth, her heart hammered in her chest. Glumly she looked at the Warden behind her. Amara's arms were on either side of her body as she held her up. "I don't think I can eat cheese again." Amara chuckled as she stared at the witch's glistening eyes. Morrigan turned around toward the water once more and eyes closed she hung her head over the railing.

"Feeling better?" Amara queried as Morrigan took deep steadying breaths in her arms.

"I am, but I'm still queasy." Amara took Morrigan's hand and turned it palm up. Slowly she slid a graceful finger down the witch's arm, resting at a spot an inch below the witch's wrist. She felt Morrigan's intake of breath at her touch. "What are you doing?"

"An old trick my father taught me when I first went out to sea with him." Slowly she pressed down between the two tendons on the witch's arm. "I won't hurt you, just relax." She said at the witch's querying stare. Morrigan nodded, her body losing its tension in Amara's arms. As the Warden pressed down, Morrigan felt her mind clear; her heart slowed its rapid beat. She let out a long breath, leaning into the Warden's embrace. Slowly her stomach stopped its protesting and calmed. Amara smiled, her lips brushing Morrigan's hair. "I should have done this earlier."

"Yes, before I lost my lunch." Amara chuckled at the witch's reproach. Morrigan took a deep breath leaning more into Amara's arms. "This does feel good… Hmm." Amara felt Morrigan relax even more. She held her closer. Morrigan felt the Warden's heart thunder against her back. She glanced behind her and smiled. "I think I'm feeling much better now." Slowly, she moved her body away from Amara's. She chuckled a little at the disappointment she saw that briefly crossed Amara's face.

Amara kept her arms about her. "We are a while yet from the tower, you could rest… if you wanted."

Morrigan turned around in the circle of the Warden's hold. Her throat tightened as they stood close face to face. "That's probably a good idea, I am a little tired." Her heart thundered once more. She yearned to caress the Warden's face. Her hands itched to reach up. Everything she was feeling for the Warden was so different to what her mother had ever prepared her for.

Amara sighed and stepped away slightly, she knelt down guiding the witch onto the deck. "I'll get you a pack to lean on." Morrigan caught at her arm as she got up to turn away. The Warden stopped and looked down at the sitting witch. She knelt back down in front of her.

"I'll lean on you." Morrigan's eyes closed a slightly as an unbidden smile reached them.

Amara smiled and nodded. She sat herself to one side of the witch and waited as Morrigan got comfortable and leaned her body up against hers by the side of the boat. Morrigan closed her eyes. Her mind raced. _Oh, what am I doing?_ She thought to herself as she felt the Warden's cheek brush against the top of her head. Gently Amara took up her wrist once more and continued pressing. Morrigan sighed and relaxed again. She felt consciousness drift with the Warden's gentle breathing beside her.

Amara watched as the witch slept against her. Gently she brushed hair away from Morrigan's brow. Her mind raced as she thought of what had just transpired_. Just friends… I think…._ She bit the inside of her cheek apprehensively.


	31. Chapter 31 Broken

**31 Broken**

The boat continued rocking as Morrigan slept. Amara stayed at her side, one arm draped over the witch's shoulder, her cheek resting gently against Morrigan's head. She watched the witch's sleepy fingers trace along the pattern on her chest plate. She wondered then if Morrigan was awake. She glanced down to check but only found her sleeping soundly. Amara smiled, tucking away yet another thing she found adorable about the witch.

"Amara." Alistair's hand went up and beckoned her. Gently she laid Morrigan down on the deck, tucking one of her hands under her head. Amara got to her feet and found the tower in front of them casting its shadow over the boat's prow. As they got closer the tower's great height loomed over them. Small waves lapped against the rocks around its base. Alistair and the Templar knight negotiated a narrow pass. Its walls were high, of stacked jagged rocks. Amara came back to Morrigan and gently woke her. Morrigan opened her eyes and met Amara's smile.

"We are here, dear sorceress." Morrigan's eyes blinked sleep away. The tower was of white stone, jutting out behind the Warden like a spike.

"It's dark, is it night?" Amara help the witch to her feet.

"No, we are in a narrow channel." Amara held the witch steady by the side of the boat. Morrigan nodded her thanks. Amara went to the packs and buckled on her sword. Likewise she found Leliana adjusting her daggers and armour. Their eyes met briefly as she handed the Warden her pack. Amara saw a readiness in that stare, a focus she had seen when they had sparred. There was excitement there too. She recognized it to be like the anticipation she always felt before a fight. The bard caught her looking and smiled. Amara felt a small smirk come to her lips.

Amara next went to the bench to pick up Morrigan's staff. As her hand touched the wood a small spark zapped her, making her withdraw her hand quickly. She looked to the witch and found her eyes regarding her curiously. Morrigan raised a brow, her expression daring the Warden to try again. Amara took a steadying breath. She grimaced as her hand wrapped around the offending wood. Her fingers hummed uncomfortably as she picked up the staff and made her way to Morrigan. When Morrigan placed her hand on the wood the staff quietened. Amara let go of the staff and rubbed her fingers together. She let out a breath she hadn't know she had been holding. Morrigan's lips twisted into a smile. "Hmm…" Her tone was curious and mildly surprised. Amara smiled back at her and couldn't help but feel she had passed some sort of test.

Slowly the channel widened into a hall with high stone ceilings. Angular patterns adorned the pillars that held it up. The boat came to rest against a stone stairway leading to wooden double doors. The Templar secured the boat as Amara and her companions disembarked. She led them up the steps, her hand straying to the hilt of her sword. All seemed eerily quiet, her boots echoing on the stone steps as she walked.

She looked at her companions when they got to the top landing. "I don't know what we'll find inside, so stay alert. Sten and I will take the front. Alistair and Leliana, you hold the back. Stay close to Morrigan. I have a feeling we'll need a lot of magic." The group nodded their assent. Amara placed both hands on the door and swung it open.

Inside a dozen Templars scurrying about met their sight. Some were hunched over with injuries. The Knight Commander stood in the center, directing his men to build a barricade against the doors. He noticed them. "You! Who are you? I specifically told Carroll not to let anyone pass."

"We are Grey Wardens and we seek the assistance of the Circle Mages." Amara's voice rang out across the hall.

"I'm afraid they can't help. I've requested the Right of Annulment. I pray the authorization will get here in time."

"I can't let that happen." Amara's voice was cool, overlaying a simmering anger. "I need as much force as I can muster to stop this Blight. I've heard the Archdemon's call and time is against us."

"What would you have me do? There are abominations running rampant in the halls. If there are any survivors they are in the midst of it all." Amara noticed a strained that cracked the Commander's voice. "You think me heartless but I've posted here a long time. I know most of them. Even since some had been children."

"Some would be children still." Amara pressed. "Let me go to them and find out what has happened. I just need you to hold off till we secure the tower and rescue any who have survived."

The Commander pressed his hand against his brow. "Fine. You may enter. Get to the bottom of this and bring the First Enchanter out. Only he can assure me that all is well again." Amara led the way to the half barricaded doors. The Commander called out after her. "You succeed in this and I will lend as many Templars as I can to your cause." Amara glanced back once as she entered the doors. Behind them it shut with a heavy groan. She heard furniture thumping on the ground from within.

A haze filled the room along with the smell of charred meat. She watched her companions gather around her, their stares wary and their weapons drawn. As they walked the halls deeper into the tower's center, screams and growls in the distance echoed throughout the stone around them. They came toward a door. Leliana peeked around its frame, her quick eyes assessing the room.

"One abomination and three innocents." Her eyes closed a little. "I don't know if they're still alive." Amara nodded at her words.

"Morrigan freeze it. Sten and I will charge." Morrigan's eyes glowed with power. Casually she stepped into the room. Blue light filled her moving hands. The creature turned as she cast the spell on to it. From behind her Amara and Sten ran towards it. Amara slid on her knees and slashed across its body while Sten hacked through its bulbous head. Shards of ice showered Amara from above as the creature shattered before them. Amara got to her feet, lumps of ice littered the floor around her. The three innocents were lying in a pool of their blood. Amara grimaced at the sight and continued on.

Down the corridor they came to a small hall. Three abominations charged them, hurling lighting sparks and fireballs. The group scattered. Leliana hid her body behind a pillar, her arrows thudding into the creature in her sight. Amara circled around going from cover to cover dodging sparks thrown at her. She drew one of the creature's firepower allowing Alistair to hack at it from behind. Its dying screams were strange; a mixture on human and beast.

Morrigan froze the third as Sten's sword came down on its head. Amara circled right back to an arrow filled creature crawling its way to Leliana. Smears of blood trailed it as it dragged its damaged body on the floor. Amara's sword came down upon it severing its spine. As she straightened from killing the creature pain drove her to her knees. She groaned as she felt her insides twist. A cold force crawled inside, heaving her writhing body off the ground. She grunted as she struggled against it, she felt like she was being hollowed out.

"It's a Hunger Demon!" Vaguely she heard Alistair cry out. "It's bringing Amara to it. Don't let it!" Amara watched her companions scrabble to sever its connection to her. Morrigan's staff glowed and balls of sparks flew past her. She heard the screams of the creature behind her.

"Unhand her demon!" The sorceress before her demanded as she unleashed a fireball from her hands. Amara felt a rush of heat behind her as the spell connected with the creature. The explosion propelled Amara forward; a stone wall broke her momentum. She crashed to the floor. Someone rolled her over on to her back. Her sight was dazed. Golden eyes stared down at her and hovered just above her face. She reached out and caressed the witch's cheek. She felt the vile between her lips, the familiar bitterness coursed down her throat. She blinked away the haze before her and found Morrigan smiling smugly as her vision cleared. A cool hand went to the back of her head as the witch sat her up. Amara felt her lips by her ear. "Didn't I tell you to stay close to me?"

Amara's hand reached out and touched the witch's hand at her neck. She looked at those golden eyes once more. "Didn't you predict that I'd keep you busy?" She gave the witch a smirk and Morrigan laughed as she helped the Warden to her feet. Amara took up her sword once more. They searched room after room for survivors but found only the dead.

They found their way to a small library, blessedly free of abominations and demons. Amara searched the scrolls but found nothing to indicate what started the mayhem. They continued their way up the Tower and fought yet more abominations and demons. They worked well as a group, hacking, slicing and burning their way through as they fought. They found a study with a desk. On it was an open book that outlined a meeting of mages in the upper chambers of the tower. The Head Enchanter along with several senior mages were to attend. Amara continued searching the desk as Alistair, Morrigan and Sten continued down the hall. Leliana watched pensively by the door as she waited for Amara. The Warden found a locked drawer. Quickly she beat the lock open with the pommel of her sword. It contained a scroll along with a black leather bound book. She took both items, slipping the scroll in her tunic and the book in her pack. Screams came down from the hall as Amara and Leliana quickly caught up with the others.

They came to a room with an archway shimmering with blue light. A grey haired mage stood before it. She strained as magic and power pulsed from her hands, beating a demon back through the archway. A young woman helped her to her feet. Amara recognized the elder mage from the encampment at Ostagar as children gathered about her. "I'm alright dears." She smiled as she comforted them.

She looked up and met Amara's eyes. "You! Come no closer! Grey Warden or no I will strike you down."

Amara held up her hand, her sword point tipping to the ground by her feet. "Wynne, it's me. I mean you no harm."

"Why are you here?" The elder mage hesitantly lowered her guard.

"I came here seeking the Circle's help against the Blight. But in order to do that I need to rescue any surviving mages along with the First Enchanter."

Wynne crossed her arms to her chest. Her eyes narrowed. "Why send you? Why didn't Gregor come himself?"

"Wynne, they've requested the Right of Annulment. The Templars think the Circle is lost and only Irving can convince them otherwise."

Wynne paled at the words. "The Right… but there are innocent children here."

Amara stepped toward the mage in front of her. "We need to find the First Enchanter. Do you know where he is?" Amara searched the mage's face. She saw her regain her composure.

"The last time I saw him, he was fighting terrible abominations near the meeting room. We'll need to go through this barrier." Amara nodded at her words. She turned to Sten and asked him to stay and protect the children. The Qunari nodded and readied his sword. Wynne stretched out her hands. "Be on your guard, I don't know what we'll encounter beyond this point." When the barrier came down, the group stepped through the archway.

A strong stench greeted them along with sight of blood splattered walls. Orange light glowed at the far end of the hall. Warily they walked toward it. When they got closer they found a Rage Demon, its body glowed with fire and it was feasting on the bodies of dead mages. It turned around when they disturbed it with their approach. Amara dodged its lava like claws as it swiped at her. Morrigan blasted it with a stream of frost stopping its advance and Amara lopped its head off with a swing of her sword.

The group continued their way up and as they did so they fought off more and more abominations and demons that Amara began to wonder if any other mages were left alive. Breathing hard from multiple fights, they came toward a room. Voices could be heard conversing within. Amara's heart lifted. They sounded human. They entered a room and found a Templar knight. He was standing rigidly still; his eyes vacant and glassy. Warily they approached him. As they drew close a blue skinned female form stepped out from behind him. Languidly she held him by the shoulders. Her graceful fingers caressed his armour tenderly as she whispered in his ear. The demon looked almost human in body shape. Apart from her horns and tail, she was not unattractive. Seductively she walked toward the Warden.

"Leave us be, I am with my husband." Her voice was alluring. "He is all that I need and you are interrupting an intimate moment." The demon circled back to the Templar, her hands possessively roving his body.

"It's a Desire Demon." Alistair informed the Warden warily.

The demon's eyes widened at his voice. "Yes, I have given him all he desires, a loving wife and a family… In turn he is showing me what it is like to be mortal." The demon kissed the Templar's cheek as she stared at Amara.

"She has taken away his will. No, this is unholy!" Leliana was aghast.

Amara's eyes narrowed and she readied her sword. "Release him." She demanded.

"Oh? Or you'll kill me?" The demon laughed. "He is bound to me, kill me and he perishes."

"This is no way to live. I am willing to take that chance." Amara advanced on her. The demon cowered behind the Templar.

"Darling! There are bandits here, come to kill me and the children." Amara took a swing at the blue fiend but her sword clashed with the Templar's blade. He unleashed a flurry of swings at her, forcing her back as she blocked each one. He leaned his weight on her as their swords crossed. Amara held her ground against the Templar's unnatural strength. She gritted her teeth with effort.

The demon summoned up several shambling corpses engaging the rest of the Warden's companions. Leliana let her arrows fly at their attackers. Alistair charged at one with his shield, driving it to the ground before he severed its decaying head from its shoulders.

Amara breathe hard as she held the Templar's sword at bay. "Alistair, sever his connection. Knock him out!" At this Alistair came up behind the knight and struck him on the head with pommel of his sword. The Templar collapsed. Blue mist rose from his prone body. The demon was enraged. She advanced, her fingers now tipped with claws. She swiped at the Warden forcing her to dodge each swing.

The demon's eyes glowered. "If I cannot have him, I will have you!" The demon's quick movements got past Amara's defenses. It grabbed her by the throat and lifted her of the ground. The demon eyed her curiously as she struggled to get free from its grip. "Hmm… Such delicious desires…" The demon whispered by her ear. "But which one shall I choose? The witch perhaps…" The demon eyed Morrigan as she fought off a shambling corpse next to Wynne. "Or maybe…" It turned its head, its gaze travelled across to the other side of the room. Amara saw her opportunity. She pulled the dagger from her hip and slashed it across the demon's neck. Blue black blood sputtered from the gash. Angered, the demon flung her aside. Dazed she watched as the blue figure advance on her once more. It knelt down and picked her up by her armour. It spoke with Morrigan's voice. "Give me a kiss my love and I'll make all your desires come true." The demon leaned toward Amara's face and the Warden turned her head away desperately as she struggled against it.

Thick, ropy vines erupted out the ground at the demon's feet. It twisted and turned, writhing up along its body, entangling it. The demon was surprised and turned its head.

"Get away from her you bitch!" Morrigan stood behind it. She tightened the vines around the creature with the slow closing of her hand. The demon laughed, it twisted around against the vines and struck her with a backhanded fist. Morrigan flew through the air from the impact and struck a pillar, hard. Amara watched in horror. Morrigan didn't move.

The demon chuckled as it watched the witch's prone body. "She's yours no longer, witch." Enraged, Amara gripped her dagger and plunged it deep into the demon's chest. Her face grimaced with anger as she twisted the blade in. The desire demon screamed and let go of her. It stumbled back dying as it fell to the ground.

Gasping, Amara quickly crawled to Morrigan's side. She rolled the witch on to her back. Amara found blood leaking from her nose and ears. Her golden eyes opened and stared at her briefly before rolling back. Amara held her tight. "No, no, no! Please…" Amara shook the unconscious witch desperately. A deep cry escaped Amara's throat. "No, ma vhenan'ara! Please…" She looked about wildly. "Wynne! I need you!" Amara's distraught voice carried across the hall. She saw the enchanter run toward them, her hand already glowing with magic as it touched Morrigan's forehead.

Alistair came next. He took Amara by the arm and dragged her struggling from the witch's body. "Amara! Let her work!" It took all his strength to keep her back.

Amara gasped as she struggled against her fellow Warden. "What's taking so long… Alistair…" Her eyes shone with tears.

Leliana crouched by the enchanter. She readied a bandage in one hand and a health potion in another. Leliana watched as the blood receded from the witch's nose and ears. Slowly she saw Morrigan regain colour before her eyes. As Wynne continued her healing, she was relieved to see the witch's eyelids flutter. Leliana looked towards Amara, her heart twisting at the distress she saw in the Warden's face. "Amara, it's working." She watched relief wash over the Warden's features.

Amara looked at her fellow Warden. "Let me go to her Alistair." Her eyes pleaded. Alistair nodded and let her go. Amara scrabbled to Morrigan's side, taking hold of her hand as magic continued to heal her. Slowly Morrigan opened her eyes. Relief flooded the elder mage's face; she squeezed Amara's shoulder as she sat down by the bard, exhausted.

Amara leaned in close, stroking Morrigan's forehead. Golden eyes locked with glistening amber ones. "Oh my heart… You frightened me." Morrigan smiled, she squeezed the Warden's hand and brought it to her lips.

Morrigan closed her eyes and sighed. "Tell me you killed that bitch." She opened her eyes again. A sudden laughter burst from Amara's lips. Tears welled in the Warden's eyes as she nodded. "Good." Morrigan drew a deep breath. Amara gently sat her up. Leliana handed the Warden the potion before she left to gather her arrows from the corpses in the hall.

Amara un-stoppered the vile and held it out in front of the witch. Hesitantly Morrigan took the vile from her hand. She looked at it with distaste as Amara arched a brow at her challengingly. Morrigan rolled her eyes and tossed the liquid down her throat in one swift move. Her face twisted as she swallowed the bitter liquid down. She made a noise and stuck her tongue out in disgust. Amara shook her head and chuckled before her. Tenderly she caressed the witch's cheek before planting a kiss on her forehead. They got to their feet.

…

**Notes: Ma vhenan'ara – Term of endearment: **_**My heart's desire**_

**I was particularly happy with this chapter, especially after fearing writer's block. I had a feeling the Circle Tower would be quite challenging to write but one I started, it really came together for me. I'm refining the next chapter now, which I'm also really happy with. Hope you enjoy both**


	32. Chapter 32 Of Dreams and Nightmares

**Note: Just a quick note, this fade scene is not canon. Playing the game to writing about it as you guys know, can be extremely challenging and I hope that this story is not just a word for word copy of the game... we all pretty much know all of that. I aimed to still get the story and the concept of struggle across. But I wanted it more relevant to the way this story has developed. So think of it as customized :) specifically for Amara and her companions. I hope you enjoy this. I had an excellent time writing it despite the challenge it presented. **

**I****f you guys could give me some feedback that would be soooo soooo appreciated, I would dearly love to know what you think of this sequence.**

**...**

**32 Of Dreams and Nightmares**

Amara retrieved both her blades and walked to the elder enchanter. "Thank you Wynne." She took a shuddering breath.

"That's alright child." The mage squeezed her arm. "I fear we're not out of danger yet, not by a long shot. A demon that strong can only escape the fade through a sinister ritual."

Amara stared down at the mage's worried look. "What do you mean?" Amara frowned.

"Blood Magic may be at work here. The archives down this hall will contain a spell that can help us break its hold." Amara nodded then preceded the group once more. Leliana came to her side, her bow readied. She glanced up at the Warden next to her and noticed blood trickling down her neck.

"You're bleeding." She gasped.

"It's just a scratch." Amara brushed her concern aside.

Leliana grabbed her jaw and turned her head. "They are deep. Let me get Wynne." She turned but Amara caught at her hand.

"No my dear, we don't have time." She continued walking. "You were part of the Chantry; you know when it comes to blood mages we must act swiftly." Leliana nodded at her words and fell in behind her.

They met a Tranquil in a room straightening up dislodged books. Wynne spoke to him. "A mage Niall has taken the spell with him; The Litany of Adralla. He was at that meeting." Wynne informed Amara.

"Then that's where we'll find him."

They neared the meeting room. Walls and floors were covered in blood, their way becoming thickly infested with abominations. They fought through them all. Pillars all around them were wrapped in fleshy tissue that pulsed with a heartbeat. Leliana turned pale at the sight. They entered another great hall; a malformed demon met their sight. A dead mage lay at his feet. Growths from the demon had invaded his body and were feeding.

"Oh look, more visitors. I'd entertain you but too… much effort… is involved." The demon drawled out his words lazily.

Amara looked at the mage on the ground. "What have you done to him?"

The demon chuckled. "Oh he's just resting. Aren't you weary yourself? Don't you just want to close your eyes and leave all the struggles behind?" The demon glowed with an eerie light. Amara felt a wave of tiredness wash over her. She sunk to her knees. She watched her companions waver in their stance.

"You don't expect me to lay down on a floor sticky with blood do you?" Morrigan rubbed the back of her neck as she yawned. Amara fought to keep her eyes open.

"No demon…. You…. have no power…. over me." Leliana ineffectively blocked her ears. She sank to the ground.

"Resist…. You must resist. Or we are all doomed." Wynne laid herself on the floor. Alistair fell with her, dropping his shield and sword. Amara fought to stay awake but she was so tired.

"The world with go on without you…" The demon's voice was the last thing she heard.

…

Amara woke up to the sound of her heartbeat. It echoed loudly in her ears. Her mind floated about as she struggled to her feet. All was dim around her and a yellow like haze shimmered all around dizzying her momentarily. She was in a strange castle, the light mist danced before her eyes as she tried to discern her surroundings. A lone figure came towards her; Amara's eyes squinted trying to focus her vision.

"Oh, you're awake! I just came to congratulate you. The Blight has been defeated and the Archdemon vanquished." Duncan's form shimmered before her.

"The Blight… No, something's not right here." Amara shook her head to clear it. Her voice sounded different in her ears. "Duncan, you're dead…"

"Oh no dear lass, but I've been close many times." Duncan chuckled, his eyes smiling. Amara shook her head again, trying to clear the fog from her mind. "Please take your rest. You've earned it after all."

Duncan shifted to the side. A light shimmered behind him. A grove of trees appeared and a familiar figure sat under one of them. Amara's heart thundered in her chest. Emotions welled up inside of her as she walked toward the tree. "Elise?" Amara blinked her eyes. Tears stood in them. Elise stood up and came to her. She reached out her hand to Amara's cheek and caressed her face. Amara's skin could not feel her touch. _Something's not right here_, she thought. She covered her eyes with her hands and gasped as a sob shook her. "No! This isn't real…" Amara opened her eyes. Elise's visage shimmered and shook as she resisted. Her face faded in and out of Amara's vision. Once or twice Morrigan's face supplanted it. Wildly Amara shook her head. "No! Come face me demon!" She called out into the void around her. Elise's form faded away.

"After all I've done for you and after all I've given you, this is the thanks I get!" Duncan was enraged behind her. Amara dodged the swing of his sword. She felt reality return to her mind. Her sword appeared in her grasp. She parried Duncan's thrusts before bring the blade down across his chest. Duncan groaned as he died and vanished away.

"You! You beat him!" A man stood in mage robes before her.

Amara's eyes narrowed. "Who are you?"

"I'm Niall. I'm stuck here because I failed. I tried to save the Circle." The mage looked crestfallen.

"Then you have the Litany! We have to get out of here."

The mage shook his head sadly. "I cannot. I've tried for days. More than that, I know in my heart that my body is broken beyond repair." He closed his eyes.

"My friends! Could they be trapped here just like us?" Amara's voice grew desperate.

"Probably… I didn't think it possible that someone could defeat the demon's hold. Please, while the beast is still… feasting on me. You need to escape. Find your friends before he is done with me. Take the Litany from my body. It's your only chance to save the Circle." His image wavered before her. "I'll just rest here for a little while. Good luck friend."

Amara nodded. She picked a direction and ran. She grunted as a force stopped her in her tracks. A shimmering gelatinous wall appeared before her. Vaguely she could see Wynne surrounded by dead mages. Children she had been protecting when they had first met. Amara's fist beat against the wall. The sound was muffled. She pressed her sword point against it and it gave a little, only letting the steel through.

Amara yelled at the top of her voice. "This isn't real, Wynne!" She saw the mage look around for the sound. Amara continued yelling hoping desperately that the mage could hear her voice. "They're alive but you need to resist!" Wynne looked around confused. "We need to get back to them or they will die! Wynne, we need to save the Circle!" She saw Wynne resisting in her mind, the mage gasped and shook her head. As the mage's mind came around, the gelatinous wall started giving out. Amara gasped as part of her body fell through it. "That's it Wynne, resist. This is all just a nightmare." Amara fell to the ground as the wall between them disappeared completely. They children all around the mage turned into demons. Amara got to her feet and rushed to Wynne's side. Together they fought them off. Wynne delivered the final blow with a spectacular fireball. Amara gasped with effort till she realized that she wasn't physically tired. Wynne shook a little.

"Let's find a way out of here Warden." Amara nodded. Wynne stared at her curiously then looked all about. "Warden?" Amara ran to her side as the enchanter faded before her eyes. Amara looked all about. She was alone again.

"You think you're clever, don't you?" She yelled into the empty space around her. "I will find them all!"

The warden took off again following a similar direction. She slowed just enough as she encountered another wall. She searched it trying to see past the haze. Alistair spoke with a woman outside a house. Three small boys ran about them playfully. Once again Amara stuck her sword through the wall. "Alistair!" She called out to him. He turned his head to her, the wall weakened in front of Amara.

"Oh there you are!" Alistair smiled, relief flooded Amara's face.

"Alistair…" She managed to push half of her body through. "We have to go."

"Oh, not yet. Amara, this is my sister. Isn't she beautiful?" Alistair smiled warmly upon the woman. Amara felt the wall thicken around her as Alistair's mind fell back into the dream before him.

"Alistair, this isn't your sister. We need to go." Alistair frowned at her words.

"Where are we going? It's just about supper time."

"Alistair we need to stop the Blight, don't you remember?" Amara desperately tried to snap him out of is mental state.

The woman turned towards her. "Nonsense! Alistair, brother you are staying right here. Tell that woman to go away."

"Goldana, she's my friend." Alistair shook his head. "I do remember something…"

"Yes Alistair, the Circle. We have to save the Circle so we can end this Blight!" Amara felt the wall loosen. "Try to remember!" She pleaded. Alistair blinked as his confused mind cleared. The wall released the Warden. She ran straight for Alistair.

"Amara! It's really you! I remember!" The woman next to him shifted form into a hideous creature. Amara took up her sword and cleaved its head in half. Alistair came to. He drew his sword and together they dispatched the three smaller demons around them.

"Oh thank the Maker I've found you!" Alistair looked about as the yellow light surrounded him. "Hey! Where are you going? Aww, not again!" Amara grabbed at his arm only to encounter yellow mist. She was starting to understand how this place worked. She ran full pelt again.

She saw Morrigan ahead, clear as day. Her arms were crossed as her mother stood before her. At her approach she greeted Amara. There were no walls between them. Amara smiled.

"Oh good! You are finally here. Kill this for me will you. It can't even make a decent copy of Flemeth." Amara neared them. She saw Flemeth strike Morrigan's face. The witch smiled. "Well, that's better but too little too late! Away with you demon!"

Amara saw the line before her where the wall should be. Flemeth raised her hand that caused a force to shove her back. Amara landed on her back. The scene before her changed. Morrigan's expression changed. They were now in a little farmstead. In shock Amara watched herself walk towards them. Morrigan's face softened. Amara got to her feet quickly and dived past the wall's line. Her foot got caught as the wall thickened behind her. She watched herself stand in front of Morrigan. Gently the creature caressed the witch's cheek.

"Morrigan! That's not me!" She yelled desperately.

Morrigan blinked. The Warden felt the wall give a little. "That's right demon! She knows who I really am!" Amara called out above her. She saw Morrigan look at her and smile. A dagger appeared in her grasp. Amara watched as Morrigan closed her eyes tightly and plunged the blade deep into her copy's chest. Amara fell forward as her foot was released. She ran at Flemeth and lopped her head off.

She stood by the witch's side. "It's gone… my heart." Morrigan nodded and opened her eyes and looked at Amara. She leaned in close.

"Kiss me." Her voice was soft. Amara held her face in both hands and kissed Morrigan deeply as she faded away. Amara was alone. Determination masked her face. She ran forward again.

She encountered another wall. She saw Leliana on the other side, kneeling in prayer. Amara pushed against the wall. The Revered Mother standing next the Sister looked straight at her and smiled. A quick wave of her hand released the wall in front of the Warden. Amara's heart thundered. She approached them with caution. She stood beside them.

"Leliana, it's me." The bard opened her eyes and stood up.

"I don't know you." She looked at the Revered Mother beside her. "Who is she, Mother?"

"Hush child. Continue your prayers. Do not let her disturb your commune with the Maker." The Mother stared at the Warden smugly.

"Leliana, it's me, Amara. A Grey Warden. Let's leave this place." Amara implored.

"I can't leave! The Chantry is my home now." Leliana frowned looking confused.

"No, you left the Chantry! Your vision… The Maker sent you to help me." Amara continued.

"My vision?" Leliana blinked a few times and wavered on her feet.

"Your vision is just a fantasy child. Go back to your prayers."

"No… my vision was real. I'm so confused though…"

"Leliana we came together to stop the Blight. You are a bard. And a damn good one. We fight side by side. Please try to remember." Amara pressed.

Leliana looked at her. "Amara?"

"No! You disturb her rest with your foolish notions!"

Leliana looked at the Mother beside her. "My vision was not foolish. My Revered Mother knew this, as does my friend. Leliana's robes melted away as her battledress appeared in its place. "I don't know who you are but you are not her." A dagger appeared at Leliana's side. She drew it and slit the Mother's throat.

A dark haired woman appeared beside them. "You are a killer, my pretty…" Amara lopped off her head before it could taunt the bard any further. Amara gave Leliana a smirk.

"Welcome back, my dear." Leliana faded before her. Amara was alone. Darkness surrounded her. The floor gave way to blackness, her surroundings receded into emptiness. A demon appeared before her, and with it the terrain and light came rushing back, dizzyingly fast. Amara took short breaths as her mind tried to grasp the illusion.

"What's this, a rebellion?" The demons spoke with the same drawl, though its body had changed somewhat. The Warden's companions appeared around her.

"You tried to separate us because you fear us." Leliana's voice rang out.

"And you have made a dangerous enemy demon, by toying with my mind." Amara's heart quickened as she heard Morrigan's voice behind her.

"You cannot hold us, we will defeat you." At Wynne's words Amara drew her sword.

"Go back quietly now and I'll make you much happier." The demon spoke lazily.

Amara's eyes narrowed, she walked towards it. "We will be free of you demon."

"Oh, I'm hurt!"

"Not yet. But you will." Amara thrust her sword into its chest. She twisted the blade as she pulled it free. Alistair and she charged the demon, hacking away at it fiercely. The demon flung them aside with great swipe of its claw. Morrigan unleashed a great fireball, driving it back. Sparks and arrows flew at it as it lumbered on its feet. It transformed into a Rage Demon swiping at the Wardens with fiery claws. Amara dodge it gracefully. Alistair defended against it with his shield and hacked away at with his sword. It buffeted him to the ground searing his chest plate. Morrigan showered it with frost arresting its movements enough for Amara to hack away its frozen arms. It melted into the ground before her only to spring back up as an abomination. Once again Amara and Alistair engaged it with their blades. Arrows thudded into its head with deadly precision. Amara's sword suddenly blazed up with flames and she cleaved it into the creature's chest. The demon burst into nothing. Amara looked around in wonder and found Morrigan smiling as she shrugged one shoulder at her. Amara's fingers tingled around the hilt of her sword, the flames dissipated.

A lull set in. The fade was eerily quiet again. Amara and her companions looked about them.

"Maybe we killed…" A thunderous wave erupted in their midst scattering them about like dolls. Leliana and Alistair groaned on the ground holding their heads. A Shade rose from the ground between them. Amara got to her feet and swung her blade at it. It went through the creature. Amara, having encountered no resistance fell through its body like it was made of cold fog.

Wynne came up to the Warden breathless. "It's draining them. We need to feed it so it can materialize." Morrigan nodded at the enchanter's words.

Amara was utterly confused. "Won't that make it stronger?" Blue sparks flew from both mage's hands.

"Yes, but then you will be able to fight it." Wynne's words were strained.

"Warden, keep hacking at it till you hit something." Amara did as Morrigan bid. It didn't take long before her sword bit through its chest. The Shade screamed and released Leliana and Alistair from its grip. The three of them continued the assault as the mages fed it more magic. Amara got tired from all the hacking. She stepped towards it and drove her blade up its neck and through its skull. The demon reverted back into its original form. Alistair rammed it to the ground with his shield; Amara ran up to it and embedded her sword deep into its chest. The demon's body melted away replaced only by the yellow mist. The five of them breathe hard.

Niall appeared in their midst. "Thank you for freeing me. Don't forget the Litany. It's very important. Goodbye… friend." The fade dissipated around them. Amara looked at Niall's broken body. She walked to him and touched his chest, a small gesture of goodbye. She took the Litany from his robe and handed it to Wynne. Morrigan glanced at her briefly before drawing a breath and looking forward once more.

They made their way to the meeting room. Double doors barred their way. Terrible screams echoed from within.

"Wynne you must cast the Litany. Whatever we find in there, the First Enchanter must survive." They readied their weapons, as exhausted as they were. Amara came to Morrigan's side. "If Wynne falls please take up the scroll." Morrigan nodded at her words. Her eyes softened as their gaze met.

"Be careful, Warden." Amara nodded. She swung open the doors.

A mage stood with abominations. He threw his hands in the air. "Resistance! Everywhere I go." Amara's eyes found mages huddled in the corner of the room.

"Stop him. He's raising an army; he means to destroy the Templars." An old mage hung his head with strain.

"Irving! And here I thought you were finally turning. No matter, you will all serve me soon enough." The mage transformed into a horrific creature before their eyes.

"Wynne, as discussed." Amara eyed the creature cautiously. The creature lashed out at them with claws, teeth and magic. Amara and Alistair kept it at bay. It smashed its grotesque limb upon them knocking them to the ground. Morrigan blasted it with her strongest spells while Leliana found its weak spots with arrows. The creature swung a sabre like limb slashing through Alistair's arm guard. He fell back in pain, holding his arm. Amara continued hacking as her fellow Warden got back on his feet. Vaguely she heard Wynne's voice through the throng of battle; the Litany protected the unturned mages, cutting off the creature's supply of minions. Slice after slice, arrow after arrow, the creature's power diminished. Morrigan sent a great fireball, finishing it into a fiery crisp. The five of them breathe in hard gasps. Wynne made her way to her fellow mages and unshackled them from their bonds.

Irving got to his feet. "Oh Maker, I'm too old for this." Amara smiled as she hung her head down, her hands leaning heavily against her knees.

"We must inform Gregor that the Tower is ours once more." Amara nodded at the First Enchanter's words. Shakily she led them back down to the Templars. The Knight Commander met them, completely surprised and relieved that they accomplished their task.

"You have returned the Tower to us, I won't forget it. Speak to the mages of your plight. I'm sure they will gratefully lend their aid to your cause." The Commander went back to his knights.

Irving approached the Warden's side. "The Circle was almost annihilated. I'm glad you arrived when you did. It was as though the Maker himself sent you."

"First Enchanter, it was the Blight that brought us here. We need your assistance against the Darkspawn." Amara's words were formal in her plea.

"Then I give you my word as First Enchanter. You will have the Circle's support in the coming battles ahead." Amara bowed her head in thanks. Relief flooded her.

"Irving I request leave to follow the Grey Wardens." Wynne's request surprised Amara.

"The circle needs you Wynne." Irving's words were warm and sincere.

"I appreciate the sentiment old friend but if the Warden will accept me I can be of great use to her."

"It would be an honour Wynne." Gratitude filled Amara's heart.

"Always after an adventure I see." The First Enchanter chuckled. "I give you my leave but please know that you will always have a home here." Irving looked at her fondly.

Amara checked on her companions and found that they were all relatively unharmed. They rested in the hall for a few moments as the mages healed their wounds. Sten found his way to Amara's side.

"You left me to guard the children, even knowing what I had done."

"You are the strongest of us and I trusted you to protect them fiercely had we failed." Amara looked up at the Qunari before her. He met her eyes. "I trust you Sten." Amara walked away leaving him to his thoughts.

Slowly she made her way to Morrigan's side. The witch smiled at her, remembering their kiss in the Fade. She tilted her head to one side and looked at the Warden appraisingly. Amara's lips pursed into a curious smile at the witch's open stare.

"Your desire?" Morrigan's smile widened seductively.

Amara's eyes went wide at her words. "Um… You heard that?" The witch gave her a wink and turned her steps towards the boat.


	33. Chapter 33 The Line The Witch The Warden

**Note: This chapter is a few hours late, due to the fact that I really really REALLY wanted to get everything right, you'll see why. **_Quick reminder on the rating._

**33 The Line The Witch and The Warden**

Exhausted the party climbed aboard the boat along with several Templar Knights. Amara leant her back on to the side of the boat and slid down against it onto the deck. She discarded her plates to the side and closed her eyes for a few moments gathering her strength. Excitement filled her as she felt Morrigan draw near. She opened her eyes and looked up meeting Morrigan's smile. The witch's expression looked apprehensive, something Amara didn't see often on her face. Amara gave her smirk and heaved her tired body aside to make room. She watched as Morrigan sat down beside her, hesitantly drawing herself against the Warden's body. Amara continued to watch in wonder while the witch's warm arm wrap around her waist as Morrigan leant closer resting her head against her chest. Amara's heart thundered as she held the witch close, feeling her soft hair tickle her chin. She breathe deeply taking in her sweet scent, her eyes closing as she drifted off to sleep.

Alistair and Leliana rested together by the packs, their eyes sagging shut with the boat's constant rocking. Occasionally one of them startled awake causing the other to stir as well. They spoke quietly during those times as they waited for sleep to claim them again. Alistair spoke of his brief time with the Templars while Leliana spoke of her time in the cloister. Leliana liked him well enough. He made her laugh at his seemingly naïve ways. She regaled him with stories she had picked up from her life as a bard. He was a friendly ear as much as Amara was, though unlike with Amara, their conversations never strayed with innuendos. She watched Amara sleeping across the way from her, her face unlined and relaxed. The sight of her made Leliana smile despite seeing the witch draped over her. Her life had changed dramatically since she had joined the Warden. Amara brought her excitement, wonder and purpose again; desires too, long unfelt during her time of healing. She felt a tingle between her legs and discretely shifted her weight. It had been so, so long. She drew a breath and tried to concentrate on Alistair's tale once more, trying desperately not to think of amber eyes.

Amara woke with the sound of the boat's thud against the dock. She had slept through the entire crossing. She found Morrigan in her arms, sleepy mumbles escaping her lips. She held the witch tight and kissed the top of her head. She looked all about and found her other companions likewise stirring from rest. Gently she shook the witch awake. Her dark lashes fluttered as she blinked the sleep away. She watched has Morrigan curiously looked at her leather tunic, her body going rigid for an instant before relaxing once more in her embrace.

"Hmm…" The witch looked up at her sleepily and smiled before heaving her body away and sitting up. Morrigan looked about herself. Night had grown around them. They gathered their belongings and set foot on dry land once more. Amara led them toward the inn. As they got closer she heard music from within, the sound lifting her spirit. A small troupe of minstrels had stopped by the outpost on their way to Denerim. The inn was lively this night, the barkeep pleased as he saw Amara and her companions enter his establishment with the Templars close behind them. Amara's companions found a table in the corner of the hall as Leliana and her saw to the drinks and organized the lodgings.

As they waited for the drinks to be poured Amara looked the bard next to her listening to the music. She watched as Leliana's eyes closed whenever the lute hit a perfect note. The bard caught her looking and smiled, her gaze lingering on the Warden before drawing back to the minstrels again. The barkeep handed them a tray with mugs brimming with golden ale. Amara then asked him for six rooms as she fished the coin from her purse. The barkeep shook his head saying he only had five rooms left but that an extra cot could be arranged in one of them.

"Two nights." Amara agreed as she handed over the silvers.

"We're staying longer?" Leliana queried upon hearing the conversation.

"We are my dear. I think we're all exhausted and we will need to go around the lake to travel to Redcliffe." Leliana nodded and smiled. She took up her mug and waited as the Warden did the same. Cheerfully they clinked them together and took a long draw before heading back to the others.

Amara sat down heavily next to Morrigan. She held up her mug in a toast. "To a very, very well earned rest!" Her companions cheered, clinked their mugs together and drank deeply. It wasn't long before a lithe maiden brought around a tray laden with hot bread, soup and roasted meat. She rested the tray next to Amara, her eyes wondering to the Warden often as she arranged the dishes on the table.

Amara looked at her and smiled as she completed her task. "Thank you my dear." The maiden smiled warmly, a blush suffusing her cheeks as she turned away with the empty tray. Morrigan watched the girl with interest. She made a small noise that had Amara looking at her curiously.

Morrigan's eyes rolled at her querying stare. "Must you charm the skirt off every woman you meet?" Amara blushed profusely. Alistair and Wynne burst out laughing a she did so.

Amara giggled, regaining her wits. She gave Morrigan a steady stare, one brow arching. "Charmed are we?" She gave the witch a wink as Morrigan quickly hid her smile in her mug.

Leliana shook her head, smiling. "Adorable!" She chuckled. Unceremoniously she helped herself to the food, enticing the others to do the same.

They ate and drank leisurely, listening to music and talking of happier times. The minstrels played a lovely tune, Leliana noticed and got to her feet pulling Alistair up with her toward the floor by the troupe. They danced, Alistair rather awkwardly not knowing what to do with his hands. His partner on the other hand swayed alluringly by him, her body moving to the sensual sound with grace. Amara smiled, her heart fluttered a little as she watched the bard dance. It had been a while since she had reveled in dance and song. Her eyes flitted to Morrigan who watched the couple with curiosity. Amara gently touched her hand startling the witch from her study. The Warden smiled and tilted her head toward the space next to their companions.

Morrigan's heart beat faster. "I… No… I don't think so." She nervously stammered and shook her head.

Amara smiled and got up and pulled the witch to her feet. "Didn't you tell me once how you wanted to experience the world beyond the Wilds?"

Morrigan chuckled uneasily and shook her head as Amara led her on to the floor. "Seemingly random and wild movement to sound was not what I was thinking of." Amara chuckled at her words. She noted Morrigan hadn't objected very strongly as their steps took them right next to Alistair and Leliana.

"Just follow me…" Amara took up both her hands and gently swayed on her feet. Morrigan swallowed and watched the Warden's body move. Slowly she mimicked it, her own body falling into a similar rhythm. Amara smiled as she led the witch around, their steps rocking gently from side to side. She took up one of the witch's arms above her head and gently twirled her body. Morrigan giggled as her body followed the motion through, stopping with the Warden pressed closely behind her back. Amara held her close, her arms locked around the witch's own, and one hand gently resting on the front of her abdomen. Gently they swayed together, Morrigan's heart raced at the Warden's closeness; she felt heat creeping to her face. Amara twirled her again, their hands tangling awkwardly above them as they faced each other once more. Amara smiled and draped the witch arm around her shoulder.

"See, you can dance." Their eyes met; their faces in close proximity. Amara felt Morrigan's fingers absently running though her hair as she caressed the back of her neck.

Morrigan gave her a smile, her eyes sparkling as she did so. "Thank you. I had seen this before and often wondered why people ever wanted to do it."

Amara gave her a smirk. "Hmm… I'm going to dip you now, will you trust me?" Morrigan nodded. Her heart hammered as she felt the Warden's hand go to the small of her back. Amara whispered by her ear. "I won't let you fall." Gently she felt Amara's other hand travel to the base of her neck as the Warden leant her back. Strong hands steadied her as she saw the inn's ceiling roll above her. She laughed in delight at the dizzying sensation. Slowly the Warden pulled her back up, returning everything to their place once more. She felt breathless as she looked into the Warden's gentle eyes, her smile wide with enjoyment. Amara held her, their dancing slowing.

A blush coloured her pale cheeks as Morrigan cleared her throat. "Do you want to come for a walk with me?" She asked softly. Amara blinked, a little surprised then nodded. Amara led them past tables and patrons then out the inn's doors.

Outside the cool air kissed their warm skin. They walked towards the lake; the sounds of the inn became muffled then eventually replaced by the delicate sounds of the night around them. As they meandered along the water's edge Amara and Morrigan were silent, stealing glances at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking. Occasionally their gaze met and was followed by a shy smile before they looked ahead once more. At some point Morrigan's hand brushed along the Warden's. Slowly Amara felt the witch's fingers curl hesitantly around hers. Amara smiled and gave her a sidelong glance as she enveloped the witch's hand in hers. In the darkness Morrigan's heart quickened at Amara's assuring touch. Her mind raced as she experienced emotions so foreign to her. The clouds overhead parted and revealed an almost full moon, bathing the night around them with her cool, gentle light.

Amara's eyes closed as she broke the silence between them. "Hmm…"

Morrigan's eyes flitted to Amara's face and noticed a slight frown creasing her brow. "What is it Warden?" Her voice faltered a little from keeping their long silence.

Amara held her hand tighter; she felt her face twitch with emotions as the witch's question hung between them. She searched for the words. "I thought I had lost you today…" Amara sighed.

Morrigan drew closer, her arm instinctively wrapping around the Warden's waist. "T'is a strange feeling - losing consciousness during a battle." Morrigan let out a long breath. "I felt like I hovered between two worlds. I… could feel you, holding me."

Amara closed her eyes against the memory of the unconscious witch in her arms. She took a ragged breath. Morrigan stopped walking and reached up to caress her jaw. She felt mild resistance as she turned the Warden's face toward her. Her breath caught at the tears that stood in those amber eyes. Amara gave her a weak smile and shook her head. She pulled Morrigan's body tightly against her, just to feel that the witch was actually there. She felt slender arms wrap around her waist as Morrigan returned the embrace.

Morrigan's breathing came hard and fast as she held the Warden to her. Slowly her hand travelled up Amara's back and neck as she cradled the Warden's head. The Warden closed her eyes, squeezing the tears from them desperately. Morrigan pulled her closer, their foreheads touching.

"Shh… don't cry… I'm here." Morrigan whispered reassuringly. The tenderness in her own voice caught her by surprise. Amara nodded and let out a long breath. Morrigan trembled as she felt one tear smear against her cheek. Her heart thundered and her mind raced at the Warden's closeness and vulnerability. She could feel Amara's quick breaths on her lips. Morrigan caressed the side of her face, her body quivering as she said the words again. "Kiss me…"

Amara opened her eyes at the sound of those words. Her gaze meeting golden eyes as her hands held Morrigan's face. Slowly, gently, their lips touched. Amara's heart hammered in her chest as soft lips danced with hers. Morrigan leaned into that kiss deepening it as she savoured the Warden's sweet taste. Gently Amara's lips parted more as she felt Morrigan's tongue brush them. She felt the witch's tongue slip into her mouth, tentatively at first until it was greeted by her own. Amara drew the witch's body closer while they explored each other's mouth. Her fingers tangled in restrained raven black hair, while one hand caressed the bare skin on her back.

Morrigan quivered at the touch, her whole body wanting more. She pulled the Warden closer still, their kisses becoming hungrier. Slowly she felt Amara's hands travel down the side of her neck, touching her soft skin with a tender, sure caress. Amara broke their kiss as she stared into Morrigan's eyes, breathing hard and fast with excitement. Morrigan stared into those amber eyes and found much desire in them. They also wordlessly asked permission. Amara waited. Morrigan smiled, her eyes half closing again as she tilted her head slightly to the side, exposing the curve of her neck. She felt Amara's lips touch her mouth and chin. They travelled along her jaw then slowly down her neck. Morrigan let out a shuddering breath at the warm touches the Warden's lips visited on her skin. Her heart melted at the care in those kisses. No one she had been with before had ever considered her feelings that way. She let go of her control a little more as her body hummed with desire.

Amara felt the witch's body tremble as her hand caressed the curve of one bare shoulder. Morrigan held her closer as her lips continued down, kissing and gently nibbling at her collar bone; a soft sound escaped the witch's throat as she did so. The Warden's eyes looked up and met Morrigan's gaze. The witch was breathing hard and fast as she grabbed Amara's shoulders and pulled her into another hungry kiss. They came up for air, their eyes locking once more. Amara quivered with excitement as the witch grabbed her hand and hurriedly led her deeper into the trees.

In the dark, Morrigan came across a huge fallen tree blocking her path. Amara caught up with her, grabbing her waist as she did so and resumed kissing the back of her neck. Morrigan's skin stood up in goose bumps as she felt the Warden's confident kisses. A soft growl of pleasure purred from her throat. She rounded on Amara, turning her as she grabbed her shoulders then firmly pushed the Warden's back against the trunk. The Warden smiled at her roughness, her eyes dancing with fire. Morrigan pressed her body against Amara pinning her against the log as they continued kissing. Heat and wetness built between her legs as she felt the Warden's hands grip her waist.

Amara answered the witch's advance with long, slow arch, pressing her hips against hers. "Hmmm…" Morrigan softly expressed her delight as Amara's pelvis met hers. Amara smiled and arched again, this time slipping her thigh between the witch's legs. "Hmmmhhh!" The next sound was stronger now and she felt the witch's legs squeeze against her thigh. Amara shuddered, her wet flesh pulsing with arousal.

Morrigan continued pressing herself against Amara's thigh kissing her as she did so, her whole body wanting the Warden so badly. Quickly her hands travelled to the knot at the side of the Warden's leather armour. She broke their kiss gasping as her fingers started working the knot loose. Amara waited, her hands roving every bit of the witch's skin she could touch causing Morrigan to tremble in her arms.

"Are you nervous?" Amara asked softly as she saw the witch shake before her.

Morrigan smiled as the knot came undone in her hands. "Perhaps a little." Morrigan answered coyly. She looked at Amara hungrily as she quickly pulled her leather tunic up and over her head. Amara stood watching and waiting as Morrigan's surprised look travelled down her neck then to her breasts. Morrigan's heart hammered at the sight of them. Under all that leather were two beautiful firm breasts and pink nipples hard with excitement. Morrigan moistened her lips. Hesitantly her hand touched and caressed them, feeling conscious of the Warden watching her every move and reaction. Gently she cupped them, the skin so soft and both more than a handful in size.

Amara swallowed hard, watching the witch's tentative hands as she massaged her breasts. Her eyes closed and she quivered as Morrigan rubbed the soft pads of her thumb across each nipple, pressing gently against their hardness. "Mmm…" a low sound emitted from her throat.

Morrigan's eyes snapped up to the Warden's face, seeing her mouth part and gasp as she continued her caress, much like she did her own whenever she had felt the need to please herself. Her touch became more confident as she watched pleasure spread across her lover's face.

Amara's eyes opened, she pulled the witch towards her, claiming her lips with a passionate kiss once more. Her hands travelled down Morrigan's back, touching fabric and bare skin alternatingly as her hands found their way to the clasp that held her robes to her. Just like she had seen Morrigan do, her deft fingers unfastened them causing the fabric to fall way from the witch's body. She felt Morrigan's heart beat fast under her hands as she made her way to the leather thongs that secured her small clothes to her breasts. Morrigan bit her bottom lips as Amara's fingers drew them open. She trembled as Amara lifted her robes over her head, leaving her naked to the waist. She smiled at the Warden's expression as her eyes took in the sight of her body. Smooth creamy skin, soft to touch and round proud breasts with deep pink nipples standing erect met Amara's eyes, making her breathe hard as she touched them. It pleased Morrigan much to receive such an avid response. Confidently the Warden's hands caressed her, making her whole body quiver. Wetness oozed out of her as the Warden wasted no time in sucking her already excited nipples. Heat suffused her skin as Amara's mouth enveloped them, pressing her tongue against them and sucking before twirling her tongue tenderly over their hardness once more.

"Hmm… Warden!" Amara heard fervor in Morrigan's voice as she continued the attention on her breasts. Amara's ears delighted as one drawn out sound escaped the witch's lips with each long, gentle suck she performed. Morrigan's hips pressed hard against hers, her body wanting even more. Amara's hand quickly found and unfastened the clasp of her skirt, swiftly unwrapping the layers of leather and fabric that hung from her hips. Morrigan held on to her shoulders as she toed her boots off with her feet while her hands undid the lacing at the front of her pants. Amara gently eased those pants down off her shapely legs along with her underwear. The cool air touched the witch's hot skin as she waited for Amara's fingers to undo the lacing down her own pants. Likewise Amara shed the rest of her clothes and boots, her eyes locking with Morrigan as she wiggled out of them. As the leather slapped on the ground, their hands and mouths claimed each other in a fevered kiss.

Morrigan parted her legs as Amara's thigh slipped between them. She felt Amara's hands grip under her thighs as the warden lifted her off the ground and turned her pressing her back against the tree. She gasped as Amara's hot wet flesh made contact with hers. She moaned as the Warden moved against her, her strong thigh holding her weight as their mounds slid deliciously against each other. Morrigan's brow furrowed as she felt each one of the Warden's intent thrust. Soft moans escaped her lips as their rhythm built pace. Morrigan's mind raced as her body experienced making love with the Warden for the first time. She delighted at how perfectly matched their bodies were as they moved together. Amara gripped her tightly; her hands roving up and down her thighs making her skin break out in bumps.

Their breathing came hard and fast as they moved together faster and faster. Amara arched her body against the witch, a loud moan escaped Morrigan as her flesh slip hard against hers. Amara's body shuddered at the sounds making her want to elicit it over and over again. This drove the witch wild. She dragged her nails down the Warden's back as they continued to buck. Amara gritted her teeth and growled at rough sensation making her want to go harder. Morrigan's brow creased and she bit her bottom lip hard as Amara continued to buck against her. Despite the cool night air, their bodies roared with heat as they came closer and closer to the brink of release. Hungrily their mouths clashed together as Amara lifted Morrigan away from the tree and lead her to the soft ground. The witch quickly straddled her not wanting her desire to miss a beat. Amara massaged her breasts as she rode the Warden hard underneath her. Amara gasped, her heart hammering. She lifted her body slightly pushing herself more between Morrigan's thighs.

"Oh! Amara!" Morrigan let out sudden gasp at the powerful sensation. Amara's body and heart quivered with excitement at the witch's use of her name. Amara's breath came in quick successive gasps as she started losing control, her body naturally riding towards ecstasy. Sweat trickled down their hot bodies as they moved faster and faster.

"Mor… Morrigan…." She groaned as the witch continued to buck on top of her.

"Oh Creators! Ah!" Morrigan shut her eyes tightly against the coming wave building inside of her; her legs shaking with strain.

"Hmmm… Morrigan…" Amara bucked desperately now, wanting the witch to arrive with her. "Oh… are you…" Morrigan nodded quickly, her brows creasing as they bucked some more.

"Hmmmhh… Ahh! Amarraaa…" she dragged out the Warden's name, her heart racing. She was so, so close. "Oh… I… think I'm…." Her hips rolled pressing their bodies hard against each other.

"Oh, Morrigan… I'm so close…" Amara gripped the witch's waist tightly. She watched the witch gasp before her, her lips trembling along with the rest of her. Her eyes shone brightly when they weren't closed.

"Hmmhhh… ah… Ah! Oh Amara!" Morrigan yelled, her voice echoing in the still night. "Haaah! I'm coming! Warden!" She screamed as waves of pleasure broke through her. Likewise Amara let go of all control, feeling ecstasy crash over them.

"Oh Morrigan…" They trembled together, mouth parted and gasping for breath as pleasure continued to pulse between their legs. Shakily Morrigan laid herself down on top of the Warden, her body humming with exhaustion. Amara held her close, kissing her lips and misted brow. She took a steadying breath as Morrigan rested on top of her. Morrigan's eyes closed as she listened to the thunder of the Warden's heart. Amara gently caressed the smooth skin of her shoulder as their breathing began to slow. Morrigan drew small patterns on the Warden's skin as they rested. The night was deep around them.

"Hmm…" Morrigan sighed contentedly. Amara smiled at the witch's voice. "You feel really good." A soft chuckle left Amara's lips at compliment. Gently she lifted her head off the ground and gave Morrigan a deep kiss.


	34. Chapter 34 Bliss

**34 Bliss **

Amara broke the kiss with a satisfied sigh. She held Morrigan close while she stared down at her alluringly, her golden eyes sparkling with brightness. Gently Morrigan caressed the Warden's lips with her fingers, delighting in the softness of them. Amara smiled up at her trying to tone down the giddiness from her features as she did so.

Morrigan wasn't fooled. "You look positively pleased Warden." Her fingers ran down from Amara's lips then her chin, tracing a small line down her neck and into her cleavage. Amara giggled at the tickling sensation, grabbing the witch's hand before it could slide down to her stomach.

"And you my dear… are you pleased?" Amara smiled, taking the witch's hand up to her lips and gently sucking on her fingers and nibbling them. Morrigan's eyes rolled back, her mouth parting as she closed her eyes. Amara smiled wider, the witch's finger caught between her teeth. Morrigan purred out her pleasure at the sensation. She grabbed the Warden's jaw and claimed her lips with a long, ardent kiss.

She opened her eyes once more. "I think anyone within ear shot would know how well pleased I am." Amara giggled at her answer, caressing her lover's face tenderly. Their gaze lingered on each other a while before Morrigan laid herself back down on the Warden's chest. She felt the Warden envelop her in a warm embrace and she wondered at how delightfully different this was to anything she had ever had before. She closed her eyes and dozed a little, feeling warm and safe and… wanted. She slept refusing to think further.

Gently the Warden woke her. Dew had gathered on their bodies as the night sky had started to turn a deep blue around them. Morrigan looked down at the Warden's smiling face. She gave Amara a kiss. "Hmm… you haven't been smiling like that for hours have you?"

Amara chuckled and shook her head. "Only every time I've woken up to find you on top of me." She arched her body a little knowing it would send shivers through the witch's core. Morrigan gasped, surprised at how quickly her body responded to the Warden's touch.

"I suppose we should make use of those beds." Morrigan spoke with reluctance. Amara arched her body again making her tremble. "Hmmm... maybe we could just linger a little longer." Morrigan said breathless as desire welled up inside her once more. Amara smiled capturing the witch's lips with hers. They broke their passionate kiss gasping quickly.

"Hmm… I think you're right. I wouldn't want Templars seeing something as beautiful as your naked body. No force in Thedas will be able stop them from breaking their vows." Amara's eyes roved past the witch's shoulder, then down her smooth back, resting appreciatively on her perfectly round buttocks. Her eyes closed as she reached down and squeezed them gently with her hands.

Morrigan smiled and pressed her body against the Warden beneath her. "Hmm… except you of course." Amara burst out laughing, her shaking body sending tiny waves of pleasure against the witch. She held the Morrigan's face in her hands and gave her deep kiss.

Reluctantly Morrigan drew herself away sitting up on the Warden's hips. Amara smiled beneath her, holding her arms and arresting her movement. Amara gave her a small thrust. Morrigan's eyes closed as her lips parted in a gasp. Amara breathing quickly moved against her again. Her skin standing in goosebumps while she watched the witch tremble in front of her; Morrigan's brow creasing slightly at the sensation between her legs.

Morrigan opened her eyes and stared down at the Warden beneath. She rolled her hips against her, feeling her flesh hum with pleasure. Slowly, gently she rocked as Amara caressed her breasts, savouring the long slow slides between them. Her eyes rolled back, feeling the Wardens hands slowly moving down her toned stomach intently making her way to the soft triangle of hair between her legs. Morrigan's eyes shot open as Amara's thumb came to rest on her sensitive button, she watched gasping as a cheeky smile spread across the Warden's lips. Small circular movements concentrated on her pulsing clit. Morrigan bit her bottom lip hard as the Warden slipped her thumb round and round over it.

"Ohhhh…." Morrigan arched her back at the sublime feeling, rolling her hips faster and faster against the Warden's touch, her own hands griping on to the Warden's waist.

"Hmm…" Amara breathe quickly as Morrigan continued moving on top of her. She could feel her pleasure building as the witch's hot, wet flesh slid against hers.

"Hmmmhhh… Amara?" Morrigan opened her eyes, her lips parted in quick gasps as she felt the Warden's touch bringing her closer to ecstasy. "Oh…. Amara!"

Amara groaned as she bucked hard beneath Morrigan, driving her wild. "Hmm… oh…" She swallowed hard, gasping as they moved faster and faster together.

"Oh! Oh… Ah, creators!" She was so close, sweat trickled down her body as the Warden touched her faster. She couldn't believe she was coming again. "Oh…." She gasped. "What…. Oh… what are… you doing to me…. Oh…" She breathe hard and fast as she felt Amara trembling beneath her. "OH Warden!" They both screamed out as pleasure broke through them again. Breathing hard, Amara sat up claiming her lips hungrily, her arms encircling the witch's body. Morrigan's lips trembled as their lips parted. She opened her eyes as her body continued to shake. Raw, powerful emotions roared up in her chest. She closed her eyes tightly fighting the stinging in them as she buried her face against the Warden's neck waiting till her heart calmed.

The call of water birds woke Morrigan. Amara had held her as she dozed. Slowly she heaved herself away from the Warden's body and smiled. Amara's warm stare met her eyes as they kissed. Morrigan looked about. The sky was a lighter blue now, she giggled in delight as she lingered in the Warden's arms.

"I think we should head indoors." Amara chuckled. Their bodies parted and they fished about for their clothes. Morrigan looked up to find Amara's naked ass bending over to pick up her pants. She gasped audibly as Amara straighten to draw them on. Amara turned her head at the noise. Morrigan smiled and walked to her lover. Gently she traced the long welts down Amara's back. Amara twisted her head trying to look.

"I think I might have gotten a little carried away last night." Morrigan smiled coyly.

Amara chuckled. "If they scar, I'd be proud to wear them." She gave Morrigan a tender kiss as her hands refastened the lacing in front of her pants. She found the witch's underwear next to her tunic. "I think you lost these." She dangled them from her finger smiling till the witch took them from her. She drew the rest of her armour on and watched Morrigan dress herself, her eyes taking in her body appreciatively.

Morrigan's brow arched up and smiled. "Surely not again?"

Amara laughed as she came up and held the witch close. She shook her head, caressing the witch's chin. "Give me a moment." She kissed Morrigan on the lips tenderly. "And some breakfast." Morrigan laughed and took her hand. Together they made their way back to the inn.

All was quiet there now with everyone still abed, except for the cook. Amara begged a loaf of bread and hunk of meat from the roasting lamb by the fire, thankful that the woman obliged. A young lad cleaning the tables provided them with ale. Tray in hand Amara inclined her head toward the stairs. Morrigan followed the Warden up smiling. They came to the only room unoccupied and settled themselves on the bed while they ate ravenously, laughing and smiling; their stares lingering on each other often. Sated Amara took the dishes away to the other side of the room. Morrigan followed her, her hands encircling her as her fingers undid the lacing on her pants.

"Let's go to bed." She whispered by her ear. Amara nodded and stripped down. She eased herself under the covers as Morrigan likewise got comfortable. Gently she lay herself down in the Warden's embrace. It wasn't long before their eyes closed. They slept huddled against each other's warm body as the sky turned orange with the sunrise.

...

Leliana woke from her slumber with a sigh. She had enjoyed sleeping on a soft bed for a change. She buried her head in her pillow refusing to get up. She dozed a little longer intended on making full use of the simple comforts that were not available to her when they travelled the road. The room was small but clean. Wooden beams lay across the ceiling above her. Across the room was a small chair and round table next to a small hearth. She closed her eyes once more listening to the menial sounds of a busy inn. She had been so tired from the night before that thanked the Maker they had another night of having a blissfully soft bed to sleep on.

Her mind wondered to Amara. The Warden and the witch hadn't returned to the inn last night, not that she had waited very long. Her tired body had her crawling into bed shortly after dancing. She smiled as she remembered the music. One of the minstrels had made eyes at her as she danced across from her. She shook her head to herself at a missed opportunity. If she hadn't been so tired she would have been very tempted to invite her to bed. As it was she could barely stay awake pleasing herself. She thought of Amara again, shaking her head. The witch had hold of her for most of the night since they had crossed the lake once more. _If they're not back, then the witch has probably eaten her for breakfast by now…_ She thought to herself and smiled. _Hmmm… I could eat her for breakfast too_… She thought about pleasing herself again then put the thought aside along with thoughts of the Warden's beautiful eyes.

With a heavy sigh she sat up, telling herself that she could return to her bed anytime she wanted today. The Warden didn't have any plans on travelling till tomorrow. She got dressed in her armour once more. She found soft sheets of linen folded in a drawer and slung them over her shoulder as she made her way out the door. Coming down the stairs her eyes found Wynne and Alistair sitting together by the table. Alistair was busily polishing his plates while Wynne read a scroll as she ate. She greet them as she approached and both smiled at her warmly as they greeted her back.

"You look well rested dear." Wynne's voice was motherly as the enchanter took in the bard's sleep tousled hair.

"I am thank you." Leliana smiled. "I'm about to get washed, do you know where the bathhouse is?"

"It's around the back of the building, you can't miss it." Alistair piped up smiling at his shiny plates. Leliana gave him a pat on the shoulder as she left. Alistair watched her go before getting started on yet another part of his armour.

"I like her. She seems very wholesome and warm." Wynne observed to Alistair.

"Deadly too! You should see her spar with Amara. Amazing to watch, got our great leader on her back numerous times."

"Oh, I see." Wynne chuckled and continued eating her breakfast. "And where is our leader this morning? Last I saw her, she was heading out of the inn with Morrigan."

Alistair kept his eyes on his plates. "I walked past their room this morning, all seemed quiet. I would imagine they were still sleeping, though I don't recall either one of them ever sleeping in before." Alistair scratched his head uncomfortably. "Maybe I should find out... I mean what if they never made it back last night?"

"I'm sure they're just fine dear, don't trouble yourself." Wynne lips pursed in a smile as she watched the young Warden in front of her relax visibly. "When you do see her, please ask her to see me. This scroll she gave me looks disturbing, I'd like to discuss it with her."

"The one from the Tower?" Alistair curiosity piqued.

"Yes, it seems Uldred had support for his rebellion or at least encouragement. The names are warded though. It may take me a little longer to get to the bottom of it." Wynne rubbed her brow as she continued staring at the scroll. Alistair stayed with her till he finished polishing his plates.


	35. Chapter 35 Collision

**Note: This chapter is a little bit late. I found it quite challenging 'regroup' from the last couple of chapters. I hope you enjoy reading this.**

…

**35 Collision **

Sunlight was streaming strongly through the window when Amara next woke. Morrigan lay sleeping in her arms, her back against her. Amara hitched herself up to look at her peaceful face for a moment. Amara held her closer and smiled burying her face on the nape of her neck. She could smell grass and earth mixed along with the night smells of jasmine. Unable to help herself Amara kissed along the curve of her neck, trailing her lips down to Morrigan's shoulders before coming back up to plant one kiss on her cheek. She felt the witch stir in her arms, her eyes slowly opening against the light. Morrigan smiled as she turned her head toward the Warden.

"Good morning Warden." Her sleepy voice making Amara's heart thunder.

Amara kissed her lips tenderly. "Good morning my dear."

Morrigan turned onto her back, her eyes lingering on Amara before going to the window. "It's late?"

Amara twirled her fingers in the witch's raven locks. "It's midday…" Amara kissed her forehead and scooted down leaning on Morrigan's chest. She closed her eyes hearing a strong heart beating by her ear. "Hmm… this feels good."

Morrigan chuckled. "T'is certainly a pleasant diversion from the constant walking."

Amara sat up and stared down at the witch frowning till a cheeky smile crossed her face. "Is that all you want of me?" Gently she ran her hand up Morrigan's thigh feeling the smoothness and warmth of them under the covers. "A diversion? Just lust and sex and passion?" Slowly Amara's hand travelled higher, stopping on Morrigan's firm breast, gently cupping and squeezing as her fingers rubbed a nipple erect. She watched Morrigan body arch at her touch.

"Hmmm…. Why at this point in time would I… _mmm_… want for anything more?" Morrigan gasped as the Warden's hands worshiped her. "Is this not enough…. _ah_… for… me?" She was breathless as Amara's other hand made their way down past her stomach and stopping between her legs. She closed her eyes as she felt the Warden's fingers slide along her soft, wet flesh. Her breaths were hard and quick as she felt Amara's fingers slide between her folds. She opened her eyes and stared into those rich amber eyes, her lips parting as she felt her lover's fingers hovered just outside her most intimate centre.

Amara smiled… _not just yet_… she thought, enjoying the hungry look in Morrigan's eyes. Slowly she ran her finger all along her soft folds avoiding her sensitive clit and the waiting heat inside her. "And why would you not want to ensure you woke up like this every single day?" Amara kissed along Morrigan's jaw, then steadily down her neck, all the while continuing her teasing touches.

Morrigan's body arched again. "Hmmmm….oh…." She gasped her heart hammering. She closed her eyes feeling fire running through her body. "Warden…. _Hmmm…_ I … wish no designs on… ohh… your independence…" She bit her bottom lip as she felt the Wardens lips continue on down her cleavage. "I wish…. _Ohhhh_… only to do what I desire…" Her heart raced as she watched the Warden's lips travel down her stomach, her fingers brushing her clit once or twice before going around and around her folds once more, "and if…._ hhmmm_… that coincides with your… desire… then so be it…" She gasped in surprise as she felt the Warden's kisses travel further down brushing the soft dark hair on her mound.

Amara looked up smiling at the witch who was writhing and watching her every move intently. Gently she pushed her finger inside her eliciting a loud groan. "And what do you desire now my dear?" She pushed again going a little deeper.

"I want…. _hmmm_… more… _ahh_!" Morrigan gasped as the Warden's hand left her breast and hooked around her thigh. She moaned as she felt the Warden's hot tongue brush her throbbing clit. "Amara?..." Slowly Amara's tongue twirled around and around its hardness driving Morrigan mad. "Oh Amara!" She arched her body; her back lifting off the bed as she pushed against the Warden's mouth.

Amara smiled delighting in the witch's eager movements, her tongue tasting her salty sweetness as she pushed it deeply within her.

"Oh! Oh… Warden! _Hmmmhhh…_" Morrigan's fingers ran through Amara's hair as she felt her tongue fill her. Her lips brushing her clit as it did so. "_Hmmm…. oh…"_ She felt her desire building as the Warden's tongue continued its dance. Amara's tongue slipped in and out of her, then toyed with her throbbing clit. "Oh… truly that feels amazing!"

Amara looked up and smiled. "Hmmm… you taste good." She ran her tongue in circles against the witch's clit relishing the trembling beneath her.

"Oh… Amara… Warden… I think…" Morrigan breathing was hard and fast, her heart racing as a wave of pleasure threatened to break right through her. She gripped the sheets around her tightly, bunching them up in her hands. "OH… I think…" She gasped, feeling Amara's tongue going faster. "Hmmm…" Her whole body shook now.

"Hmm?" Amara continued her onslaught. "Is this what you want?" Her tongue circled Morrigan's clit and kissing her most intimate places.

"Oh gods! Yes… ah… ah… _OHH_!" Morrigan's eyes closed tightly as she dug her fingers into the soft bed, moaning loudly while her body shuddered in completion. Amara heaved her body next to the witch, encircling her in a warm embrace. Morrigan opened her eyes, her brow creasing slightly as her body continued to hum. She brushed Amara's wet lips with her fingers. Amara looked down at her with a smile and kissed tenderly. Gently Morrigan pushed stray locks of hair back from the Wardens face. "Hmm…" Her eyes half closing as she smiled contentedly. "It has never crossed my mind that you could do that with your mouth." She lay herself down against Amara's warm body.

"Oh? Has no woman ever pleasured you this way?" Amara brow quirked up curiously.

Morrigan looked at their interwoven hands and shook her head. "I've never been with a woman… I…" She drew a breath. "This is all so… unexpected… I…" Amara caressed her face leaning in close as she kissed the witch deeply. Morrigan smiled as their lips parted. Amara held her close, her heart and mind racing from hearing Morrigan's words. She felt the witch relax in her arms.

Gently Amara kissed her cheek. "Still tired?"'

"Mmm." Morrigan nodded against her shoulder.

"Sleep a while longer. We won't be leaving till tomorrow." Amara tucked the covers around them. She dozed along the sleeping witch by her side until the questions of tomorrow's travel invaded her mind. Gently she eased out of the blankets and lightly kissed Morrigan's lips. The witch stirred a little then shouldered into the bed once more.

Amara walked to her discarded armour on the other side of the room. Quietly she drew them on and bound her hair back into a queue. She walked to the bedside and crouched a few minutes taking in the witch sleeping face, etching the sight in to her memory. Her fingers trailed along one pale bare shoulder before taking the covers and up over them. "I'll be back…" She kissed Morrigan's forehead and stood up. "… ma vhenan." She whispered the last words softly. Quietly she made her way to the door shutting it gently behind her.

Amara made her way down the stairs, the inn was still busy serving patrons drinks and food. The minstrels sat in the corner of the hall, their individual instruments playing discordant sounds as each rehearsed various parts of songs. Her eyes found Leliana with them, her nimble fingers plucking the strings of a lute. Amara walked past and smiled warmly, inclining her head in greeting. She saw Leliana's hand reach for a minstrel's shoulder, her gaze and touch lingering as she gave back the lute. The red head walked towards her looking positively happy. Amara's lips pursed into a smile as she mused.

"Hello my friend." Leliana's clear blue eyes smiled as she greeted her warmly. "Did you get to rest well?"

Amara fought as smirk as she nodded. "I did, and you?"

Leliana's face twitched in amusement. "Oh! I know that look!" Amara blushed profusely and started walking away. "You look like a cat that's gotten in to the birdhouse!" Leliana followed her continuing to chuckle. "You have, haven't you!"

"I don't know what you are talking about." Amara declared, face now bright red and chuckling, desperately trying to get away from Leliana's scrutinizing stare.

"Oh you have, don't try to deny it. I've seen that look often enough to know what it means!" Leliana shook her head to as she followed the Warden out of the inn. _That lucky witch!_ She thought to herself. She nudged the Warden's arm as they walked. "Well my friend I'm happy for you. Morrigan is a lucky girl, she caught your eye." Leliana looked ahead to the lake in the distance.

Amara smiled, affectionately leaning on the bard as they walked. "Did you enjoy last night?"

"Hmm… yes immensely. It has been a while since I have danced to music. I may be acquiring a lute, one of the musicians has kindly offered me her spare one." Leliana smiled tilting her head to the side as she spoke.

Amara smiled arching a brow. "Did she happen to be the one you were speaking to just now?"

"Why yes, why do you ask?" Leliana absently tucked a stray lock behind her ear.

"I just noticed she's quite taken with you, that's all." Amara chuckled. "You're not the only one who's familiar with certain… expressions."

A small laughed welled out from the bard. "Well, yes… I noticed that too." Her lips twisted into a smile. "Oh, before I forget, Wynne was looking to speak to you." Amara nodded. Leliana squeezed Amara's arm and turned her steps back toward the inn.

Amara continued on toward the lake, hazarding a guess that she would find the Qunari there. He was sitting on a boulder looking out over the water. At her approach Sten turned his gaze to her.

"Is this where it happened?" Amara hedged. The Qunari nodded, his eyes returning to the water. They held their silence for a moment before Amara broke it. "I heard a man may have had a Qunari blade." Sten's eyes pierced her. "He was last known to be heading towards Orzammar. We will be talking to the Dwarven King of our plight, I don't want to raise your hopes but this at least gives us a place to start looking once more." She watched as Sten drew a deep breath. He crossed his arms to his chest still looking out over the water.

"Thank you Kadan. It is more than I had yesterday." Amara left him to his thoughts and turned back to toward the inn.

Wynne caught up with her as she entered. "Well, I see you are finally awake child." She gave her a knowing look before looking away.

Amara smiled. "I heard you wanted to speak to me."

"Yes, concerning the scroll you gave me after we left the Tower. I think you should come read it." Amara saw a frown form on the elder enchanter's face. "It somewhat enlightens the tragic events that transpired." Amara gestured to bench and they sat. "It seems Uldred was under the impression that the Teyrn Loghain was to support their rebellion in freeing mages from the Chantry."

Amara's eyes narrowed, muscles in her jaw twitched with tension. "Is there no bounds to that man's treachery?" She was incensed. "He would ruin all of Ferelden just to sit upon a broken throne!" Amara thumped her fist on the table drawing wary glances from surrounding patrons. "I have heard rumours. He has declared himself regent while Cailan's body rots in Ostagar along with so many he's abandoned."

"There's more, I'm afraid." Wynne watched the Warden take a calming breath. "The scroll was a missive. It was to go as far as the Circle in Kirkwall. I cannot decipher who it was intended for."

Amara nodded. "Hopefully we've bought some time by stopping Uldred. Thank you Wynne." Amara stood up suddenly finding the need to move about. "Please keep that scroll somewhere safe. We may need it later." She walked up the stairs again, the enchanter following her with her gaze.

Amara knocked quietly before she entered her room. Morrigan had stirred from sleep and was donning on her robes. Amara walked to her side embracing her as she fastened the clasp on her skirt. The witch tilted her head kissing the Warden's cheek.

"I'm sorry I had hoped to come back to you before you woke." Amara nuzzled into the witch's neck.

"T'is quite alright. I have things to prepare for the journey tomorrow and I fear, I would never get out of bed had you come back in time." Morrigan closed her eyes as she savoured the Warden's embrace.

"Hmm… I'll make it up to you tonight, I promise." Amara gently stroked her lover's arms.

"You'll have to leave me for a few moments today. I have spells that need casting and I shall not be able to concentrate enough with your… enthusiastic attentions." Morrigan turned to face the Warden, claiming her lips in a deep kiss.

Amara caressed Morrigan's face as their lips parted. "Until tonight then, my Witch of the Wilds."

"Until tonight dear Warden." Morrigan smiled as she parted from her lover's body. Amara watched her hips swaying seductively as she left the room, her heart racing with desire. She stayed alone for a few minutes calming herself. Now more than ever she needed to move about. She took her blade and came down the stairs once more.

She made her way back outside by the lake. Sten inclined his head as she approached.

"Sten, I was wondering if mind showing me how you would use that technique in a fight?"

Sten got to his feet. "As you wish. Start."

Amara drew her sword and started the now familiar dance. As she moved her sword and her feet Sten countered her movements with his blade. It wasn't long before the clashing steel brought Alistair and Leliana to the lake.

"Good Warden, you know the pattern by heart. " As before the Qunari was a stern but encouraging tutor. "Now we go faster." As the two of them worked their way through the movements Amara found the clarity of mind that she sought unknowingly. Faster and faster they went, blades clashing together in a seemingly eternal round of battle.

They crossed their blades one pushing against the other, neither giving way. "Are you tired Kadan, do you wish to rest?" Sten gritted his teeth as he pitted his strength against the Warden.

"Not at all my friend, perhaps you would like to take a moment to ease your tired bones." Amara held him off, her feet sliding on the gravelly ground has he pushed.

By the side of the lake Leliana watched, her breath caught as she took in the sight.

"These two are amazing!" Alistair stood beside her mesmerised by the warriors before him. Despite the Qunari's obvious strength his fellow Warden matched his strikes blow for blow. Amara's breath was quick, she watched patiently for the Qunari to drop his defence. Once twice she could almost see the opening she was hoping for, only to have his sword block her path to it. With a grin Sten likewise observed her moves. He found the Warden quick, her strength slowly wearing down as she blocked each of his attack.

Amara moistened her dry lips as she breath in quick gasps. She watched the Qunari's eyes as they met hers. "Your guard is too high Warden. I suggest you remedy it."

Amara smiled and shook her head quickly. "You are a tall foe, therefore I would need a high guard."

"Very well." Sten smiled. Amara saw this blade come down above her. Instinctively she blocked it with her sword. As steel rang with steel she felt a sudden force hit her chest. He had struck her with an open palm sending her flying to the ground on her back. She lay there stunned watching Sten confidently stride towards her, sword in hand. Her battered down her loosely held blade. From the corner of her eyes Amara saw a flurry of brown and red. As she turned her head to the sight she saw a liver red maw armed with sharp ferocious teeth. Her heart hammered as the creature bounded over her, stopping in front of the warrior with a blade. It crouched protectively over her, his growl terrifying. Thunder rolled inside her chest, her heart longing to join with the creature. Vaguely she heard Leliana and Alistair's cries. Sten grimaced at the sight and pulled back his sword for a strike. Alarmingly fast Amara's heart thundered as she touched the creature's brindle coat. She grabbed the creature's haunches pushing her body in front of him protectively. She could hear herself.

"No! NO! Stop Sten. He's mine!" She felt the tip of his sword dig into her leather armour as is it came to a sudden stop. Amara opened her eyes and found her face buried in soft wild fur. The rumbling in her chest roared up as the creature continued to growl. Gentle she touched the sides of his face, both feeling thunder in their hearts. "Be still Lethallin… shh… be still." Heart racing Amara looked into Blade's eyes, finding her heart swell with a keen joy. One fleshy tongue licked the side of her face, he's familiar weight leaning on her once more. Amara knew a stillness of her mind long absent that it seemed like a shock to feel. The tugging thunder in her thoughts and heart completely abated.

"Amara?" Leliana's voice was wary. The Warden hugged her Mabari fiercely, her tears running unchecked down his fur.

"It's ok Leliana. He's mine. He's found me, my Blade."


	36. Chapter 36 Wrecked Hearts

**36 Wrecked Hearts**

Amara ran her hands down the sides of his neck. Blade was leaner than when she last saw him, his short coat dusty and gritty from his journey. There were several slashes that had recently healed all throughout his sides. Amara held him close as he rubbed his great head on her chest. He looked into her eyes and whined excitedly, his hot breath panting heavily from his mouth. Amara patted him with much affection that he had rolled on to his back, tongue lolling out. His four rough paws paddled the air while he wiggled his stumpy tail.

"Lethallin, what are you doing here?" Amara frowned as her hands went over his various old injuries. "You are not meant to be here." Amara took a shuddering breath just about forgetting her companions around her. Her hands held the sides of his face as she stared deep into his brown eyes. "Please tell me they're safe." She closed her eyes tightly and roughly pushed her forehead against his neck. A hard smooth object touched her cheek as she did so. Amara opened her eyes as her hand found the small wooden tube that dangled from Blade's collar. Gently she unclasped it. It was as long as the width of her palm, tubular in shape. At first she thought it was a piece of wood but on closer inspection she found it was smoothly worn down bone, capped at both ends with metal. Amara shallowed hard, her brows furrowing as she stared at it in her hand.

"Amara?" Leliana's voice sounded concerned to her ears.

The Warden blinked away the tears and turned her gaze toward the bard. "It's from her." Her hands shook as she turned the tube in her palm.

"What do you mean?" Leliana gently placed a hand on her shoulder. Amara startled at the touch and quickly got to her feet. She shook her head, a little bit wildly and started backing away from her companions. She turned her steps away from them.

Alistair's brow quirked at he placed a soup bowl filled with water on the ground by Blade's paws. He looked over to Leliana worriedly as Amara walked away toward the trees. Blade lapped at the water thirstily, spilling little rivulets from his mouth as he lifted his head toward his master. A small whine escaped his throat as his head cocked to one side.

"It's alright… Blade?" Alistair spoke to him as reassuringly as he could. His voice trembling slightly as he warily eyed the war hound before him. "I think she just needs some time." He looked over to Leliana once more and caught her worried look. "What did I miss?"

"She found something on his collar. She said… I think she said it was _from her_." She looked as perplexed at the Warden beside her. Leliana drew a breath. "Maybe I should go see if she's ok."

"No wait, I think we should give her some time." Alistair frowned as he absently rubbed his hand. Lelaina nodded. Slowly she crouched down on the ground. Gently her hand reached up to touch Blade's side. The Mabari sniffed her hand curiously before giving her a lick on the cheek. A sudden giggle burst from the bard's lips that had Blade wagging his tail once more.

Amara found herself walking through the trees, her steps climbing a slope as she continued looking at the tube in her hand. The soft muffled voices of her companions by the lake slowly receded. She sat herself down on a small patch of grass that overlooked the outpost below. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she turned the tube around and around. Her mind and heart raced as her fingers twisted the cap free. Gently she tapped the tube on her palm releasing a small roll of parchment from its centre. She took a shaky breath as a sob threatened to escape from her chest. Carefully she unrolled it. Instantly she recognised the hand that wrote it. Tears welled in her eyes quickly as she read the first two words. Amara's hand went to her mouth as she stifled a sudden sob. She hands shook as she took up the scroll once more willing herself to read further. Tears flowed freely down her cheeks blurring her vision as she continued to read. Her body shook as small cries erupted from her tightening throat while her eyes took in each carefully written word.

When the words ran out Amara gripped her sides. She rocked on her knees as ragged cries shook her body. Her breathing in quick gasps in between sobs that wrenched out of her hoarse throat. Amara's neck and jaw ached painfully as she desperately tried to stop crying. Eventually she laid on her side on the hard ground her chest rising and falling fast while she tried to catch her breath.

Warm hands found her and held her. Too weak to fight she closed her eyes tightly against the comfort she did not want but so desperately needed. She felt strong arms hold her up into a sitting position as firm hand guided her tired head on to a warm chest. Despite herself Amara wrapped her arms around a lithe waist, her fingers feeling the grooves of the woven leather beneath them. Her body shook as another wave of sobs wracked her. Her tears continued to flow as she felt gentle fingers running through her hair. The body she leaned on rocked her tenderly, gently slowing the rapid heartbeat in her chest. She took a deep ragged breath as she felt warm lips caress her forehead. Calloused fingers gently wiped away the tears that gathered beneath her closed eyes. Amara retreated deeper into that warm embrace where everything smelled of sun and honey and flowers. The Warden trembled as she felt several more tender kisses on her face.

Slowly she opened her sore eyes. She saw a flash of red hair as her gaze locked with clear blue eyes. Leliana smiled down at her softly as the bard continued to hold her. Amara blinked a few times before eventually rubbing her hands on her eyes to clear the gathered tears. She swallowed hard as she tried to speak, her voice cracking.

"I left her… I had to." Amara shut her eyes tightly again. It was a few moments before she opened them once more. "Then I let her go…" She took a shuddering breath. "Just like that, I allowed myself to let her go." She fought the tightening of her throat, her breaths came quick and shallow. "She loved completely … loves me still. She gave me every part of her and I am so unworthy of it all." Amara closed her eyes and listened to the steady beat of Leliana's heart.

Leliana stroked her hair. "Did you love her completely, unreservedly with all your heart when you were together… before you had to leave?" Amara nodded silently as fresh tears trickled down her face. Leliana held her closer. "Then you were worthy of her love for you." She felt the Warden tremble as she cried softly in her arms. Gently she caressed Amara's wet face, her glistening amber eyes meeting hers. "You are worthy of those that love you." Leliana tilted her face towards hers as she leant in to kiss her deeply.

Amara felt Leliana's soft lips dance with hers, she kissed her back passionately as she deepened their kiss, tasting the sweetness of her mouth. Amara's heart hammered in her chest as she quickly broke away. She shook her head wildly. "Leliana! I'm sorry I shouldn't have." She quickly got to her feet and hurriedly walked away, her mind racing. She took steadying breaths as she looked over the outpost hugging herself. She looked back towards the bard sitting on the ground. "I'm sorry I have to go…" She ran as fast as her feet could carry her. She grunted in frustration as she tore her armour away. She heard Leliana calling after her. In shock Leliana watched the Warden discard her armour. She watched Amara run then stumble on her hands and knees before turning into a large dark wolf before her eyes. Leliana's heart raced as she watched the Warden as a wolf speed off into the distance, her great strides carrying her fast away from her. She called after her again but her voice only came out in a whisper.

Leliana sat on the ground for a while in shock, her mind racing with everything that had just transpired. Absently she stood up and walked to the Warden's cast-off armour. She picked them up, the leather warm in her hands. Sudden guilt and regret assaulted her consciousness. She hugged the armour to her body her fingers going to her lips as she processed her thoughts. _Oh Leliana, she really didn't need that,_ she thought to herself guiltily. Her eyes closed as she recalled their kiss. Worry prickled her mind. The Warden was unarmed, hurting and alone. She needed to find Morrigan and quickly. Her steps took her back to where they were sitting, her heart hammering as she bent over to pick up the parchment.

…

_My Love,_

_It has been a month since you left. I've walked through the days and nights, empty and alone. I know all the reasons why we parted and my mind understands them. But in my heart I can't help but feel the harsh unfairness of it. I know your duty is vital and a burden on you. I know your selfless sacrifice protects us and ensures the world as we know it, goes on. I wish I could be as selfless but my world will never be the same without you in it._

_Still, I go on. You've left me a task that at first I thought impossible, but the more time passes, I find it is the only thing left tethering you to me and I to you. He grows day by day. He has your eyes and your lips. I sing to him at night the songs of both our people. He will grow up knowing of you and his family._

_Please know that we are safe. I wish I could know the same for you. I woke up with a terrible foreboding in my heart, a terrible battle I think. I wish I could keep you safe but I know you'll face many terrible things. I send Blade after you now. His heart will seek you out and you would have felt him when he was nearing. Your touch will break this bond, I hope he finds you safe. _

_I don't know if there will ever be another for me but I hope you find love and comfort again. If at the end of it all you still feel the same you'll know where to find me. I love you and I always will. Be safe my love._

_Always,_

_Elise_


	37. Chapter 37 Grey Days

**Note: Hope you all enjoy this one!**

**37 Grey Days**

"She's gone!" Leliana quickly brushed passed a surprised Alistair patting the Mabari war hound before him.

"What do you mean she's gone?" Hurriedly his steps followed the bard back to the inn. "Leliana?"

The bard glanced back at him. He thought he saw her eyes glistening. "She ran Alistair. I need to find Morrigan. She's the only one fast enough who can catch up with Amara." Leliana turned away from him, stepping around patrons and tables as she made her way up the stairs to Morrigan's room.

"Surely she'll be back soon. Maybe she just needs some time to herself?" Alistair followed Leliana closely, his concern growing with each step he took.

"Morrigan?" Leliana waited a moment before she knocked on the door again. "Morrigan?" She called out a little louder but received no answer back. Hesitantly she placed a hand on the door handle. She bit her bottom lip and twisted it. The door swung open slowly. Bright sunlight streamed from the window on the far wall. The cot on the ground held the Warden's plates and her pack but was otherwise unused. Leliana's heart hammered as she scanned the rest of the room. A tray of dishes were on the table in the corner of the room. A large bed met her eyes. The sheets were rumpled and left unmade. Pillows were awry on top of each other. Guilt gnawed at her once more. _She really, really didn't need that kiss!_ She berated herself inwardly.

"She's not here Alistair. We have to find her." Leliana closed the door leaving the empty room behind.

"But I'm sure Amara will be back, why do we need to go after her? And why Morrigan?" Alistair was looking panicked despite the words he uttered.

"You weren't there Alistair. You didn't see her eyes." Leliana looked ahead as she made her way back down the steps. _You didn't see the hurt and pain there. Or the added confusion thanks to me. Oh, why did I have to kiss her?!_ She rebuked herself once more. "And why Morrigan? Well…" Leliana's mind contemplated telling the Warden what she witnessed then resolutely pushed the notion aside. "We both know the witch can shape shift to a wolf. She'll be able to track Amara down and quickly."

Alistair nodded at her words. "Ok. Then you check the bath house and I'll check the tree line by the lake." Leliana agreed. They parted ways outside the inn doors.

Heartbeats were loud and fast in her ears. Her well-muscled strides carried her strong and fast but the longing in her heart called for more effort. Trees and the scrubland around be became a grey blur passing her sight. Gracefully she dodged boulders and fallen logs, paying no mind to the pain when her sides clipped the sharp edges of the wilds around her. She could feel the quick breaths in her chest as her running devoured mile after mile before her.

_I can protect them better if I'm with them_. She thought. _I will die trying_. Determined she followed her heart north, her amber eyes scanning the horizon in front of her. She continued to run till the aching in her chest and haunches forced her to a trot. She slunk her way through the cover of trees appreciating the coolness of their shade. Now that her body had slowed, her mind had started racing again. Her companions sprung up in her head with Morrigan taking up much of her thoughts. She felt guilt in rise from the pit of her stomach remembering every promise she had made to them. She sighed deeply.

Her unforgiving sense of duty made her think of the oath she took as her father lay bloodied and dying on the cold stone floor of her home. The Blight is as real as the ground beneath her feet and it had already claimed many lives. As one of the last Grey Wardens left, she had the power to stop the Blight and end the suffering that went on around her. She could be sure that Elise would be safe and that she stayed that way if she succeeded in her task. Her trotting slowed considerably as her heart ached with sudden doubt. Coming to Elise now would mean abandoning that task. The Blight will spread and destroy all life it touched. Her father made her promise Duncan that she would take up the duty and responsibilities of a Grey Warden. Amara swallowed hard and panted. They died, both of them… gone. She shook her great wolf head to clear her mind of their ghostly memories. "Elise is alive. What about my promise to her?" She howled her despair into the changing sky above her. Her doubt and anger fanned her defiance. She ran once more, determinedly her heart took her further north.

"Morrigan?" Leliana burst into the bath house, her voice echoing on the stone walls around her. She heard sudden splashing of water at the far end of it. Quickly she walked towards it. Water streaming down the witch's pale smooth back met her eyes. Strands of her black locks had come undone from their restraint and trailed alluring down the nape of her neck. The witch looked at her with cold golden eyes. She had been disturbed. Despite her nakedness she slowly stepped out of the bath and turned around meeting the bard's stunned eyes.

"Yes?" Her tone was impatient and unimpressed. Leliana tore her eyes away from her wet body and looked at the Warden's armour she had been clutching the whole time.

"It's Amara." Leliana forced herself to meet the witch's fierce stare. "She received some news from… home… and she ran." Morrigan's eyes blinked then recognised the black leather in the bard's arms. She crossed the room to the bard in three strides, her hands grasping at the armour.

"What? Why? Damnation! When did this happen?" Morrigan's mind raced.

"Half an hour ago now. We've been looking for you." Leliana relinquished the armour to the witch. "She was… very upset." Despite wanting to look strong before the witch, the bard took a shuddering breath. "Morrigan, you need to find her. She's unarmed. Vulnerable."

Morrigan looked at the bard. She understood the worry behind those blue eyes. "Let me dress then I'll take flight. Take this back to my room." She handed the armour back to the bard. "Pray to your Maker I have enough ingredients to enchant these." She watched the bard turn around and walk out. She took a steadying breath and quickly found her clothes.

Out in the sunlight she quickly shape shifted into a raven. She cast large circular search patterns up in the air covering miles in all direction before she came back down. The sun was slowly but surely making its way to the horizon. Light was fast running out. Morrigan made her way back to the inn.

Amara lapped at the cool water thirstily. She was so tired now but her longing to see Elise forced her onwards. Doggedly she trotted along the river bank. There would be no camp tonight. No comfort of a fire for her. Guilt and responsibility haunted her every step. She continued trotting till her aching muscles forced her to stop and rest. _Just for a moment. I can make up for it when I have enough strength to run once more._ She reasoned with herself. She found a small shrub and crawled deep under it. Curling nose to tail she willed her body to rest while her mind was besieged by her decision. _Elise… _ A furrowed line formed between her wolf eyes. _Morrigan…._ Amara's wolf heaved a great sigh. _Maker, what am I doing?_ She shook her head. A small corner of her mind even whispered Leliana's name. Frustrated and annoyed she closed her eyes wanting to think of nothing. She was unsuccessful.

Leliana beckoned Morrigan to the corner table they sat at. "Did you find anything?" She asked as the witch sat down. Morrigan shook her head.

"It would help if I knew where she was running to." Morrigan took a long draw of the ale before her. When she put the tankard down her gold eyes pierced Alistair. "You've known her longer than all of us. Where does she come from?" Alistair visibly gulped as three women and a Qunari stared at him.

"Well… Duncan recruited her from Highever. North of here." He met Morrigan's eyes squarely. "She's the last of the Couslands." Leliana's eyes shot to her drink as she remembered the letter. "The Teyrna to be exact." Morrigan and Leliana visibly drew a breath. "Though, I don't know if that title will still apply now that she's a Grey Warden." Alistair looked at scratches on the table before him. Morrigan stood up suddenly. She turned to the bard next to her.

"Did you place her armour in my room?" Leliana nodded. The witch walked away from them then up the stairs. She could feel their eyes following her. She closed the door behind her and looked about. She sat heavily on the bed and closed her eyes. "Blasted damnation, Amara!" She called out into the empty room. She drew a shuddering breath refusing to allow herself the comfort of the bed that held their scent. She stood up and rummaged through her pack for supplies. She laid it out before her. There was only enough for one article of clothing. She chose the cloak.

Within a few moments the witch came back down. The Warden's cloak was secured around her shoulders. "I'm leaving to find her now. Give us till tomorrow then proceed to Redcliffe without us."

Alistair shot Morrigan a querying look. "Surely you can both get back here in time for us to travel together?" Morrigan looked at Leliana as realization dawned on her. The bard hadn't told them. She found a fragment of respect for the red head before her.

Leliana caught her look. "She's fast my friend. And she was in a hurry." Leliana patted the Warden in front of her.

"What's the matter Warden? Afraid to take up the reins of leadership while your sister is away?" Morrigan's narrowed at the mewling Warden before her. Decisively she turned and walked out of the inn.

Alistair shook his head. "Why is she such a bitch whenever Amara is away?"

Leliana patted his arm once more. "Amara's never been away Alistair."

"I know. I know. I'm worried and I feel like I'm not understanding everything here." Alistair stared at the drink before him. Leliana stayed silent.

Morrigan took flight and followed a northern path. She stopped every couple of miles shifting into a wolf as she reached the ground. Carefully she looked for and picked up the Warden's scent then taking flight once more in that general direction. As the last light faded Morrigan shape shifted into a wolf again, trusting her snout in the gathering dark instead of her raven eyes. _You can't be far now Warden._ She thought to herself as she followed Amara's trail. She wished she knew the reason why the Warden had decided to leave suddenly. Belatedly she thought she should have spoken to the bard more thoroughly. She shook her head to herself as quartered the ground before her.

Amara woke with the setting of the sun around her. Quietly she shook herself and drank more water from the river. Purposefully she headed toward Highever once more. The rest had rejuvenated her body allowing her to run again. _Alistair was a Grey Warden too. It wasn't just up to her to stop the Blight;_ she thought to herself still trying to convince her conscience she was doing the right thing. The terrain around her was changing, becoming steeper with small hills. She picked her way through the flattest route she could find, often finding herself in damp boggy valleys. By the moon's rise she found herself nearing the old fortress. Her hackles rose as the watch towers loomed over her path. As silent as a shadow she made her way past them, her heart racing whenever the wind moaned through the decrepit buildings around her. She didn't stop moving until she left the unsettling ruins far behind.

Leliana had bought a bottle of wine from bar and had taken it up to her chambers. The minstrel had left her a package by her door. She bent down and picked it up feeling the wooden shape of the lute beneath the soft cotton wrapping that covered it. She sighed. She had promised the young woman time with her this afternoon but her worry for the Warden had taken up much of her attention. Dejectedly she uncorked the bottle with her teeth, took her lute and crawled out of her window with both in hand. The flat roof of the inn provided a perfect view of the lake and the surrounding woods. It was almost a full moon on a cloudless night. Despite the beauty around her she couldn't help the nagging feeling in the back of her mind - something wasn't right. It had only been a few days since she had joined the Warden's company and already she had become central to her. She pined for Amara. She shook her head and let out a long breath. She was all out of sorts with worry. She took a long steady swig from the bottle placed the bottle next to her. She stretched out then shook her fingers tentatively to loosen them up. Gently she took up the lute and softly played a melancholy love song. She closed her eyes as she listened to the refrain. _How appropriate. _She thought to herself, _I'm getting drunk and I'm playing a really sad song_. A self-depreciating smile crossed her lips. A loud thump had her turning her head to the right. Blonde jagged hair pop out of the window as Alistair heaved himself outside his room.

"Wow you play good." Slowly the Warden approached her looking nervously at the tiles beneath his feet. He sat himself down next to her. "I couldn't sleep. Mind if I join you?" Leliana gave him small smile and shook her head. She continued plucking the strings.

"I couldn't sleep either." She stared ahead at the lake in front of them. "The Teyrna… Amara… Did you know she had someone special back home?" Leliana's voice caught in her throat as she remembered the words on the parchment.

Alistair shook his head. "I know her whole family was murdered, the day Duncan recruited her." Alistair helped himself to the wine between them. "I didn't know she had someone else."

"Maker!" Her eyes widened in shock. Leliana's hands stopped playing, her fingers reflexively going to her mouth. Tears stood in her eyes suddenly.

"Leliana, I'm sorry! I forget that we've all just come together recently." Alistair offered the bottle to the bard, his eyes cast down. "It's just, we've all travelled together for some time now and I forget that there are still some things we are learning about each other." He gently touched her hand. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

Leliana took a long drink from the bottle once more. She took a steadying breath. "I didn't understand what she was going through." Leliana drew her knees to her chest and hugged herself. She buried her head in her arms. "This is my fault." She mumbled as her throat tightened.

"What do you mean?" Alistair looked at her curiously.

"I kissed her. I really shouldn't have." She let out a long jagged breath. Alistair looked at her in shock. She looked away from his stare.

"You like her?" His face was a picture.

"I know… I think I really do. But what chance do I have against Morrigan right?" Leliana hugged herself some more. "Those two have had something since they met. I can tell."

"Hmm. Did she kiss you back?" Alistair blushed while looking at his boots.

"Yes." Leliana cleared her throat. "Right before she hurriedly backed away then ran off." She took up the lute once more. This time her fingers found an angrier rhythm.

Amara ran through the night. The sky was lightening around her as she found the familiar scent of home all around. This was her forest. She had walked through these trees, hunted and ran as wolf beneath them before. Her heart hammered in her chest as she warily slunk her way further into Dalish lands. Quietly she circled wide of watchers. A few cast her a curious glance but no more than deserved for a dark wolf prowling their midst.

Her steps found her way deep in the trees overlooking the Keeper's home. Her heart ached as a small whine erupted from her throat. She paced about restlessly till she saw a light kindled inside. Amara held her wolf breath as long as she could. She lay low on the ground the shrubs around her hiding her well. She watched as the Keeper stepped out of her home. Her long hair was bound in numerous plaits on her head. Her soft dresses now replaced with supple leather as she was wont to do whenever the tribe's general outlook was on edge. Amara ached. Her lover so close she could almost feel the touch of her once more. She heard herself sob. Her hand went to her mouth. Her human form had returned to her unbeknownst to herself. She crouched naked on the forest floor. Elise set a small fire outside her home and warmed some water against it. Amara waited and watched a life she was no longer a part of. Not till she was finished with her task.

Her heart hammered as she watched the Keeper retreat back into the aravel. She waited still twisted with the decision she was coming to. Her eyes widened in wonder as Elise came back out. She held the babe in her arms. She looked motherly, naturally comfortable with the task before her as she bathe the babe with a damp cloth. Tears flowed down Amara's cheeks as she saw Elise's smile break forth. Seeing this continue in safety was worth all the pain she felt. Amara continued to watch. Her body not making any move to approach.

She stayed sitting for two hours, at times crying, other times smiling as she watched Elise care for the little one in her arms. Her resolve almost broke as she listened to Elise sing him a lullaby. She felt a familiar swell in her heart as a grey wolf slowly approached her. She closed her eyes as tears flowed down from them. Gentle arms encircled her in silence. She leant against the witch sobbing as quietly as she could, her breathing ragged in her chest.

"I knew you would find me." Her voice cracked in a whisper. She tasted salt in her mouth as her tears ran freely.

"Help me understand." Morrigan's voice was gentle. Softly she caressed the Warden's shoulders as she held her in her arms. It was a while before she spoke.

"This is the price I pay for their safety. My life to stop the Blight so they can live." Amara held the witch closer as her throat tightened once more. "Their safety is what I risk by coming here."

"Will you go to them?" Morrigan's heart hammered in her chest dreading the Warden's answer.

"No. My task is not finished." Amara looked at Morrigan for the first time, her eyes pleaded. "Please… Lead me away. If I go to them I don't think I can make myself leave again… and I've not done my duty yet." Amara closed her eyes tightly against the pain in her heart.

"You are sure Warden?" Morrigan's voice trembled a little. Amara nodded quickly. "Then come away with me." Amara felt the witch's warm arms surround her waist as she gently lead her deeper into the woods.


	38. Chapter 38 Found

**Note: A little bit late as I struggled with the decision of which direction to take the story in. Thanks Korderoo for your thoughts and advice! Hope you guys enjoy this one!**

…

**38 Found**

Morrigan watched Amara quietly slink through the undergrowth before her. The proud wolf she had once hunted with now hung her head low while she walked. Once or twice she thought about shifting back to her human form just so she could know her Warden's thoughts but she refrained from doing so. Amara needed time, not words. The sun was high in the sky above them when they finally crossed beyond the Dalish border. They stopped by a stream and quenched their thirst. Morrigan moved her wolf body away to the shade of a tree and watched as the Warden stared out over the water with her tail neatly wrapped around her paws. Some moments went by till Amara turned her head towards the wolf at her back. Their gaze met and Morrigan's heart broke at the sadness she found in those amber eyes. Disconsolately Amara walked to Morrigan's side and laid her tired body down next to the witch. She closed her eyes and placed her head between her paws. Morrigan panted as she placed her head over her lover's back. The wolf beneath her slept while she kept watch.

Alistair donned on his armour, taking his time fastening them securely. He takes his sword and sheathes it by his side. Leliana had given him Amara's sword when she had dropped by his room this morning. Carefully he secured it across his back under his shield. It was an added weight he was unaccustomed to. Her plate armour was carefully bundled together with leather ties. Sten had volunteered to carry them. He took a steadying breath and walked out the door. He walked to the stairs and found Leliana likewise leaving her room. Down in the main hall Wynne and Sten waited for them along with Blade sitting by the Qunari's side. Alistair preceded Leliana as they came down the stairs.

"Any sign of them?" His face looked hopeful as he addressed his companions. Wynne shook her head. Alistair looked at the ground at his feet. Trepidation gnawed at him. Leliana watched as he closed his eyes for a moment. "Ok, we'll meet them in Redcliffe as discussed." He shouldered his shield as he felt the second sword settle uncomfortably on his back. They walked out of the inn together taking the path along the western bank of the lake. They walked quietly along the water's edge at first till they found a small trail that followed the water southward. Leliana held her bow loosely as she scanned their surroundings. Keenly she felt Amara's absence. There was a wariness that settled on them as a group that did not seem apparent before. She watched the Warden in front of her. He lacked his usual confident stride. By chance he looked back at her. His eyes seemed troubled. Leliana quickened her steps and came up beside him.

"What is it my friend?" The corner of Alistair's mouth twisted in a small smile as he met her eyes.

"I feel like I'm missing something or forgetting… I don't know how to describe it." He looked ahead once more. "I guess I'm only realizing now, how much easier it was following Amara. She seemed to always know what she was doing." He shook his head and chuckled at himself. "Damn she made this look easy."

Leliana nudged his arm and smiled. "She'll be back. Morrigan will find her." She scanned their surroundings once again. She understood what the Warden beside her meant. There was a watchfulness that Amara exuded that comforted her when they walked. She always looked relaxed even laughing and joking with those that walked beside her; but under all that talk and banter she could feel Amara guarding them constantly. Leliana took a deep breath. She looked to the Warden beside her once more. A frown still creased his brow. "You're doing fine Alistair." She smiled at him then dropped back once more.

Amara woke with the witch against her body. She closed her eyes feeling her steady heartbeat on her haunches. Amara raised her head and looked to those golden eyes. She heaved a great sigh as she reluctantly parted from the warm wolf next to her. She stretched her aching muscles then shook herself; likewise Morrigan's wolf did the same. Together they trotted some more, steadily making their way south. They skirted well clear of the West Hills and the ruined fortress that lay upon it. Amara had never liked the feel of that place. They crossed the River Dane and followed a second river that led them on a southward path back to the lake. The sky was turning orange before they stopped once again. As before Morrigan waited for the Warden under the shade of a tree. She watched the dark wolf come towards her. Amara looked deep into her eyes as her body trembled and reformed back into her human self. Her amber eyes glowed as she crouched naked on the ground in front of Morrigan. Morrigan closed her eyes while her magic banished her wolf's shape. Amara watched light swirled around the witch's body as she stood on two legs once more. Morrigan helped her to her feet, her warm hands steadying her as she straightened. They gaze locked as they stood in front of each other in silence. Amara gave her a weak smile as she stepped deeper into Morrigan's embrace, leaning her cheek on the curve of her neck. She felt Morrigan's hands rove up her naked back as one hand came up to the base of her neck cradling her softly. She took a deep breath taking in the witch's comforting scent.

"I'm sorry." Her voice was soft and muffled. Morrigan's hand caressed her face. She looked up and met her golden eyes once more. "I had to see them just one more time." Her voice trembled as a sob threatened to well up from inside her. Morrigan held her closer, gently wrapping her cloak around them.

"I'm sure you'll see them again." Morrigan's voice was soft and deep. She closed her eyes and pressed her lips on the Warden's brow. She felt the Warden's arms wrap around her waist and hold her tight.

"Morrigan?" The witch shook slightly at the sound of her name on the Warden's lips. "I'm so tired."

Morrigan let out a soft sound. "Then we should rest." Morrigan took the Warden's hand and backed up against a great tree. She took her staff from the strap that secured it to her back and placed it next to them. Gently she led the Warden to the ground inviting her into her arms. Amara leant against her dropping her head in the crook of the witch's neck. Morrigan sighed as she whirled the cloak around the Warden's naked body. They lay there together silently as the dark gathered around them. It wasn't long before the witch felt the Warden go limp as a deep sleep claimed her. Morrigan closed her eyes feeling the Warden's steady breaths on her chest. Hard as she tried to fight it, sleep eventually closed her eyes to the night around them.

Leliana woke to Wynne gently shaking her arm. "Hmm… my watch?" She asked sleepily, rubbing her eyes. The elder enchanter nodded with a smile. She sat herself up and flung the covers from her body. She took up her bow and walked outside finding the Alistair sitting by the fire. He looked ragged in the dancing light.

"Well here we are." He smiled as she sat next to him. "Back to watches and a hard cold ground to sleep on."

Leliana gave him a smirk. "Did you get any sleep at all?"

Alistair shook his head. "Every damned noise woke me with a start." He held his silence for a moment. "Do you think Morrigan's with her now?"

Leliana took a deep breath. "Yes." _Maker I hope so_. She thought to herself. They spent the rest of their watch in silence.

Amara woke with a start. Night was deep around them. The witch beside her slept while she held her in her arms. She watched her peaceful face for the few moments, finding comfort in her warm touch. Gently Amara caressed her face. Morrigan stirred, slowly opening her eyes.

"Warden?" Golden eyes looked to her. Amara tilted her head giving the witch a chaste kiss that had the witch closing her eyes once more. Morrigan's heart quickened. Anxiety and excitement warred within her. Gently she pulled herself away from the Warden. Morrigan exhaled a deep sigh. "Amara… I understand if you want this to end." She felt a twist in her heart as she said the words. She continued. "Or if you need more time… I won't push you to show affection for me."

Amara's heart flipped in her chest at the witch's sincere words. Her mind raced while she considered each emotion that ran through her. Did she want this to end? Something in the pit of her stomach objected strongly.

"I meant what I said yesterday." Morrigan continued. "I don't want to place any demands on your… independence." Morrigan looked away from the Warden's intent stare. "I have no claim over you as such… nor would I wish it." Amara's breathing quickened as she took in the witch's words. _Why, after all I have just been through, do I want her more and more? _She wondered in her thoughts. Morrigan looked at her once more. She felt the witch stiffen slightly in her arms. "You are free to do as you will…" She ran the words out hurriedly. "As am I." Amara nodded her head.

Morrigan let out a small sigh as she felt the Warden slowly pull away from her. _It is done, everything is as it should be once more._ Morrigan thought to herself as she closed her eyes feeling the sting under their lids. In a heartbeat she felt the Warden's body return to her side as warm hands held her face suddenly. Soft lips crashed with hers. In surprise she opened her eyes to find Amara's eyes closed in front of her as the Warden kissed her deeply. Her heart hammered as her eyes closed again; desperately she returned that deep kiss. Her hands roved the back of Amara's neck. She felt the Warden's tongue enter her opening mouth as her own tongue pushed back and caressed hers. Her body arched against Amara's naked body, heat building quickly between them. Her mind raced with desire and just a little hint of doubt at the impulsiveness of their action. She pulled away, suddenly breaking their kiss. "Warden… I…"

Amara's fingers ran along her lips, silencing her mid-sentence. Amara looked down at her with a hungry stare. "Morrigan… I want you." Silence held between them for a moment. "I've wanted you from the minute I saw you." Morrigan's eyes softened, doubt vanished from her mind. Carefully she leant towards the Warden before her. She felt Amara's hands touch her face, softly stroking her cheeks as her amber eyes locked with hers. Gently they kissed again. Morrigan's hands caressed Amara's bare shoulder, easing the cloak off them. Her trembling hands unclasped her robes, dropping them beside her on the ground. Amara knelt beside her, her hands going to the clasp of her skirt. Morrigan waited as the Warden completely undressed her. Her heart hammered and swelled with desire. She felt the cool night air touch her hot skin while Amara's hands and lips worshiped every inch of her with searing kisses and warm caresses.

Amara held her close, her back pressed against the Warden's firm breasts. The Warden's hands ran up her bare thighs as she knelt in front of her. Her mouth planted soft kisses from the small of her back all the way up along her spine to the base of her neck. Morrigan groaned softly as she felt hot lips travel the back of her neck and gently along the curve of her ear. Soft like the touch of a feather one of Amara's hands glided up past her hip and up along the smoothness of her stomach, attentively making its way to her breast. Morrigan gasped as Amara's hand gently cupped her round firm breast, expertly caressing her nipple erect, while her other hand travelled down from her waist the resting on the soft mound between her legs.

Her skin stood up in goose bumps as she felt Amara's breath on her ear. "You're so beautiful." Morrigan's eyes closed at sound of Amara's voice. The witch craned her neck slightly catching the Warden's lips in a long kiss with her own. She moaned into Amara's mouth as she felt the Warden's fingers slowly slide downwards along her heated flesh and past her throbbing clit. She held her breath in anticipation feeling Amara's finger just hovering just outside her wet, aching centre. She gasped as it slid back up brushing her clit once more. "I want to make love to you all night long." Morrigan trembled as the Warden breathes those words on to the back of her neck. She reached behind, her hands meeting the Warden's thighs. For a moment Amara's hand left her breast and gripped her wrist gently, guiding her hand to the Warden's waiting heat. Morrigan's fingers gently slipped along her wet folds eliciting a low moan from the Warden kneeling behind her. Slowly at first Morrigan's fingers gave Amara's flesh long, careful strokes, her body delighting as received the same sensation back from the Warden's hand between her legs. As her desire built she touched Amara faster, gasping as the Warden's hand mirrored her own movements and pace.

Amara kissed Morrigan's shoulders as the witch pushed her body back against hers. Gasping, she relished Morrigan's movements watching the witch's body quiver in front of her. She loved how the witch would arch her back as her finger entered her depths. She savoured the sweet sounds that left the witch's lips at each deep thrust she gave her. Her lips kissed and sucked on the skin of her shoulder roughly as she felt her own pleasure come closer and closer with each stroke of Morrigan's fingers against her clit.

"Hmm… Amara…" Morrigan bit her bottom lip as she felt her pleasure surfacing.

"Yes… my love…" Amara kissed her neck ardently. Morrigan gasped as she heard the Warden's words answer her. Having never heard her utter those words before she felt fire burn inside of her fuelling her arousal more.

"Oh Gods! Amara?" Her own voice hitched higher as her body started shaking with the Warden's fervent touches. "Oh… Oh!" Amara held her closer her own body shuddering hard. Gasping Morrigan shut her eyes tightly against her impending pleasure. It was coming, hard and fast. "Hmm… Warden…" In an instant Amara gasped loudly behind her, her fingers stilling, her whole body stiffening.

"Wait!" Amara gasped. Morrigan felt confused suddenly as Amara's hands went to her hips holding her still.

"I don't think I can Warden." Morrigan craned her neck to look into the Warden's eyes as her other her hand quickly stilled her own. Amara's face was wary and anxious. Morrigan's heart twisted at the sight of it, her pleasure quickly fading. Hurt rose up in her chest.

"Shit!" Amara's eyes widened as a snap of twigs sounded in the distance. Amara's eyes found Morrigan's. Breathing hard, she pushed the witch down firmly on the ground, covering her mouth just as she protested. She looked all about them before looking at Morrigan once more. "My love, I need you to stay here." Morrigan's eyes widened as she saw shocks of grey appear in her lover's eyes. "I'll lead them away and circle back." Morrigan in shock nodded quickly. "Don't break cover unless you have to." Amara dragged the cloak over her lover's naked body pilling up nearby branches on top over her.

Morrigan watched as Amara silently transformed into her wolf quickly dashing off into the darkness. "Be careful." Softly she whispered after her Warden, dread rising to the back of her throat. Silence reigned for a few moments. Morrigan's hand carefully inched for her staff, pulling it within her cover. She gasped as she heard low growls and grunts in the near distance. Her heart hammered as she heard heavy foot falls running away from her. Her fear rose as she heard Amara growl ferociously, along with blood curdling screams of Hurlocks she fought. Twice Morrigan's body screamed to rush headlong to her side but somehow she managed to stop herself as she heard another Hurlock's dying scream. Twigs snapped under heavy boots very close to her cover. Morrigan held her breath, trying to hear past her thundering heart. The fast unmistakable strides of a wolf had caught up with it. She heard a fierce struggle in the dark followed by a sharp yelp.

"No!" She cried out, her mind racing as she grabbed her staff and broke her cover. She shot a spark of light in the direction of the struggle, illuminating the shadows with a cool bright light. Red eyes met hers. The creature turned around and started toward her. Naked she readied her staff, casting lighting upon the creature before her. It dodged her spell, now running at full speed towards her. She brought her staff out in front over her sending a sudden force that knocked the Hurlock back. It was dazed and it chuckled menacingly as it got to its feet once more. It ran for her again, Morrigan started backing away, casting another spell with her hands. It connected with the creature's arm severing it from his body with shattering force. The Hurlock screamed angrily and continued its advance. A flash of lightness glimmered in the cool light that was her spell. Morrigan watched in awe as she saw Amara crash bodily through the creature knocking it to the ground. She pummelled its face with her fist as her to other hand brought a jagged black dagger across its throat. Amara grunted as she forced the blade down on the struggling creature severing its head from its body.

Wheezing she heaved her naked body off the dead thing on the ground. She made her way to Morrigan quickly her arm held close to her side. Morrigan came to hold her but the Warden firmly held her back.

"Amara, you're hurt." Morrigan's hands itched to hold her.

"The damn thing kicked me. I think a cracked a rib or two." Morrigan made to move to her again. "Wait, my dear. I'm covered in Darkspawn blood." Amara smiled weakly as she held the witch's body away from her. "Let me wash up." A smirk crossed the Warden's face as she turned away from the worried witch. "Then you can kiss me all you want." She called out behind her. Morrigan chuckled then shook her head. She sent another ball of spark into the sky to light their way to the stream.


	39. Chapter 39 The Promise

**Notes: Can't have the dark without the light. Hope you enjoy this one.**

**Another glimpse into Amara's past. Follows on from Interrogation.**

**39 The Promise**

_The evening was late when Amara and the Guard returned to Cousland Manor. She sought her father and brother out immediately. Nan had provided them a modest repast of smoked meat, cheese and fruit despite having already sought her bed for the night. She had shooed the young captain away from her kitchen, informing her tersely that she was quite capable of feeding the Teyrn and his heirs no matter what the hour was. At Amara's insistence Nan allowed her to carry the wine and goblets into the lesser hall. The room was quickly warmed by a fire in the hearth. The three of them supped together at the long table while Amara gave a full recounting of the incident in the wilds. She included her own and her officer's observations as she finished off her meal. _

_The Teyrn shook his head. "You've given me much to think about Pup. I fear the work for a peaceful agreement is only just beginning." Amara bent down to stroke the soft fur between Blade's ears as he noisily crunched on a deer's leg bone by her feet. "I will send men out to quietly observe around the village. Having failed in their attempt we may come upon stray talk of their future plans." Her father continued._

_Amara nodded her agreement, her hand roving down Blade's neck. "We let survivors flee Father. I think they would be quite nervous by now."_

"_I'm glad you were with them Sister." Gratitude filled Caleb's countenance. _

_Amara's gaze softened at the sight of it. "You know I would never let any harm come to them. She is safe my dear. And I've left as many guards with them as the tribe would allow." Caleb sighed heavily, reassured by his sister's words. He stood up and stepped around the table to her, giving her a fierce hug. She patted his cheek roughly. "Go, seek your bed. I need to talk to Father a moment longer." Caleb's brow arched up curiously before a smirk crossed his lips._

"_Good night to you both." He retreated from the hall smiling leaving Amara facing a curious look from her father. Her face twisted nervously as she met his eyes._

"_Oh, I do love how the two of you always seem to know what other is thinking despite the years between your births." A small smile twisted her father's face as he patiently waited for her to speak._

_Amara swallowed hard. "I had hoped to come to you with this under different circumstances. And I had hoped Mother would be here also." Slowly her eyes strayed to the goblet of wine before her. For a moment fought the urge to drink the whole thing down. She continued uneasily. "Father, I'd like to formally request to court Lady Elise… with view to marriage." Her voice shook while her heart hammered away inside her. When she finally looked up at him again she found him smiling across the table from her. It was incredibly encouraging to see._

"_So… my wild daughter's heart has finally been ensnared." A chuckle burst from his lips as he watched his daughter's face turn red. "It is a pity your mother is away at Lady Landra's estate. It would have been worth the Teyrnirs to see her face right now." He continued to chuckle._

"_Father!" Amara's smile crept across her lips as she imagined what her mother would look like._

"_Well Pup, I think now you know what your brother has had to endure these past weeks. I hope you will be kinder to him when you needle him about his Lady love." Amara nodded accepting his mild rebuke. "I will need to discuss it with your mother…" Amara's heart quickened with a touch of apprehension. "But for my part I give you my consent. It is long past overdue." Amara's face brightened at her father's words. She crossed the space between him and caught him in a grateful hug. As she straightened up he caught at her shoulder and pierced her with a stern stare. "Now, you will act nobly as befitting of your station and hers..." He released her as she bowed her head in agreement. "From now, till you are wed." A knowing smile crossed his face that had her blushing with embarrassment._

"_I will Father." Amara smiled despite her discomfiture at being indirectly scolded._

"_Good. Now off to bed with you. We will discuss this further when your mother gets back." He patted her cheek just a roughly as she had Caleb's. She called out to Blade who followed her out of the hall with the deer leg clamped securely in his jaws. She closed the door to her chamber and proceeded to remove her armour. The bandaging at her shoulder and hip remained secure despite the hurried ride back to the manor. She smiled to herself as she absentmindedly donned on her soft bed clothes and climbed into bed. Her heart raced with excitement at thought of telling Elise the good news. She closed her eyes and slept with the smile still on her face._

_The week went slowly by as she waited for her mother to return. She filled the daylight hours by throwing herself vigorously in performing her duties. Her nights were filled with the thoughts of her lover. She dreaded the thought of not being able to be with her the way they had been together but at the same time her mind and body delighted in the thought of when they could do so once more. As she hoped, her mother did agree just like her father had. The Teyrna tenderly stroked her daughter's face as tears stood in her eyes. Her father gave her leave to bring the Keeper the news and to spell the guards in the Dalish camp. _

_Amara rode hard and joyfully back to Elise. She found the Keeper under a great tree reading one of her many books. At the sight of her Amara jumped down from her horse and crossed the clearing quickly between them. Elise stood up and caught her lover in a passionate kiss. She smiled brightly like the sun as Amara gave her the news. She watched as Elise's face twisted in a smirk as she told her of her father's condition and of her agreement to adhere by it._

"_That will be extremely challenging, my love." She chuckled trying to wrap her mind around the mere thought of it. _

"_Indeed, my dear." Amara nodded with a smile that twinkled in her eyes. "But I'll gladly endure it if it is the small price to pay to be your… wife?" Amara paused thoughtfully and considered the word in her mouth. She felt for the sound of it on her tongue as she said it over and over again. Elise giggled and nudged her playfully. Amara laughed and pulled her close giving her numerous kisses all over her face and neck, the last kiss landing on her lips, lingering on and on. Elise blushed and pulled away, smiling._

"_As you promised my love!" She reminded her teasingly, while her eyes shone with desire. Amara gave her one last chaste kiss then respectfully offered her arm. Elise took it still smiling and walked back to the Keeper's home. Amara smiled following Elise inside. _

_She sat down at the table as Elise poured them some tea. They spoke congenially of many things they shared in common with each other while they both tried desperately to ignore the bed in the room. Amara brought new scrolls for Elise, delighting at her wonder as she looked through each one. Twice their hands touched sending shiver through Amara's body. They looked at each other hungrily daring the other to make a move. Elise's breaths were quick as she offered her lips to Amara. Tenderly they kissed mindful not to take further action._

_Achingly slow, they parted from each other's form. Amara took a steadying breath and smiled. "Only a few more months to go." _

"_Months! Oh I don't think I can last a day without touching you." Elise was breathless, her hands going to her burning cheeks. Amara reached for her lover's hands, giving each a gentle kiss._

"_You can touch me, just not that… way." Amara blushed as she stumbled for the words._

_Elise looked at her pensively. "I think this is going to be harder than I thought. Just thinking I can't have you makes me want you even more." Elise chuckled, her cheeks colouring once more. Amara smiled. Gently she pulled Elise on to her lap. Elise wrapped her arms around her lover's shoulders, the tension finally leaving her body as Amara held her close. Amara looked into her eyes and took a deep breath._

"_Better?" She said with a smirk. _

_Elise took a steady breath, their foreheads touching. "Much."_

"_It won't be long. Soon we'll be married and I'll be with you all the days of my life." Amara gave her a long deep kiss._

…


	40. Chapter 40 Walk Faster

**Notes: I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I'd love to know what you all think. Thanks again for your constant encouragement, for the reviews and the emails. As of now this story has just gotten past 18K views and I'm very grateful that it has been so well received, especially since this is my first fanfic. It sure makes me want to keep writing and hopefully add other stories as well. Just to get a bearing, I'd also love to know what your favourite chapter is so far. Hope you all enjoy this one.**

…

**40 Walk Faster**

The last light in the ball of spark overhead faded as Amara stepped into the cool waters of the river. Naked she shivered as she thoroughly washed all Darkspawn blood from her body and face. Several times she washed her mouth out of the vile stuff, questioning her decision to take on the Darkspawn in her wolf form. Carefully she lowered her whole body into the water for one final rinse. Gasping and shivering from the cold sent sharp, shooting pains through her purpling side. Amara looked down at her battered ribs, at least one was definitely broken. She held her side tenderly with her hand as she made her way to Morrigan who sat naked with her cloak wrapped around her.

At her approach Morrigan stood up, unclasped the cloak from her shoulders and wrapped it around the Warden's wet body. Gratefully Amara dried herself with it taking care not to jar her injury further. As the cloak slipped off her back she felt hesitant fingers trailing down her spine. Amara smiled as she heard Morrigan's intake of breath. Slowly she craned her neck to see the witch's face.

"I'm sorry I had forgotten all about it." Amara looked ahead allowing time for Morrigan's fingers to trace the patterns on her skin.

"This is beautiful." Morrigan sounded breathless as she took in every detail and fine lines of the intricate tree on Amara's back. "What is it? And how come I have never seen it before?"

"It's my Vallaslin. It represents the Goddess of the Hunt. I received it when I became the Keeper's Bound." Amara held her silence for a moment wondering how to continue. "The Dalish often wear it on their faces where it is readily seen and marks them apart from any other race." Amara drew a deep breath and continued. "As I am not an elf, mine is hidden, seen only by those whom the Goddess chooses to reveal it to and only by the light of the moon." Amara closed her eyes as she felt Morrigan's soft fingers caress her skin.

"Why would She show me?" Morrigan's heart thundered in her chest as she considered Amara's words. Amara smiled to herself in the dark as she mused.

"I don't know Her reasons. Only one other has ever seen it after I received it." She took a breath to say more but stilled her tongue before the words could slip out. A long silence held between them in the dark, broken only when Morrigan's lips touched Amara's skin. Amara slowly turned her body facing her lover once more. She stared into those golden eyes as she leant in slowly to kiss her lips. Morrigan pulled her in closer as their kiss deepened. Amara's sharp gasp broke it. Morrigan startled, looking down at the Warden clutching her side.

Amara looked down once more and shook her head. "This is going to slow us down."

"Amara I have no potions with me." Morrigan frowned her eyes took in the swollen bruise on the Warden's ribs. "We need to get you back to Wynne."

Amara caressed the witch's worried face. "And we will join the others, but for a few moments longer I would have you all to myself." The Warden smiled, catching the witch's lips with hers once more.

The sun was above the horizon when Alistair declared they should resume their march. They were a day and a half's walk to Redcliffe and he worried that there had been no sign of Amara and Morrigan. Leliana walked by his side.

"Do you think they're safe?" Alistair asked as he watched the bard's watchful eyes scan the woods around them.

"I don't think Morrigan would let anything happen to her." Leliana chuckled. "That glare can scare off just about anything." Alistair smiled at her ease.

"What if she would rather stay in Highever?" He frowned, shifting the weight of her sword on his back once more. Leliana finally understood what was worrying him the most.

"I think you are both remarkable in your own ways." She gave him a sidelong glance. "You are a Grey Warden as much as her. You found the courage to lead us on despite her absence. You'll find the courage to continue fighting should she decide not to come back." Leliana smiled more to herself than at him. "I think she will come back." Leliana hoped fiercely in her heart. "If she found the courage to leave one of the last people that have ever mattered to her to take up the quest to stop the Blight then I feel she has the courage to do so again."

Alistair looked at the bard and smiled. "You have much faith, you know that?"

Leliana shrugged one shoulder. "It's all I have right now." Alistair noticed her eyes burn cold for an instant before they blinked and looked at him with a smile.

"Hmm… will you be taking it further?" His face twisted nervously.

"What do you mean?" Leliana looked at him curiously.

"Your feelings for her?" He smiled apologetically suddenly feeling maybe he overstepped his mark.

"Oh!" Leliana took a sudden breath. She shook her head. "I don't think she really feels the same way Alistair."

"But you said she kissed you back." He hedged again.

"I think she just needed the comfort… at the time." Leliana cleared her throat and looked about her surroundings once more. Alistair kept his silence, taking it as the end of the discussion.

Amara woke with her arm around Morrigan's slender waist. Morning had found them in a small hollowed out den, long disused from what her wolf snout could tell at the time they had found it. Gently she touched the witch's deep red lips delighting at the sight of seeing them part with a smile. Gingerly she heaved herself up off the ground. Her side screamed making her gasp. Morrigan bolted upright steadying her.

"Amara?" Her voice was concerned. The Warden smiled up at her weakly through the pain.

"It's all right my dear. I think I'm just cold from lying so still."

"When you're ready I think we should get moving. We need to get you healed, sooner rather than later." Gently she secured the cloak around the Warden's shoulders. Despite the way Amara dismissed the pain it was quite a while before she managed to stand. She tottered to the river's bank and drank her fill of water. Morrigan did the same.

"I think I should try shifting again." Her hand travelled to her side cautiously.

"But it hurt you so much last night." Morrigan's brow furrowed disapprovingly. Amara closed her eyes and took a steadying breath.

"We'll travel faster that way at least for a while, till I'm forced to hobble around again." Amara gave her an uneasy smirk. "We can't be too far from them now." Morrigan reluctantly nodded.

Amara crouched on the ground. She grunted in pain as her ribs quivered and stretched once more. Her voice cried out while she held the witch's stare briefly. Her body shifted jaggedly into her wolf, struggling on the ground with a yelp. Morrigan gasped, her heart hammering as watched the Warden heave her body off the ground. Her front leg lifted close to her side for a moment as she stood.

"Amara?" Her voice caught a little at the sight.

"I'm ok… it… wasn't as… bad as last night." Amara gave her a wolfish grin. Morrigan nodded and closed her eyes as she shape shifted into a wolf once more. Doggedly they set off once more. The Warden's careful gait followed the way south to Redcliffe. Morrigan followed Amara closely as they travelled, her eyes often straying to the Warden walking before her. She saw her stumble twice as the hours went by. After witnessing the third stumble Morrigan shifted back into her human self, her hands gently going on the Warden's haunches.

"Amara, I think we should stop." Amara kept walking determinedly. Her tongue hung thick like leather in her mouth from the effort. "Warden, please." Morrigan called out. Amara's wolf ears flicked at the sound of her voice. She looked back at the witch.

"If I stop, I don't think… I can hold this form." She licked her lips and panted heavily. "It will hurt to change back… and I don't think I can do it again."

"Then I'll help you walk. T'is better to do it now before your reserves run out completely." Morrigan shot her a persistent look.

Amara shook her head. "As you wish, my dear." She heaved a great sigh as her body trembled. Amara closed her eyes against tightly against the pain in her ribs but couldn't still her mouth from crying out. She panted; her breaths came quick and painfully shallow as she gripped the earth under her with her human hands once more. Morrigan paled as she saw tears roll down the Warden's cheeks. She came to Amara's side holding her gently while she caught her breath. She wheezed as she heaved herself up, coughing suddenly as another wave of pain wracked her body.

"Amara!" Morrigan was aghast.

"What my dear?" Amara continued breathing shallowly. She tasted blood in her mouth, her hand going to it reflexively. They both stared at the ruby smears that came away with her fingers.

Amara closed her eyes for a moment, gathering her thoughts. She felt Morrigan's hand lift the cloak away from her injury. "It's bad, isn't it?" Amara opened her eyes but refused to look down.

Morrigan looked about around them, her eyes shifting restlessly till she found a large fallen log. She looked at the Warden once more. "I'm going to help you up and I need you to walk with me long enough to get to that tree." Amara's eyes flitted to it then nodded. Gently as she could she heaved the Warden to her feet, steeling her heart against her cry. Both grunted with effort as they made their way to the log. Slowly Morrigan eased the Warden down against it. She caressed Amara's face, frowning at the coolness and pallor of her skin.

"I have to bring Wynne to you Warden. You need to stay here and rest." Amara closed her eyes and nodded her head feebly. Morrigan stooped down and kissed her forehead. "I'll be back soon."

"I'll be here." Amara gave the witch a cheeky smile before hanging her head down again. Morrigan heaved a deep sigh as she took her bearings. Light shimmered around her as she shape shifted into a raven. She flew south her keen eyes searching the ground carefully for every sign of their companions. She soared through the air, desperately seeking till a bright glint caught her eye. Four figures walked resolutely south. She flew as fast as her wings could carry her to them, cawing twice as she neared. The bard spotted her first calling out to the Warden in front of her.

"Alistair!" Alistair turned suddenly at Leliana's urgent call. She pointed up in the sky where a raven dipped down to the ground. Light shimmered all around her as Morrigan's feet touched the earth. She walked hurriedly towards them.

"No!" Alistair's heart hammered in his chest. "She's alone." His eyes flitted to Leliana who held a pent breath. Speedily they walked towards the witch, each step matching the thunder in his heart.

"Did you find her?" Leliana's voice raised a little in alarm. Morrigan's eyes went to her, her lips flattening to a firm line. She nodded. Relief flooded the bard's face.

"Then where…" Alistair began to say as Morrigan walked right past him, straight to the elder mage.

"You are needed." Wynne eyes widened as she hurriedly followed the witch before her. "She's ten miles from here and I need you to travel swiftly."

"Morrigan, where is she?" Leliana cut through the air with her voice. The witch turned her golden glance to her once more. "Bring her armour. And my pack." She ordered tersely. "She's injured and I need to get back to her. Follow this road as fast as you can. I will watch for your approach." The bard nodded and started walking, the elder enchanter joining her side. She called out to Alistair as they walked. "Get a tent ready my friend. We'll see you soon."

Carefully, though she wanted to run, her eyes picked the easiest route for the mage behind her. She envied Morrigan then and the way she could speed back to the Warden. They followed the road for five miles when the witch appeared before them again.

"From here we cut through the forest." She turned her steps deep into the tree line, her bearing oozed impatience at the slower progress they took.

"What in the Maker happened Morrigan?" Leliana called out to her. Morrigan closed her eyes. She didn't want to talk, she only wanted to get back to the Warden quickly. She took a calming breath she could barely feel worked. She knew the bard would keep insisting.

"Darkspawn came upon us, last night." She clenched her fist and hoped for silence.

"How bad is she hurt?" This came from the elder enchanter who was moving far too slow for Morrigan's liking.

"She was fine till this morning, now she's worse." She turned to her companions suddenly, her impatience with their questions getting the best of her. "I suggest you save your breath and use your strength to – walk faster!" She turned back and marched away from them. Not the most eloquent response but she couldn't care at the moment. Her mind raced as she recalled the paleness of the Warden on the ground and the wheezing air that escaped from her chest. They travelled in silence the rest of the way, Morrigan's face flooded with relief as she saw the familiar log in the distance.

Leliana watched as Morrigan ran. Her breath caught in her mouth as her eyes picked up the Warden's slumped body leaning against a log. "Wynne, she doesn't look too good." Her brows frowned with anxiety as she helped the enchanter out of a ditch.

"Go to her my dear, I can manage the last few paces." Leliana smiled as she released the mage's hand.

Amara drifted in the clouds, her mind wondering the vastness of the space around her. On one side she felt the moon, her cool bewitching light touched her face. On the other side she felt the sun. Radiant, as her warmth flowed into her. She was the sky between them. She wondered for a moment at the task that lay before her. Uneasily she tried to remember the details, everything was hazy. She was drifting farther now, tethered so loosely. Muted voices reached her ears, harried and urgent. It grated against that peace that beckoned her.

Leliana stared at the Warden beside her. Her hands holding her tight as Morrigan lifted the cloak from her naked body. Her stomach turned into knots as her eyes found the purple swelling at her side. It didn't look right at all, how parts of her ribs dipped into her chest.

"She was kicked hard. She said she broke a rib." Leliana caught shrillness in the witch's voice as she spoke to Wynne. Leliana continued to hold her, whispering her name as the Warden struggled to take in every breath.

"It's pierced her lung. We are fortunate she is still here." The elder mage looked at the witch and the bard before her. "This healing will not be gentle. I need you both to hold her still." Morrigan nodded and took up the space on the other side of the Warden's body. One cool arm wrapped around her shoulders across the Warden's chest, while the other moved to her thigh, just above the Warden's knee. She looked to the bard beside them and watched her secure the Warden's arm and leg. Wynne nodded to both as she her hands inspected the injury. "Pray she has enough strength left to get through this…"

"She's strong enough." Morrigan's voice cut through her foolish sentiment. Magic glowed from the mage's hand. At first it pulsed and flickered like a candle in a draught. Leliana bit her bottom lip as she watched the healing flow through. The Warden stayed still. She worried even more. Several minutes went by and still the Warden hadn't moved. Her eyes flitted to the witch and found her frowning, her golden eyes roving slightly side to side as she watched the enchanter's hands work.

Wynne frowned in consternation. "Well? Why isn't it working?" Morrigan snapped.

"There's something about her I can't reach, something unknown." Wynne met the witch's glare steadily. She caught the uncertainty in those golden eyes. "You need to tell me, it's important." She insisted. She caught Leliana hold her breath as she looked at the witch beside her. The women both knew something – a secret. "What good is keeping her confidence if she dies right here?" Wynne cringed inwardly at the coolness of her own voice.

Morrigan took a breath, her eyes burning cold as she glared at the enchanter before her. "She was a wolf when it happened. The Hurlock kicked her." Morrigan closed her eyes briefly before snapping them open. "She changes as she will but does so differently to the way Mages know how to do it. It's a part of her, not a borrowed power from studies." Wynne nodded. She applied her hands once more, trying to reach the wolf this time.

The Warden twitched violently. So un-expectantly that Morrigan and Leliana struggled to still her. Her pale face grimaced with pain as her back heaved off the ground. Light from the enchanter's hand flowed mercilessly into her sides as Warden's pained cries echoed in the woods around them. Her ribs quivered, a sharp crack reached Leliana's ears, turning her stomach. She closed her eyes against the sight.

"It's ok… it's ok… Amara…" She heard her voice small through the thunder of her heart. The witch beside them looked at her, her face unreadable apart from the worry she tried to hide. Wynne's features were strained, sweat misted her lined brow. Slowly the light faded. The Warden stilled once more, her eyes still closed.

"It is done." Wynne rocked back onto her knees. "She will wake, though it may take some time." The witch's eyes found hers. Relief crossed in their glance along with gratitude. Leliana caressed the Warden's arm before getting to her feet. She helped Wynne to a small log across from them. She opened the canteen of water and held it in front of the enchanter who drank from it deeply.

"Wynne… thanks." Leliana blinked her glistening eyes. Wynne smiled up at her.

"It will be a while. You might want to get some rest Leliana." The bard nodded and turned, quietly picking her way through the woods bending down to pick up pieces of kindling. Wynne stared across at the Warden. Her sleeping form gathered in the witch's arms. She watched Morrigan's lips touch the Warden's face as she lay beside her with eyes closed.

…


	41. Chapter 41 Lelianas Song

**Note: Sorry it's so late! Busy week at work. Hope you enjoy :)**

**...**

**41 Leliana's Song**

The crackle of fire sounded close by, providing a gentle sound behind her beating heart. She listened to the sound of it for a moment before her mind slowly sensed the world around her. The trees whispered in the breeze. Delicate calls of birds chimed through the air like bells. The roughness of a fallen tree supported her back. She could feel it through the thick material of her cloak. Cool air touched one of her bare thighs where her cloak had slipped from it. Her ankles felt the earth beneath them, rich and moist. Her head nestled on soft skin, warm, gentle and giving beneath her. She could feel the warmth of the sun on her face along with delicate touches of breath. She stayed still for a few moments, cared for… loved. She considered opening her eyes but changed her mind. Her task awaited her but her mind shied away from facing it. She'll stay in this dream just a little longer, her eyes closed to the world around her. She slept.

"Her breathing seems much better." Wynne observed of the Warden from across the fire.

"I thought she was stirring a moment ago but she seemed to have quietened again." Leliana's voice was close by. The Warden's brow creased a little at the sound of it.

Her mind woke once more. Something was missing but she couldn't quite grasp it. She knew she had to awaken and let the world back in again. She felt herself swallow dryly, her throat parched. Gentle hands held her shoulders, the touch bringing reality closer. The time for rest was over.

"Morrigan?" Weakly Amara's voice croaked out. Gently her arms sought the body next to her. She held her back returning her embrace softly, heartbeat quickening in pace against the Warden's cheek. A warm hand touched her brow. "Leliana?" Amara's voice was stronger but still broken.

"Hey, it's ok. You're ok… Amara." Leliana's voice didn't hide her relief or excitement. She looked down at the Warden in her arms. She saw a grin creep across her lips.

"Hmm… Leliana… We really have to stop meeting like this." A small chuckle escaped the Warden's lips. She felt a surge of breath in the chest beneath her. She felt warm lips touch her cheek. Amara chuckled again. "Careful… first it's forehead, then it's cheek then _lip locked_." Amara held her closer and smiled savouring the laugh that escaped the bard's throat. Leliana's heart suddenly felt lighter. She hadn't realized just how much she had dreaded facing the Warden again. She watched Amara's eyes flutter open. The gaze there was as warm as always. "Where is she?"

"In the woods. Let me get her." Clear blue eyes looked down at her.

"Thank you my dear." Amara gently released her and looked about as Leliana stood and walk deep into the trees. Wynne met her roving eyes. Gratitude filled her heart. "Wynne!"

"How are you feeling child?" The elder mage smiled at her.

"Much better, _thank you_. I think I was failing." Amara frowned trying to remember.

"You were close, but it seems Morrigan was right. You are strong." Amara smiled at the mention of her lover's name.

"How long since you found me?" Amara pushed her body up against the log behind her. Slowly she looked down and inspected her ribs. It was smooth with only the slightest bruising.

"You've been asleep for three hours. Morrigan's been by your side till but an hour ago. She went foraging in the woods." Wynne gave her a gentle smile as she stood up from the log she sat on. She walked over to the Warden on the ground and handed her a canteen of water. Amara drank from it thirstily as she watched the mage return to her seat. Amara wiped the traces of water from her chin. The air was starting to cool around them as the sun dipped behind the horizon. Amara closed her eyes and brought her cloak around her body. "You'll be a little tender for a while yet but don't worry, your strength will return shortly." Amara nodded at the mage's comforting words.

Morrigan crouched on the ground. Gently as she could she eased a brown capped mushroom free from the earth it clung to, taking care to keep the roots intact. Carefully she placed it in a sack then turned her attention to the next mushroom in the cluster. The soft sound of the bard's steps reached her ears.

"Morrigan, she's awake." Leliana stopped just short of reaching the witch. "She's looking for you."

Morrigan's heart quickened at hearing those words. She turned toward the bard and inclined her head in acknowledgement. She schooled herself in patience as she picked two more mushrooms from the cluster though her racing heart wanted to carry her body straight into the Warden's arms. Leliana preceded her while they slowly wended their way through the undergrowth.

Her eyes caught sight of the fire first, and then beyond it resting on the log, was the Warden with her cloak bundled around her. Her eyes were closed and Morrigan thought that perhaps she had taken too long to get back. As she drew closer she saw the Warden take a visible breath, her eyes opening to her approach. She felt a smile creep across her lips that reached her golden eyes.

Amara watched her approach taking in the gentle sway of her hips as she walked to her side. She smiled up at the witch whose slender fingers cupped her chin sending a quiver through her body. Slowly the witch lowered her body towards Amara on the ground. Golden eyes pierce her.

"I'm glad you're awake, Warden." Amara's heart thunder with desire at feeling the witch's lips so close to hers. She swallows hard her overwhelming urge to take the witch into her arms, like they were the only two people there. Morrigan notices the look. Gently she brushed her lips on Amara's ear, knowing full well how her breath on it affected her. She whispered small and secret. "When we're alone again, Warden… until then…" Amara closed her eyes at hearing the promise in that deep sensual tone. Gently she turned her head to the side catching the witch's lips in a stolen kiss. Morrigan chuckled and stood back up turning toward the fire. She fished out several mushrooms from her sack and arranged them on a bed of coals.

Leliana came to the Warden's side. "I have your armour. Wynne said you needed to rest so we didn't want to risk waking you to put them on." Amara blushed, suddenly remembering she was naked. Gratefully she took the leathers from Leliana's hands and proceeded slipping them back on. The bard allowed her some privacy by watching the mushrooms roast by Morrigan's side.

"Where's Alistair and Sten?" Amara asked of her companions as her fingers busily fastened the lacing of her pants. It felt strange to be in clothing again, though she welcomed the gathering warmth around her skin.

"They're only ten miles south of us. Blade's with them." Leliana looked over to her just as the Warden slipped on her leather tunic. Amara walked to the fire as her hands secured her armour to her side.

"I've been back to let them know all is well and that you are resting." Morrigan informed her as she turned the flat caps of mushrooms on the coals. "We will meet them in the morning." Amara nodded. Gently her hand caressed the witch's bare shoulder as she sat next to her by the fire. Her stomach growled as the mushrooms' nutty aroma filled the air.

"That smells good." Amara's nose twitched as she sniffed in appreciation. Morrigan laughed quietly and placed a mushroom on a leaf then handed it to the Warden. Amara smiled as she took it, her eyes lingering on the witch as she handed portions to Wynne and Leliana as well. They spoke as they ate with the bard giving Amara a quick account of how they fared as they resumed the journey to Redcliffe. Amara was relieved to find they had encountered no trouble at all and apologized for causing such worry. Talk died down eventually as darkness deepened.

...

Amara paced the edges of the light warily, listening for the slightest noise in the trees around them. She did not want to be caught unawares again. Leliana sat on the log by the fire, her bow within easy reach. Her eyes roved the darkness around them, occasionally following Amara's form as she walked. She had volunteered for the first watch with the Warden, allowing the two mages some much needed rest. It was a cold night with the clouds heavy in the sky, hiding the moon from sight. On her third lap around their small camp Amara stooped down next to Morrigan sleeping by the fire. Gently she eased the cloak over her bare shoulder, caressing it before letting her go.

"She was quite worried about you." Leliana's voice was soft but carried easily to her ears. Amara smiled tracing the witch's delicate face with her eyes. "She gave Alistair quite a hard time when you left."

Amara felt guilt creep up in her chest. Uneasily she wondered how she was going to face her fellow Warden, having abandoned her post and her duties. "Is he very mad at me?" Amara walked over to the log and sat herself down next to the bard.

"I don't think he's angry. But he was afraid. He feared having to carry on without you." Leliana's eyes flitted to the Warden next to her.

"I don't know why I thought I could just leave." Amara's voice was quiet. "I knew I had a duty but all I could think about was getting back to her. To both of them." Absently she rubbed her hands together trying to warm them. Leliana's rummaged through her pack. She pulled out the small tube that encased the letter.

"This is yours." Leliana placed the tube into the Warden's hand.

"I was married to her for seven years. I when I left her, I didn't think I was going to be able to come back again. Grey Wardens aren't known to live very long even if battle doesn't claim them. I asked her to let me go and find love again. It broke both our hearts hear such words uttered between us." Amara inhaled sharply, tears rolling down her cheeks. Quickly she brushed them aside. Silence gathered between them for a while.

"We all have a past. And sometimes it catches up to us or we seek to return to it." Leliana spoke as she stared at the flames. Amara twirled the small tube in her hand, her eyes stinging with unshed tears. Their silence held for a moment.

"I lied to you, you know... about why I left Orlais." Leliana's voice was soft, barely audible. Amara blinked the tears away and looked at the friend next to her. "I didn't feel like talking about it then, what happened to me." Leliana looked into the yellow flames before them. "Maybe it will affect us or maybe not, but I think you should know." Amara held her breath as she waited for Leliana to continue, her eyes not leaving the bard's face. "I came to the Ferelden because I was being hunted."

"Hunted? Why?" Amara's mind raced, staring intently at the bard next to her.

"I was framed, by someone I knew and trusted. Marjolaine - my mentor and my… friend." Leliana's brow furrowed as she spoke. "She taught me the skills of a bard which I used to serve her, my bard master. I cannot express the admiration I had for her or the depth of my affection." Leliana gave the Warden a sidelong glance before her eyes returned to the flames. "On my last mission there was a man I was sent to kill. I hunted him down and found documents on his body. Sealed documents."

"You read it?" Amara took a deep breath. Leliana nodded.

"It turns out that Marjolaine had been selling information to Ferelden. It was treason. I should have left it well alone but I confronted her. I feared for her life, afraid of what may happen to her should she get caught." Leliana closed her eyes against the light. "She brushed aside my concern, said that's why the documents had to be destroyed. I believed her." Amara saw the bard's body shake as she spoke. She inched closer, keeping her silence. "I kept on believing her till the moment they showed me the documents, altered by her own hand to make _me_ look the traitor. The Orlesian guards, they captured me." Leliana took a deep shuddering breath against the memory. She was silent for so long that Amara thought her tale was done.

"Leliana?" Gently Amara's hand brushed a lock of red hair from her face. Leliana blinked, tears stood in her eyes.

"They… did terrible things to me." Leliana's breath went ragged and she closed her eyes tightly. Amara's heart twisted; her mind racing with anguish and anger at how a soul so beautiful could be betrayed and tortured by wicked hearts. Amara let out a pent breath, her arm going around Leliana's shaking frame, holding her in silence.

After a long moment Leliana took a steady breath then continued speaking. "The skills she taught me were good for something at least. When I saw my opportunity, I escaped." Leliana wiped the tears away from her eyes and met the Warden's stare. "I came to Ferelden, to the Chantry. There my body healed while the Maker saved my soul." She sniffed loudly before sitting up straighter. "That is the reason I'm here. The real reason." Her hand went to Amara's cheek while amber eyes locked with blue. "No more lies between us, at least in this." Amara nodded. Leliana touched her forehead to hers then looked out over the flames once more.

...

It was almost morning when Amara woke the bard in her arms. She had fallen asleep part way through their watch. She smiled as sleepy eyes met her gaze.

"Good morning." Amara grinned at seeing Leliana's face in shock.

"I fell asleep!" Chagrined, she rubbed her forehead as she sat up.

"Only for a little while." Amara stood up and poked at the dwindling flames. Gently she crouched next to Morrigan and woke the witch with a gentle shake. Golden eyes met hers as the witch smiled up at her.

"We're going hunting, I won't be far." The Warden leant in briefly kissing Morrigan's lips. She turned to the bard who readied her bow. Together they walked into the trees, eyes searching for prey. Leliana's eyes strayed to Amara often waiting for her to point out their quarry. Twice her steps slowed, her hand going to Leliana's shoulder. Both quarries were deer and were much too large for breakfast. Amara stood still and closed her eyes. A bright flitting colour darted through her mind, she opened her eyes met the bard's curious stare. She smiled and pointed the tree above them. Leliana spotted it, her lips smiling as she pointed the arrow towards it. Amara admired the strength in her body as she took a careful aim. Within seconds the thump of an emerald bird reached her ears, the kill was clean and swift as always. Amara bent down and picked up the limp body from the ground. They turned their steps back towards camp.

Amara nervously broke their silence. "When I changed, did I frighten you?" Amara gave Leliana a sidelong glance as she walked together.

"No, but I was surprised." Leliana gave her a small smile. "I guess, that was the wild side you spoke of." She cleared her throat.

"I wish I could have shown you in a different way." Amara looked ahead as the camp drew near. Both mages were awake and warming their hands by the fire.

"Well, maybe you can show me again, someday." Leliana nudged her arm. "I'm still very interested in seeing it, up close." Amara smiled and nodded.

...

Silently Alistair and Sten waited. The small fire between them, along with Blade's loud crunching of a hare was the only sound that could be heard. The sun was well past the horizon when the Mabari dropped the dead prey, his head cocking to the side. Excitedly he surge forwards. Alistair watched with relief as he saw Amara greet Blade in the distance. With a smile he stood up and walked towards them. Amara watched her fellow Warden approach. Leliana, Morrigan and Wynne continued their way to the tent and fire leaving the two Wardens to speak. Alistair stopped in front of her and met her amber eyes.

"You're here." Alistair took a deep breath.

"Yes, I'm back." Amara rubbed her hands together uneasily. "I'm sorry, brother."

Alistair blinked several times then smiled, he turned his steps toward the others, Amara walked beside him. "I didn't know if you'd return, but she told me you would." Amara followed his gaze to the red haired bard by the fire. "I'm glad she was right." Amara nodded at his words.

As they neared Leliana's eyes flitted to Warden, a small smile playing on her lips.

...


	42. Chapter 42 Loyalty of a Bird

**42 Loyalty of a Bird**

Amara walked alone behind her companions. Their little group was growing with the Circle Mage now joining them. She watched as Alistair and Wynne conversed in front of her, smiling at how relaxed her fellow Warden was. Leliana had told her of his fears and apprehension. Most of the morning he had been quiet but the enchanter seemed to have put him at ease. She relished the fact that he could now laugh. Wynne's soft laugh snapped her out of her musing. She saw redness now suffused Alistair's cheek. It made Amara smile more.

Her eyes found their way to Morrigan walking next to Leliana. Her mind raced as she remembered her touch and kisses. She saw the witch's back stiffen slightly as she turned her gaze towards her. Amara gave her a smirk and a small wink. She saw the witch take a sudden breath before shaking her head and turning her gaze forward once more. They had been walking a while trying to make up for lost time as they travelled swiftly toward Redcliffe. Amara walked slower than normal, still recovering from her injury. She hadn't realized she had fallen behind a distance till Alistair came to her side.

"You need to rest." He looked at her with concern. "Wynne told me of how you got injured."

"I'm fine Alistair, just not walking very fast, but I'm fine." Amara glanced at him, secretly slowing her breath though she struggled to catch it.

"Amara, you nearly died. We are stopping, just for a moment." His voice was firm, it sounded different to Amara's ears.

"Leading becomes you brother." Amara smiled as she hunched over, resting her hands on her knees. "Perhaps I could do with a little rest." Alistair sighed then called out to the rest of the group that a short break was in order. Amara found a tree by the side of the road and casually walked towards it. Slowly she lowered herself to the ground, her back resting on it. She closed her eyes briefly gathering her strength. When she opened them she saw Morrigan walking her way. The witch was smiling as she looked at the Warden on the ground.

"Did I just feel you undressing me with your eyes a moment ago?" Her hand went to Amara's cheek.

Amara held her hand, pulling her down slightly. The witch obliged and crouched on the ground beside her. Gently Amara's lips brushed her ear. "I think I'd prefer to undress you with my hands." She planted a soft kiss on Morrigan's swiftly reddening cheek. The witch pulled away slightly, her golden eyes searching the Warden's face.

"You, my dear, are impossible." Morrigan smiled as she leant in to kiss the Warden deeply before drawing away from her again. "You are besieging my thoughts to distraction."

"Hmm…" Amara's eyes closed as her lips parted slightly. "I certainly do enjoy the thought of besieging you." Gently her warm hands caressed the witch's waist, encircling it with her arms. Morrigan's tongue tutted in her mouth as her hands stopped the Warden's wandering touch.

"Patience Warden." Morrigan smiled. Her hand grabbed the Warden's jaw and kissed her fervently again, her eyes shining as they parted. "I'll come to you tonight." Amara pursed her lips as the witch released her and stood back up. She watched her walk back to the rest of the group, undressing her with her eyes once again.

It wasn't long before they resumed their march though Amara reaped the benefit of it fully. Her stride was stronger and her breathing had evened out. Blade accompanied her for most of the afternoon, in between trotting to everyone in their group. They approached a fork on the road, one path climbing up the hill while other remained levelled. Amara felt a slight unease as the two paths followed each other closely. She looked about them; trees seemed to press on one side of them while the hillside loomed beside them on the other. Amara's eyes travelled to Leliana who looked somewhat tense, her bow gripped a little tighter than normal. Amara quickened her pace and had taken a breath to call out for caution when shrill scream pierced the air. A slender woman ran frantically towards them, her blonde hair dishevelled, her eyes wide with fright. She ran with the length of her skirt bundled in one hand straight towards Alistair and Sten. Amara ran to them to find out what was a miss.

"Help, please. Bandits are attacking us. Our wagon is just up the road." Tears stood in the woman's hazel eyes, her hands clutching at Alistair's arm desperately. Amara's heart quickened as she drew her sword. "I'll show you, follow me." The woman said.

Amara caught Leliana's eyes as she strode past her. She had an arrow loosely nocked as they followed the woman's hurried steps further down the path. The sight of slaughtered horses met their eyes; the wagon hitched to them a wreck. Amara griped her sword tighter as she watched her companions ready their weapons. The woman slowed her paced as she approached an elven warrior in armour. Blade's hackles visibly rose as the man before them caressed the woman's waist as she went past him. Three well-armed men revealed themselves from the wagon behind him. Hurried steps on the path above them carried to Amara's ears. Warily her eyes followed their progress, hearing a groan above her. She looked up just in time to see a large tree falling towards her. Immediately she rolled forwards, feeling the rush of air against her back. Her eyes narrowed as she eyed the elf in front of them. He smiled as he waved his hand forward.

"The Grey Wardens die here." He drew his sword and ran straight for Amara as the rest of his companions began their assault. Blades rang as the two groups clashed. The elf was quick, causing Amara to dodge multiple swipes of his sword. She managed to duck under one of his swings allowing her to strike the side of his face with her fist. The elf recovered quickly bringing his sword in a wide arc across her body. Amara jumped back hastily to avoid it.

Leliana found a small amount of cover behind a boulder on the ground. She whispered the Maker's name as she loosed arrow after arrow on those above them. Her keen eyes found their mark till a bolt rang against the boulder in front of her. Swiftly she rolled clear, her bow shooting the archer down in return. Morrigan unleashed fire balls at the two warriors encircling Alistair while Sten expertly disposed of a mage before him with a cleaving strike.

Amara and the elf continued to fight, blades crossing many times. He advanced on her relentlessly, his blade causing shocks up her arm as she blocked his strikes. A kick to the groin had the elf sprawled on the ground. Amara drew her sword for the swing when a bolt pierced the joint in her shoulder causing her to stumble back with a grunt of pain. The woman with hazel eyes aimed another bolt at her chest. She released it. Amara felt the hard impact of Alistair's body against her, knocking her aside, the bolt thudding into his shield. The elf got to his feet and charged her fellow Warden to the ground, bringing a dagger towards him. A crack of lighting smashed against his chest flinging him backwards - unconscious. Wynne's eyes were wide as she made her way to Alistair. From the corner of her eyes Amara saw the blonde archer train her crossbow on the elder mage. Amara's hands rushed to the dagger sheathe at her hip. She threw it and watched it embed deeply into the woman's chest. An errant bolt was loosed and was quickly deflected from the mage by a wave of Morrigan's hand. She walked to Amara helping her to her feet, her golden eyes going to her injury before searching her face. Amara's held her arm close to her chest, her other hand going to Morrigan's shoulder as she placed her head on the crook of her witch's neck.

"Morrigan, please… pull it out for me." Amara's breath came in quick gasps as she felt the sharp pressure of the witch's hand against the bolt in her flesh. A warm hand held the side of her face as a strong jerk ripped the metal from her. She cried in pain, her hand gripping the witch's shoulder as she leant on her. Wynne came to her side, hands glowing with magic as she knitted the wound shut. Amara caught her breath and looked about. Their attackers lay dead around them as her companions recovered themselves. Sten made his way to the prone elf stirring on the ground. He pointed the end of his great sword at his chest, his eyes narrowing menacingly.

"Do you wish him dead, Kadan?" He called out to Amara making her way to them.

"Not just yet my friend. I want him to talk." Amara sheathed her blade and her steps stopped in front of the elf at her feet. She crossed her arms to her chest, her shoulder pulled tightly though magic had healed it. The elf groaned and half sat up till the point of the Qunari's sword stilled him once more.

"Oh… I rather thought I would wake up dead… or not wake up at all as the case may be. But I see you haven't killed me yet." He eyes roved about till they rested on Amara.

"Don't tempt me assassin. Who sent you?" She sneered, her hand going to her sword hilt.

"Oh, you're an aggressive little minx, and lovely too. We'll if it's questions you want answered let me get to the point." The elf heaved himself off the ground slightly, leaning on his elbows. Sten pressed the point of his blade against the supple leather he wore. The elf gave the Qunari a wary look. "My name is Zevran, a member of the Antivan Crows, brought here for the purpose of dispatching any surviving Grey Wardens."

"We'll that was easy." Alistair scoffed to himself. He crossed his arms and looked at the elf on the ground.

"Who brought you here?" Amara eyed him suspiciously.

"A man named Loghain, I suspect you threaten his power. Is that not always the case with nobility?" The elf watched the Warden take a calming breath.

"Why are you spilling all your secrets so readily?" Amara crouched on the ground. Swiftly she pointed the tip of the bolt in his neck, pressing it down threateningly against the pulse point there.

"Why not? I wasn't paid for silence. More to the point, I want to live. Having failed in my mission I should be dead as far as the Crows are concerned. I failed to kill you so my life is forfeit. If you don't kill me then the Crows will." The elf gave a hollow laugh. "The thing is, I like living and you are certainly the sort that can give the Crows pause, so let me serve you instead." Amara frowned, pushing the bolt in further. "You are not in a position to bargain with me. What makes you think I'd be interested in taking in an assassin who's just tried to kill my companions and I?"

"Well, being allowed to live would be nice and it would make me marginally more useful to you. In return I offer you my services, I am skilled from fighting to stealth and picking locks. I could also warn you should the Crows make another attempt on your life. I can even stand around and look pretty if you like. Or… warm your bed? Either way I'd rather take my chances with you. You won't find a better deal I promise you."

Amara retracted the bolt slightly. Having another skilled fighter, albeit an assassin did seem like a boon.

"There's not a chance in Thedas you'll be warming my bed. But your other skills do interest me." Amara removed the bolt completely. She stood up and looked to the Alistair.

"You can't be serious! His face was astonished. "You want to take an assassin with us?"

"He could prove useful and we'll need all the help we can get." Amara's stare met his eyes. Alistair shook his head in disapproval.

"I would examine on your food and drink more closely from now on, were I you." Morrigan was equally unimpressed. Amara looked to Sten and nodded. Slowly the Qunari withdrew his sword. Amara extended hand to the elf who took gratefully it as he stood. Amara met his eyes.

"Should you foolishly think to finish your assignment which as you now know, are highly unlikely to succeed in, I will not hesitate to break both your legs and leave you tied to a tree for your Crows to pick at." Amara released his hand. He smiled nervously and nodded.

"I hereby pledge my loyalty to you until such a time as you choose to release me. I am your man without reservation. This I swear." Curtly he bowed his head.

Amara nodded turning away. "I'll hold you to your word." She looked about at the bodies on the ground. "Strip them of anything useful." She went to the wagon and started searching through it.

Leliana came to Zevran's side and smiled. "Welcome Zevran. Having an Antivan Crow join us sounds like a fine plan."

"Oh, you are another companion I see. I did not think such loveliness existed among adventurers surely." Zevran's eyes twinkled as he smiled upon her.

"Oh, or maybe not." Leliana uneasily turned from him and proceeded to collect arrows from the bodies.

Amara lifted the cover from the wagon, her stomach dropping as she found the remains of a family's belongings. Carefully she took the extra tents and bedrolls from it, her eyes shying away the clothing of a child bundled together with leather thongs. She walked to Morrigan's side discretely caressing the back of her hand.

"I found tents and bedrolls. You'll be able to prepare your potions in safety and privacy should you choose."

Morrigan gave her a smile. "I will certainly find the privacy most useful." Amara blushed at her keen stare.

Together they resumed walking, leaving behind the grisly sight. They spent the rest of the daylight hours steadily making their way south. Amara listened guardedly as the Antivan spoke congenially with Leliana and Wynne. As darkness gathered they made their camp a little further from the road than usual, though Zevran insisted that the Crows had only sent one group after them. Amara organised the watch, accommodating the extra company they now travelled with. Deep in the night she made her way to Morrigan whose tent was pitched quite a distance away. The witch had kindled a small fire for herself as she busily bottled potions by its light.

"My watch is over. Do you mind if I join you?" Morrigan chuckled as she heard the Warden's uttered words.

"I'd be offended if you hadn't decided to." She straightened from her task and took the Warden's hands. Slowly she led Amara into the tent, her heart racing.

Zevran shared his first watch with Leliana and Alistair at Amara's insistence. Throughout the day he spent much of his time learning the group's subtleties. It was blatantly obvious that the Witch and Amara shared an intimacy. The sounds of their encounter easily reached his elven ears. Curiously though, he noticed the bard's indrawn breath as the witch's cries grew more insistent. He noted too of how the younger Warden often engaged the bard in conversation in his attempts turn her thoughts from what went on across the way from them. He smiled to himself shaking his head as he heard the women cry out in unison for the final time. The Warden, held more than one woman's affection and he found it quite intriguing to suddenly be in the middle of an intricate web.

The small fire outside cast a gentle glow against the tent around them. Amara watched the curve of Morrigan's body lying beside her, her eyes appreciating her smooth, pale skin. Her hand reached for her armour quietly and fished out a fine gold necklace. She smiled at the dozing witch as she gently trailed the fine chain along her waist and around her shoulder. Morrigan stirred with a smile, her eyes widening at the sight of the necklace Amara held before her.

"Do you like it?" Amara smile as the witch's hand caressed it.

"For me? Where did you get this?" her voice astounded.

"Yes for you." Amara unclasped it as Morrigan lifted her raven locks from her neck. Her fingers ran the chain between them as the Warden fastened it. "It was my mother's." Morrigan's eyes darted to Amara's face before looking down at the necklace around her neck.

"T'is beautiful and very thoughtful." Amara smiled and leant in to kiss her lips.

"It looks beautiful on you." She caressed the fine gold against the witch's skin before her arms gently embraced the witch. She felt her racing heart against her chest.

"Thank you." Morrigan held her closer as they fell asleep once more.

...


	43. Chapter 43 Nights Terror

**43 Night's Terror**

_Smoke rose from every building. Countless dead lay in the streets. A mother and child ran for their lives and a part of her revelled in the pursuit of them while a large part was horrified. The child tripped and fell. The mother scooped her up, quickly getting them running again. It was the dead of night but the fires easily lit every alleyway with a hot glare. It was useless to hide. Smoked filled the air. Amara watched them running, her steps confident and relentless after them. She saw a sword in her hand, bloodied by many murders. She laughed, the sound hideous and vile to her ears. She had them cornered in a small alley by the market square. They looked weak and pathetic, crying in terror. Mother held on to the child, no one will come save them this night. Amara watched as the sword in her hand rose over them. A quick strike killed mother and child, their cries stilling for the last time. She sauntered back to the main streets marvelling at the havoc they wreaked. Amara looked all around her and smiled. He will be pleased. Amara was abruptly herself again, she stood in the middle of the street watching the village burn around her. The windmill before her spun brokenly even as fire consumed it._

"Alistair!" Leliana's voice was panicked. Alistair groaned, his face in his hands. He's eyes were clenched shut and tears rolled down his cheeks. Leliana held him, desperately asking him what was happening. His breath came in quick gasps as whimpers escaped his lips.

"Zevran! Get Amara quickly!" Leliana's voice was shrill as she held the Warden in her arms. The elf ran for Morrigan's tent. "Alistair! What's going on?" She shook him desperately.

"Please… no more. I don't want to see any more!" He managed to cry out in between sobs.

Leliana gasped. "No! Alistair, open your eyes. It's the taint!" She held him tighter, her eyes worriedly going to Morrigan's tent.

"Amara! Amara, wake up!" Morrigan shook the Warden desperately. She felt a draft in the tent as the elf lifted the tent flaps open. Morrigan shot him a wary look before turning to the Warden once more.

"It's happening to the boy as well. What is this?" The witch ignored his question. She held Amara's tear streak face, leaning in to whisper in her ear.

"Come back to me Warden." Amara gasped, her eyes shot open. She sat up quickly and looked all about. Vaguely she saw Morrigan's worried stare. She gripped on to the witch's shoulder and buried her face on the crook of her neck. "It's over now. You're back." Morrigan rubbed Amara's back as the Warden's body shook with sobs.

The witch caught the assassin's eyes. "Leave us. She is fine." The elf nodded and withdrew from the tent. Morrigan heaved a great sigh as Amara held on to her tightly.

"I killed them!" Amara's cry rent from her lips. "I killed them both." She shook hard in the witch's arms.

"Amara, it wasn't you. You were sleeping, right here with me." Morrigan's heart raced as she comforted the Warden.

"No, you don't understand. It was me. I hunted them, cornered them." Amara gasped in between words. "Then I struck them down!" She sobbed some more the sound twisting Morrigan's heart.

"It was the dream. Amara…" Morrigan held the Warden's wet face, her golden eyes desperately trying to reach her. "Amara, you could never do that." Amara swallowed hard, her amber eyes meeting Morrigan's stare. She nodded and took a deep breath. She buried her face in soft raven locks. She felt Morrigan sigh as she continued to hold her.

Leliana held Alistair tight. His breathing had calmed though he still trembled. "It was horrible Leliana." His voice was hoarse. "Everyone dead, in the streets. The village was burning and Darkspawn revelled with joy."

"Shh... It's ok. You're safe." Leliana's soft voice carried to his ears. Gently her fingers ran through his hair. Zevran built the fire up while Wynne steeped herbs in a pot. Alistair dried his eyes and reluctantly drew himself away from the bard's embrace. His eyes travelled to Morrigan's tent across camp. Zevran noticed.

"She is fine, my friend. The witch is with her." Zevran sat next him, folding his arms to his chest. "What was that?" Silence reigned for a moment.

"It's our taint." Alistair took a shuddering breath. "We feel the Archdemon's call. Sometimes we see… terrible things." Alistair looked up at Leliana. "That was the worst I've seen." Alistair rubbed his face with his hands hard, desperately trying to erase the images he saw. Wynne handed him a cup of the tea she had brewed. He sipped from the cup; it tasted like flowers in his mouth. He raised a brow as he inspected the contents of the cup.

"It's just herbs dear. It calms the nerves." Wynne stirred the pot and added more water to it.

Amara gently pulled herself away from the witch. Sweat on her body was cooling quickly. Her hand went to Morrigan's cheek before turning away towards her armour. Morrigan watched silently as she slipped it on.

Amara gave her a weak smile before crawling back beside her. Gently she leant in and kissed her lips. "I'll be back soon. I just need to talk to Alistair." Her forehead touched Morrigan's cheek briefly before she stood up. "And I need to tell Leliana… about Lothering." Amara wrapped her cloak around her shoulders and slipped out of the tent flaps. Morrigan watched her walk away for some time before gathering up the covers over her still naked body and lying back down.

Amara trudged towards the main fire in the centre of camp. _It wasn't me._ She thought to herself over and over again. Her mind's eye trying desperately to banish the mother and child's terror stricken face, their screams and pleas deafening in her ears. Tears stung her eyes as she walked with her cloaked wrapped tightly around her.

"Amara!" Alistair's voice reached her ears. "Did you see? It was horrible. Damn this Blight!" Amara nodded as she entered the fire's light. She swallowed hard.

"There was a mother and child. I saw… them killed." Amara's breath shuddered.

"Yes, I saw it too. It was a Hurlock." Alistair's voice faltered as his mind brought forth the memory.

"Are you sure you saw a Hurlock?" Amara's voice shook a little. Alistair met her eyes and nodded. "It… felt like it was me." Amara's voice was almost a whisper. Wynne handed her a cup of tea.

"Oh Amara. You know it wasn't you." Leliana's voice was quick to reassure her.

"I know… but it still feels like I killed them." Amara closed her eyes tightly against the fire's light. Leliana came to her side. Softly she rubbed the Warden's arms.

"Alistair told me that the dreams are very different for you. I think maybe you to see and feel more than any others." Amara met her eyes and nodded.

"Leliana, there's something else." She turned her steps towards the edges of camp knowing the bard would follow. They walked a little way towards the trees away from the fire's glow and the others.

"What is it Amara?" Leliana's heart filled with trepidation as it hammered in her chest. Amara looked at the ground at her feet in silence for a moment, dreading the words she would utter next.

Gently she took Leliana's hand, forcing herself to meet her eyes in the dark. "Alistair wouldn't have seen or he would have told you." She took a steady breath. "The village, it was Lothering." Two heartbeats of silence ensued before Leliana's hand flew to her mouth, clamping down a sudden sob. Tears fell down her cheeks as she shook her head wildly.

"No!" Sobs shook her body as she quickly turned away from the Warden. Amara took a ragged breath, her heart twisting at the sight of Leliana's grief. She took a small step towards her, gently bringing a hand to her shoulder.

"I'm sorry my dear. I wish there was something I could have done." Leliana's breath came in gasps as she cried. She turned back towards the Warden burying her face against her chest. Sobs shook her some more. She felt Amara's arms hold her tightly as she heard her soft words. "I'm so sorry." She stayed in those arms, feeling they were the only thing keeping her from falling apart completely. Amara stayed with her in the dark till her cries began to slow, her heart to calm once more. She sniffed loudly and looked up again. When she felt she could trust her voice she spoke.

"There's nothing you could have done. Had you stayed to defend them, you would have died too." Amara's thumb wiped her tears away.

"I promise you we will stop this Blight." Gently she kissed Leliana's forehead before holding her once more. Leliana closed her eyes and nodded. She rested her head on Amara's shoulder a little longer before she drew herself away and rubbed her cheeks dry of tears. They made their way back to the fireside, Leliana sat next to Alistair who wrapped a warm arm around her shoulder.

"I'm sorry I didn't know… till I heard you crying." His voice was full of care. Leliana heaved a heavy sigh and stared into the flames and for a while both Wardens stayed by her side. The light was starting to return to the sky when Amara slipped back into Morrigan's tent. The witch was fast asleep, her face unlined and peaceful. Amara sat herself next to her bedroll and hugged herself watching the witch's constant breath. Eventually she slid her body next to the sleeping witch, her mind never finding enough peace to allow for sleep.

The sounds of morning stirred Morrigan from sleep. Amara lay on her side watching her wake and greeted her with a smile.

"Morning." The Warden leant in to kiss her lips. Morrigan smiled as they parted.

"You couldn't go back to sleep?" Morrigan yawned and stretched in her bedroll. Amara shook her head. They stayed in silence till Morrigan got up and dressed herself. Her hands gently pushed the Warden's wavy locks from her face before cupping her chin. "Will you be ok Warden?" Amara nodded in her hand. Together they stood up and joined the others.

Venison seared on a bed of coals as oats boiled away in the pot. Alistair looked haggard while Leliana sat quietly next to him as he stirred the pot. Amara nodded at his fellow Warden in greeting as she came up to the fire to warm her hands. Blade came to her side and sat by her feet.

"We'll reach Readcliffe Village by midday. But the next section of road is somewhat wilder than what we have been travelling on." Alistair looked up from stirring the oats. "I guess you could say it's the back road into Redcliffe."

Amara chewed the inside of her cheek. "What dangers can we expect?"

"Well, if we don't see any Darkspawn. We have wild beasts to look forward to." Alistair smiled weakly at her. "Some beasts may be tainted. It will pay to be on guard once we resume our march."

"Ok… I'll take the front with Sten, Zevran and Leliana. You, Morrigan and Wynne will stay back." Amara caught the witch's eyes as she mentioned her name. "Morrigan, you may need to take to the air at some point. I can feel Darkspawn and other creatures but not at a great distance. It would help much to know if the way is clear." Morrigan's eyes brightened a little as their gazes met. Confidently she nodded her assent. They broke camp shortly after breakfast. The witch wasted no time in scouting ahead, stealing a quick glance at the Warden before she took flight. Amara watched her transform gracefully, excitement filling her as she took in the sight.

"She is a remarkable creature." Zevran chuckled as he walked by her side. Amara's mouth twitched into a smile as she looked ahead. "I find I'm quite beside myself, to be surrounded by such deadly beauties." He's smiling eyes flitted to Amara then to Leliana.

"Oh, I thought the women of Antiva were quite exquisite and just as deadly." Leliana gave the elf a sidelong smile as she walked.

"You are quite right my dear. Once I was sent to kill a Merchant Lord, he had the most stunning wife at his side. Lips plump and redder than rubies, eyes striking as emerald jewels. I had convinced him to show me his most prized wares thinking I could easily do away with him in cellar." Zevran's eyes twinkled with the memory. "She accompanied us down which somewhat complicated things for me. I did away with her husband thinking she would just flee but I soon found myself wrapped in the most delicious thighs that preceded to squeeze the life out of me. She was his personal guard as well as his wife." Zevran threw his head back and laughed heartily. "Oh, those were good times!"

Unbidden a chuckle welled out of Amara's mouth. The elf's easy nature was infectious.

Sten snorted. "The women of this land are very strange and somewhat confusing."

"Oh, what do you mean?" Leliana's interest was piqued.

"You fight, are called warriors and soldiers." Sten's face looked ahead as stoic as ever.

"And your females do not?" Amara queried, realizing just how much she didn't know about his race.

"No. They farm and raise the young ones. If they did fight, well then they would be males." Sten continued walking ahead of them.

Amara smiled and raised a brow catching Leliana's eyes. Leliana giggled and shook her head to herself.

…

**Note: I found it a little lacking that Leliana didn't emote much in the game when it came to the destruction of Lothering. I thought I'd explore it in this chapter. **

**Hope you enjoy.**


	44. Chapter 44 Traps and Secrets

**44 Traps and Secrets**

…

Just as Alistair said the road they travelled on quickly changed. In some parts shrubs and trees had encroached upon it making it little wider than a trail. Morrigan had scouted a head a few times, occasionally as a wolf when the tree canopy had become too dense.

Amara steadily became wary as they travelled, drawing her weapon and held the group back while she scouted a little ahead with Leliana. The bard's keen eyes roved around their surroundings as the two of them sidestepped branches and shrubs.

"How are you my dear?" She asked as she watched at the bard walk next to her.

"I'm a little uneasy." Leliana answered as her fingers caressed the arrow's fletching. "This road has not been travelled well." Amara nodded at her observation, feeling it echoing her state of mind. "I see wolf tracks but I can only hope they are Morrigan's."

"She has been gone some time though I know she ranges far for us." Amara creased her brow as she thought of her lover. A prickle of worry grew in her mind.

"You and Morrigan have become quite close I hear." Leliana gave her a lob-sided smile. Amara chuckled.

"Oh! I apologize for the noise. I had hoped we were at enough distance to not disturb anyone." Amara grinned sheepishly, a little embarrassed.

"No need. It makes me quite curious to know what it is you do to her to make her scream so." Leliana tilted her head to the side as she watched Amara's face.

Amara blushed profusely. "Leliana!" She thumped the bard's arm soundly as she laughed.

"I think they'd be able to hear her up in the Anderfels!" Tears stood in Leliana's eyes as she doubled over in laughter.

"Oh stop it! It's not that bad I'm sure." Amara caught her breath looking at the bard at her side.

"Precisely the opposite I think. It seems it is _quite_ good." The bard's brow quirked up, her comment set off another round of laughter ending in Amara playfully shoving Leliana from her side. Chuckling Leliana walked ahead of her, stopping just a little distance away. Amara shook her head. Her cheeks burning as she watched Leliana crouch on the ground.

"What have you found my dear?" Amara quickened her steps to catch up.

"Careful!" The Leliana held out her hand at her approach. "There's a trap here." She scanned the ground ahead of them with keen eyes. "There are a few traps along this road."

Dread rose in Amara's chest. "Morrigan was walking through here." She gripped her sword tighter and looked all around them. She closed her eyes, searching for the witch's presence. Softly she found it. Amara opened her eyes again. "She's a small distance ahead of us." She watched Leliana on the ground carefully uncovering the mechanism.

"It looks like a leg hold trap." Her breathing was shallow as she continued to inspect it.

"Can you disarm it?" Amara tried to keep her voice calm as Morrigan's presence steadily neared them.

"I can… I just need to secure the trigger." Amara held a pent breath as Leliana's careful fingers slid under the pressure plate. Gently she worked a metal ring all the way up the trigger's shaft tightening it in place with a slow twist. Leliana let out a long breath. "Ok, that's done, only a few more to go." She looked up Amara behind her shoulder. "Step where I step." Amara nodded. Carefully she followed the Leliana's lead as she disarmed the next two at seemingly random intervals.

Amara closed her eyes again feeling for Morrigan. "She's getting closer." Amara scanned the ground ahead of them. "How did she manage to get through here?" Nervously she shifted her sword in her hand. The others weren't far behind them and it wouldn't be long till Alistair and the others came looking for them.

"The good thing is these aren't bear traps. They will hurt but injury will not be as bad." Leliana breathe out the words as her fingers disarmed another one. "The bad thing is someone is usually waiting for these to catch someone." Leliana's eyes flitted to the Warden as she made her way to the next one.

Uneasiness rose in Amara's chest, her awareness now straining for enemies. "How many more do you think there are?"

"I don't…" Leliana's words were cut off by a snap in the distance. Wolf cries filled the air. Amara's heart thundered as she surged forwards. Strong arms held her back. "Amara wait!"

"It's Morrigan!" Amara's eyes were wide. "I have to go."

"We will get to her I promise, but for now you need to step where I step. Ok?" Leliana searched for understanding in the Warden's eyes. Amara nodded, frustrated and anxious. Leliana searched the ground as quickly and carefully as she could. Steadily they made their way down the trail. Morrigan's wolf form was just ahead of them wildly struggling against the metal clamped around her leg. Amara's heart twisted at the sight of her struggles.

"Morrigan! We're coming!" Amara saw her lover's wild golden eyes look to her desperately. Leliana reached the trap and began disarming it as fast as she could headless of the growls Morrigan threatened her with. Amara reached her side, holding her as still a she could. Morrigan whined, her head burrowing under the Warden's arms. "Almost free, my love." Amara gasped as she watched Leliana's hands work quickly. As the metal came away, light shimmered around Morrigan's body abruptly changing her back to human form. She cried out in pain as she clutched the Warden's arm. Sweat misted her brow, her face twisted with whimpers.

"Leliana, get the others through safely. Bring Wynne as fast as you can."

Leliana gaped at Amara's face. "Amara!" Her voice shook with worry.

"I know. I'll stay with her." Amara's amber eyes looked at her intently as shocks of grey crept through them. "Hurry my dear. I can hold them off." Leliana nodded and turned back, quickly picking her way past the traps. Gently she laid Morrigan on the ground, kissing the top of her head. "Stay here, behind me." Morrigan nodded weakly.

Amara stood up and unsheathe her sword in one fluid motion. She hefted it in her hand as she strode forward a few paces. She brought the sword up in front of her as the first Genlock came into view. The squat creature was covered in rusty jagged plates. It wielded a small axe in each hand. It swung them at the Warden threateningly causing Amara to jump back away from their sweeping arcs. As it swung one axe Amara's blade clashed with it, the sound of metal ringing around them. Amara heaved it away just in time to block the other axe. Amara twisted her blade along its shaft locking it into place as her hand grabbed at the Genlock's other arm stopping an oncoming swing. Amara smashed her forehead into the Genlock's face breaking its nose with a sickening crack. The disgusting creature stumbled back dazed. Amara slid her sword from its entanglement and thrust it deep into the Genlock's neck. Black blood spurted from its body as Amara shoved it away from her with a kick.

Two more Genlocks approached her, both brandishing a sword. Amara dodged one swing as her sword blocked the other. Relentlessly they pressed her causing Amara to grudgingly give ground. She kept them together as much as she could with her own swings and thrusts. One took a stab at her, Amara deflected the thrust, her blade sliding along it's sword as she twisted her body quickly throwing an elbow at the creature's temple. With a fast twist of her wrist she changed the grip on her sword thrusting the blade into the creature's body behind her. It fell screaming to the ground.

"Warden!" Morrigan's urgent call reached her ears as a heavy force struck her between the shoulder blades. Amara fell forwards scrambling on her hands and knees. She turned just time to narrowly avoid a blade that swept across her chest. She saw a slight opening and thrust her sword into to the side of the Genlock's body. Angered the creature back handed her with a fist sending her sprawling on her side. It eyed her intently as it removed her blade from its ribcage, its mouth leaking with vile blood. Amara quickly got to her feet and charged it to the ground. She grabbed it by its armoured shoulders as she shoved it back violently, driving its head back on the ground stunning it. Quickly she took her dagger from her hip and pushed it through the hollow of its neck spraying herself with its arterial blood. She took up her sword once more as two more Genlocks and a Hurlock came towards her. She blocked the Hurlock's first swing and shouldered it away from her. It came at her again only to be pierced by two consecutive arrows. Relief flooded Amara's heart as her blade swept the creature's head from its shoulders. She looked back, seeing Alistair and Zevran, engaging the Genlocks with flashes of blades. Amara rushed to Morrigan's side as Wynne healed her leg. Morrigan's hand grasped hers as magic flowed through her. Blade took up a protective stance over the prone witch while Sten guardedly searched their surroundings for more enemies. Piercing screams filled the air as Alistair dispatched the last Genlock.

"There, good as new." Wynne stood up from the ground. Amara held Morrigan tightly, her breathing still ragged as she recovered from the exertion.

"I was on my way back to warn you." Golden eyes looked at her briefly before they closed with respite. Amara could feel Morrigan's heartbeat slowly returning to a normal pace. "They were camped just ahead of us, these blasted traps slowed me down. I did not see this one." She looked at the disabled trap next to her with abhorrence. "There are a few of more of these just ahead of us."

"Leliana, take Zevran with you. Clear us a path, my dear." Amara looked up at bard before her. Leliana nodded and resumed her careful search while the elf walked behind her. Amara helped Morrigan to her feet. Alistair came up beside them sheathing his sword once more.

"We can't be far from the village now." He looked up at the sun's position in the sky.

"Then let's get moving again. I'd like to be off this road as soon as possible." Together they walked, slowly at first as Leliana disarmed numerous traps in their path. Amara stayed close to Morrigan noticing the tender steps she took. Gently she touched the witch's arm. Morrigan met her eyes briefly before looking forward again. The road slowly began widening before them, branching off into a couple of smaller trails. They continued on the largest path. Steadily it rose while the trees beside it became sparse. At the top, the slope afforded them a view of Redcliffe Village. A small bridge over a creek preceded it. Alistair came to Amara's side looking rather apprehensive.

"Amara I need to talk to you." Gently his hand went to Amara's elbow turning her away from the others.

"What is it Alistair?" Amara looked at him curiously.

"Well, we're nearing Redcliffe and I thought it might be a good idea to let you know... something about me." He looked at the ground at his feet as he shifted on them. He took a deep breath. "The Arl, raised me for the first few years of my life because…" He paused as his countenance twisted uneasily. "Well… I'm a bastard, my mother was a servant in the castle and well… my father is King Maric." Hurriedly he rushed the words out that Amara wondered if she heard correctly. She gaped at him when she realized she heard perfectly well.

"What?" Her sudden question quite rhetorical. "You're Maric's only surviving heir?"

Alistair shook his head. "No please don't call me that. I've tried to ignore my bloodline as much as possible since I was young." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm sorry I should have told you sooner, but I didn't want you to treat me differently." His eyes reluctantly met hers. "I'm a Grey Warden and that's enough for me. I like just being that, fighting by your side, following you into battle. I don't want to be anything more."

Amara looked at him intently before placing a hand on his shoulder. "Alistair, we can't run away from who we are for long. Do you understand?" Her fellow Warden heaved a heavy sigh.

"I know… I have a feeling everything's going to change as soon as we see the Arl." His shoulders slumped.

"Maybe, but I'll always treat you like Alistair, my brother Warden." She cocked her head to her side. "Come on. Let's face it together." Alistair nodded. They turned their steps back to the others and walked towards Redcliffe.


	45. Chapter 45 Best Laid Plans

**45 Best Laid Plans**

…

"What?" Alistair nervously looked at Amara who he noticed had turned and looked at him curiously thrice.

Amara chuckled finally admitting what she was observing. "You do have similarities to him. I mean they were always there I suppose but now I see them on your face more clearly." Amara threw her head back laughing at her fellow Warden's exasperated expression.

"Amara?" Leliana's voice reached her ears making her look up in the bard's direction. There was a man standing on the bridge before them. Amara's eyes flitted to Alistair, their expressions at once becoming curious and wary. They quickened their pace to walk by Leliana's side. Together they set foot on the bridge, noticing the man in front of them was completely alone, so alone in fact that they didn't see a single soul near the outlaying buildings behind him. Amara closed her eyes briefly as they crossed the distance between them. Nothing stirred her awareness apart from the man on the bridge and her companions.

The man held up a hand in greeting. He wasn't wearing armour, just the usual commoner's garb apart from the bow and quiver strapped to his back.

"Thank the Maker you're here! Have you come to help us?" The man's eyes looked hopeful and desperate at the same time.

"We are here to see the Arl." Amara tilted here head to the side becoming more and more curious.

"The Arl? Then you haven't heard! Hasn't anybody heard?" The man's voice rose a little in panic. Amara frowned, uneasiness rising in her. "We are under attack. Every night till dawn, monsters come out of the castle. We fight. We keep fighting the pressing wave hoping desperately for hours for the sun's rays to banish them again. Many of us died… only to…"

"What do you mean? What kind of monsters? Darkspawn?" Alistair's questions kept pouring out of him worriedly.

"I… don't rightly know. Nobody does." His voice faltered and his eyes roved between the Wardens. "I should take you to Bann Teagan, he's all that's holding us together. He'll want to see you." Amara nodded. Her eyes found Alistair briefly and noticed he held a pent breath.

The village was eerily quiet. And just like in Lothering the doors and windows were shuttered, with only the smallest gaps allowing for arrows to be fired from behind them. Quietly they followed their guide through cobbled streets and small bridges that crossed over small streams and drains. Amara felt a swell of life in the one of the largest building they were approaching. A few men surrounded it, exhausted and harried, their eyes filled with fear and desperation. Murmurs reached her ears as they walk past them. The Chantry doors parted at their arrival. Dimness and cool air met their eyes and skin. Injured desolate people on the ground followed them with haunted eyes. A solid man in finer attire stood across from them, his eyes warily taking in their armour and weapons.

"Ah Tomas! Who are these you bring? They look more than simple travellers." The man's demeanour was cautious.

"We are Grey Wardens. And you are Bann Teagan are you not?" Amara stepped toward the noble seeing relief briefly cross his face.

"Greetings friends! Indeed I am Teagan, brother to the Arl." He extended his hand in welcome.

"I remember you. It's been some years now and last time we met I was covered in mud." Alistair gave the Bann a small smirk reaching his eyes.

"Covered in mud? Alistair? You're alive! This is good news! The Arl… when we heard of Ostagar…" Teagan shook his head, his face elated. "Loghain wants us to believe all Grey Wardens are traitors, murderer of the King. I will have none of it. It is the act of a desperate man." The man before them sneered, his disgust for the Teyrn apparent.

Alistair clasped his arm. "The Arl… how is he?"

"I fear the worst. An illness has struck him down. All efforts to find a cure seem fruitless. I came out to the Village to muster defences as best I could." He looked at the ground shaking his head. "I haven't been able to return to the Castle since." His stare came upon Amara. "You are a Grey Warden as well? You look familiar. Have we met before?" His eyes searched Amara's features.

"You may have known my father, Teyrn Cousland." Realization dawned on his face.

"You are Bryce's daughter, of course! A pleasure to meet you, though I wish it was under better circumstances." His features briefly brightened before growing concerned again. "You will want to speak to my brother but alas he is gravely ill. No one's been in or out of the Castle in days, except for those Evil… things. We drove them back but many of us perished in the assault." His countenance became pained.

"What exactly are they?" Amara frowned looking at him intently.

"Some call them the walking dead, decomposing corpses that rise up and return with a hunger for human flesh." Amara heard an audible gasp from Leliana and Wynne. We fight them off by night but the next night they return. Their numbers replenished by our own dead." Amara heard a slight waver in the Bann's voice. He looked to her fellow Warden. "Alistair, I hate to ask but we desperately need you and your friends' help. I fear tonight's assault will be the worst yet."

"It isn't just up to me." Alistair's eyes darted to Amara with uncertainty. "But we will need the Arl's help against Loghain." Amara looked at her companions as she weighed her decision. An army of undead against an almost deserted village were not good odds. Silence filled the air between them as they waited for her to speak.

"Alistair is right. We need the Arl's support to depose Loghain. And right now it seems we need to fight the undead to get it." Amara looked at her friends again, rubbing the back of her neck. "We will help you fight them back, though I think it is only one part of the problem. Who knows what we'll find in the Castle itself."

"Thank you! Thank you… you do not know how much this means." Relief flooded Teagan's face as he turned to Tomas. "Tell Murdoch what has transpired then return to your post." Tomas bowed then left them. Teagan's eyes found Amara once more. "Murdock and Ser Perth are in charge of the village defences. There's not much time until the sun sets, you may want to discuss the preparations with them. Luck be with you my friends." Teagan then turned his attention to the injured in the Chantry.

"Let's go." Amara turned for the Chantry doors.

A woman by the doors hugged herself as she cried. Amara caught her eyes. Desperately she clutched at her arm. "Please help me. My brother… he is missing. He's all I have but he ran off screaming in last night's attack." Her red rimmed eyes beseeched her. Amara heard Morrigan's impatient huff behind her.

"I'll see if I can find him. Likely he's hiding somewhere safe." Amara tried to reassure the woman before her.

"You'll help me? Thank you so much! His name is Bevin." The woman gripped her tighter before releasing her, hope written on her face. Amara nodded and headed for the doors again. She felt Morrigan's eyes on her. She glanced at the witch but found her expression unreadable.

"Alistair, speak to Murdock find out what you can. I will join you in a minute." Amara came to Morrigan's side, meeting the witch's golden eyes as they walked out of the Chantry.

"I take it you don't approve my dear." She saw the witch's back stiffen slightly.

"I would think we have enough to contend with elsewhere without having to look for scared little boys too." Her chin tilted forward slightly as she crossed her arms.

"Not everyone is as fearless as you my heart, especially children." Amara tilted her head to the side slightly. She saw uncertainly flash on the witch's face before a frown creased her brow. She took a breath as if to speak but stayed silent. Amara touched her hand gently. Morrigan's eyes travelled to them. She tolerated the touch for a moment before becoming annoyed and turning her steps away to the centre of road. Apprehension rose in Amara's chest.

"You risk too much." The witch's back was turned to hers. Amara saw it heave.

"What do you mean Morrigan?" Carefully the Warden drew close to her. The witch stayed silent. Amara wished they were alone and away from prying eyes. Hesitantly she wrapped her arms around Morrigan's waist. She felt the witch stiffen but did not pull her body away from her.

"I do not like _this_ feeling." Amara stayed quiet; if Morrigan ever spoke of her feelings she never required encouragement. "On the road…" She felt the witch take a shaky breath. Amara guessed where she was leading to. "You fought those Darkspawn alone. You stupidly sent the bard away, the only one that could have helped you." Amara held her closer, burying her face against the back of her neck. She felt a slight tremble in the witch's body.

"You feared for me." It wasn't a question that Amara asked but she felt the witch nod. "I wasn't alone. I had you." Morrigan scoffed at her words and turned towards her with an incredulous glare. Gently she held the witch's chin. "Can you tell me you wouldn't have done all you could if you knew I was in mortal danger?" Morrigan's face softened.

She shook her head. "No, you're right. I would have done something." Amara smiled softly, her eyes meeting the witch's searching gaze. Slowly their lips came together before crashing in a fiery kiss. So reluctantly did Amara break the kiss, her forehead touching Morrigan's.

"Why does it feel like forever between our nights together?" Amara closed her eyes taking in Morrigan's alluring scent. The witch chuckled.

"Because you are insatiable." Morrigan caressed her face. She released a soft breath that touched Amara's lips. "I feel the same way." Amara chuckled softly. "I see the stories they tell of a Grey Warden's endurance are not exaggerated."

"Oh, they have stories?" Gently Amara kissed the witch's jaw.

"Legends abound. But the unanswered question of course is whether your endurance exists because of the taint within you or because Grey Wardens are by nature so very… healthy." The witch eyed the Warden appraisingly. "I enjoy the thought that t'is a little of both - natural prowess driven by a darker side." Amara gasped a little as she felt Morrigan's hips press against hers.

Amara held her closer, breathing deeply. "When we get through this night I am going to ravish you till your knees buckle." Lustfully she nibbled on Morrigan's neck. A deep laughed welled out of the witch's throat.

"Oh? Then I look forward to it." She gave Amara a final kiss before they parted and made their way to Alistair.

Alistair looked concerned. Amara's brow rose in query. "The men and women in this fight urgently need their equipment repaired. The problem is the smith has locked himself away refusing to help. Murdock claims his daughter is up in the castle and has not been heard from since this all started." Alistair shook his head. "He despairs that no one will lift a finger to rescue her."

Amara sighed heavily. "We will just have to convince him to help." She looked at the sun in the sky. "Our time grows short. Let's go to him now. We can't have equipment falling apart in the heat of battle." Amara slowly relinquished Morrigan's hand as they followed Alistair to the smithy. Amara knocked on the door.

"Leave me be! I'm been through enough!" A hoarse voice sounded from within.

"We are Grey Wardens. I need to speak to you and I'd prefer not to do it through a door." Amara answered firmly, she let a slight edge of a threat creep into her voice.

"Fine." They heard bolts sliding followed with by the door opening. Amara pushed through. An unmistakable smell assaulted her nose.

"Somebody's been drinking." Alistair chimed, looking at the bearded man before them.

"Well, you're in. What do you want?" The smith slurred his words.

"I need you to repair the equipment for the militia." Amara crossed her arms to her chest a she walked towards him.

"Why should I care what happens to this village? She's gone, my Valena and the Mayor won't lift a finger to help her." He took another swig from the bottle in his hand.

"If we live through this night I will find her. But to do that I need the militia ready which means you need repair their equipment." Amara's eyes narrowed. "If you don't then there will be no one left alive who will come for your daughter." Pain crossed the man's face before her. He seemed to considerer her words.

"Maybe it's the drink talking but I believe you." He then shook his head suddenly as soon as he said the words. "I want a promise, a promise you will bring her back if you can."

"You ask much you wretched little man." The corner of Amara's mouth twitched at hearing Morrigan's annoyance.

"Then you have my word." Amara met his bloodshot eyes. The smith nodded and turned to the forge. They left him to his work. Leliana joined them in the street. She had and excited air about her.

"I want to show you something." Briefly she grasped Amara's hand before letting it go and walking ahead to slight rise in the distance. Amara's eyes flitted to Alistair as she hurried her steps to follow the bard. She walked up the slope and stood next to Leliana as she looked over the entire village.

"Bann Teagan said they came from the castle." Amara nodded looking at the village before her. "Tomas said they were like a wave." Again Amara nodded, still wondering what the bard was getting at. She felt Leliana's hand go to her jaw, gently directing her vision while she pointed to three specific points. Amara felt a smile come to her lips, her breath quickened with the same excitement that the bard next to her exuded. "Do you see it?" Leliana was almost breathless.

"Oh yes!" Amara turned to the bard, both their sparkling gazes locking. "You are brilliant my dear!" Amara squeezed her tightly before planting wet sounding kiss on her cheek. Alistair came to their side and looked all about.

"What are you two so excited about?"

Amara thumped his back soundly. "We can win this fight well, brother!" Amara just about bounded down towards Morrigan. Her brow arched at the Warden's approach and unbidden a smile played with the corners of her mouth at the Warden's infectious zeal. "My dear, what does the undead fear the most?"

"Light usually." Morrigan answered. Amara's smile widened.

"Will fire kill them?" Amara watched a smile spread on Morrigan's lips. She grabbed the witch's waist and pulled her in close, staring at her lips hungrily but not kissing them. Her brow rose seductively. "Looks like I'll be fulfilling that threat." Just as quickly she parted from the witch, her steps making their way to Ser Perth.

Much of the afternoon was spent erecting the village's defence. Every abled body created barricades in each street and byway entering the village. The three specific roads that Leliana had shown the Warden were saturated in oil then barricaded closer towards the centre of the village. The strongest barricades were erected around the Chantry itself.

Anyone who could hold a weapon, hiding or otherwise were found and recruited. Amara searched every building for more, finding her way to an empty home. She searched one room and heard a noise from within a closet. As she opened it slowly a little boy with wide frightened eyes looked up at her.

"Bevin?" The boy nodded. Amara smiled. "You're sister is worried sick about you. I think you should return to her." The boy cautiously stepped out.

"Are you going to fight those monsters?" Amara crouched on the ground meeting his eyes.

"I am and you'll be much safer with your sister tonight than in this closet." The boy rubbed his eyes of tears. "Go on now, she's waiting in the Chantry." The boy turned to leave then stopped.

"My Grandfather's sword is in my Mother's room. Maybe you can use it to kill the monsters." Amara nodded before inclining her head to the door. Amara took the sword. It was well made though she found she was reluctant to use it herself, preferring her family sword both for familiarity and its sentiments. She placed it back on the mantle once more. She stepped out of the small home, disquiet rising in her chest as she found the sky turning a bright orange with the sunset.

"All is just about ready my friend." Leliana met her on the street. Together they walked along in familiar silence, their steps taking them to the tavern. Amara cheekily quirked a brow at the bard as they stepped in. The place was packed to the rafters with men bolstering up their courage. Uneasily they looked at the Warden with dread in their eyes. Amara casually sauntered toward Bella at the counter. A warm smile crept across her lips.

"I have just the thing for you." She placed two small glasses on the counter and filled it with a golden liquid." She leant towards the Warden and offered her one glass. "Wrap your lips around that." She gave Amara a seductive smile before handing other glass to Leliana who shook her head with a smirk as she watched the Warden blush.

"To the best laid plans my dear." Amara gently touched her glass to the bard's with a small clink. Together they threw the liquid down their throats. Instantly Amara could taste the warmth of oak and honey on her tongue before the liquid burned like fire in her belly. Leliana coughed a little and chuckled.

"That was strong!" She looked at the Warden beside her, with her eyes glistening.

"Llyod's personal blend." Bella smiled at them once more. "He's been keeping it in the cellar for years. I felt the occasion called for it." She shrugged a shoulder and smirked at the Warden.

"Thank you my dear, I certainly needed that." She inclined her head to the men in the room. "I'm going to need to empty your tavern. The sun is now setting." A slight look of fear crossed Bella's features before she nodded. Amara stood up and straightened her plates. She addressed the patrons. "All of you need to return to your post and receive your instructions. Adhere to it well, watch each other's backs and there will be plenty of time to revel in drink afterwards." Amara held her breath for the grumbles but only found a soft murmur in the room as they all filed out.

"Zevran is on lookout, he'll let us know when it's starting. Alistair and Wynne defends at the Chantry. I'll be at the eastern barricade with Morrigan." Amara nodded and turned to leave. "Amara…" The bard caught at her hand suddenly, her eyes worried. She stepped in close, her blue eyes pierced amber ones before they darted to Amara's lips. Amara's heart thundered in her chest. She felt Leliana's sigh on her lips. A steady hand touched her chest plate. Leliana closed her eyes briefly before meeting her stare once more. "I'll see you after." Slowly she backed away.

Amara swallowed hard. "You will my dear." They parted ways as Amara took herself down the middle barricade.

…


	46. Chapter 46 A Night of Death

**46 A Night of Death**

Restively Amara paced before the barricade. The sun had already dipped well past the horizon leaving a darkening blanket of sky. She looked towards the look out once more but saw no torch. Ser Perth came to her side.

"It's the waiting that gets you. No matter how gruesome the enemy you face, it's your deepest, darkest fears surfacing in your mind while you wait for them is what gives them the advantage." The armoured man before her gave her a self-depreciating smile.

"This plan will work. They will funnel down these streets which will take away the advantage of their numbers. Best you look like you believe it. Your men are watching closely." Amara tried to keep the harshness from her voice. The knight blinked then nodded. He stood straighter then took up his position once more.

It was the dead of night when a chill unnatural fog rose from the ground. Blade gave it a quick growl before coming to Amara's side. The men stirred, suddenly frightened.

"Hold your ground!" Amara's voice rang through the air. She looked towards the look out once more but saw no light. "Come on Zevran." She mumbled to herself.

Zevran watched intently. He had seen the fog blanket the village below him. His elven eyes searched for movement at the castle's bridge. A flicker caught his gaze and he held his breath a moment. The faint glow grew stronger before his eyes which quickly turned into an eerily green line that started crawling its way along the main bridge. He struck sparks onto the torch at his feet. Fire licked the oily rag on the end of it, make it blaze brightly. He held it aloft and gave it a careful wave. He waited as he heard the militia scrambling into action below him.

Amara's breath caught as she saw the torch light up suddenly. Ser Perth ordered the fighters into their positions. Amara drew her sword and came to his side. "They will eventually break through, but they'll have to survive the flames first." She gave him a quick glance. "Make sure they get close before you light it." The knight nodded quickly. The green haze snaking it's way to them was now visible to the entire village. Frightened mutters grew stronger among them. Amara had steeled herself as much as she could against the battle to come, she hefted her sword in her hand loosely to prevent her fingers cramping up. What came next she was completely unprepared for.

The first of the corpses ambled towards them, the sight as much as she expected. Some wore plates and leather armour, others in rags of various degree of decay. Some however, were villagers. Much like those around her though the pallor of their skin had a hue of grey and the gory injuries to their necks, faces and arms still oozed a thick trickle of blood. There were women and children among them, their eyes clouded but still eerily searched for contact and acknowledgement. The noise that emitted from the undead crowd was unnerving to say the least. Low moans and slow wheezing gargles filled the night. Next came the stench. It was the smell of death and putrid rot mixed with coppery blood. More than one stout man emptied his stomach on the cobbled stone at their feet. Amara gaged, the smell pushing its way right down her throat making her eyes water. The dead things hadn't been moving fast till they neared the barricade and heard living souls crying out in fear. Now they pushed and scrambled almost one top of the other desperately. Torch light flickered across their harrowing dead gazes as their hungry mouths cried out to taste the living once more.

"Come on light it!" Zevran watched the horror unfolding below him. As they had hoped the undead was attracted to the living and they snaked their way down three main streets that the militia had left partially unhindered, ignoring the smaller empty barricaded streets. He worried now seeing their numbers from above. A moment longer and the undead army will break through the final wall of sharply hewn logs that separated the living from the dead.

"Light it!" Zevran heard the Warden's distinct voice. His heart thundered with relief for a moment. Shrill almost metallic cries reached his elven ears as fire consumed countless bodies. The undead wave continued pressing forward with a frenzy. Zevran watch as three large fires lit up three points in the village below.

…

"Give them a volley!" Leliana yelled as she pointed her bow toward the sky. Twenty arrows simultaneously launched into the air. She watched as near twenty undead bodies fell to the fiery ground beyond the barricade. Morrigan released a fireball that arched through the air. It exploded well away from the barricade making the line of fire spread even further down the road. It was a heartbeat or two of respite before more undead bodies crashed at the barricade once more. Leliana watched in horror as burning arms and legs continued their onslaught to get at the living.

"Give them another!" Leliana's voice rose through the din and once again the arrows rained down on their enemies. Swordsmen hacked and thrust their blades at rotten burning flesh through the small gaps in the wood in the attempt to keep the barricade strong.

Amara sliced off an arm and severed a head. She thrust her sword into the near empty cavity of a rotted out skull. The dead continued to press them. Whispers of feathers, shafts and steel sang through the air above her head felling those it landed on. The barrier trembled and she heard the wood groan as the burning bodies began to light it.

"Form up!" She called to the fighters around her, her breathing in gasps from constantly swinging her sword. The swordsmen about her took up a defensive line straight across the street. "Maker help us." She quietly let out a silent prayer as the barrier before them shook.

Zevran gathered both his blades. Swiftly his legs climbed down the rungs of the lookout. He pushed his body as fast as he could to the centre barricade, a steely determination masking his face. His heart hammered as he watched the Warden face the hungry horde before them. This was a type of fight he had never experienced before. He knew well how to visit death upon a sleeping man, he knew the feel of running his blade across a man's throat as his back was turned. He even knew the feeling of a naked body writhing in ecstasy beneath him just before his dagger found its way into ribs. But to fight face to face with an army seemingly devoid of emotions other than sheer hunger for flesh was not something he thought he ever would encounter. He came to Amara's side; her face was lit with high-spirited ferocity despite wielding her sword for what seemed like hours now. This Warden enjoyed the open battle as much as he enjoyed the artistry of a silent kill.

"How goes the other barricades?" Her words were softened at the edges with her gasping breath. Zevran gave the Warden a sidelong glance before his eyes darted to the shaking burning wood before them. "Last I saw the others are holding well. There aren't as much of them at the western barricade and your lovely, deadly ladies are managing the eastern one quite well." He saw the Warden's lips twitch in a smile. "Warden, this one seems to be under the most burden."

Amara's smile grew even wider. "Then Zevran, I'm glad you're here." A sharp crack sounded in front of them followed by a sizzling crash as the barricade tumbled apart. "Beheading seems to work the best my dear." Amara gave him a smirk before striding toward the frenzied corpses sword gripped in two hands sweeping across to the right then left. Armoured body crashed against near skeleton beings flinging them aside as the Warden pushed her way deep into the enemy's crush. _By the creators she is a sight!_ He breathes into the night. Joyously he spun his daggers and jumped into the fray behind the Warden. Heads and limbs flew with each swing of their blades. The corpses weren't particularly skilled or strong but their sheer numbers more than made up the challenge.

Amara pushed on through the fatigue in her limbs. Her grip on her sword was slipping as thick dead blood gathered on her sword's hilt. One rather solid corpse managed to grab on to her sword arm, pulling her down to the ground as he beared down on her snarling and snapping at her neck. Amara pushed against him hard, her slick hands finding it hard to grip his plated shoulders. She kicked him in the groin but the corpse didn't even flinch. Amara's heart thundered as she felt the scraping of his teeth on her throat. She screamed as he tore away flesh. Desperately she bucked under him as her hands found his jaw and he back of his head. She made sure her grip and twisted his head breaking his neck. He collapsed limp and un-moving on top of her. Breathing hard, she quickly heaved him away and scrabbled back to her blade.

"Amara!" Zevran danced his blade through a crowd of them as he desperate kept the corpses from the Warden making her way to her feet.

"I'm ok, he just got skin." Amara managed a quick reply as more undead bodies pressed against them. She looked about her as she continued to swing her sword. Many fighters had succumbed to exhaustion and were screaming as the corpses tore them apart. Amara grimaced at the sight fighting off as much corpses as she could from them.

"We are near overrun! We need more help." Zevran heaved a breath as he decapitated another, then another.

"Get Sten, he's at the western street. I will join you both at the Chantry." Zevran nodded and sped off into the dark. Amara looked at the sky. It was slowly turning but not fast enough.

…

Leliana watched as the last of the barricade fell to the ground. Their arrows had felled much of their numbers but a crowd still pressed towards them. She tossed her bow to the ground and drew both daggers from her hip. She spun her body and blades gracefully as corpses converged all around her. Morrigan's fireballs were deafening as she lit up one undead body after another. Quickly she made her way to the broken barricade gathering up a large ball of flame and heat in her hands.

"Leliana! Get behind me!" Morrigan warned the bard as she neared. Leliana shoved off the corpse grabbing at her, slicing his head off from his shoulders as he advanced on her once more. She looked to the witch behind her quickly realizing her intention.

"Fall back!" She cried to the fighters at her side. Quickly they disengaged and ran behind the witch. The last of the corpses ambled after them. Morrigan released the energy from her hands. A large explosion echoed into the night followed by harrowing screams. A rush of heated air smashed into the rest of the militia near driving them to the ground as the spell consumed the decaying bodies before their eyes. The last scream rose and fell and the silence that followed was deafening. Leliana looked all about, her heart thundering in her chest. The road ahead them was completely clear. Elation and relief welled up inside her. The crowd cheered as they watched the corpses turn into ash before the witch. Morrigan turned to her and gave her a smug smirk that reached her golden eyes. Leliana smiled back before resting her hands on her knees as she hunched forward with exhaustion. She sheathe her daggers and searched around for her bow. To her dismay her eyes found it amongst the burning bodies. She toed away from the flames quickly grabbing it with her hand unthinking as it cleared the fire. The wood hummed with heat but was completely undamaged to her surprise and relief. She stared at it as it rapidly cooled in her hands.

A large explosion from the centre of the village snapped her out of her awe. Her eyes found Morrigan's and they shared an anxious look. Without a word the witch ran toward the Chantry. Leliana was close behind her along with rest of the surviving militia under their command.

Heavy battle met their sight as they joined Alistair and Wynne. Alistair fought desperately as another score of corpses advanced on them.

"Alistair, where's Amara?" Morrigan's voice cut through the din.

Alistair grunted as is blade severed heads and limbs. "I haven't seen her." He continued hacking as the witch and enchanter threw fireballs all around him. Another wave pressed them this time though this time clashing metal sounded from behind the undead crowd. Morrigan's heart lifted as second group of militia hacked their way through to them. Her eyes searched through the battling bodies. She found Sten smashing away with brute force flinging broken bodies aside. Her eyes found Zevran next, the elf dancing his way to them gracefully with two blades. Her eyes sought for the Warden as she flung fireballs the decrepit bodies between the two groups.

"Zevran, where's Amara?" The bard called out to elf as Morrigan's ears strained to catch his answer.

"Middle barricade, she said she was going to meet us here." The elf ducked as a corpse snatched at his head with two rancid arms. He drove his dagger into its gut and dragged it all the way up to his throat spilling its foul organs to the ground at his feet. Zevran gagged as his other blade came across its neck.

"You left her behind?" The witch was enraged. She stalked toward the elf fire emitting from her hands.

"She ordered me to find Sten and help defend the Chantry." Zevran backed away, the witch's flames becoming uncomfortably close to his armour. Morrigan continued her advance toward another group of corpses that approached them.

"Morrigan, we need you here!" Alistair's voice was barely audible through the screams of undead creatures. He hurriedly walked towards the witch but Leliana's hand grabbed his arm.

"Wait Alistair, let her go. There are enough of us here to defend but Amara could be hurt." Her blue eyes were anxious as she uttered the words. The Warden nodded. Clashing of blades sounded in the distance. Fire blazed from Morrigan's hands as she burned her way through a sea of undead. A short way ahead of her Amara swung her sword wildly. Exhaustion seeped through every line of her body as she continued to fight her way through to her companions. Morrigan's heart hammered the closer they drew together, her flames intensifying as she thinned the crowd between them. Morrigan's hands went suddenly cold as a ring of four undead beings separated her from her lover. With a casual turn of her hand the Warden's sword blazed alight with fire. Amara flinched as the flames tingled uncomfortably in her hand. She looked up and saw the witch smiling. Expertly the Warden drove her blade from one body to another with renewed vigour setting them aflame. Their screams died on their torn lips as she severed their heads from their shoulders. Her sword went cold once more.

Hurried steps took Morrigan into her lover's arms. Desperately her lips clashed with Amara's in utter relief. Morrigan felt the slick blood at the Warden's neck and gasped, breaking their kiss. She drew away, her eyes taking in the streak of blood that covered the Warden's chest.

"Warden you're bleeding profusely." Morrigan's eyes widened while she watched the blood's steady flow down the Warden's breast plate. Carefully she tilted the Wardens head and inspected her neck. Ragged flesh peeked from beneath torn skin.

"My dear, it's not so bad and Wynne will easily be able to heal it though we do need to lend them our assistance a moment longer." Amara give the witch a weary smirk before inclining her had toward the press of corpse surrounding the Chantry. The Warden took up her sword once more. Together they strode towards the remaining undead and viciously hacked and burnt their way through. They made quite a pair. As Amara's sword thrust and sliced the undead before them, the witch drove them back with fire, incinerating them into a writhing, twisted mess. When the last horrific scream rose and fell and all that could be heard were the heavy breaths of the living, the Warden finally lay down her sword, sinking to her knees utterly spent. Black spots invaded the edges of her vision while she watched her blood continue its path along the patterns of her armour. It seemed like hours had passed before hurried steps reached her ears. Tired hands were suddenly on her wounds and she felt the glow of magic pulsing on her neck.

"My dear child, you've lost a lot of blood. Not very quickly which is probably why you're still alive but gone untreated this could have killed you!" Wynne's voice was strained with fatigue; the lines on her face ran deeper than the Warden had ever seen. "Whatever were you thinking to not come find me sooner?" Her eyes were stern and bored into to her. Amara looked up slightly chagrined.

"It didn't seem a bad wound and there was much fighting to get through." Amara's voice died on her lips as Morrigan approached them with a canteen of water.

"There are more injured by the Chantry requiring your aid. They've asked me to let you know." Morrigan's voice was somewhat warmer to the Enchanter's ear. Wynne nodded.

"The Warden will need to rest and drink plenty of liquid to replace all the blood she's lost." She shot Amara another disapproving stare before turning her steps to the injured that lay on the ground by the Chantry.

Morrigan looked at Amara curiously. The Warden gave her a smirk. "She was just worried my dear." Morrigan crouched in front of the Warden. Carefully she lifted her chin, inspecting the area of her wound. Sound flesh and skin met her eyes. The Warden's hand encircled hers as the other cupped her cheek. Amber eyes beckoned her near drawing her into a deep kiss. Lips clashed together as their tongues battled in each other's mouths. Morrigan felt herself lifted as the Warden pulled her body on top of metal and leather. Their breaths were quick and fevered while their hands clutched at arms, neck and shoulders. Amara moaned into her mouth, the sound reverberating in her throat. Darkness still cloaked them as the witch felt strong hands slip inside her robe. Her eyes shot open and met the Warden's hungry gaze. Her whole body ached for her touch. She traced a long graceful finger down the Warden's cheek, red lips smiled up at her. Hungrily she kissed those lips once more before quickly breaking away, gasping.

"Warden?" Morrigan's voice was soft, her breath quick and ragged. Her forehead touched Amara's cheek as she felt the Warden move under her.

"Yes?" Amara swallowed hard, looking into Morrigan's glistening golden eyes. She moved against her again eliciting a gasp.

"The tavern…" Morrigan's brow creased as she felt the Warden's hands go to her hips. Amara nodded, lifting her off her body and back onto the ground. They got to their feet and hurriedly found their way through the streets in the dark.

…


	47. Chapter 47 Really Good Soap

**Notes: Rate M for 'Mmmmm' **

…

**47 Really Good Soap**

Night was still dark around them as the Warden lent on the side of an unlit house with the witch in her arms, one of their many recent stops where they kissed passionately on their way to the tavern. Amara's warm hands graced the bare skin of Morrigan's waist with an eager touch while their lips clashed hotly together. The witch's hands roved the back of Amara's neck pulling her close as her tongue delved deeper into the Warden's yielding mouth. Their quick breaths puffed like smoke in the cool air between them as soon as their kiss broke. Golden eyes bored into amber ones hungrily as Morrigan's face gently drew away.

"How far have we to go?" Morrigan's eyes glistened with desire as she pressed her body against the Warden before her once more, needing to feel every bit of her.

"Not far now my dear. Just around the corner, but I can take you here if you wish it." Amara smiled, her eyes half lidded as she heaved Morrigan off the ground and turned to press her back against the rough wall. Morrigan chuckled softly while she wrapped her legs around Amara's waist. Their lips came together again as the Warden pressed against her hard, making her gasp through their kiss. Her body shuddered with anticipation while her legs tightened their grip on the Warden between them.

The witch looked down at Amara, her eyes narrowing as she smiled. "I wish no armour between us. Just you and I… skin to skin." Amara's eyes closed at sound of the witch's sultry voice dragging out the words. She thrust against her once more before letting her down on the ground gently. Morrigan took hold of her hand as she quickened her steps in the tavern's direction.

A warm glow met their eyes as they entered the tavern's door. Some of the militia had already arrived, drink in hand recounting their battle with the undead horde. Amara led the witch to the counter with a smile. Heads turned, eyes followed them and cheering erupted as the patrons recognised the Warden and the witch. Morrigan looked about bewildered. Men called out to her with praise and thanks, raising their tankards slopping with ale. Amara tilted her head to the side and looked at the witch proudly.

"It seems you've built quite a reputation on the battlefield my dear." She chuckled as she watched a rosy hue creep through the witch's pale skin.

"Well, it seems the heroes of the night have just walked in." Bella's smile was warm as she looked upon the couple before her. She poured two tankards and placed them on the counter. Gratefully Amara took them and handed Morrigan her drink. The witch smiled awkwardly as she acknowledged many praises shouted her way. She drank deeply from the tankard as Amara beamed a smile at her. The Warden drained her drink in a one long draw and turned to the woman behind the bar.

"Bella my dear, my companions and I will require some rooms. Will you let them know when they arrive?" Bella nodded.

"Yours is third on the left." She glanced at the witch and pursed her lips with a knowing smile. "I shall direct the others when they come to rest." Amara nodded her thanks before turning to Morrigan once more. Gently she leaned in, brushing the witch's ear with her lips.

"I'll come to you shortly. I just need to get cleaned up first." As she pulled away Morrigan's hand grabbed her jaw possessively and planted a kiss on her lips.

"I'll be waiting." Her breath was quick as she released the Warden from her grip. Amara's lips twisted into a smile. She watched with desire as the witch walked up the stairs, her hips swaying side to side attractively.

Amara stepped out into the night air once more welcoming the cool relief from the flames of battle. Her feet took her down a quiet path towards the tavern's bathhouse, a soft glow from one of its window promising the cleansing she desperately needed. The blood on her neck had already started drying and was becoming an uncomfortable mess under her armour. She mused as she walked, at that very instant there was nothing more a woman could possible want but to feel clean and free of the battle's gore. She enjoyed the thrill of battle; she thrived on the excitement of fighting for her life. The constant fights she had engaged in so far had sharpened her skills more than ever. The thought of making a fatal mistake did not make her cower but made her feel more alive in ways other pursuits never had before. She continued to muse; the excitement she felt afterward wasn't always just due to the witch's beauty. She frowned a little at that disturbing thought as she placed her hand on the door.

Steam and the smell of water greeted her, instantly making her feel at ease. She took herself the furthest stall and began removing her armour. She turned the tap next to the small bath and proceeded to wash the blood from her plates as she waited for it to fill. She then dipped a small bucket in the tub and poured the clean water over her naked body washing much blood and filth away from her skin. _Oh, that feels so good!_ She thought to herself, her eyes closing with delight as the warm cleansing liquid seeped through her tired core. Steam rose all around her bringing about a delicate smell of flowers from the soap pot. Amara's nose twitched appreciatively as she helped herself to a generous handful of the stuff. She delighted at the silken softness that the lathering mixture brought about. It was one of the simplest pleasures she had always missed from home. She had taken it for granted all those years never thinking one day how much a clean body after a hard day could be such a luxury. She took few more buckets of water from the tub to wash away the suds, smiling as it fell away from her and gathered at her feet.

"Hmm… someone's enjoying themselves." A sweet melodic voice reached her ears. She had felt the bard's presence but had not expected her for some time. Smiling she turned her head to the bard who was absently undoing the buckles on the side of her armour.

"Oh yes, very much so." Amara's face lit up with glee. "I haven't done this in a long time, I think it's long past overdue." Amara doused herself once more, feeling a trickle of excitement as she felt the bard's stare. Amara slung her long hair over shoulder squeezing the water from them, her eyes flitting briefly to Leliana's bare shoulders as she stepped into the next stall. She heard the water run as the bard filled her own tub. Water splashed to the stone ground followed by a long drawn out groan of pleasure emitting from the bards lips. Amara chuckled and casually lent her arm on top of the stall separating them, resting her chin on her hand. "You have to try that soap, it smells so good."

"Oh? I shall." Leliana's smile reached her blue eyes as she tilted her head meeting the Warden's gaze. She walked to the high wall separating them. Likewise she rested her head on her hand clasping the wood, her fingertips just stopping shy of the Warden's hand. For a heartbeat or two she allowed herself to drown in those amber eyes before closing them to rub the water from her lashes. Silence reigned between them for a moment, their faces close together. The Warden broke it with gentle smile.

"I'm glad you are safe my dear." Leliana's eyes opened slowly at the Warden's words. She felt the Warden's hand cover hers. Gently she turned her wrist, clasping the Warden's fingers. The touch between them was warm and giving, almost lingering along her skin. Leliana's heart beat a little faster at the sensation.

"I too am glad you are safe, Amara." Together they held each other's gaze while their hands made no attempt to part. Sudden water trickling on the stone floor broke them out of their reverie. Amara turned her head and smiled.

"My tub's full." Together they chuckled finally unclasping their hands as the Warden turned her attention to the spilling water. She heard a soft sigh behind her and turned her head to the bard once more.

"You missed a spot on your shoulder blade." Leliana had a cheeky smile on her lips as she chuckled. Amara turned her head trying to look for it making the bard laugh out loud. "I can get it for you, if you like." Amara gave her a smirk walking back to the stall and turning her back. She felt a gentle hand rub a spot on her shoulder. Warmth radiated from the bard's touch, seeping through to the sore muscle there. An unbidden groan escaped Amara's throat. "Hmm… does that feel good?" Leliana's light voice reached her ears.

"Uh huh." Amara closed her eyes as felt the bard's hand continue a circular motion on her skin. Leliana's other hand glided across to her other shoulder likewise working the knots in her muscles with a sure touch. Amara groaned again making the bard chuckle. "Leliana, that feels amazing."

"One of the perks of being a seductress… I suppose." A soft laugh reached Amara's ears. Gently she turned her head giving the bard a sexy smirk that made Leliana's stomach clench.

"My dear, are you trying to seduce me?" There was a playful challenge in that gaze that made Leliana tongue turn to leather in her mouth.

"Oh… I…" Quickly she averted her eyes from that amber stare. A guilty smile came to her lips. She met Amara's eyes once more. "Well, is it working?" She arched one brow, laying down her own challenge before the Warden.

Amara's smile widened followed by a soft laugh and a sigh. "Yes." She swallowed hard. "Rather well, I guess we better stop." Amara turned her body to face her once more. She took Leliana's hands in her own. One more step forward would bring them perilously close.

"We don't have to stop if you don't want to." Leliana searched Amara's face. She saw the Warden's eyes flicker as she reached her decision.

"I fear we must." Amara released a pent breath. "Morrigan's waiting for me." She watched the bard's eyes close at mention of the witch's name. Leliana smiled wanly then slowly released her hands.

"Hmm… I'll see you tomorrow then." Leliana turned away from her. Amara heard the slow lapping of the water as Leliana sank her body into the tub. Quietly Amara dressed herself, her mind and heart still racing.

"Good night my dear." She called out softly as she left the bard for the night.

…

Amara opened the door slowly and stepped into their room. She stood for a moment letting her eyes adjust to the dimness around her. Quietly she placed her plates on the floor and felt around for the knots on the side of her leather armour while she stared out the window. The sky was changing to a lighter blue. Dawn was fast approaching. She drew her armour over her head and let them fall to the ground by her feet. She heard the bed give as Morrigan stirred from sleep. A smile crept across her lips when she came to the witch's side. She sat on the edge of the bed watching Morrigan's still face. Softly she tucked a stray lock of hair behind a delicate ear, her fingers continuing down the witch's jaw then neck.

"Are you asleep?" She whispered into the dim room. She watched Morrigan's lips lift into a sleepy smile.

"I dozed a little." Her eye lashes fluttered opened. Morrigan took the Warden's hand from her face and gently kissed it. "You were a while." She shifted her body across the bed making room for her lover. Amara slipped into the sheets with a satisfied sigh. Warm hands wrapped around her waist as the witch pulled her close. Amara turned her head and nuzzled into the witch's generous locks.

"Hmm… you smell good." Morrigan chuckled placing a kiss on the Warden's forehead.

"They have really good soap here in Redcliffe." Amara kissed along Morrigan's bare shoulder and neck smiling as she did so. Morrigan drew herself up and lent on one elbow. She traced one long finger down the Warden's cheek, letting it linger as she made her way down her neck with warm kisses. Amara smiled, her eyes closing while she tilted her head back giving the witch more access to her body. Morrigan's lips burned like fire on her skin as it trailed all the way down her cleavage, her soft hair caressing the Warden's breasts and shoulders. Amara lips released a soft gasp as she felt the witch hitch her body on top of hers, the sheet gathering around her waist.

Golden eyes stared down at her mischievously as long fingernails slowly raked from her shoulders and along her chest, digging deeper as they travelled to her well-muscled abdomen and coming to rest on her hips. Eyes locked with hers as the witch started rolling her hips, grinding her wet flesh on the Warden's mound. Amara gasp, her heart racing at the sight of her lover moving languidly on top of her. She cupped Morrigan's cheek then gently ran her thumb across her soft lips. The witch smiled catching the Warden's thumb in her mouth and gently biting down on it and giving it a gentle suck. Amara let out a soft groan at the alluring sight. Her hands quickly made their way down to her firm breasts. Golden eyes rolled back and half closed as Amara rubbed against the hardness of witch's erect nipples. Morrigan gasped, her brow creasing as she felt the Warden's fingers work them into frenzy, her touch shooting pleasure down to her wet flesh making her very core quiver with arousal. Amara swallowed hard as she felt Morrigan's hips move faster against her. She grabbed the back of the witch's neck and firmly drew Morrigan into a deep kiss. The witch's lips parted allowing her tongue to explore her sweet mouth. Amara sat herself up thrusting against the witch's body as she did so. Morrigan moaned, feeling the Warden's body moving between her legs. Amara thrust against her again and again sending strong pulses to her very centre.

"Hmm… Warden…" Morrigan's body arched, pressing her heaving breast against Amara's chest.

Amara chuckled low as she continued her movements. "Hmm… you like that?" Her lips travelled down the witch's neck grazing her sensitive skin with her teeth.

"Oh yes!" Morrigan growled. She gasped as she felt the Warden's teeth and lips grasping and sucking on her flesh, the sensation achingly sublime. Morrigan's fingernails dragged down the length of her back. The Warden sucked in a deep breath that came out in a low growl. She grabbed at the witch's shoulders and pulled her into fiery kiss. Their tongues entangled together, tussling past one another as they tried to go deeper. Amara groaned deep as Morrigan bit into her bottom lip nearly drawing blood. She felt the witch's hands go to her chest. Morrigan smiled as she pushed the Warden down hard on the bed pinning her there with nails and lips till Amara relented. Amara moaned as she felt the witch's flesh roll against her hard. Her hands travelled down to her hips grabbing them for support as she pushed harder beneath her. Morrigan's lips parted in a gasp, her brow creasing as she felt her pleasure surfacing. Their breaths were quick between them, their hips bucking against each other faster and faster. Feeling the witch's grip lessened on her shoulders, Amara heaved herself up, crying out in pleasure as she did so. Their mouths clashed again, desperately now, their kissing long and deep.

"Warden…" Morrigan's eyes stared into the Warden's soul. Her lips trembled even as they parted with a moan. "I want more." Eyes locked with amber ones she pressed her forehead against the Warden's. Amara's heart raced, her breath shuddering at hearing the witch's request. The Warden nodded and gently lifted Morrigan's frame off her momentarily as she laid the witch on her back. Her sure hand caressed the witch's breast while the other travelled slowly down the witch's body, stopping briefly on the soft mound of hair between her legs. Gently she pushed her palm against Morrigan's sensitive flesh delighting in her cries of pleasure. Morrigan watched her lover intently as she felt the Warden's fingers gently run between her wet folds. Amara smiled as she pressed one finger in slowly, watching Morrigan breathe harder and faster the deeper she went.

"Ah… Amara!" Tight wet walls enveloped her finger all the way to her knuckle. "Oh… please." Amara's smiled and pushed harder and deeper making Morrigan moan, her arching back lifting off the bed. She slipped her finger in and out of the witch with a steadily growing pace, her arousal fanned by her lover's ever rising cries. Amara straddled Morrigan's thigh as she slid her sensitive flesh just above the witch's knee. Amara groaned loud, nearly coming undone with the delicious motion. Morrigan caressed her jaw pulling her into another deep kiss. "Warden… oh!" Morrigan broke their kiss with a sudden moan.

"Yes my heart?" Amara's breath shuddered, her back arched as she felt ecstasy begging to break forth from her body. Faster and faster their rhythm built, they bodies slick with a mist of sweat.

"Oh!" Morrigan bit her bottom lip, her face twisting as the wave of pleasure threatened to break over her. "Warden… I'm… Oh!" Amara touched her faster feeling her wetness dripping down her fingers. "I… think… hmmm!" One long moan interrupted her words as Morrigan bucked her flesh against the Warden's hand.

"Oh Morrigan… you're making me… OH!" Amara slipped hard against the witch's thigh desperately a final time as pleasure crashed through her.

"Please Warden! Oh… I'm coming hard! Ohh!" Morrigan cried out, her arms crushing the Warden to her as her body likewise quivered suddenly with ecstasy. Their bodies slowed gently as they rode out the last waves of pleasure between them. Gently Amara pulled out of the witch's pulsing centre, giving her a long ardent kiss. Breathing hard she placed her head on Morrigan's chest listening to her lover's racing heart.

"Hmm… Amara…" Morrigan breathe out, the Warden smiled at hearing her name pass through her lover's lips. Morrigan held her closer gently stroking her hair. The loving gesture suffused her heart with warmth. They slept soundly their bodies still entwined as light of the morning filtered through the room.


End file.
